Harry Potter et le combat des volontés
by Fanouille
Summary: Post HP5. Snape n'a d'autres choix que de dire adieu à sa vie d'espion pour sauver Harry de Voldemort. Pour gagner cette guerre, même ceux qui se détestent doivent s'unir, et de là va en découler de nombreuses leçons. Harry/Snape mentor. TRADUCTION de la fic de Jocelyn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : HP ne m'appartient pas, ni cette fabuleuse fic que je ne fais que traduire. Elle est l'oeuvre de Jocelyn.**

J'ai découvert cette fic par hasard, ainsi que toutes les autres fics sur HP de Jocelyn qui sont simplement géniales. A noter que celle ci a été écrite avec sa maman.  
Ceci est ma toute première traduction, donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos remarques/commentaires/critiques, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre.

Résumé : Harry pleure son parrain alors que la guerre semble être engagée, et amène son lot de tragédie et de nouvelles épreuves aux partisans du Bien. S'ils espèrent gagner, de vieilles querelles doivent être laissées derrière, de nouvelles alliances doivent être forgées, et Harry Potter doit trouver le courage d'affronter des mages noirs, ses propres émotions, et un destin qu'il n'a pas choisi.

 **Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une très mauvaise journée**

Une pluie fine tombait sur les toits et les jardins de Little Whinging, recouvrant tout de petites gouttes semblables à de délicates perles de verre.

Les nuages bas qui pesaient lourdement au dessus des têtes en bloquant totalement le soleil, donnaient à l'air une fraîcheur plutôt inhabituelle pour un mois de juillet.

Mais bien que la pluie puisse à peine être qualifiée de déluge (on aurait plutôt dit un épais brouillard), les habitants de Privet Drive faisaient de leur mieux pour rester au chaud, regardant la télévision et préparant le dîner.

Ici et là, quelques voitures circulaient, parties faire quelques courses ou rentrant chez eux, bondissant hors de la voiture les bras chargés de paquets afin d'éviter d'être mouillés.

Même avec la pluie la plus fine, la plupart des habitants de Privet Drive étaient franchement hostiles au concept d'humidité.

La plupart, excepté le garçon assis sur la terrasse du n°4, Privet Drive. Couvert de gouttes de pluie, ses cheveux noirs détrempés sur son crâne et son front tombaient devant ses yeux ornés de lunettes à monture métallique, et ses vêtements humides trop larges moulaient son corps maigre.

Totalement immobile sur la marche la plus basse de la terrasse, on pouvait le confondre avec un étrange ornement de jardin, avec ses yeux verts brillants perdus dans le vague.

Harry Potter était conscient qu'il y avait les informations à la télévision, mais il ne prit pas la peine de rentrer à la maison.

Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas parce que son oncle et sa tante l'en avaient interdit. Les Dursley étaient en fait presque tolérants avec lui depuis qu'ils étaient venus le chercher à la gare de King's Cross à la fin de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Au lieu de lui brailler "Garçon ! Viens ici et fais ci ou fais ça", Oncle Vernon bredouillait maintenant "J'ai des corvées pour toi. Veille à ce que ça soit fini avant le dîner." Puis il était généralement laissé seul.

Il y avait peu de doute que la réticence de la famille Moldus de Harry avait quelque chose à voir avec le petit comité de bienvenue réuni par l'Ordre du Phénix, qui avait discuté avec eux à leur arrivée à King's Cross. Une entrevue rapprochée avec Maugrey Fol'Oeil étai suffisante pour donner à réfléchir à la majorité des sorciers, et donc, naturellement, Oncle Vernon s'était trouvé être légèrement intimidé.

Maintenant, les Dursey ne vivaient qu'avec la peur qu'un ou plusieurs des personnages bizarrement vêtus et légèrement menaçants qu'ils ont rencontrés à la gare ne viennent sur Privet Drive et détruisent leur bien aimée existence "normale" si leur neveu émette la moindre plainte sur son traitement à la maison.

Mais finalement, il n'y avait que peu de raison pour les Dursley d'avoir peur : depuis son retour à Privet Drive, Harry Potter n'a quasiment émis aucuns mots.

Après une longue séance d'instructions de Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley a enfin découvert comment utiliser un téléphone correctement, et de ce fait Harry recevait soit un appel,soit un hibou de l'un ou de l'autre de ses amis (et parfois les deux) tous les jours. Harry préférait les hiboux : tout ce qu'il avait à faire étaitd'écrire que rien de nouveau ne se passait, qu'il restait bien sur la propriété des Dursley, que non, ils ne le maltraitaient pas, que oui il attendait avec impatience les résultats de ses BUSEet que non, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui envoie un hibou ou qu'on l'appelle tous les jours.

Mais, ça ne les arrêtait pas.

Quand les appels venaient de Ron, Harry était généralement capable d'éviter de trop parler ; il lui suffisait d'écouter Ron lui parler de son été au Terrier, jouant du Quidditch avec Ginny et l'un de ses frères qui se trouvaient à la maison, aidant les jumeaux avec leur magasin et se préparant à débarquer au quartier général au pied levé. Harry avait juste à émettre des sons appropriésentre les phrases de Ron et lui donner quelques réponses monosyllabiques pour convaincre Ron que tout allait bien.

Hermione, d'un autre côté, était moins facile à berner, et n'arrêtait pas de l'houspiller sur ce qu'il faisait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, dans les dernières semaines depuis la fin de l'année elle avait semblé avoir développé un certain sens de compréhension sur ses réactions aux questions un peu trop fouineuses, et de ce fait elle évitait de mentionner directementce qu'elle voulait lui faire dire.

Mais alors qu'elle était très douée pour détecter ces subtilités chez les autres, quand on y venait, Hermione n'était pas très bonne pour les utiliser elle-même. Et c'était donc douloureusement clair pour Harry que le seulsujet qu'elle voulait le plus aborder était le seul qu'il voulait le moins aborder.

Ca faisait pratiquement trois semaines depuis que Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, avait trouvé la mort dans le Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie, tombé à travers une arcade qui menait…et bien...nulle part. De plus, sa mort a été causée par la précipitation de Harry à se ruer au Ministère, arrivant directement dans le piège tendu par Voldermort et ses partisans.

Harry s'y était rendu pour sauver Sirius, et finalement, c'est pour cette raison que son parrain est mort.

Non, il ne voulait pas parler à Hermione ou à n'importe qui d'autre de ça.

Donc il passait la moindre minute à tenter de s'occuper, faire les corvées des Dursley ou ses devoirs d'été.

Le second lundi des vacances d'été, Harry avait finit toutes ses corvées à 13h, et avait passé son après-midi à revoir son devoir de Potions. Le vendredi précédent, les résultats des BUSE étaient arrivés Harry avait réussi sept de ses examens, l'autorisant à poursuivre ses cours pour les ASPIC qui lui permettaient de rester sur la voie de la formation d'Auror, même les Potions. Il avait eu plus que ce qu'il espérait, recevant un Optimal en théorie, et un Effort Exceptionnel en pratique, et par miracle (ou peut être un petit coup de poucedu Professeur McGonagall ou du Professeur Dumbledore), il avait été admis à continuer en Potions.

Cela aurait du le rendre heureux, ou au moins légèrement content de lui, d'avoir réussi à intégrer la classe de Snape pour les APSIC.

Mais non.

Il aurait dû se sentir excité, ou au moins un peu encouragé, par le fait qu'il avait encore une chance de devenir Auror.

Mais il ne l'était pas.

D'une étrange façon, depuis son retour à Privet Drive, Harry réussissait ce qu'il avait dit au Professeur Dumbledore vouloir la nuit où Sirius est mort : il ne voulait plus ressentir. Quoi que ce soit.

Même quand la Gazette du Sorcier est sortie hier avec plus de nouvelles des efforts frénétiques du Ministre Fudge pour recruter plus d'Aurors, afin de garder la prison d'Azkaban après que les Détraqueurs l'aient abandonnée, il n'avait rien ressenti. Pas de peur, pas de colère, pas même de réhabilitation aux piètres essais de Fudge pour expliquer les évènements de l'année dernière (particulièrement pourquoi il n'avait pas écouté les avertissements de Harry et de Dumbledore du retour de Voldemort).

Ce qui restait à l'intérieur de Harry était une silencieuse apathie, penchant vers l'abattement. Mais cette sensation de sombre vide était toujours meilleure que l'agonie de douleur et de rage qui brûlait en lui durant les premiers jours qui suivaient le nouveau Monde Sans Sirius.

Après avoir décidé que son devoir de Potions était aussi parfait que possible, Harry était allé dehors. Peut être qu'il pourrait envoyer son devoir à Hermione pour qu'elle le corrige.

Ca pourrait la tranquilliser. Ou l'inquiéter du fait qu'il était plus avancé qu'elle dans ses devoirs.

Il se tenait sur les marches du perron, jusqu'à ce que tante Pétunia ne sorte et ne lui dise : "Si tu comptes juste rester dehors toute la journée, sois gentil de le faire dans le jardin de derrière, que les voisins n'aient pas à te voir."

Donc Harry était assis sous la pluie toute l'après-midi jusqu'à 19h, silencieux et immobile, et tentait (en vain) de ne pas penser à Sirius.

Entendant tante Petunia appeler pour le dîner, il se leva et rentra, au son de son exclamation scandalisée "Tu es trempé jusqu'aux os ! Monte à l'étage et mets des vêtements secs avant de ruiner les tapis ou de finir malade ! A quoi tu pensais ?!"

A ces mots, Harry se traîna péniblement dans sa chambre et enfila un jean sec et un pull reçu de Mme Weasley (il avait un peu froid, il devait l'admettre), puis descendit les escaliers pour aider à mettre la table. Il s'activait dans un silence habituel.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient pour le dîner, Oncle Vernon regarda Harry picorer négligemment son steak, et remarqua "Le style sac d'os, c'est à la mode dans ton espèce ? Ou bien tu as perdu l'appétit pour la nourriture normale ?"

Harry cligna des yeux et les leva, étonné que son oncle ait remarqué son manque d'appétit, puis il haussa les épauleset amena à sa bouche une fourchette pleine de viande.

Tante Petunia s'irrita "Jeune homme, ne pense pas un instant que les menaces de tes semblables autorise ton comportement effronté !"

Harry avala sa bouchée, gardant les yeux fixés sur son assiette, et murmura "Désolé" Sa tante, son oncle et son cousin froncèrent les sourcils, mais il n'était pas surpris.

Sa voix a sonné étrange, même à ses propre oreilles, il l'usait si rarement désormais. Juste...ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Oncle Vernon se racla la gorge. "Je voulais te parler" dit-il sévèrement. Harry ressentit le besoin urgent de grommeler.

"Ta tante et moi avons décidé que quel que soit l'état dans lequel tu te trouves en ce moment, on ne compte pas te laisser continuer cette semaine comme la dernière."

Harry le fusilla des yeux, silencieux. Il pensait que son silence les aurait ravis. Oncle Vernon continua "On se moque de savoir pourquoi tu fais la tête. Il n'y a pas d'excuses pour ce manque de respect. Donc tes manières ont intérêt de s'améliorer, ou alors peu m'importe les menaces de tes semblables, je confisquerai ce _privilège_ que tu as de pouvoir faire tes tours de passe-passe sous ce toit. Compris ?"

Harry soupira et se força à lever les yeux. "Oui, oncle Vernom." Il tint le regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils semblent satisfaits, puis abaissa le regard et continua à manger à contre-coeur.

Dudley tourna le regard vers Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui te prend, de toute façon ? C'est les vacances d'été, et tu fais comme si quelqu'un est mort !"

Le morceau de viande rôtie eût un goût de cendres dans la bouche de Harry. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir avaler, mais quand il le fit, il regarda froidement son cousin. "Quelqu'un _est_ mort. Je peux être excusé ?"

Sans attendre la réponse de tante Pétunia, il prit son assiette et la déposa dans la cuisine.

Recroquevillé sur le sol près de son lit, Harry se trouvait près du miroir de Sirius. Il l'avait brisé lorsqu'il n'avait pas fonctionné à Poudlard, mais il l'avait réparé avec sa baguette le jour même de son retour à Privet Drive.

Et chaque nuit depuis, il plongeait son regard dedans et appelait Sirius.

"Sirius Black".

Silence. Un battement de cœur. Puis un autre.

Rien.

Harry aurait dû se sentir en colère, comme il l'avait été à Poudlard. Il aurait dû être déçu, ou triste, ou au moins son cœur aurait dû battre un peu plus vite pendant l'attente.

Mais non

Il n'y avait que son visage fixant son reflet dans ce miroir, les traits tirés par sa rapide perte de poids, et plutôt mis à partle vert de ses yeux. Ses yeux qui semblaient vides et sans espoir, logique, puisque c'était ce que Harry ressentait.

La prophétie que Voldemort a tenté d'obtenir en tendant un piège à Harry, et avait échoué, mais au prix de la vie de Sirius, disaitque Harry avait le pouvoir de vaincre le mage noir. Et que l'un devait mourir de la main de l'autre. Donc Harry serait soit tué par Voldemort, ou bien Harry devra être celui qui le tuera. Et il ne pouvait même pas rassembler assez de volonté pour s'en préoccuper.

Il entendit le téléphone sonner en bas. C'était sûrement Ron, il appelait en général après le dîner. Harry n'avait pas l'énergie de se lever pour vérifier, mais, un moment plus tard, un coup sec retentit sur la porte. "Téléphone."

"J'arrive". Il descendit à la cuisine.

"Harry ? Comment ça va ?

"Ca va, Ron. Et toi ?"

"Je suis au quartier général. Hermione est là aussi-avec ses parents ! Tout le monde a peur que l'Ord...je veux dire, les familles des Aurors soient les premières cibles de Tu-Sais-Qui, donc ils viennent tous ici pour se cacher."

"Ta famille est là aussi, alors ?" demanda Harry, ressentant un léger soulagement de ses nouvelles.

"Ouais, à part Percy, mais il a été envoyé dans une maison sûre. Il a envoyé une lettre à Maman lui disant qu'il est en sécurité et qu'il travaille."

"Oh."

"Je sais pas vraiment si c'est bien ou pas" continua Ron. "Je veux dire, il a stoppé Papa dans le hall du Ministère pour s'assurer qu'on quittait tous le Terrier. Je suppose que c'est un début, mais avec le commencement de la guerre et tout, on n'avait pas vraiment la chance d'avoir de ses nouvelles."

Harry garda un silence neutre. Il faisait ça plutôt que parler. Hermione et Remus Lupin le pressaient toujours de parler, mais ça marchait généralement avec Ron.

Ce fut le cas, et Ron continua "D'un autre côté, lui et Maman ont passé le printemps à jouer au tennis avec ce fichu pull-over, mais là il ne l'a pas encore renvoyé. Est-ce que juste il n'avait pas le temps et l'a laissé à son appartement, mais...bref, on ne saura pas, je pense."

"Mm-hmmm." répondit Harry. Cette fois-ci, Ron semblait attendre une plus longue réponse. "Et...comment va ta mère ?"

Ron soupira lourdement dans le combiné. "Elle est dévastée. Elle a écrit à Percy, le suppliant de venir ici avec nous, mais il lui a répondu que c'était une mauvaise idée. Bon, au moins il répond maintenant..."

"Mhmm."

"Heu...écoute Harry, tu sais, Hermione dit qu'elle pense que tu...quoi ?"

Harry entendit une autre voix à l'opposé.

Non, plusieurs voix. Parlant en même temps. Puis la voix de Ron revient, et il semblait à court de souffle.

"Harry, l'Ord...tout le monde est revenu, et Remus doit te parler tout de suite."

Il y eut un moment, puis la voix anxieuse de Lupin "Harry ?"

"Je suis là." dit Harry, sentant que quelle que soit la nouvelle, elle n'allait pas être bonne.

"Harry, Voldemort attaque Azkaban, il essaye de faire s'échapper ses Mangemorts. Le Professeur Dumbledore est en chemin, mais il a dit que tu devais être prêt : ça a commencé."

"Compris." dit Harry, ressentant des émotions qu'il pensait enfouies en lui, comme l'alarme qui se manifestait.

"Il veut que tu restes chez toi, et que tu dises à ta famille de faire de même. Nous allons augmenter ta garde, mais tu es plus sûr à l'intérieur des barrières magiques.

"Très bien." Harry regarda automatiquement les Dursley dans le salon et se glaça : Dudley était dans l'entrée, avec la tante Pétunia qui l'houspillait de prendre ses bottes en caoutchouc.

"Oh non. Dudley est en train de partir."

"Ton cousin ? Harry, arrête-le. Il sera en grand danger !"

"Ne raccroche pas le téléphone, je pourrais avoir besoin de toi, dit Harry gravement. Je doute qu'ils me prennent au sérieux, seul."

"J'attends. Dépêche-toi !"

Harry posa le téléphone et couru dans l'entrée.

"Dudley ! Tante Pétunia, attendez !" Sa tante et son cousin hésitèrent sur le vestibule. "Vous ne devez pas sortir !"

Dudley croisa les bras. "Tu ne peux pas me dire quoi faire, Potter"

"Non, c'est pas ça" dit Harry désespérément, entendant Oncle Vernon arrivant pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

"Tante Pétunia, quelque chose est en train de se passer !

"Par tous les saints, qu'est-ce que tu racontes mon garçon ?" demanda oncle Vernon, apparaissant derrière lui.

Harry s'efforça d'expliquer, mais garda bien les yeux sur Pétunia. Elle, au moins, pourrait comprendre de quoi il parlait, même si elle détestait ça.

"Voldmort attaque la prison des sorciers. Tous les Détraqueurs l'ont quittée, et il n'y a pas assez de gardes pour garder ses partisans emprisonnés. Il les sort de là en ce moment même."

A son soulagement, Tante Pétunia pâlit, et serra les épaules de Dudley. "Tu veux dire qu'après, il viendra...ici ?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Professeur Dumbledore le pense."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" Dudley ronchonna. "Je vais être en retard"

"Non, Dudlichounet, tu ne peux pas y aller." Tante Pétunia agrippa son fils fortement.

"Hein ?! Tu l'écoutes ?! beugla Dudley.

"Dudley a raison, Pétunia, depuis quand ce gamin ingrat nous dit quoi faire..."

"Aurais-tu oublié ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier ?!" cria soudainement Tante Pétunia à son mari. Harry ne savait pas qui d'Oncle Vernon, Dudley ou lui-même était le plus surpris. Tous trois étaient bouche bée.

Puis la tête de Tante Pétunia se redressa vers Harry. "Comment sais-tu qu'on est en sécurité ici ?"

"Les barrières" expliqua Harry. "Des protections magiques. Autour de la maison. Et l'enchantement de..tu sais de qui." dit-il prudemment. Tante Pétunia hocha la tête gravement.

"Aussi longtemps que nous resterons à l'intérieur, les partisans de Voldemort ne peuvent pas nous atteindre.

"Et ces Détra-trucs, comme l'année dernière ? Ils ne peuvent pas rentrer non plus ? demanda Oncle Vernon.

"Je...Je ne pense pas" dit lentement Harry. Est-ce que les barrières et les sorts stopperaient les Détraqueurs ?

"Tu penses ?!" s'écria Oncle Vernon, alors que Dudley criait "Il raconte n'importe quoi ! Je vais chez Gordon !"

"Non !" s'exclama Tante Pétunia, agrippant Dudley alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. "Duddy, attends, ce n'est pas sûr !

Pourquoi on n'appellerait pas Gordon pour l'inviter ici ce soir ?"

Oncle Vernon était encore en train de demander des explications quand le "POP" caractéristique de l'apparition d'un sorcier fit échodans la rue. Dudley et Tante Pétunia se glacèrent sur le perron.

Harry dégaina rapidement sa baguette.

"C'était quoi ça ?῞ chuchota Oncle Vernon.

"Je ne sais pas" répondit Harry à voix basse. "Un sorcier est ici."

"Un de Lord Machin ?"

"Chut !" siffla Harry. Tante Pétunia et Dudley étaient toujours immobiles dans le vestibule.

POP ! POP ! POP ! POP ! POP !

"Je n'aime pas ça" grogna Oncle Vernon, dont la voix était tremblante.

"On fait deux" répondit Harry, dont le cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine.

Les fenêtres et les portes s'ouvraient tout le long de la rue. "Mais que diable est ce bruit ?" cria le voisin juste à côté.

"Je...euh" Le cerveau de Harry fonctionnait à plein régime.

"Des braqueurs de banque !" s'écria soudainement Oncle Vernon, les bras s'agitant frénétiquement en direction des voisins. "Des fugitifs armés qui ont braqué des banques se dirigent vers ici ! La police vient juste de l'annoncer. Fermez vos portes, restez chez vous !"

Avec des cris et des sorts, les portes et les fenêtres claquèrent dans tout Privet Drive. "Dudley, tante Pétunia, s'il-vous-plaît, rentrez !"dit Harry, nerveux. "C'est danger..."

"Avada Kadavra !"

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Un éclair de lumière verte surgit derrière une haie dans la rue, se dirigeant droit vers eux.

Harry hurla "Attention !" alors que Dudley et Tante Pétunia crièrent simultanément et qu'Oncle Vernon tentait de le bousculer pour les atteindre. Harry dégaina sa baguette et cria "Protego !" bien qu'il savait que jamais cela ne bloquerait un Sortilège de la Mort.

L'éclair vert mortel filait à travers la rue, survolait la pelouse des Dursley-et vint se dissiper contre une barrière invisible.

"Rentrez ! Vite ! hurla Harry, dévalant les marches et bousculant à bras le corps sa tante et son cousin vers la porte de la maison.

Là, un ensemble de cris dans la rue le firent se retourner, baguette brandie devant lui, juste à temps pour voir une douzaine de sorciers aux robes noires et masqués charger la maison de toutes parts.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : HP ne m'appartient pas, toute comme cette fic que je ne fais que traduire. Elle est l'oeuvre de Jocelyn**_

Tout d'abord, merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !

Pour le rythme des publications, je vais essayer de publier toutes les semaines, voire toutes les deux semaines...Il y a près de 70 chapitres dans cette fic, pour avoir une idée.

Par ailleurs, je tenais à vous dire que j'ai envoyé un mail à l'auteure de cette fic pour lui demander l'autorisation de la traduire, mais à l'heure actuelle je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponses...

Et enfin, avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, j'ai mis à la fin du chapitre un teaser sur le prochain chapitre (comme dans la version originale). Si ça vous plaît, je continuerais à les mettre à chaque fin de chapitre !

Enjoy et review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Désastre sur Privet Drive**

Pendant qu'Oncle Vernon poussait Tante Pétunia et Dudley dans la maison, Harry fit face et lança un assaut de sortilèges. Si les protections magiques ne tenaient pas, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps seul contre ces nombreux Mangemorts. « Impedimentia ! » Son propre sort fila à travers le jardin, traversa la rue et toucha un Mangemort. « Stupefix ! » Un autre fût touché.

« Oncle Vernon ! Le professeur Lupin est au téléphone ! Dis lui ce qui se passe ! Il va ramener des renforts ! » cria Harry par-dessus son épaule, espérant que Lupin n'ait pas raccroché, et qu'Oncle Vernon ne soit pas trop paniqué ou obstiné pour demander de l'aide à un sorcier….

La porte claqua derrière lui, et il cria « Expelliarmus ! », esquivé par les Mangemorts.

« Stupefix ! »

Un autre touché, mais les autres continuaient à affluer, et maintenant Harry pouvait entendre encore plus de craquements dans la rue et encore plus d'hommes en noir le charger, invoquant des sorts pour détruire les protections de la maison, quelles qu'elles soient. _Je vais mourir…_

Dans une exclamation collective, les Mangemorts atteignirent le coin du jardin des Dursleys, mais là semblèrent se stopper, alors que Harry entendit un bruit semblable à un morceau de caoutchouc élastique. Il les entendit grogner et s'efforcer de franchir la barrière invisible, puis il y eut un éclair vert aveuglant, et les hommes en noir furent projetés dans la rue et les jardins voisins. Harry soupira avec soulagement. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. Les protections ont tenu.

Tout d'un coup, il y eut un nouveau « POP » et un sorcier apparut _dans_ l'enceinte magique. Harry laissa s'échapper un cri d'alarme, et il entendit Tante Pétunia hurler de la fenêtre. « Ferme la fenêtre ! »s'écria-t-il, brandissant sa baguette.

« Stupef… »

« Non ! Harry ! » C'était une voix familière.

Harry stoppa net, le cœur au bord des lèvres. « Remus ? » il bredouilla, alors qu'il enregistra finalement le visage de l'autre sorcier.

Remus Lupin dévala les marches, ignorant les sorts et les maléfices lancés en vain contre le bouclier invisible entourant le n°4 de Privet Drive. « Harry, Dieu merci, tu es sauf ! »

Il sortit de sa robe une boîte : « Poudre de Cheminette. Les Aurors ont scellé le réseau, ainsi seuls les habitants de cette maison peuvent l'emprunter. Si les protections cèdent, emmène ta famille au bureau de Dumbledore. Vous serez en sécurité à Poudlard si les barrières tombent. Les renforts sont en route. »

Dans la rue, il y eut encore plus de craquements, et les Mangemorts se virent obligés de tourner leur attention de la maison de Harry vers les robes claires des Aurors de l'Ordre du Phénix qui venaient à leur rencontre. En quelques secondes, Privet Drive fût rempli de cris et d'exclamations de sorciers s'affrontant et de jets d'éclairs colorés.

Derrière Harry, la porte s'ouvrit, et Oncle Vernon sortit, regardant fixement Harry, puis Remus, puis le chaos dans la rue. Tante Pétunia et Dudley restaient dans le vestibule, les yeux écarquillés. Oncle Vernon posa son regard à nouveau sur Harry. « Tu…tu… »

Le cœur de Harry se fit lourd dans sa poitrine, et il baissa la tête. Là, Remus posa la main sur son épaule et avança. « Je suis ravi de voir que votre famille n'est pas blessée, M. Dursley. Aussi longtemps que vous resterez dans votre propriété, nous sommes sûrs que vous serez en sécurité. » Il tourna brusquement sa tête vers les sorciers qui s'affrontaient au milieu des haies et des voitures en feu à causes de leurs sorts. « Je suis vraiment désolé de …tout ça. Nous avions espéré que ça n'irait pas si loin, et je vous assure que Harry ne le voulait pas non plus. »

Osant un regard vers le visage de son oncle, Harry fut stupéfait d'y voir ce qui pourrait ressembler à de la sympathie. « Ce groupe en a après toi alors ? » Harry acquiesça de la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est plutôt une longue histoire » répondit Remus, sa main toujours sur l'épaule de Harry.

Derrière eux, deux autres Aurors apparurent dans le jardin. « Lupin ! Assez de civilités ! On a besoin de toi ici ! Potter, rentre avec ta famille ! » beugla Maugrey Fol'œil, se retournant et envoyant des sorts dans la sécurité des barrières.

« Te voilà, Maugrey ! Allez, Harry, M. Dursley, gardez votre famille à l'intérieur, je dois…m'occuper de tout ça. » Donnant une légère pression sur l'épaule de Harry, Lupin se retourna et se dirigea vers le coin du jardin, là où les autres Aurors avaient suivi l'exemple de Maugrey et s'étaient réfugiés derrière le bouclier qu'offrait la maison.

« Remus ! l'appela Harry soudainement. Le dernier Maraudeur encore vivant s'arrêta et le regarda. Harry déglutit et lui dit d'une voix faible « Soyez prudent. » Remus sourit et leva le pouce en direction de Harry avant de courir rejoindre Tonks sur la route.

« Allez, rentrons. » dit Oncle Vernon depuis le seuil. Harry savait amèrement qu'il serait plus un poids que d'une grande aide s'il rejoignait la bataille, les Aurors étaient trop déterminés à le protéger. Se retournant lentement, il rentra dans la maison de la sœur de sa mère et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Tante Pétunia alors que Harry se dirigeait calmement vers la fenêtre du salon. « Qu'est-ce que tous ces…gens font là dehors ? »

« Voldemort les a envoyé »répondit Harry, enroulant ses doigts autour de sa baguette. Même s'il ne pouvait rien faire, il se sentait mieux avec elle dans sa main. « Ceux en rouge sont des Aurors. Ils sont là pour les stopper. »

« Pourquoi ce Lord Voldymort te veux ? » demanda Dudley, venant à côté de Harry regarder par la fenêtre.

Tante Pétunia lança un regard chargé de sens à Harry, tout en répondant à Dudley « C'est une longue histoire, mon chéri. » Alors qu'elle attrapa la main de Vernon, Harry se demanda à quel point elle savait des choses sur la première guerre avant que Dumbledore ne l'envoie à elle. Il pensait à la Beuglante de l'été dernier, et il se demanda alors comment elle pouvait vraiment avoir des connaissances sur la seconde.

Dirigeant à nouveau son regard sur la fenêtre, il vit que la plupart des Aurors étaient derrière le bouclier maintenant, et que Tonks et Remus traînaient une forme de derrière les autres.

C'était Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Ils se rassemblèrent au dessus de l'homme un moment, puis levèrent lentement la tête, leur visage solennel confirmant la peur de Harry. Il poussa un gémissement et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Tante Pétunia, qui se pressa aux côtés de Dudley pour regarder.

« Cet homme, » dit Dudley, pointant Kingsley. « Il est mort ? »

« Oui. » répondit Harry, d'un air hébété. Tante Pétunia poussa un glapissement et agrippa Dudley à nouveau.

Oncle Vernon les rejoignit. « Combien de temps ça va encore durer ? »demanda-t-il mollement, par-dessus le vacarme assourdi de dehors.

« Je ne sais pas. »murmura Harry. Kingsley… _Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé ! Ce n'est pas juste !_ Combien encore de bonnes personnes vont devoir mourir en essayer de le protéger ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe si ces hommes en noir arrivent dans le jardin ? » demanda Pétunia avec une voix emplie de peur.

Harry se retourna vers les Dursley et tendit la boîte que Remus lui a donné. « De la Poudre de Cheminette. Vous vous souvenez comment les Weasleys sont arrivés par la cheminée il y a deux ans ? Si quoi que ce soit arrive, c'est comme ça qu'on se sauvera. »

« Et où mène cette…cheminée ? » demanda Dudley, sceptique.

« Poudlard. »dit Harry. « Mon école. C'est le lieu le plus sûr du monde magique. »

« Quoi ?! Ils nous envoient nous cacher à _cet endroit_ avec tes _semblables_ ? » beugla Vernon.

« Tu préfères tenter ta chance avec ceux là ? » répliqua violemment Harry, qui s'était levé d'un bond et désignait la bataille qui faisait rage dehors. Oncle Vernon déglutit avec peine et Tante Pétunia semblait vraiment sur le point de pleurer. Harry prit une longue inspiration. « Ecoutez, je suis désolé. » dit-il sèchement. « Remus avait raison je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'ont été ces dernières années. Je veux que tout ça finisse aussi, mais ça ne sera pas le cas, et vous ne pourrez plus faire l'autruche plus longtemps. »

« Mais nous n'avons rien à voir avec tout ça ! » s'écria Oncle Vernon, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

On entendit un éclat de rire sans joie, un rire amer, et Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il venait de lui-même. C'était un son étrange, même à ses propres oreilles.

« Croyez-moi… » dit-il, se retournant vers le combat dehors et ignorant les Dursleys circonspects. « Ils s'en moquent. Complètement. »

« Et si… » balbutia Tante Pétunia. « Si ils traversent…et qu'ils te tiennent…qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ? »

Harry garda ses yeux vers la bataille pendant un moment. Les Aurors étaient tous maintenant derrière la barrière et chargeait les Mangemorts de sorts, alors que les partisans de Voldemort redoublaient d'efforts pour franchir les protections. Dumbledore avait dit que rien ne pouvait le blesser tant qu'il était protégé par le sang de sa mère, mais…il se retourna et regarda les Dursleys. Avalant avec peine, il leur expliqua calmement. « L'année dernière, quand j'ai vu Voldemort revenir, il y avait un autre élève avec moi. Cédric » ajouta-t-il, fixant Dudley. « Il ne devait pas être là, c'était un accident. Quand Voldemort a vu Cédric, il a ordonné à son serviteur de « tuer l'autre ». Et il l'a fait » continua-t-il, en détachant chaque mot, furieusement. « Cédric n'avait encore mieux que vous à voir avec tout ça. Il était juste là. Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment.

« Donc… » répondit Oncle Vernon « pour Lord Voldytruc, nous sommes… »

« Les autres » finit Harry, amèrement. Ce n'était pas la peine de le cacher. C'est ce que Dumbledore avait fait pour lui, garder les parties effrayantes secrètes, et voilà où ça l'a mené.

« Maman… » dit Dudley. « J'ai faim. »

Si Harry n'avait pas été si tendu, il aurait pu rire. Tante Pétunia répondit « Et bien, nous ne savons pas pour combien de temps nous sommes coincés là. Va à la cuisine. Vernon, pourquoi tu ne l'accompagnerais pas ? Je vais rester là. »

Alors que l'oncle et le cousin de Harry quittèrent le salon en traînant des pieds, Tante Pétunia vient de tenir près de Harry à la fenêtre. Privet Drive était en ruine. Il y avait de la fumée, du feu et des débris partout Harry pouvait voir des maisons brûler, mais il ne pouvait pas deviner si les habitants s'étaient échappés. Ils n'auraient pas su ce qui se passait. Un frisson lui échappa.

« Pourquoi Lord Voldemort a tué ma sœur ? C'était une "autre", elle aussi ? »

La gorge de Harry était douloureusement sèche. Il acquiesça. « Il en avait après moi. Elle ne se serait pas écartée, donc il… »

Tante Pétunia laissa échapper un bruit étrange. Il garda son regard sur les combats. Un moment après, elle demanda : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il en a après toi ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre. La sensation de frais était agréable par rapport à sa cicatrice qui brûlait et picotait. « A cause de renseignements. Je suis le seul qui peut l'arrêter. »

Un sifflement s'échappa de tante Pétuni, qui soufflait entre ses dents. « L'arrêter ? Tu veux dire… »

« Oui » dit Harry, gardant les yeux fermés. Il ne développa pas. Le silence de Pétunia lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin.

Tout d'un coup, le verre de la fenêtre contre son front s'échauffa, sa cicatrice éclata douloureusement, et les cris des Aurors dehors prirent des tons frénétiques. Harry redressa la tête.

Son cœur se glaça.

Une silhouette grande, vêtue de noir se déplaçait lentement à travers les ruines de la rue. Alors qu'il se faufilait entre les rangs diminués des Mangemorts, Harry aperçu les yeux rouges flamboyants, dirigés droit sur lui.

« Oh non… »

Tante Pétunia hurla alors qu'il se mit sur ses pieds « Qui...qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

« Voldemort. C'est lui » La propre voix de Harry tremblait. Remus, Tonks, Fol'œil, les Aurors – Voldemort les tuera pour l'atteindre. Dumbledore ! Où est Dumbledore ?

« Dudley ! Vernon ! « cria Pétunia. Ces deux derniers revinrent dans le salon à toute vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?! geint Dudley, s'empressant de se blottir contre sa mère au moment où il croisa la créature aux yeux rouges se rapprochant du 4, Privet Drive.

« C'est Voldemort. » dit Harry, se cramponnant à sa baguette. Il se sentait tiré dans trois directions : une partie de lui voulait prendre la Poudre de Cheminette à Poudlard avec les Dursley, une autre voulait franchir la porte et rejoindre la bataille, et une autre part souhaitait, priait de se réveiller ! Que tout ceci soit un rêve.

Mais ça ne l'était pas : son cœur rapide et sa cicatrice lancinante lui disaient. Les Dursleys étaient tous trois pelotonnés par la terreur, et Harry aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à serrer dans ses bras à ce moment là. Il se souvint de la façon dont Mme Weasley l'a pris dans ses bras, de l'étreinte brève de son parrain, des embrassades sauvages d'Hermione dès que quelque chose arrivait qui l'excitait, Olivier Dubois et l'équipe après leur victoire à la coupe de Quidditch – il aurait étreint n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Juste deux bras amicaux juste à cette seconde pour le serrer et lui dire que tout irait bien, même si c'était faux. ..Sirius ! Sirius, pourquoi devais-tu mourir ! J'ai besoin de toi !

« C'est ça qui en a après toi ? » s'exclama Oncle Vernon. « Ce…monstre ?! »

« Voici Lord Voldemort. » confirma Harry, alors que les Aurors commencèrent à reculer. Remus se retourna vers la maison. Au moment où il aperçut Harry par la fenêtre, il se mit à crier frénétiquement. Sa voix était perdue dans les bruits de fracas au milieu des exclamations, mais Harry sut ce qu'il voulait. « Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller ».

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée.

« Mais tu as dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir jusqu'ici » s'exclama Dudley tout en le suivant.

« Mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable » murmura Harry. « Reducto ! » La cheminée s'ouvrit dans une explosion.

Soudain, une lumière jaune rayonna à travers toute la maison, et un son semblable à une explosion retentit.

Harry ressentit une onde d'énergie, comme un choc électrique le long de sa peau.

« Harry ! » s'écria Tante Pétunia.

Il bouscula Dudley et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Ce qu'il y vit le fit haleter. « Non… »

Les Aurors avaient été propulsés comme des poupées de chiffon dans chaque direction. D'après leurs regards, les Mangemorts avaient subit le même sort. Le jardin des Dursley était en feu, tout comme leur voiture. Il semblait que la seule personne encore debout était Voldemort, juste au coin de la rue. Alors que Harry et les Dursley regardaient, le mage noir enjamba le trottoir…et s'avança dans le jardin.

« Comment peut-il faire ça ?! » hurla Tante Pétunia, alors que Voldemort se déplaçait lentement, presque nonchalamment, sur la pelouse dévastée.

« Le sang… » murmura Harry. A leurs propos confus, il se tourna vers Pétunia et lâcha « Il a mon sang ! ». Elle couvrit sa bouche, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

Pas Oncle Vernon. « Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« ALLEZ ! » s'écria Harry, les pressant vers la cheminée. « Il faut partir ! »

Il ouvrit la boîte de la poudre et vacilla : la cheminée n'était pas assez grande pour eux quatre. A nouveau, Tante Pétunia compris instantanément le problème. « Dudley, pars avant ! Vite ! Harry, sors le de là ! »

« Je suis pas comme lui ! »protesta Dudley. « Je ne sais pas comment voyager dans une cheminée ! »

Harry ne pensait pas qu'un Moldu pouvait utiliser le réseau de cheminées, donc ça ne lui laissait qu'un seul choix. « Je reviens tout de suite » dit-il à son oncle et sa tante, et poussa son cousin terrifié dans la cheminée. « Tiens-toi tranquille, juste. » Il prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et couvrit la bouche de Dudley pour l'empêcher de crier. « Bureau du professeur Dumbledore ! » Ils partirent.

* * *

Harry et Dudley atterrirent en trébuchant hors du feu dans le bureau familier du Directeur de Poudlard, effrayant plusieurs portraits. Dudley glapit, et Harry le poussa hors de la cheminée. « Reste ici et ne touche à rien ! Je reviens ! Numéro 4, Privet Drive ! »

Il trébucha dans le salon face à une Tante Pétunia criant qu'Oncle Vernon poussa dans ses bras. « Prends ta tante ! Allez ! »

« Non ! Vernon, non ! » cria Tante Pétunia d'une voix perçante.

« Allez » pressa Harry, la tirant brusquement vers lui. A travers la fenêtre, il pût voir que Voldemort avait atteint la porte. Jetant une nouvelle poignée de poudre, il invoqua le bureau de Dumbledore, mais les flammes vertes ne les avaient pas fait tourner bien loin avant qu'il ne voie Oncle Vernon debout, glacé d'effroi, alors que la porte d'entrée explosait.

* * *

Ils atterrirent à nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et Tante Pétunia accourut vers Dudley, en pleurs. « Récupère Vernon ! Va chercher Vernon ! »

« Je vais le chercher ! Tenez bon ! 4, Privet Drive ! » s'écria Harry, et les flammes le ramenèrent.

Il atterrit dans la destruction. Il n'y avait aucune lumière excepté les flammes dehors, de la poussière et de la fumée partout, et les meubles étaient tous renversés.

Harry toussait. Il appela « Oncle Vernon ! ONCLE VERNON ! »

Le silence…excepté le craquement des flammes et des exclamations dehors. Harry voyait une lumière vacillante depuis plus que les fenêtres : la maison des Dursley était en feu. « _ONCLE VERNON_ ! »

Il trébucha sur les décombres, toussant à cause de la fumée, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une silhouette massive allongée dans l'entrée de la cuisine, couverte de poussière.

« Oncle Vernon ! » Harry se précipita et tomba aux côtés de son oncle, le secouant. « Lève toi ! On doit y aller, allez ! Tante Pétunia attend ! »

Vernon Dursley ne répondit pas. Il restait silencieux, le regard fixé vers la cave avec une expression de terreur intense sur son visage. Harry le secoua faiblement alors qu'un sentiment froid et lourd se mit à naître dans son ventre, vers sa poitrine jusqu'à sa gorge. « Oncle Vernon ? » chuchota-t-il, cherchant maladroitement un pouls.

Rien. Rien du tout. Et son poignet dans la main de Harry refroidissait.

Encore un « autre ».

« Non…oh non. Oncle Vernon...tu ne peux pas…qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire..non… ». Le souffle de Harry allait de plus en plus vite qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? La femme d'Oncle Vernon et son fils étaient à Poudlard, attendant que Harry le ramène dans un lieu sûr – il était juste un Moldu, il n'avait rien à faire là dedans ! Il ne pouvait pas protéger sa famille de quelqu'un tel que Voldemort, Harry le devait… « Je suis désolé ! » gémissait-il, alors qu'un froid désespoir naquit en lui. Oncle Vernon ne l'a jamais étreint ou n'a jamais été amical avec lui de toute sa vie, mais là Harry s'effondra et enfonça son visage dans la poitrine de son oncle, se balançant d'avant en arrière. « Je suis désolé ! J'ai essayé ! Tellement désolé ! »

Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Tout ce dont il avait conscience était le corps de son oncle à côté de lui, et la culpabilité amère qu'une autre personne encore était morte d'avoir été entre Harry et Lord Voldemort.

« Pauvre garçon… » vint derrière lui un sifflement quasi-serpentin.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, brandissant sa baguette. « Voldemort, espèce d'ordure ! Il n'était pas concerné par tout ça ! Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? »

Un horrible rire s'éleva au dessus des voix dehors, et des flammes à l'intérieur. « Tu devrais le savoir maintenant, Harry Potter. J'apprécie ça ! »

Avec un hurlement inarticulé de rage, Harry brandit sa baguette droit vers la poitrine de Voldmort. « AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le jet vert fusa vers Voldemort et envoya le mage noir sur ses genoux. Harry suffoqua de stupéfaction. Il l'avait fait. Il avait frappé le mage noir avec un Sortilège de Mort. _Et je l'ai voulu…le tuer…qu'est-ce que je suis ?_

Il attendit que la silhouette encapuchonnée ne tombe, mais elle ne le fit pas. Le capuchon glissa, et les yeux rouges brûlant de rage rencontrèrent son regard. Harry porta la main à sa cicatrice lancinante. « Bien joué, Harry. Pour un premier essai, c'était plutôt impressionnant. Impressionnant, tout à fait. » Voldemort brandit sa propre baguette.

Harry se tint prêt avec la sienne. « Peut être que j'ai juste besoin d'entraînement » dit-il froidement. « Seulement nous allons être coincés à nouveau si nous jetons des sorts au même moment. »

Il aurait vraiment dû se taire. Les lèvres fines de Voldemort se recourbèrent dans un sourire hideux. « Très juste ! _Harryyyyy_ … » les mots se finirent en un long sifflement qui changea soudainement de ton, la hauteur montant et descendant en un étrange rythme.

Harry le fixait, confus, jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de vertige ne le touche ses jambes faiblirent. Avec une poussée de panique, il réalisa ce que Voldemort était en train de faire. Il tenta de lancer un autre sort, de lever sa main, mais il ne pouvait pas. Avec un faible soupir, il tituba en tentant de rejoindre la porte de derrière défoncée, combattant ses jambes instables et le son tantôt léger, tantôt fort, du sifflement rythmique dans ses oreilles. Il devait rejoindre les Aurors…il pouvait entendre une nouvelle voix – _Dumbledore ! Atteindre Dumbledore !_

Ce sifflement tentait d'attirer son attention loin de tout…le faire oublier ce qu'il faisait…10 pas jusqu'à la porte…cinq…trois-il vacilla vers le bruit dehors…deux bras glacés habillés de noir se glissèrent autour de sa poitrine, immobilisant ses propres bras sur le côté et le bousculant en arrière. « N…Non… »

Le visage de Dumbledore était juste à côté du sien, son souffle froid et sec alors qu'il continuait à siffler son incantation étrange ou quoi que ce soit, dans les oreilles de Harry. C'était comme si un brouillard chaud et lourd envahissait l'esprit de Harry, rendant tout plus lent. Son corps s'affaissa contre la prise de fer de Voldemort, sa tête tomba en avant, et sa baguette glissa à travers ces doigts et tomba sur le sol. Le sort était sur le point de l'envoyer dans le sommeil-il s'arrêta. Mais la force de Harry ne revenait pas il était suspendu sans défense dans l'étreinte de Voldemort, entendant les craquements des flammes qui emplissaient dans la maison, et les exclamations de la bataille dehors. La voix de Dumbledore se faisait entendre par-dessus les autres, lançant un sortilège de Patronus. Les Détraqueurs devaient être arrivés.

Avec un autre gloussement sifflant, Voldemort se dirigeait vers la porte, à moitié en traînant, à moitié en menant Harry. Ses jambes semblaient bouger par elles-mêmes, même si elles cédaient souvent. Harry ne s'est jamais senti aussi sans défense –ou inutile- de toute sa vie. Alor qu'il était traîné dehors dans le jardin, les exclamations des membres de l'Ordre se firent entendre Voldemort pointait sa baguette sur sa gorge.

« Eh bien Dumbledore, » siffla Voldemort. « Plus vraiment très puissant, n'est-ce pas ? »

La bataille se fit silencieuse. Avec un grand effort, Harry réussit à lever la tête suffisamment pour regarder. Sa vue était trouble, mais il put voir des corps étendus sur le sol, certains noirs, certains rouges, les Mangemorts accouraient aux côtés de Voldemort, et les Aurors restants le regardaient avec une expression de panique. Tous, sauf Dumbledore : dans ses yeux, il y avait une émotion que Harry pouvait seulement identifier comme étant de la peine.

« Maintenant, viens Dumbledore. Pourquoi ne te bas-tu pas ? » riait Voldemort. « Ma baguette n'est même pas pointée sur toi. Tu pourrais facilement m'avoir avoir que j'aie la chance de braquer a baguette après avoir tué le garçon. »

L'expression de Dumbledore ne changea pas, et Voldemort ricana à nouveau.

« Tellement incapable de sacrifier ton précieux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Tu pourrais me tuer, et tu le sais, mais pas avant que je ne le tue. »

« Harry ! » hurla une voix, et Harry était à peine conscient de la silhouette sombre luttant contre deux hommes en robe rouge. « Harry ! »

« Remus, non ! »

« Laisse-moi ! Harry ! » Remus était au-delà de tout contrôle, luttant avec toute sa force pour venir en aide à Harry. Pour une certaine raison, Harry pensa à la nuit dans le Département des Mystères.

« Remus, reste où tu es. » dit Dumbledore, ne lâchant pas Harry du regard. « Très bien, Tom, tu as mon attention. Donne tes conditions. »

Voldemort ricana. « Peut être seriez-vous assez bon pour me dire la prophétie. »

Dumbledore haussa les épaules. « Comme tu veux. Rends-moi Harry, et je te le dirais. »

Voldemort rit encore plus fort. Les Aurors tressaillirent. « Tu es vraiment surprenant, même maintenant, tu ruses. Avec le garçon en mon pouvoir, tu crois vraiment que je vais le libérer pour rien ? _Morsmordre_ ! »

Harry fut tiré d'un coup sec alors que Voldemort se déplaça soudainement. Un Mangemort lança un sort derrière lui, et Harry pouvait entendre les craquements de sorciers apparaissant plus loin. Le rire de Voldemort emplissait ses oreilles, et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que le monde ne se dissolve était le Numéro 4, Privet Drive englouti dans les flammes, avec la Marque des Ténèbres qui rayonnait d'une lumière verte et railleuse au dessus des têtes.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **La prochaine fois :**_ _Harry se bat pour sa vie dans un repaire de serpents, mais les choses prennent une tournure encore pire quand il découvre l'identité d'un membre des rangs de Voldemort._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : HP ne m'appartient pas, tout comme cette fic. Elle est l'oeuvre de Jocelyn.**

Voici (enfin) le 3ème chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard…

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et vos follows, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que cette traduction vous intéresse et que vous aimez cette fic autant que moi je l'aime !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La torche verte enflammée**

Le monde se révéla à nouveau, sous la forme d'une grande cave éclairée. Apparemment, ne voyant plus aucun besoin de retenir Harry, Voldemort l'avait laissé là sur le sol aussitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Se tenant sur ses genoux, Harry secoua la tête alors que le brouillard épais s'évacuait de sa tête. La pierre était lisse et propre derrière lui à bien y regarder, les Mangemorts avaient dû garder cet endroit un moment. Il était dans un tunnel, assez large pour que quatre personnes puissent y circuler de front, et il y avait d'autres passages qui y abouchaient. Un endroit approprié pour un nid de serpents, pensait-il négligemment.

Le plus important cependant était le fait plutôt glaçant que pas moins de dix Mangemorts encerclaient Harry, ainsi que leur mage noir se tenant directement en face de lui. Ce n'était pas bon. _Brillante observation, Harry !_ pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Il déglutit difficilement.

Voldemort semblait uniquement attendre qu'Harry reprenne ses esprits, une fois qu'il fut sur ses talons et regardait ce qui l'entourait, le mage noir s'éloigna, ordonnant « Amenez-le ! »

Des mains agrippèrent les bras de Harry, et il sentit la baguette de quelqu'un appuyée contre sa nuque. Il trébucha, et les Mangemorts le traînèrent le long du couloir. Il reçu un coup pointu de baguette au moment où il tenta de regarder autour de lui, et bientôt le long couloir se finit en une très grande chambre souterraine. Des brasiers brûlaient le long des murs, et un gigantesque chaudron envoyait des volutes vertes menaçantes dans l'air à côté d'un gigantesque feu.

Harry déglutit. Il y avait encore plus de Mangemorts dans cette pièce qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Regardant aux alentours, il se sentit idiot d'avoir appelé son petit groupe de défense l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ce n'était rien d'autre d'un club d'école. _Ca_ , c'était une armée.

Au centre se trouvait une grande chaise en pierre, ses accoudoirs gravés en forme de serpents sifflants dont les queues en pierre étaient enroulées vers l'assise. Et dans cette chaise, avec un gigantesque serpent (vivant, cette fois ci) enroulé sur ses épaules jusqu'à ses pieds, se trouvait Voldemort.

Les Mangemorts traînèrent Harry dans l'allée à travers le centre de la pièce, vers un cercle de torches directement en face du trône du mage noir. Harry résista instinctivement, se tenant à distance avec une pure révulsion, mais les sorciers en noir le bousculèrent dans le cercle et le mirent à genoux. Les lèvres fines de Voldemort se retroussèrent en un sourire cruel. « Bienvenue, Harry Potter. Je suis ravi de te montrer enfin l'hospitalité de mon humble demeure. »

Certains des Mangemorts rirent. Harry cracha vers le trône. « Viens-en aux faits, Voldemort. »

On entendit un bruissement de robes, et les rires stoppèrent en entendant Harry appeler le mge noir par son nom. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Voldemort siffla un ricanement. « Direct en affaires, je vois. Très bien, cependant je crains que tu ne souhaites bientôt que j'aie pris mon temps. » Le mage noir se leva et s'avança vers Harry. « Je n'ai aucun doute que Dumbledore ait été assez fou pour t'avoir dit la prophétie. Dis la moi et je te garantis une mort relativement sans douleurs. »

Harry rétorqua « Même si je la savais, tu ne penses quand même pas que je te la révèlerais, non ? »

« Maintenant que tu es en mon pouvoir, petit garçon, je t'assure que tu vas tout me dire. Ce n'est qu'une question de combien de douleur il faudra pour te persuader. Et je ne suis pas enclin à croire que ce vieux fou n'ait pas cédé à ton pathétique chagrin après le Département des Mystères et ne t'ait rien dit. »

« Dumbledore ne me dit jamais rien ! » cracha Harry il trouva ceci facile à dire en le pensant vraiment. Une part de lui était toujours en colère contre Dumbledore, se demandant ce qui a pu retenir le Directeur de Poudlard de venir à Privet Drive pour sauver Harry et son oncle. Apparemment, il fût convaincant puisque plusieurs Mangemorts bougèrent et échangèrent des regards.

Voldemort examina Harry du regard. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et se mit à réciter frénétiquement les effets du sang de dragon dans sa tête. Il douta que ça marcherait, mais c'était le moyen le plus proche de l'Occlumencie auquel il pouvait penser, même si penser à son devoir sur le sang de dragon qu'il travaillait le faisait penser à Poudlard, et penser à Poudlard le faisait penser à Sirius.

Après un moment, Voldemort dit doucereusement « Je vois que Dumbledore t'as appris à garder tes pensées, Potter. Non pas que cela me prendra beaucoup d'efforts pour les atteindre. Mais peut être que tu dis effectivement la vérité, et que Dumbledore ne t'a pas révélé la prophétie…pour te protéger. » Harry douta que cela serait sage de le considérer comme un sursis.

Il avait raison. Voldemort continua « Dans ce cas, je devrai simplement m'en assurer, et donc prendre le risque de te tuer. » Harry se tint prêt, alors que Voldemort sortit sa baguette.

« Endoloris ! »

Un hurlement surgit de la bouche de Harry alors que l'affreuse douleur le traversait, et il s'effondra sur le sol en pierre. Il pouvait entendre les exclamations et les huées des Mangemorts alors qu'il se tordait de douleur sans défense devant eux. Quand Voldemort leva le sort, il resta haletant et tremblant, mais en son for intérieur il maudissait le mage noir de tout son cœur. « Quelle est la prophétie, Potter ? »

Harry mit sa manche dans sa bouche mieux valait ça que de mordre sa langue. Voldemort lui lança un sort à nouveau, il hurla à travers ses dents serrées.

Et ainsi de suite. Les Mangemorts riaient et ils battaient des mains comme s'ils assistaient à un événement sportif, la douleur continuait à l'attaquer, et Harry continuait à crier. Ca commençait presque à le soulager de hurler de douleur, comme s'il pouvait expulser toute la douleur et la peur de cet endroit et tout ce qui l'a blessé depuis ces cinq années avec la force de ses cris. Dans un sens, l'agonie du sortilège Doloris l'aidait presque, car il pouvait se concentrer sur sa douleur et ses gémissements, plutôt que laisser son esprit ramener des souvenirs que Voldemort pourrait voir.

Finalement, le monde autour d'Harry sembla devenir plus petit alors que la douleur terrible hurlait en lui, et le noir obscurcit sa vision, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se voit tomber à nouveau dans le tunnel sombre…

* * *

« Enervatum. »

Par la barbe de Merlin, ça faisait mal. Les yeux d'Harry lui piquaient alors qu'ils les forçaient à rester ouverts. Il était toujours allongé sur le sol de la chambre de Voldemort, à en juger par le froid sous son dos. Forçant sa tête à tourner pour voir autour, il décida qu'il avait dû se passer quelques temps depuis qu'il avait perdu conscience. Il y avait bien moins de Mangemorts dans la pièce, et Voldemort était à moitié avachi dans son fauteuil, caressant son serpent. C'était Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, qui ne portaient plus leur masque, qui l'avaient réveillé. « Maître ? » appela Lucius, voyant le regard d'Harry sur lui.

Voldemort fit un signe négligent de la main. « Continue. »

« Oui, Maître. » répondit Bellatrix joyeusement. « _Endoloris_ ! ». Et le monde explosa de douleur à nouveau.

Le temps perdit toute signification alors qu'Harry devint familier de tous les points aiguisés de torture lancés par le mage noir et ses partisans. Bellatrix se lassa vite du sortilège Doloris et demanda à son maître la permission de « tenter quelques autres méthodes ». Elle la reçut, et galopa guillerette hors de la pièce comme une troisième année à sa première sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry était laissé sur le sol dans l'attente. Sa gorge était sèche à force de hurler, son visage était humide de sueur et de larmes de douleurs. Il se sentait trop faible pour lever la tête. Bellatrix revint, trop rapidement, avec une petite fiole dans sa main. Harry tressaillit, et enfouit son visage dans sa manche pour éviter d'être forcé à la boire.

En vain, évidement. Bellatrix leva la fiole-son contenu avait une lueur verte menaçante, comme la Marque des Ténèbres-pour avoir l'accord de Voldemort. Ce dernier arrêta de cajoler son serpent et lui dit « Que contient la prophétie, Potter ? »

Harry resta silencieux, fixant le mage noir derrière son bras. Voldemort tourna son regard vers Bellatrix, et hocha la tête. Elle s'inclina de façon grandiloquente, déboucha la bouteille et renversa son contenu sur l'arrière de la tête d'Harry.

C'était semblable à de l'acide. En fait, Harry fut certain que c'était exactement ça alors qu'il se tordait de douleur sur la roche, hurlant à s'en casser la voix et tentant en vain d'essuyer cette chose. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent le liquide, ils brûlèrent également, et Harry poussa un hurlement, fixant ses mains, avec la peur de les voir fondre devant ses yeux. A son étonnement, ce n'était pas le cas il pouvait voir le vert translucide de la potion, mais à part ça, sa peau était intègre.

Finalement, la voix d'Harry faiblit complètement, et il resta là, gémissant, sur le sol en pierre, se tordant de douleur, mais (à l'étonnement de tous, lui y compris) fixant toujours Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais pensé possible d'haïr quelqu'un autant. La douleur était monstrueuse, mais Harry savait que lui donner la prophétie ne mettrait pas un terme à tout ça. Il avait vu assez de l'esprit du mage noir pour le savoir : Voldemort appréciait trop causer de la douleur pour laisser passer sa chance avec Harry, même après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Donc Harry ne lui donnerait rien.

Quant à Voldemort, son irritation grandissait à mesure qu'Harry résistait. Apparemment, ni lui ni ses Mangemorts (ni Harry) avaient pensé qu'Harry pouvait tenir aussi longtemps sans craquer. Pourquoi il l'essayait pas plus intensément de lire dans son esprit, Harry ne savait pas. « Je suis las de tout ça, gamin. Si je ne peux pas avoir la prophétie de toi, j'aurais au moins tes supplications pour demander ma pitié avant que tu ne meures. »

 _Tu n'auras aucun des deux de moi !_ Harry voulait crier mais sa voix était partie il y a un moment. Donc il resta silencieux sur le sol, méfiant. Bien qu'il s'agissait de la période de torture la plus longue qu'il ait jamais vécu, Harry avait ressenti une douleur bien pire quand Voldemort l'avait possédé, et pire encore dans son âme en voyant Sirius tomber à travers le voile. _Sirius_ …que pouvait lui faire Voldemort de pire comparé à ça ?

Les lèvres de Voldemort se recourbèrent. « Peut être serait-il peu sage de ma part de mettre fin à ta misérable vie sans connaître ce que dit la prophétie. Mais je peux être sûr que te détruire éliminerait une menace, et mettra à genoux tous ceux qui s'opposent à moi. »

 _C'est ce que tu penses ! Et même si tu me tues, tu auras encore affaire avec Dumbledore !_ Harry tenta de crier, mais le seul son qu'il pût émettre était un rauque « Dumbledore… »

Voldemort siffla à nouveau un ricanement. « Crois-tu que ce vieux fou constitue toujours une menace pour moi ? Juste, que supposes-tu qu'il fera en apprenant que son précieux Graçon-Qui-A-Survécu est mort ? »

 _Non !_

Mais Voldemort avait visiblement décidé que les bénéfices de tuer Harry surpassaient les risques. Même s'il avait tenu sa propre baguette, Harry doutait qu'il aurait pu gérer un duel. Il resta donc là, résigné, attendant que la mort vienne à lui. _Ce n'est pas vraiment la fin qu'on peut lire sur les combats entre le Bien et le Mal. J'espère que Dumbledore pourra encore l'avoir après,_ pensa-t-il négligemment alors que Voldemort approchait et que plusieurs des Mangemorts se rassemblaient pour profiter du spectacle.

Curieusement, Harry n'avait pas peur. Il avait vu le Sortilège de la Mort comparé à ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, une fin rapide n'était pas si mal. Il était trop fatigué et trop brisé pour se préoccuper de sa survie, gisant là entouré par les Mangemorts et leur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'en pouvait plus, de quelque façon que ce soit. _Je vais revoir Sirius_. _Et…maman et papa. Oncle Vernon aussi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé en être impatient._ D'une certaine manière, cela lui donnait envie de sourire. _Je suis seulement désolé pour Ron et Hermione. Et Remus. J'aurais aimé leur dire que ce n'est pas si mal. Peut être qu'ils ne seraient pas en colère quand ils le découvriraient._

Mais il était clair qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de dire au revoir. Voldemort brandit sa baguette, Harry soupira et ferma les yeux- _finalement c'est là que ça s'arrête_ \- et-…

« Non ! Maître ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent soudainement alors qu'un brouhaha s'éleva dans l'entrée du hall. Voldemort recula, furieux de cette interruption, et fit signe aux Mangemorts de traîner Harry hors du passage pendant qu'un autre passa à travers le groupe. « Que signifie tout ceci ? »

Le Mangemort nouvellement arrivé s'agenouilla maladroitement et posa sur le sol un grand objet avant d'embrasser le bas des robes de Voldemort. Sa voix tremblait « Pardonnez-moi, Maître. Pardonnez-moi ! Je devais vous avertir de ne pas tuer le garçon ! Cela causerait votre perte ! »

Voldemort, qui semblait sur le point de punir le Mangemort, fit une pause. « Lève-toi et explique toi. »

Le Mangemort se releva, recula tout en gardant la tête baissée. « Maître, j'ai obtenu des informations vitales pour vous. J'ai la conclusion de la prophétie ! »

Les autres sorciers murmurèrent entre eux alors qu'Harry réalisa, avec une horreur glacée, ce que l'objet sur le sol était. La Pensine de Dumbledore. Comment un Mangemort avait-t-il pu l'obtenir ? La seule autre personne qui savait était…

« Mon serviteur loyal, je pense que des présentations s'imposent. » ronronna Voldemort, calmé par l'information nouvellement arrivée. « Voyons comment le jeune Potter réagit à l'identité de mon informateur. »

Le Mangemort s'inclina à nouveau. « A vos ordres, Maître ». Harry fronça les sourcils maintenant que la voix ne tremblait plus, elle semblait familière. Le Mangemort se retourna pour lui faire face et retira son masque, révélant un grand nez crochu et des cheveux noirs gras. Avec des yeux sombres haineux, son visage cireux était empreint d'un rictus que chaque élève de Poudlard connaissait. « Bien, M. Potter. Je suis ravi de finalement avoir la chance de vous rencontrer en dehors de ma vie professionnelle. »

Une fureur blanche envahit Harry, rendant sa cicatrice brûlante. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais imaginé être capable d'haïr quelqu'un plus que Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais imaginé être capable d'haïr quelqu'un autant ! S'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que moi responsable de la mort de Sirius…

« Je le savais ! » cracha t-il avec sa voix éraillée.

La salle de réunion explosa dans un rire, de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Severus Snape, masque à la main, était en fait le seul qui ne riait pas, par contre son rictus s'élargissait. « Je vous demande pardon, Maître » dit-il ironiquement sans quitter Harry des yeux. « Il apparaît que j'ai été négligent sur mon déguisement. »

Ceci amusa Voldemort encore plus, et il répliqua « Je te pardonne cela, Severus, puisque l'on peut seulement dissimuler notre vraie nature. Je ne te punirais pas d'avoir échoué à cajoler Potter comme le reste des laquais pathétiques de Dumbledore. » Maintenant ce fût lui qui arborait un rictus. Harry serra les dents. « Peut être que maintenant tu vas nous révéler la prophétie. »

Snape se retourna et prit la Pensine. Les Mangemorts resserrèrent leur prise sur les bras d'Harry alors qu'il se débattait instinctivement. Peut être pouvait-il la renverser…sans succès. Lucius Malfoy fît apparaître des cordes et attacha Harry. « Dumbledore vous faisait confiance, salaud ! » cria Harry. _Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas vu ce que vous étiez, comment vous traitiez les autres-quel_ _ **idiot**_ _!_

Son visage ne quittant pas cet horrible rictus, Snape tapota la Pensine. « Vous avez relativement raison, M. Potter. Dumbledore me faisait confiance, assez pour me révéler la seule autre localisation où était gardée la prophétie dans sa totalité. »

Voldemort fronça les sourcils, et Snape eut un mouvement de recul. « Dois-je penser que tu l'as déjà regardé, Severus ? »

Snape s'inclina très bas, faisant espérer malicieusement à Harry qu'une punition pouvait toujours revenir sur le tapis. « Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que la Pensine soit perdue ou endommagée pendant ma fuite, Maître. »

Lentement, le mage noir hocha la tête, même si Harry ne pouvait pas dire si Snape avait échappé à sa colère. A en juger par la façon dont il transpirait, Snape non plus. « Est-ce que le garçon sait ? »

« Je ne peux le dire, Maître. Dumbledore ne me l'a pas dit, mais mon expérience me suggère que non. Il est très soucieux de protéger les enfants, Potter par-dessus tous. »

« Lucius, Bella et moi avons tenté de le découvrir depuis quelques temps. Potter n'a rien dit. »

« Vraiment ? » Snape leva un sourcil moqueur en direction d'Harry. « Je suspecte alors qu'il ne sait rien Le garçon n'est pas si fort que ça. »

Là-dessus, Snape fit un signe de sa baguette, et la silhouette argentée de Sybill Trelawney flotta devant eux. Tous les Mangemorts se penchèrent en avant.

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…Et si l'un ou l'autre devrait mourir de la main de l'autre, l'un ne pourrait vivre si l'autre meurt…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Harry était bouche bée. Heureusement, la plupart des autres aussi. Voldemort fixait Harry. Snape déclara de derrière le mage noir « Vous êtes irréversiblement connecté à lui, Maître. Le tuer vous détruirait. »

« Mais le garçon a toujours le pouvoir de le tuer. » protesta un autre Mangemort.

« Ca dit ῞vaincre῞, pas tuer »répondit un autre. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Bellatrix Lestrange eut un rire satisfait, ébouriffant les cheveux de Snape. « Donc on va devoir trouver un autre moyen pour garder le garçon sous contrôle, visiblement. »

« Vous pouvez le posséder, Maître, n'est-ce pas ? » suggéra Lucius. « Ca le neutraliserait certainement. »

« C'est dangereux, » répondit Snape. « Et quel est donc ce pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ? »

Bellatrix pointa sa baguette sur Harry. « Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ? »

Snape renifla. « Malgré son arrogance de Potter, je doute qu'il le sache. Il est vraiment plutôt idiot lorsqu'il s'agit de comprendre la magie. »

Un autre Mangemort leva les bras au ciel « Quelque chose doit être fait, Maître. Si on ne peut pas tuer le garçon, il doit être gardé là où il ne pourra pas nous toucher et où les partisans de Dumbledore ne pourront pas l'atteindre. »

« Silence. » Voldemort fit un geste de la main vers le Mangemort qui parlait, et alors le seul son audible fût le glissement de Nagini se déplaçant sur le fauteuil désormais vide. Harry regardait, la confusion surpassant toutes les autres émotions. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que la proph-il se retint et effaça ce trait de pensée. Heureusement, Voldemort était toujours en train de contempler la Pensine. Mais était-il autant chanceux du fait que Voldemort ne comptait plus le tuer ? Harry en doutait.

« Severus, » dit Voldemort. « Ton plan m'a bien servi aujourd'hui. Que penses-tu ? »

Snape se déplaça négligemment en direction d'Harry, le fixant, pensif. Harry cracha vers lui. Les Mangemorts ricanèrent. Après un moment, il dit, sarcastique : « Dites moi, M. Potter, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si je mélange de la poudre de racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Harry se glaça. _Non…oh non…_ Ils voulaient le garder vivant, mais piégé, et impuissant. NON !

Il savait ce à quoi Snape pensait, évidemment. Il n'avait jamais oublié cette question.

Ou la réponse.

Les Mangemorts se mirent à rire alors qu'Harry tentait de s'écarter à nouveau, la peur peinte sur son visage. Les yeux rouges de Voldemort passaient d'Harry à Snape. « Bonne suggestion, Severus. »

« Nous allons avoir besoin d'un endroit pour le cacher, Maître. » lança Lucius Malfoy, alors qu'il hochait la tête en signe d'approbation. « Où l'Ordre de Dumbledore ne pourra pas l'atteindre. »

Harry essaya de se dégager encore plus fort, et Rookwood vint enrouler son bras par derrière autour de son cou.

Voldemort étudia les suggestions, et dit finalement « Lucius, trouve un endroit où le garçon pourra être…laissé de côté… » il sourit à Harry «…de façon permanente. Crabbe, Goyle, obtenez l'asphodèle et l'armoise pour Severus. Severus, toi et Bella allez venir avec moi, pour préparer une sécurité supplémentaire. Gardez le garçon ici. »

Et ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant Harry toujours attaché et retenu par trois Mangemorts, alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. S'ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer, ils allaient l'emprisonner quelque part où il ne pourrait pas être trouvé et où ils allaient le forcer à dormir…pour toujours.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps était passé pendant qu'il attendait avec les Mangemorts restants que le plan de Voldemort et de Snape soit mit en action. Le fait est qu'il s'était endormi. L'idée le frappa que c'était plutôt idiot de se sentir fatigué alors que c'était possible qu'il passe le reste de sa vie à dormir. Snape avait fait écrire aux premières années un devoir détaillé sur la Goute du Mort Vivant pendant leur seconde semaine

Quelque temps plus tard, il s'était nettement bien réveillé et les Mangemorts portèrent leur attention par un lourd fracas dans un couloir annexe. La vue du nuage de poussière et de Mangemorts en train de courir fit accélérer le cœur d'Harry d'anticipation, mais Lucius Malfoy émergea en s'époussetant. Son ricanement froid disait à Harry bien trop clairement qu'il n'y avait aucun secours à attendre.

Harry lança un regard noir alors que Snape et Bellatrix suivaient Voldemort dans la chambre, Snape portant une grande torche ornée. « Rapport, Lucius. » dit Voldemort.

« Tout est prêt comme vous l'avez ordonné, Maître, la Goute est prête. »

« Et ta tâche ? »

« Finie, Maître. » Malfoy fit un signe vers le couloir où la poussière ne s'était pas encore dissipée.

Snape se tenait debout avec Crabbe et Goyle, inspectant une fiole de potion d'un noir de jais. Harry se força à rester calme. S'il se débattait, ils le tiendraient plus fort encore et il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'une chance de se ruer hors de là. « La Goute, Severus ? »

« Parfaite, Maître. La torche n'attend que votre sort. Et le sang de Potter. »

 _Toujours mon sang_ , pensait Harry.

Voldemort dégaina sa baguette et marcha à grands pas vers la torche éteinte, faisant signe à Rookwood d'amener Harry. Bellatrix tendit au mage noir un couteau, et attrapa rudement le bras d'Harry. Voldemort tourna la paume d'Harry vers le haut, et avec le couteau, il dessina une coupure nette, faisant siffler Harry de douleur alors que le sang coulait de la coupure. Puis Voldemort, à la surprise d'Harry, se coupa sa propre paume. Harry remarqua que bien que le mage noir semblait plus un monstre qu'un humain, son sang était toujours rouge.

Voldemort fit graviter la torche vers le côté opposé d'Harry, puis dit à Bellatrix et Rookwood : « Maintenant. »

Les deux Mangemorts poussèrent la main ensanglantée d'Harry contre la coupe de la torche alors que Voldemort fit de même. Le mage noir lança une incantation, et la torche s'enflamma. Harry fixa le feu avec surprise – il était vert émeraude, comme un feu de Cheminette, mais plus sombre.

Les yeux de Voldemort allèrent de la flamme verte vers les yeux d'Harry. « Et maintenant une autre forme de magie nous unit, Potter. Avec la torche, tu seras toujours lié à moi. Même quand tu seras enfermé loin pour longtemps. »

« Est-il sûr de garder la torche ici, Maître ? » demanda Snape, presque humblement. « Si les gens de Dumbledore venaient à la trouver, cela les mènerait à coup sûr à Potter. »

« Nous allons l'enfermer avec. » répliqua Voldemort. « Je n'aurais pas à savoir s'il est réveillé. Tes potions s'en sont assurées. »

Snape courba la tête, semblant soulagé. « En effet, Maître. » Visiblement, faire des suggestions à Voldemort était une affaire risquée. Harry souhaitait seulement qu'il pourrait voir Snape cafouiller et se faire punir.

Mais là il avait un plus gros problème.

Voldemort souriait cruellement alors qu'il se retournait vers Harry. « Désormais tout ce qu'il reste à faire est de te dire bonne nuit, Potter. »

Harry sût que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il s'affaissa contre l'étreinte de Bellatrix et de Rookwood, comme en signe de défaite. Ils rirent, et se penchèrent en avant pour le redresser sur ses pieds, et il enfonça son coude dans l'estomac de Bella aussi fort qu'il put. Déstabilisée, elle se plia en deux avec un hoquet sifflant, et Harry tira d'un coup sec son bras de son emprise, et balança son poing dans la gorge de Rookwood, forçant l'homme à le relâcher également.

Il était libre ! Harry se retourna brusquement et agrippa la baguette d'une Bella encore titubante, victime de haut-le-cœur, et se jeta dans le tunnel alors que Voldemort s'écriait « Arrêtez-le ! »

« _Impedimenta_ ! » hurla Harry, braquant la baguette volée par-dessus son épaule, sans s'arrêter de courir. Il esquiva un Stupefix de Snape qui toucha Queudever à la place, et évita un sort de désarmement. Il lançait n'importe quels sorts auxquels il pouvait penser dans toutes les directions. Jetant un regard derrière lui, il vit qu'un de ses sorts lancés au hasard devait avoir touché Snape et il avait dû tomber devant les Mangemorts qui le chargeaient, faisant trébucher plus de la moitié d'entre eux.

 _J'espère que Voldemort vous maudira jusqu'à Oblivion pour ça_ ! pensa Harry, mesquin.

Il redoubla de vitesse dans le tunnel. Voyant plusieurs autres robes noires le pourchasser, il vira dans le couloir le plus proche et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, désespéré de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. « Montre-moi ! » chuchota-t-il à la baguette.

Elle le mena au fond du couloir vers un nouveau virage, s'ouvrant dans un tunnel encore plus étroit. Celui là était calme, et Harry ralentit son allure et marcha, tapotant le mur d'une main, à l'écoute du moindre pas qui approcherait. Rien. Expirant doucement, Harry avança lentement, et la baguette lui pointait un autre virage.

 _Par la barbe de Merlin, cet endroit est vrai un labyrinthe !_ pensa t-il, complètement confus d'où il était. Est-ce que ce repaire de serpent _avait_ une sortie ? La baguette se tourna à nouveau, et il se trouva dans un nouveau couloir ouvert. Il longea le mur, osant à peine respirer. Puis quelques marches, et il plongea dans un passage étroit.

Celui-ci était le plus étroit. Des serpents de pierre ornaient les murs et le plafond jusqu'à ce que le tunnel ne se finisse dans ce qui semblait être un vide noir. « _Lumos_ » chuchota Harry, pointant la baguette vers l'ouverture.

La lumière révéla rien de plus qu'une chambre confinée à peine asse large pour s'y tenir debout. Harry fronça les sourcils – quel était donc ce cul-de-sac qui avait trouvé ? Ca ressemblait à une…tombe.

« Ohhh… _merde_ ! »

« Langage, Potter, langage ! »

Harry se retourna vivement, mais le sort de désarmement envoya la baguette de Bellatrix directement voler vers sa main. « Prenez-le ! » entendit-il Voldemort ordonner, et pas moins de six Mangemorts chargèrent Harry alors que Snape sortait la fiole de potion noire.

« Ne jamais faire confiance à une baguette ennemie, Potter » siffla Bellatrix dans son oreille pendant qu'elle et les autres poussaient Harry vers l'entrée.

« Lâchez-moi ! LACHEZ MOI ! » s'époumonait Harry, alors qu'il luttait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait dans sa vie. Il donnait des coups de pied, balançais ses poings, griffait et même mordait, et les Mangemorts s'entassaient juste sur lui jusqu'à l'immobiliser sur le sol.

« Prenez la torche ! » entendit-il quelqu'un crier, et il sentit passer une lueur furtive au dessus de sa tête, mais il était trop occupé à lutter pour y réfléchir.

« Tenez-le ! » ordonna Snape, et Harry tint sa bouche fermée. « Retournez-le ! »

Des mains agrippèrent sa tête et la forcèrent à se tourner pour faire face à Snape.

 _Non ! Non !_ Harry n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, mais grognait et se débattait contre les efforts mis en œuvre pour lui ouvrir les mâchoires. Mais il y avait tout un groupe de Mangemorts qui le plaquaient au sol, et même dans son désespoir, il n'était simplement pas assez fort pour rejeter le poids de tant d'adultes déterminés. Petit à petit, ils commencèrent à forcer sa bouche à s'ouvrir, et bien qu'il mordit plusieurs doigts, ils étaient simplement trop nombreux.

 _Non . S'il vous plait, non…que quelqu'un vienne…des Aurors…Dumbledore…n'importe qui…s'il vous plait…AIDEZ MOI !..._

Harry ne voyait rien, les mains qui le tenaient obscurcissaient sa vision, mais dans une vague d'indescriptible désespoir, il sentit du liquide couler entre ses dents et il sentit le goût de quelque chose d'infect sur sa langue. Il toussa et s'étouffait, tentant de recracher la potion, mais elle continuer à s'écouler dans sa bouche, et soudainement, ses mâchoires furent forcées de se refermer, autour d'une gorgée de cette chose ! « Mmmf ! » Il se débattait et gigotait, mais il ne pouvait pas ouvrir sa bouche pour recracher, et ne pût retenir son souffle plus longtemps.

« Quel est le délai ? » entendit-il Voldemort.

« A tout moment, maintenant, Maître ! » répondit Snape.

 _Gulp !_ Son corps avait pris le contrôle sur lui, et le cœur d'Harry se fit lourd de désespoir alors que les Mangemorts rugirent de triomphe. « Combien de temps ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux.

« Moins d'une minute. » répondit Snape.

« Bonne nuit, bébé Potter ! » roucoula Bellatrix.

Les Mangemorts le relâchèrent, mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse même penser tenter à se battre, une fatigue sans nom s'abattit sur lui, le faisant se sentir plus faible qu'il ne l'a jamais été. C'était presque fini. Des mains agrippèrent ses bras et le propulsèrent dans la chambre, qui était uniquement éclairée par la faible lueur verte de la torche « Non… » gémit-il à la pensée d'être enfermé là dedans pour toujours.

« Une fois qu'il sera là-dessous, nous la scelleront, Maître. » dit Snape de derrière lui. La voix se muait étrangement en écho aux oreilles d'Harry. « Entre les sorts de protection et les charmes de dissimulation, même si les Aurors arrivaient à pénétrer cet endroit, ils ne le trouveraient jamais. »

« Il y est presque. » dit la voix de Lucius Malfoy, sonnant comme venir d'un long tunnel. Harry perdit la force de relever la tête. Les flammes vertes semblaient s'assombrir.

« Ton fils n'aura-t-il pas le cœur brisé de ne plus avoir la compagnie de Potter à l'école ? » dit une voix de femme.

« Dévasté, le pauvre enfant ! »

Les rires firent écho comme venant de très loin, et Harry se sentit soulevé et déposé sur le dos près de la torche. Il ne pouvait plus voir la lumière verte des flammes, mais il y avait une lumière plus claire venant de l'entrée de la chambre. Tout son corps se faisait lourd, très très lourd…

« Bonne nuit, Potter. Dors bien ! » Le grincement de la lourde porte de pierre qui se fermait était le dernier son qu'Harry entendit alors qu'il sombrait dans un gouffre de velours noir sans fin.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **La prochaine fois :**_ _Dans la lutte de l'Ordre contre Voldemort, rien n'est comme il paraît, alors qu'Harry va le découvrir prochainement dans le_ _Chapitre 4 : Lignes floues._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: HP ne m'appartient pas, toute comme cette fic que je ne fais que traduire. Elle est l'oeuvre de Jocelyn.**_

Que vous dire, à part merci encore pour vos follow, vos review et pour avoir mis cette traduction en favori ! Votre enthousiasme et votre intérêt me font extrêmement plaisir et c'est très motivant pour continuer !

Je souhaite par ailleurs remercier ma bêta, Manon Ackerman, qui m'a aidée à boucler ce très long chapitre (plus de 9000 mots !).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Lignes floues

« Pt. Pr. Ptr. »

C'était comme un grésillement insistant dans les oreilles d'Harry. Il souhaitait que ça s'en aille.

« Pttr. Pottr. _Potter_ ! »

Alors qu'Harry émergeait lentement de l'obscurité, la première chose dont il prit conscience était un chuchotement furieux siffler dans son oreille. « _Potter ! Bon sang, réveillez-vous ! Potter !_ » En dépit du désir d'Harry de se replonger dans les ténèbres, la litanie ne cessait pas, et il perçut ensuite un horrible goût dans la bouche. Et plus encore, il fallait ajouter qu'il avala instinctivement, trop groggy pour se demander ce que c'était.

 _« Allez, bon sang ! Réveillez vous, Potter Vous m'entendez ? Debout ! »_

Quelqu'un frictionnait vigoureusement ses jambes et ses bras, et ses membres inutilisés picotaient alors que le sang était forcé de les réintégrer. Harry eût envie de dire à cette personne – peu importe qui c'était – de le laisser seul, mais il ne pouvait même pas faire bouger ses lèvres, donc la seule chose qui en sortit fût un léger ronchonnement.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. _Debout_ ! »

Maintenant ils giflaient son visage – fort – et tout son corps se faisait secouer. Qui que ce fût, ils respiraient lourdement, et il y avait un tremblement dans leur voix, d'urgence ou de peur. La surface sous sa tête et son dos était incroyablement dure et froide. Harry reprenait très lentement ses esprits, et il parvint à faire fonctionner sa bouche. « Que-»

« Bon sang, Potter ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps ! Pour l'amour de – Potter, _réveillez vous_ ! »

Qui que c'était, il n'allait pas le laisser tranquille. Harry grommela en signe de protestation et, longuement, il réussit à ouvrir ses paupières lourdes. Il y avait une lumière venant d'une lanterne se tenant proche – bien trop de lumière, selon Harry – et quelque chose produisant une lueur verte vacillante. Il y avait une silhouette drapée de noir, avec des cheveux noirs, agenouillé au dessus de lui, frictionnant toujours ses jambes et ses bras et murmurant des invectives furieuses. Harry cligna faiblement des yeux, complètement désorienté, et tourna son regard vers la source de lumière verte.

Ce fût la vue de la flamme verte de la torche qui le fit se rappeler.

Avec un grognement de panique, Harry tituba loin de Severus Snape, mais son corps inutilisé protesta violemment au mouvement, l'envoyant s'étaler au sol de la chambre avec un gémissement. Snape le saisit. « Foutez-moi la paix- » croassa-t-il avec une voix rauque.

« Silence ! » siffla Snape, tenant Harry avec une facilité humiliante. « Voulez-vous sortir d'ici ou non ? »

De surprise, Harry cessa de lutter. « Vous êtes ici pour… »

« Pas le temps ! » Snape le souleva hors de la tombe et le remit sur ses pieds, le rattrapant quand il commença à tomber et mit le bras d'Harry sur ses épaules, entourant sa taille avec son propre bras pour le soutenir. « On bouge ! »

La chose suivante qu'Harry perçut, c'est qu'ils se déplaçaient en une marche titubante dans le tunnel. Il trébucha sur ce qu'il semblait être un grand sac alors qu'ils parcouraient le passage principal d'une démarche chancelante, mais Snape refusait de ralentir. C'était un déplacement lent, avec de grandes chances d'être découverts, mais quelle qu'était la terreur ou l'espoir qu'Harry aurait ressenti dans cette fuite était dominés par le fait que rester conscient nécessitait toute sa concentration, encore moins pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Snape le trainait pratiquement.

« Comment… »

 _« Taisez-vous, Potter ! »_

Le repaire de Voldemort était étrangement calme. Harry titubait, reposant lourdement sur Snape, alors que la vigilance qu'il avait récupéré dans la chambre commençait à le quitter. « Peux pas…voir… »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de voir, Potter, vous devez bouger. Si nous sommes pris, c'est fini ! »

Donc Harry continua à marcher en trébuchant, étouffant des plaintes de souffrance causées par la douleur de son corps incroyablement faible. Chaque muscle hurlait en protestation, sa tête le lançait, ses yeux lui piquaient, et maintenant sa cicatrice se rajoutait à toutes ces douleurs. « Pense…il…sait… »

« Bien sûr qu'il sait. La torche… » Snape vociféra un sort et poussa Harry contre un mur, pointant sa baguette d'une main, faisant déraper Harry. Déséquilibré, il réussit à le rattraper, alors que le son de pas pesants l'avertit qu'ils avaient été découverts.

« Snape ! Mais que diable… »

 _« Avada Kedavra ! »_

Le destinataire de sort de Snape n'eut pas le temps de faire plus que glapir avant qu'Harry n'entende le bruit sourd de quelque chose de lourd tomber au sol de pierre. Immédiatement, Snape attrapa ses bras et le remis sur ses pieds, le tirant. Avec une montée de nausée, Harry réalisa que le sac lourd sur lequel il avait trébuché à l'entrée de la tombe devait être un corps. Snape avait tué ces Mangemorts.

Une de ses jambes se déroba sous lui, les faisant basculer. Puis alors que Snape se hâtait de relever Harry, ils entendirent de nombreuses exclamations devant eux. Et, par-dessus tout ce bruit se fit entendre un hurlement de fureur sifflant : « _Severussssss_ ! »

« Oh bon sang… » grogna Snape, et il tira Harry sur le côté vers un autre passage. « Potter, si vous ne pouvez pas courir, nous sommes tous les deux morts. »

« J'essaye. » haleta Harry alors que Snape le tirait sèchement de plus en plus vite à travers les tunnels. Snape lança un sort par-dessus son épaule, il y eut un effondrement assourdissant derrière eux, et Harry entendit Voldemort s'écrier : « Trouvez-les avant que je ne fasse souffrir chacun d'entre vous ! »

Snape continuait à avancer, soulevant pratiquement Harry du sol. « Nous n'avons que quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne reviennent dans ce passage, Potter. Avancez ! »

Harry pouvait à peine entendre à cause du grondement dans ses oreilles, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait réprimer ses gémissements. Il était pris de vertiges, se sentait exténué et malade il ne pensait pas pouvoir rester debout encore longtemps. Quelque chose explosa dans le tunnel juste devant eux.

Les bras qui le soutenaient laissèrent Harry tomber au sol, et il gît là, incapable de bouger. Des sorts étaient lancés, et quelqu'un cria « Severus ! De nous tous…as-tu la moindre idée de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu pour toi ? »

Quelque part à distance, la voix de Snape répliqua : « La même chose qu'il a toujours prévu pour moi, Lucius. Ce jour a été long à venir. _Reducto_ !

CRASH ! « Après tous les honneurs qu'il t'a montré ces dernières semaines ! Tu es fou ! _Stupefix_ ! »

Avec toute la force qu'il pût rassembler, Harry força sa tête à se lever. Snape et Lucius Malfoy se battaient à travers des nuages de poussière venant de ce que Snape avait explosé. Ils se déplaçaient trop vite pour que son esprit apathique puisse les suivre, mais soudainement la baguette de Snape vola de sa main. Malfoy s'avança. « Je ne vais pas te tuer, Severus. Mettre la main sur Potter et toi et vous livrer tous les deux au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'exemple me permettra de me rendre la position qui t'a été donnée et que tu as méprisé. »

Snape était dos au mur de tunnel, et il y avait des bruits de grincements et de rochers qui explosaient dans le tunnel où il a juste déposé Harry. « Contrairement à toi, Lucius, je ne trouve pas que « Caniche en chef » soit une position très gratifiante. »

Serrant les dents, Harry pointa la baguette que Snape lui avait donnée vers le dos de Malfoy. « _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Avec un grognement de surprise, Malfoy alla s'écraser contre Snape, et une bagarre éclata pour la baguette au sol. Au final, ce fût Snape qui s'en saisit, roulant sur le dos alors que Malfoy se dressait au dessus de lui avec un gros rocher, et mugit « _Imperio !_ ». Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. « Lâche cette pierre, » ordonna Snape. Malfoy obéit. Snape ramassa sa propre baguette et dit « Prends ta baguette, retourne vers les autres, et avertis les que nous avons fait demi-tour vers leur direction. Insiste pour qu'ils établissent une embuscade à l'entrée principale. »

Sans un son, Malfoy prit sa baguette des mains de Snape et se hâta devant eux. Harry tenta de se relever, mais ses membres s'écroulèrent sous lui. Son corps entier tremblait. « Encore…loin… »

« Peut être une centaine de mètres. Debout, Potter, allez ! » Snape mit le bras d'Harry sur ses épaules, passa son propre bras autour de la taille d'Harry et essaya de le hisser, mais cette fois les jambes d'Harry refusèrent tout net d'obéir. « Potter, _debout_ ! »

« J'essaye… » haleta Harry, serrant les dents. Il se sentait si faible. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et tous ses membres tremblaient. Il se sentait nauséeux. Les murs du tunnel se rapprochaient. Il tomba à nouveau, se retrouvant sur le dos par terre, avec Snape qui tirait ses bras, en vain. Il étouffa un sanglot. « Peux pas…désolé…peux pas… »

« Bien. Arrêtez de tenter de vous débattre. » Un bras se glissa soudainement sous les genoux d'Harry, un autre sous ses épaules, et il se sentit soulevé du sol. Puis un balancement douloureux alors que Snape se mit à courir. « Restez éveillé, Potter. »

« J'essaye » soupira Harry, sa tête roulant contre l'épaule de Snape. Il était tellement fatigué…

Snape avait dû le sentir se relâcher. « Potter ! _Restez éveillé_ ! » Les bras qui le portaient commencèrent à le secouer, tentant de le faire rester conscient.

Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Ce lourd sentiment le submergea à nouveau, et il ne pût garder ses yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Le son de la voix de Snape, appelant son nom, se faisait de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à ce que la douleur dans son corps ne le fasse céder, et il sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

« Directeur, je crois qu'il revient à lui. »

« Par Merlin, merci ! Severus, vous devriez aller vous reposer. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Professeur, il se réveille ? »

« S'il-vous-plait, dites qu'il va bien… »

« M. Weasley, Miss Granger, du calme. Harry n'a pas besoin de tant d'excitation. »

« Harry ? Ouvre les yeux, pour nous, mon chéri. Je sais que tu es fatigué. »

Il y avait un délicieux lit doux sous son dos, et sa tête reposait agréablement sur un oreiller. L'odeur de cet endroit lui était très familière, mais Harry ne pouvait pas encore faire fonctionner assez son esprit pour l'identifier. Les voix autour de lui étaient douces, l'enjoignant doucement à ouvrir les yeux, et la main de quelqu'un était posée à l'arrière de ses cheveux. « Il a une mine horrible. »

« C'était une entreprise sacrément risquée, Severus. »

« Avoir affaire avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'est toujours, Lupin. Nous pouvons nous assurer chanceux qu'il s'en soit sorti vivant. »

« Mais le philtre d'asphodèle et d'armoise ! Regarde-le ! »

« Utilise donc ta tête, Lupin, la Goute de Mort-Vivant n'a aucun effet sur le corps ! Le garçon avait la même apparence que maintenant lorsqu'il est apparu dans le repaire de Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Severus, Remus, je vous en prie. »

Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé revinrent à Harry. Il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux. Pouvait-il…était-ce possible…était-il à Poudlard ? _A la maison_ ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il tenta de poser la question à voix haute, mais il ne pût vocaliser plus qu'un léger gémissement du fond de sa gorge.

« Chut, tout va bien, Harry. Tu es à Poudlard. »

Oh ! Quelle façon de se réveiller ! Harry força ses paupières supérieures à s'ouvrir, ressentant un soulagement tellement soudain que c'en était douloureux. Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ! Son regard semblait confus avant que ses yeux ne se focalisent sur les visages de Mme Pomfrey, Professeur Dumbledore et Remus Lupin, et au pied du lit, Ron et Hermione. Harry plissa des yeux à cause de la lumière de l'infirmerie, et le Professeur Dumbledore dit doucement « Peut-être pourrions-nous baisser la lumière, Poppy. »

Mme Pomfrey disparût de la vue d'Harry, mais derrière l'endroit où elle se tenait juste avant, il vit le Professeur Snape.

Snape semblait atterré qu'Harry le regarde, et il quitta rapidement la pièce, mais non sans qu'Harry ne remarque que ses robes noires étaient sales et qu'il y avait du sang séché sur son visage. Il tourna son visage vers Dumbledore, qui avait également vu Snape quitter l'infirmerie. « Qu'est-ce…passé ? »

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes, Harry ? »

Harry déglutit fortement. Sa bouche était sèche.

« Tunnel » il murmura. « Voldemort. » Plusieurs personnes frissonnèrent en entendant le nom « Snape… »

Dumbledore se rapprocha d'Harry et mit sa main sur celle d'Harry. « Nous devons tous, chacun d'entre nous, toute la gratitude possible au Professeur Snape, Harry. C'est lui qui s'est introduit dans le bastion de Voldemort pour te sauver. »

Là, _ça_ , c'était une pensée bizarre. Harry voulût demander ce qu'il s'était exactement passé il semblait incapable de distinguer les rêves de la réalité, mais ses yeux se refermaient d'eux-mêmes, et il ne pouvait juste pas les rouvrir. « Je suppose…lui dire…merci… »

Quand il se réveilla ensuite, des voix s'élevaient près de son lit, et il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Mme Pomfrey penchée au dessus de lui. Il tenta de parler, mais sa gorge était trop sèche. « Vous avez soif ? » demanda-t-elle. Harry ferma les yeux et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. « Molly, vous voulez bien ? »

Harry entendit un reniflement, puis Mme Weasley l'aida à s'assoir pendant que Mme Pomfrey lui donna un verre d'eau. La sensation dans sa gorge était merveilleuse, même s'il était mortifié de découvrir qu'il ne pouvait pas garder ses mains autour du verre, ce qui voulait dire que Mme Pomfrey dût le tenir pour lui. Ceci fait, Mme Weasley s'assit sur le coin du lit et prit Harry dans ses bras. « Oh, Harry… ». Elle semblait sur le point de craquer, et se retenait manifestement de ne pas fondre en larmes.

Il se reposa contre elle, et laissa ses yeux fermés. « Désolé » murmura-t-il. « Sais pas pourquoi…si fatigué…pense que j'ai dormi un bon moment… » Le son de plusieurs sanglots étouffés l'obligèrent à lever le regard. Tentant de garder les yeux ouverts, il regarda ses amis avec insistance.

Chaque personne autour du lit semblait pâle et fatiguée, mais maintenant qu'Harry y réfléchissait…Ron et Hermione semblaient vraiment _extenués_ ! Leurs visages étaient pâles, les yeux rougis, et bien plus minces que dans ses souvenirs. Ils s'étreignaient pratiquement de soulagement. Remus Lupin avait l'air plus hagard qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Même le Professeur Dumbledore semblait las. Le visage de Mme Weasley était très crispé, comme si une part d'elle-même s'était érodée. Harry tenta, en vain, de s'assoir seul, donc il se contenta de s'appuyer contre Mme Weasley. « Combien de…combien de temps je suis parti ? Je me souviens de la Goute…combien de temps Voldemort m'a fait dormir ? »

Il était trop fatigué pour être ennuyé des regards apeurés qu'ils s'échangèrent tous. Remus vint s'assoir de l'autre côté du lit et mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Un bon moment, Harry. Tu vas avoir besoin de te reposer pour reprendre des forces. »

« Combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau. Mme Weasley resserra sa prise sur lui.

Il sentit le lit bouger, et Harry réussit à centrer son regard sur Hermione. Ron était derrière elle, ses mains sur ses épaules. « Voldemort t'a pris en juillet. » commença-t-elle doucement, tout en lissant les couvertures. « Le lundi après la fin des cours. Maintenant on est en septembre. Le samedi 3 septembre. Le festin de début d'année était il y a deux jours. C'est là que Snape t'a sorti de là. » Elle sourit faiblement, même si ses yeux rougies se remplissaient de larmes, et ses lèvres tremblaient. « Donc…je suppose que ça fait à peu près deux mois. Ca faisait plus long, cela dit. » Sa voix montait progressivement dans les aigus et, derrière elle, les yeux de Ron étaient très rouges.

Harry était consterné, pas tellement par le temps qu'il s'était passé que par la réaction de ses amis. Mme Weasley le tenait encore contre elle avec une main, mais avait levé l'autre pour couvrir sa bouche afin d'étouffer ses sanglots. Remus ne pût le regarder plus longtemps, mais ses épaules tremblaient.

« Désolée ! » couina Hermione, la respiration saccadée. « C'était juste…dur. » Puis elle craqua et fondit en larmes, et Ron s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, donnant à Harry un faible sourire.

Le Professeur Dumbledore s'approcha du lit et mit une main sur chacune de leurs épaules. « Nous ferions mieux de ne pas fatiguer Harry plus longtemps. Il va avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre. » Voyant la rébellion sur leurs visages, il ajouta « Et bon nombre des amis d'Harry sont de retour dans les dortoirs et attendent des nouvelles. »

Avec des soupirs simultanés, Ron et Hermione s'en allèrent. Harry les regarda avec sa tête toujours sur l'épaule de Mme Weasley. Il entendit le professeur Dumbledore dire « Harry doit dormir, maintenant. Il est passé par de terribles moments. » Il sentit vaguement Mme Weasley et Remus l'installer doucement sur l'oreiller. Le pire était qu'Harry voulait désespérément soulager leurs esprits, leur dire que tout allait bien, les supplier de ne pas pleurer…mais sa tête était lourde et il ne pouvait plus trouver la force de la relever. Cela semblait tellement étrange…le sentiment d'avoir manqué tellement de choses. Il se rappelait de souvenirs, quoique…il avait pensé que Snape avait été un rêve. Quelle partie de Snape étant un Mangemort était réelle ? Il n'était pas certain. Et, il y avait d'autres choses, des choses dont il n'était pas sûr qu'elles soient des souvenirs de la vraie vie ou des rêves.

S'agitant sur l'oreiller, il força ses yeux à rester ouverts encore un peu. « Remus ? »

« Oui, Harry ? » Lupin vint rapidement auprès de lui en tenant sa main. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Harry déglutit. « Sirius. » Le visage de Lupin s'affaissa, donnant la réponse à Harry, mais il posa la question quand même. « N'était pas…un rêve…n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus secoua la tête, serrant la main d'Harry. « J'aurais aimé que ça le soit Harry. J'aurais aimé. »

Ca avait été un espoir formidable, une façon de finir entièrement ce cauchemar pour de bon, pour voir ce chien noir venir en bondissant, aboyant et jappant, et touchant la main d'Harry avec son museau froid…Harry ferma les yeux. C'était une idée douloureuse pour s'endormir, mais il ne pût rester éveillé plus longtemps.

* * *

La paix et le silence ne semblaient jamais accompagner Harry très longtemps. Quand il se réveilla quelques temps plus tard, l'aile de l'infirmerie était calme et sombre. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais il se sentait un peu mieux, plus frais, comme s'il avait dormi avait dormi plutôt d'avoir été dans un état comateux. Il tentait juste de rassembler son énergie pour s'étirer un peu lorsqu'il entendit des pas venir vers le lit.

Des pas furtifs.

Harry ferma les yeux rapidement alors que les pas se rapprochaient, et avança discrètement vers la table près du lit, priant que sa baguette y soit. Et si Voldemort l'avait encore ? Mais là ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bois souple, et il manqua de soupirer de soulagement. Il la glissa sous les couvertures et fit semblant de dormir alors que les pas s'arrêtèrent autour du lit.

« Pathétique foutu Potter. Il n'a pas l'air si fort maintenant, hein ? »

 _Malfoy !_ Pourquoi n'était-il pas surpris ? « Et maintenant, Draco ? » Harry reconnût la voix de Crabbe.

« J'sais pas. Peut-être commander à son oreiller de lui manger sa tête ? » _Clink !_

« Chut ! Goyle ! Pomfrey va entendre ! »

« C'est sa chouette ? »

« Ouais ». _Des ricanements !_ « Je vois bien un réveil difficile. _Silencio !_ Un message d'adieu de mon père-il va se réveiller avec des morceaux de sa chouette dans son lit ! »

Harry se redressa d'un séant, dégaina sa baguette. « Expelliarmus ! » La baguette de Draco vola, et Crabbe et Goyle poussèrent un cri de surprise. Hedwige battait des ailes frénétiquement et hululait silencieusement grâce au sort de Draco. « Garde tes sales pattes loin de ma chouette, Malfoy ! » menaça Harry.

« Par tous les saints, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Les exclamations de Mme Pomfrey envoyèrent Draco rattraper sa baguette avec précipitation, et les trois Slytherins se bousculèrent à travers la porte. « Harry, qu'est-ce que… »

« Une petite visite de Malfoy » grogna Harry, tentant de cacher son étourdissement alors qu'il levait le sortilège de silence sur Hedwige. La chouette atterrit sur son lit et mordilla son oreille anxieusement, et il se recoucha sur l'oreiller.

Mme Pomfrey, bien consciente de l'inimitié Gryffondor-Slytherins qui était presque incarnée en Harry et Draco – au vu des résultats de leurs nombreuses confrontations les dernières années – grogna légèrement. « J'aurais dû m'y attendre. J'espère seulement que je n'aurais pas à le soigner dans les quelques minutes qui suivent. »

« Je l'ai juste désarmé quand il a menacé ma chouette. » répondit un Harry irritable.

« Bien, je ferais un rapport là-dessus. » déclara Mme Pomfrey. Maintenant, retour au lit, M. Potter. La convalescence après une Goute de la Mort-Vivant prend déjà assez de temps sans que vous ne vous épuisiez vous-même. »

Harry acquiesça, bâilla et se remit sous les couvertures. « Mme Pomfrey, quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Il est à peine dimanche, autour de minuit. Si vous vous tenez bien et que vous vous reposez, vous pourriez ne pas manquer _toute_ la première semaine ! »

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, on était en pleine après-midi, et toujours dimanche, à son grand contentement. Ron, Hermione, Remus et Mme Weasley se tenaient encore près de lui, et Harry se crispa instinctivement en entendant le son de la voix de Snape, en conversation avec Mme Pomfrey.

« Maintenant combien de temps a-t-il eu avant que vous n'essayez de le déplacer ? »

« Environ dix minutes après que j'eusse administré l'antidote. »

« Severus ! Honnêtement... »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait sentir qu'il reprenait conscience en quelques secondes, Mme Pomfrey, mieux valait un rétablissement long que pas de rétablissement du tout si nous avions été capturés ! »

« Combien de temps a–t-il été conscient après ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas précisément sûr. Moins de cinq minutes. »

« Severus, pourriez-vous être encore _moins_ précis ? »

« J'étais _quelque peu_ distrait – n'y pense même pas, Lupin. »

« Penser à quoi, Severus ? »

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de gagner cette guerre, et pour aucune autre raison. »

Harry força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, curieux de ce qu'il entendait. Ron, Hermione, Mme Weasley et Mme Pomfrey étaient trop occupés à ne rien manquer de l'échange pour remarquer qu'il était réveillé. Snape semblait plutôt hostile, mais Lupin avait l'air de s'amuser.

« Pas d'autres raisons, Severus ? »

Snape croisa les bras et déclara d'un air renfrogné « Pas du tout. »

Lupin sourit « Pas même pour sauver une vie innocente ? »

Snape baissa les bras. « Très bien, Ô-Bon-et-Gentil-Loup-garou (Lupin gloussa), je confesse : n'écoutant que mon cœur, j'ai volé droit dans le repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant que lui et ses sbires étaient dehors, attaquant des Aurors, pour extraire de là le garçon et porter son poids mort jusqu'à Poudlard, jetant à plat ma couverture comme agent double et rompant une de nos lignes de renseignements les plus cruciales. Ne me remercie _pas_ ! »

Remus ne perdit pas son sourire, mais croisa les bras et répondit doucement « Je suis désolé, Severus. Tu es un excellent dissimulateur, mais tu ne m'as pas fait dévier de mon objectif. Peu importe à quel point tu clames être indifférent, à quel point tu tentes d'être détestable, tu ne me dissuaderas pas d'éprouver de la gratitude pour toi, du fond du cœur. Merci d'avoir sauvé Harry. »

Avec un grognement dégoûté, Snape sortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas raide. Remus échangeait des légers rires avec Mme Weasley et Mme Pomfrey lorsque Ron se retourna et jeta un regard vers le lit. « Harry ! »

Mme Weasley et Mme Pomfrey se retournèrent, et les quelques minutes suivantes furent une agitation sans nom qui lui tomba dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les convaincre qu'il n'allait pas défaillir s'il était autorisé à s'assoir. Une fois qu'ils arrêtèrent de retaper l'oreiller, de le soutenir, et de l'harceler pour qu'il mange, Remus et Mme Weasley s'assirent de chaque côté du lit, et Ron et Hermione se tenant au pied du lit à nouveau. Remus remarqua qu'Harry regardait dans la direction qu'avait prit Snape en partant. « Ne t'occupe pas de lui, Harry. Malgré son tempérament exécrable, il était aussi désespéré que nous de te sortir de là. »

Harry remua la soupe que Mme Pomfrey lui donna. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Après Privet Drive ? »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. « On savait que tu voudrais savoir, donc on a gardé tous les articles de la Gazette du Sorcier – sur toutes les choses importantes, en tout cas » dit Ron. « Hermione les a toutes rassemblées en un livre. »

« Et…quand tu te sentiras mieux, » poursuivit Hermione, « on a gardé un journal. Comme ça tu peux voir… » Elle rougit en voyant l'expression étonnée d'Harry.

« Tu veux dire comme le journal de Tom Jedusor ! »

« Ce n'est pas dangereux ! » répondit Hermione hâtivement. « J'ai parlé de ça avec le professeur Dumbledore. Les sorciers peuvent faire des journaux qui peuvent les emmener dans les pages pour se rappeler de choses qui sont arrivées, plus ou moins comme des vidéos sans caméras. » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu veux qu'on aille te les chercher ? »

Harry acquiesça lentement, et ils bondirent et se hâtèrent hors de l'infirmerie. Une fois partis, il dit à Remus « Je ne comprends toujours pas comment Snape…a fait ce qu'il a fait. La nuit où Voldemort m'a enlevé…il était un Mangemort. »

« _Professeur_ Snape, Harry. » le reprit Remus. Il sourit, mais sa voix était ferme. « Maintenant, plus que jamais, il mérite ton respect. Je suis certain que si tu n'avais pas eu autant de choses importantes en tête, tu l'aurais remarqué. Severus était un espion. »

Harry se rassit contre les oreillers retapés, digérant la nouvelle. C'était logique : l'insistance à toute épreuve de Dumbledore que Snape était digne de confiance, Snape qui ramène la Pensine contenant une prophétie altérée pour éviter que Voldemort ne tue Harry, Snape conseillant une potion pour le maîtriser, et Snape sachant quand Voldemort serait absent afin qu'Harry soit secouru.

Et Snape provoquant Sirius au point qu'il se rua au Département des Mystères et se fit tuer. « Je ne comprends pas, » soupira Harry. « Tout le monde savait qu'il avait été un espion après la chute de Voldemort la première fois. Comment a-t-il pu y retourner ? »

« Severus jouait un jeu d'agent double. Voldemort croyait qu'il espionnait Dumbledore. » Remus grimaça. « Même si Severus a souffert après le retour jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à convaincre Voldemort qu'il était toujours digne de confiance. »

« C'est pourquoi il a apporté la prophétie, » réalisa Harry. « Pour que Voldemort pense… »

« Exactement, Harry. » Remus mit la main sur l'épaule d'Harry, rencontrant son regard. « Tu n'as pas à aimer le professeur Snape » dit-il doucement, « _Je_ n'aime pas le professeur Snape. » Harry sourit faiblement. « Mais il est de ton côté, et on lui doit tous cela. Il a risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour nous apporter certaines informations. Et je ne parle même pas de ce qu'il a risqué pour te sauver. »

Harry était retourné par tout ça, et Mme Pomfrey dit « Vous vous sentez mal, Harry ? »

« Peut être un peu » répondit-il. « Je suppose que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vraiment mangé. »

« Vous n'avez peut être pas beaucoup d'appétit, mais vous devriez essayer. » Elle reprit le plateau avec la soupe à peine touchée.

Sur ce, Ron et Hermione revinrent, avec le professeur Dumbledore derrirèe eux. Ron tenait ce qui semblait être album, et Hermione, un livre plus petit. « Bonjour, Harry, » dit le professeur Dumbledore. « Tu sembles en meilleure forme. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mieux » répondit Harry. Pour une certaine raison, voir le professeur Dumbledore lui donna cette même sensation drôle, qui le remuait de penser que Snape était son sauveur. C'était comme si il ne savait pas quoi penser. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Dumbledore – sauf depuis le souvenir confus et à peine conscient qu'il a de son réveil – ils étaient sur le gazon de Privet Drive. « Professeur Dumbledore…qu'est-il arrivé à Dudley et ma tante ? »

L'expression enjouée de Dumbledore disparût comme neige au soleil, son regard devient triste. Il attrapa une chaise à côté du lit, et Remus se poussa pour lui laisser la place. Harry aurait aimé qu'il ne le fasse pas. « Ta tante et ton cousin sont sains et saufs. Je suis terriblement désolé pour ton oncle Vernon. »

La poitrine d'Harry devint lourde, rendant sa respiration difficile. Il ne savait pas non plus quoi penser par rapport à oncle Vernon non plus, mais de toutes les émotions qui le traversaient, la culpabilité était de loin la plus vive. Il croisa les bras et baissa le regard sur les couvertures du lit. « Je n'ai pas pu…le sortir de là à temps. On a trop attendu. » _Ils ne m'ont jamais voulu parce que tante Petunia savait que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver. Elle essayait juste de protéger sa famille. Au final elle avait raison. Je ne leur ai rien apporté, à part ce désastre._

Des doigts chauds attrapèrent son menton, l'obligeant à relever son regard. Dumbledore croisait à peine ses yeux, pour des raisons qu'Harry comprenait, mais la tendre compréhension dans les yeux du directeur lui fit monter une boule dans la gorge. « Harry. Ce qui est arrivé à ton oncle n'était pas de ta faute. Petunia Dursley n'était peut être pas heureuse de la perspective de t'héberger, mais je te le promets : elle connaissait les dangers. Je n'ai pas fait l'effort de les lui cacher. Elle t'a pris parce que tu étais en danger, et parce que le danger est quelque chose que les familles doivent parfois partager. »

Les yeux piquants, Harry soupira « Mais elle me tient responsable, n'est-ce pas ? Eux deux je pense. » Dumbledore ne répondit pas, donnant la réponse qu'Harry avait besoin de savoir. « J'étais la seule personne qui aurait pu le sauver. »

« Oh, Harry, non ! » implora Hermione. « Tu ne peux pas penser des choses pareilles ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? » murmura-t-il, serrant les dents.

« Parce que, » dit Dumbledore alors que Mme Weasley caressait ses cheveux, « une des plus dures leçons à apprendre est qu'il y aura des batailles que tu ne pourras pas gagner. Il y aura des tâches que tu ne pourras pas effectuer. Tu avais très peu de temps, Harry, et trois personnes terrifiées qui n'étaient pas familières de notre monde à déplacer en toute sécurité, tout seul, avec Lord Voldemort lui-même qui venait pour toi. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Tu ne dois pas te mépriser pour avoir échoué à en avoir fait plus. »

Harry avait coincé sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, désespéré de garder ses émotions à distance, mais il sentit Mme Weasley le prendre dans ses bras à nouveau. Une part de lui voulait juste la laisser le tenir pour toujours, il se sentait bien, mais une autre partie de lui paniquait – si elle le prenait dans ses bras, il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de rester sous contrôle. Mais il ne pouvait pas la repousser sans la blesser sa gorge se serrait, et il mordit ses lèvres encore plus fort, tentant de garder en lui toute la douleur. Tant de choses s'étaient passées, tellement…Sirius, la prophétie, Privet Drive, oncle Vernon, Snape, la torture, la Goute, la _terreur_ , …

Mme Weasley embrassa brusquement son front, près de sa cicatrice. « Ca va, Harry, » dit-elle doucement. « Tout ira bien. »

Un sanglot haletant s'échappa de lui. Puis un autre. Alors que d'autres suivirent, de plus en plus vite, Harry entendit Lupin s'exclamer de désarroi, mais Dumbledore dit « Laisse Molly gérer ça, Remus. C'est, après tout, son domaine d'expertise. »

Pour Harry, ça n'avait été que des horribles semaines depuis la mort de Sirius jusqu'à ce moment. Et finalement, toute la peur et la douleur et la colère et le choc refusèrent tout simplement de rester en lui, et il se cramponna à la mère de Ron et pleura.

C'était si facile désormais – il aurait pu être complètement humilié que le professeur Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Ron et Hermione se tiennent tous là le regardant sangloter comme un bébé dans les bras de Mme Weasley. Mais il ne pouvait juste pas s'en inquiéter à ce moment précis.

Il pleura pendant un long moment, ou peut être que ça lui a juste semblé long. Quand finalement il s'épuisa, et que les émotions normales, comme l'embarras, refirent surface à nouveau, il murmura « Désolé. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, « lui dit Ron, qui avait prit la place de Remus de l'autre côté du lit afin de frotter le dos d'Harry. « Crois moi, on a assez fait ça les derniers mois quand on ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Il y a eu des moments où je faisais mes affaires une minute, et la minute après je me recroquevillais sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. »

Ceci eût pour effet qu'Harry les regarde avec surprise l'idée de Ron pleurant comme Hermione ou Mme Weasley semblait juste…bizarre. Derrière Ron, Hermione laissait les larmes couler le long de ses joues, mais elle souriait. Juste après, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Mme Weasley…et se glaça.

Le professeur Snape semblait presque aussi atterré qu'Harry. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit Harry bouchée bée, son visage encore couvert de larmes, et pendant un temps ils se fixèrent un moment. L'expression de Snape passa de la surprise et à un blanc complet, et il tourna sur ses talons et sortit de la pièce. La professeur Dumbledore sourit à Harry, et il le suivit calmement.

« Bon sang, » murmura Ron. « On dirait qu'il a choisi son moment pour arriver. »

Hermione lui donna une tape. « Ne dis pas ça, Ron. Il a sauvé Harry, tu te souviens ? »

« Et je l'aurais remercié moi-même si je ne pensais pas qu'il me dise de dégager ! » rétorqua Ron. « Cinq mornilles qu'il va évoquer ça à la première occasion. »

« _Ron !_ » répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec, voyant Harry blêmir. « Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Les choses sont différentes cette année. Nous sommes tous impliqués dans cette guerre. Notre bord a besoin de s'unir, et Snape le sait aussi. »

Harry lui donna un léger sourire. Il espérait qu'elle avait raison. Désignant le livre de la tête, il dit « Alors ? Regardons ça ! »

« Oh, bien sûr, » Ron se rapprocha du lit pour faire de la place à Hermione, et laissa tomber l'album sur les genoux d'Harry. « Ah…Harry, juste pour que tu saches, plusieurs choses là dedans…ne sont pas vraiment plaisantes. J'ai toujours la nausée en lisant plusieurs trucs. »

« Hum…okay. » Harry regarda le gros livre d'un air dubitatif, puis secoua la tête. « Je dois aussi le lire – ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé. » Avec un long soupir, il l'ouvrit à la première page.

« Edition spéciale de la Gazette, » dit Hermione. « De la nuit de ce lundi là. »

 _ **Le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu capturé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom**_

 _Seulement quelques moments après les affrontements à la prison d'Azkaban, dans laquelle Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en personne a été vu libérer ses Mangemorts, les partisans du mage noir ont mené une attaque dévastatrice dans le quartier Moldu de Little Whinging, Surrey, frappant le domicile des Moldus Petunia et Vernon Dursley, les proches et tuteurs d'Harry Potter._

 _La double attaque a sérieusement diminué les forces des Aurors, résultant de nombreuses pertes (pour la liste des tombés au combat, voir notre mémorial nécrologique, page 5), mais des témoins ont rapporté que la vaillante défense de la maison par les Aurors, combinée avec les sortilèges défensifs établis seize ans auparavant pour protéger le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, semblait efficace jusqu'à ce que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'arrive en personne. Selon nos sources, le mage noir défit les barrières magiques, ayant résulté du choc magique qui a causé des blessures majeures à plusieurs Aurors et Mangemorts, et de dégâts importants dans la rue, et a directement assailli la maison._

 _Le Directeur de l'Ecole magique de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, est arrivé sur la scène quelques moments plus tard, mais a été empêché de défier immédiatement Vous-Savez-Qui, du fait d'une attaque de Détraqueurs._

 _Mais lorsque la réponse défensive semblait être victorieuse et que les Détraqueurs furent chassés, les témoins furent horrifiés de voir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom quitter la maison avec le jeune Harry Potter. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu apparaissait comme blessé et sous le contrôle d'un sort. Le Directeur Dumbledore tenta de négocier la libération de Potter, en vain, et le mage noir s'échappa avec son otage._

 _Le monde magique en totalité est atteint en son sein par le tournant horrible des événements. Une entrevue brève a été donnée par un Auror sur le lieu de l'attaque, déclarant que tout sera fait pour sauver Harry Potter. « Etre entre les mains de Lord Vis est un destin trop terrible à imaginer pour n'importe qui, encore plus pour Harry. »_

 _Des déclarations des connaissances d'Harry Potter sont attendues. La Gazette du Sorcier présente également ses condoléances à la famille Dursley. Une source non confirmée aurait déclaré que Vernon Dursley, l'oncle de Potter, a été tué en défendant sa femme, son fils et son neveu. Des éditions spéciales sur cette affaire seront développées._

Harry fixa un instant la photo : c'était le Numéro 4, Privet Drive, en feu, la Marque des Ténèbres survolant la maison. Les souvenirs de l'attaque étaient un peu confus, surtout après qu'il ait été sous la transe de Voldemort, mais cette image, il ne pourra jamais l'oublier. En bas de la photo, sur un côté du jardin en flammes, il remarqua un Auror dans sa tenue rouge, assise sur le bord du trottoir, ses bras autour d'un homme aux robes usées. C'était Remus. Et avec une vague d'émotion qui le rendit nauséeux, Harry réalisa qu'il pleurait. L'Auror dont les bras étaient autour de lui était Tonks, et elle était aussi en larmes.

Il passa hâtivement à l'article suivant : _**Message envoyé par les Mangemorts : le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu est retenu prisonnier, torturé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.**_

Et le suivant : _**Veillée aux chandelles, les offres de l'Aide internationale abondent alors que des recherches massives commencent pour le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu**_

Et le suivant : Les _**Mangemorts attaquent la place forte de Bones, Des Aurors blessés sont raportés, pas un mot depuis une semaine du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu**_

Et le suivant : _**Des connaissances et amis du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu délivrent des déclarations d'Amour et d'Espoir**_ _._ Harry cligna des yeux et lit le court article _: Une déclaration a été délivrée à la Gazette du Sorcier par plusieurs camarades de classes et des amis proches d'Harry Potter, qui a été saisi par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom il y a une semaine. L'identité des jeunes sorciers est tenue secrète pour leur sécurité, à la demande du Ministère de la Magie et de Poudlard, mais les élèves et leurs familles ont demandé que leurs messages soient publiés dans l'espoir qu'ils atteignent le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu détenu._

 _« Nous ne savons pas s'il verra ça un jour, mais nous voulons le dire quand même, » déclare le représentant des étudiants, un élève de la même année que Potter, dont la grande détresse était douloureusement perçue par ce reporteur. Le jeune élève n'était pas capable de garder ses larmes alors qu'ils parlaient. « Harry, peu importe où que tu sois, on veut juste que tu saches qu'on n'abandonnera pas. Nous cherchons tous aussi fort qu'on peut, pensant à toi chaque instant. On t'aime et tu nous manques, donc s'il-te-plaît, tiens le coup. On va te retrouver, peu importe ce qu'il en coûte, et on te ramènera à la maison… »_

Harry cligna les yeux plusieurs fois alors que la page devint floue. Hermione avait sa main sur son genou. Il sourit honteusement. « J'aurais aimé voir ça la première nuit dans le quartier général de Voldemort. Ca m'aurait fait sentir mieux. Merci » dit-il. « Je suppose que tu étais la porte-parole ? »

Hermione arbora un grand sourire. « En fait, non, ce n'était pas moi. » Harry cligna des yeux et ils regardèrent tous les deux Ron, qui avait fortement rougi.

Fixant les couvertures, Ron murmura « Je t'avais dit que j'étais une épave. » mais il souriait lui aussi de manière honteuse.

Mme Weasley sourit et passa le bras au dessus d'Harry pour tapoter la joue de Ron. « Qui ne l'était pas. C'était Ron, Hermione, Ginny – en fait, toute notre famille, bien sûr – tes amis Neville et Luna, et quelques autres de tes camarades de classe. Ils nous ont supplié et imploré pendant quatre jours avant que l'on ne les mène tous à la Gazette du Sorcier ensemble. »

« En fait, on savait qu'on ne pourrait pas signer avec nos noms, » dit Hermione, « donc on voulait que ça soit de nous tous, et ça a semblé bien. Même si tu n'as pas pu le lire. »

« Tout le pays devenait cinglé, » dit Ron. « On aurait dit que le monde entier l'était, même. Hagrid et Madame Maxime sont même retournés voir les géants pour voir s'ils savaient quelque chose – ils se sont presque fait encore tuer de les avoir ennuyé. »

Harry grimaça. « Où est Hagrid, d'ailleurs ? »

« Il est venu te voir pas loin de vingt fois depuis que tu es revenu, mais il est arrivé quelque chose avec Graup, et il a dû partir ce matin. » expliqua Hermione. « Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il viendra aussitôt que son cours sera fini demain. »

Ron acquiesça de la tête. « Hagrid et Madame Maxime ont eu beaucoup d'aide des autres gouvernements magiques. Le Ministère français a envoyé une brigade d'Aurors, les américains en ont envoyé trois et ont même utilisé des techniques Moldues – comment ça s'appelle, Hermione ? »

« Des satellites, » répondit Hermione. « Des images infrarouges. Ce genre de choses. On pensait que si Voldemort avait mis en place des charmes de dissimulation sur toi, peut être que ça ne lui serait pas passé par la tête de faire attention aux méthodes Moldues, qui sont plutôt avancées, contrairement à ce que Fudge pense. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi Snape n'a pas dit où était le quartier général de Voldemort ? »

« Le professeur Snape ne le sait pas. » répondit Mme Weasley. 'Tu étais dans le repaire principal de Tu-sais-Qui, Harry. Ce n'est pas possible d'y transplaner directement, et une fois que tu es à l'intérieur, il y a un sort permanent de confusion qui t'empêche de voir où il est localisé. Les Mangeorts doivent transplaner dans une zone magique et puis la traverser. Nous avions espéré que si on avait pu localiser où c'était, on aurait pu lui fournir une sortie de couverture ou de soutien quand il est allé te chercher, mais c'était impossible. Il a dû y aller seul. »

Hermione frissonna. « Nous ne savions même pas si tu étais vivant pendant des semaines. C'était vraiment horrible certaines nuits je n'arrivais pas à dormir, mais d'autres fois je ne voulais juste pas me réveiller. Visiblement, on nous a rien dit sur Snape et les Mangemorts. Autour de ton anniversaire, le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit que tu étais retenu prisonnier. »

Harry ramassa le journal. A son soulagement, il ne semblait aucunement semblable à celui que Tom Jedusor avait utilisé sa couverture était rouge et or. _Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley_ était écrit à l'intérieur, mais comme le journal de Tom Jedusor, les pages étaient blanches.

« J'ai enchanté le journal pour que personne, à part nous, ne puisse l'utiliser, » dit Hermione. « Tu peux juste lui demander de te révéler les mots et lire ce qu'on y a écrit, où bien si tu demandes une date spécifique, je t'y amènerai. »

« Très malin, Hermione, mais je ne pense pas qu'Harry a besoin de se plonger dans n'importe quel livre maintenant. » dit Remus derrière eux.

« Pas faux, » dit Ron. « Et ce n'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui allait se passer. Le début est terrible, et le reste, c'est juste nous qui courrions dans tous les sens, essayant de découvrir ce qui allait se passer et nous sentant plutôt inutiles.

« Et bah, tu as fais plus que moi. » retorqua Harry. « J'ai dormi pendant ce temps là. » Mme Weasley grimaça et plaça sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Mais Hermione continua « Je suis contente, Harry. Je veux dire, j'aurais voulu qu'ils ne t'emprisonnent pas du tout, mais quand on ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, on était...on devenait fous de se demander s'ils te…ce qui te blessait à chaque moment. »

Harry frissonna et décida de ne pas leur dire comment s'est passée la première nuit. Ca les aurait juste énervés. « Ouais, au moins je n'ai pas…eu à l'attendre. D'un autre coté, je ne peux pas me souvenir de tout ce temps là. C'est comme si c'était encore les vacances d'été. »

« Ca ira mieux une fois que tu seras en cours. » dit Remus.

« Combien de temps encore je vais devoir rester ? » demanda Harry.

« Comment vous vous sentez, M. Potter ? »

« Bien mieux, » insista Harry. « Comme si j'avais bien dormi et que je pouvais me lever. Est-ce que je pourrais commencer les cours à temps ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Mme Pomfrey fronça les sourcils. « Il ne faut pas exagérer, Harry. La Goute du Mort-Vivant peut avoir des effets à long terme, et votre corps est toujours faible. Vous avez besoin de repos et de récupération. »

« Mais je pourrais toujours le faire en cours, » protesta Harry. « Si je manque la première semaine, je vais devoir rattraper tout ça durant toute l'année ! »

Mme Pomfrey chassa Ron et Hermione hors de son chemin, regarda dans les yeux d'Harry, vérifia son pouls, montrant sa désapprobation. « Voyons si vous pouvez vous lever et marcher un peu. »

Avec enthousiasme, Harry repoussa les couvertures. « Doucement, Harry. » le mit en garde Remus. « Tu étais comateux. »

Donc Harry prit une grande inspiration et se leva sur ses jambes sur le côté du lit. Le plus tôt il pourrait aller en cours, le plus tôt il pourrait laisser tout ça derrière lui. Le dernière chose qu'il voulait était de commencer en retard, et arriver en cours un jour avec tout le monde le fixant et murmurant, et devoir ensuite rattraper son retard sur les autres. Qu'il y avait-il à faire ici, à part rester au lit, penser à l'oncle Vernon et la tante Petunia et Dudley, et Sirius, et à cette nuit dans le repaire de Voldemort...

Résolument, il mit ses pieds sur le sol et poussa dessus. Ron et Hermione se mirent de chaque côté de lui au cas où il tomberait, mais la seule chose qu'il fit fût de chanceler un peu. Il tenta quelques pas, puis plusieurs. Ses jambes tremblaient, mais il resta debout, et réussit à marcher jusqu'au bout de l'infirmerie, et à revenir. Bien sûr, il pressentait qu'il pouvait tomber à chaque moment depuis qu'il avait quitté son lit, mais il masqua ceci avec un sourire de triomphe.

Mme Pomfrey secoua la tête. « Votre force physique d'adolescent ne cessera de me surprendre, Potter. Même après avoir été enfermé dans une cave et drogué pendant dix semaines, vous serez debout et vous prendrez un sort ou bien vous vous ferez mordre par un animal d'Hagrid dans la semaine.

Harry se rassit sur le lit (nonchalament, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons) et sourit mielleusement vers elle. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux partir ? »

« A vos risques et périls, Potter. Mais ne faites pas d'erreurs » lui dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. « Ne pensez pas que, parce que vous vous sentez bien maintenant, les effets de la potion en ont fini avec vous. Vous pourriez faire face à des moments de faiblesse ou de fatigue inattendus, si cela arrive, allez directement vous allonger. J'enverrai une note à vos professeurs. Vous devrez faire attention pendant au moins une semaine – ne vous surmenez pas ! »

« Oui, m'dame » bredouilla Harry, se sentant rougir alors qu'elle gardait son doigt pile sur son visage.

« Quels cours avez-vous demain ? » ajouta-t-elle.

« Heu… » Dans une vague de désarroi, Harry réalisa qu'il ne savait pas. Il réalisa également qu'il n'avait pas fini ses devoirs de vacances.

« C'est Défense contre les Forces du Mal demain matin, et Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Métamorphoses l'après-midi. » dit Hermione. « Oh…on t'a choisi des cours, Harry. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Mais on devait prendre tes livres, et on ne savait pas quand tu reviendrais… »

Harru balaya ses inquiétudes. « Peu importe, tant que je n'ai pas Divination. ». Ron ricana et secoua la tête. « Donc, qu'est-ce que je prends ? »

Des papiers volèrent alors qu'Hermione ouvrait l'album à la dernière page. « Je l'ai mis quelque part là dedans, » murmura-t-elle. « Ahah. » Elle lui tendit la liste.

 **Défense contre les Forces du Mal (général)**

 **Défense avancée : focus sur les maléfices**

 **Potions**

 **Métamorphose**

 **Sortilèges**

 **Soins avancés aux Créatures Magiques**

 **Botanique**

 **Coopération magique internationale**

 **Défense spécialisée**

« Wow, » murmura Harry, lisant la liste avec approbation. « Bons choix ! »

« Neville, Ron et moi l'avons établie avec le professeur McGonagall, » répondit Hermione. « Evidemment, on savait quels examens de BUSE tu aurais, mais les listes ne sont pas sorties jusqu'à ce qu'on ait nos lettres officielles. »

Ron pointa la liste. « Les lettres disaient que quiconque voulait faire une carrière dans le Départements de la Justice magique devrait prendre la Défense spécialisée et au moins un autre cours de DFCM. Le professeur McGonagall a dit que tu voulais être Auror, donc on t'a pris ceux-là, et elle a pensé que la Coopération magique Internationale serait bien pour toi. Et on a pensé que le focus sur les Maléfices était ce qu'on avait _vraiment_ besoin. »

Harry ne pouvait pas le démentir. Puis il grimaça. « Même si Snape ne mentionne pas…tout ça…je doute qu'il ne manque pas de remarquer pas que je n'ai pas mon devoir. »

Toute l'infirmerie résonna des rires de Ron et Hermione, mais derrière eux, Remus répliqua « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore a distribué un ordre général pour que te sois donné un temps supplémentaire pour faire des devoirs de vacances – sois tranquille et fais les Potions en premier. »

Grimaçant pour lui-même, Harry grommela « J'étais sur le point de finir le devoir quand…tout ça est arrivé. Peut être, par miracle, je me souviendrai de la plupart. »

Ron le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. « _Fini_ ? Trois jours après avoir reçu les résultats des BUSE ! »

« Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire ! »

Mme Pomfrey claqua des mains. « M. Potter, si vous êtes si déterminé à aller en cours demain, je vous suggère de retourner à votre dortoir aussitôt et d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Vous en aurez besoin. Maintenant, dehors ! »

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **La prochaine fois :**_ _Harry commence les cours – et se remet rapidement. Dans et hors de Poudlard, le monde sorcier lutte pour garder la tête hors de l'eau dans une reprise de la guerre, et de nombreux regards sont tournés vers Harry pour chercher des réponses, y compris Cornelius Fudge. Mais beaucoup d'autres sont déterminés à ce qu'Harry ne tienne pas longtemps dans cette bataille. Tout ça et bien d'autre dans le_ _Chapitre cinq : A tes côtés, derrière toi._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : HP ne m'appartient pas, tout comme cette fic que je ne fais que traduire. Elle appartient à Jocelyn.**

Ce retard est inexcusable, j'en suis bien consciente. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu toutes celles qui s'étaient intéressées à cette traduction ! Une petite semaine de vacances loin d'une connexion, puis un job d'été qui me prend tout mon temps et mon énergie ont fait que voilà seulement ce nouveau chapitre. J'en suis bien désolée, normalement le rythme de parution devrait s'améliorer avec la rentrée.

Encore merci à toutes de me suivre par ailleurs. Une petite note pour vous avertir que le fandom anglais s'était plaint à Jocelyn que ses chapitres étaient très (trop ?) longs. Elle a donc raccourci les chapitres de près de la moitié (enfin, malheureusement, pas celui-ci, d'où le temps que ça m'a pris...)

Enjoy et n'oubliez pas de poster des reviews ! C'est le seul moyen de savoir si ma traduction vous plaît, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

 **Chapitre 5 : Deux pas vers le sol**

Malgré ses complaintes et son assurance envers Mme Pomfrey, le corps d'Harry s'avéra être bien moins performant que ce qu'il prétendait, après deux mois de totale inactivité. Avec Ron et Hermione portant le petit sac dans lequel étaient rassemblées ses affaires de l'infirmerie, il réussit à marcher lentement avec eux vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Mais au moment où ils passèrent le portrait, Harry était de plus en plus inquiet de ne pas réussir à grimper les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des sixièmes années, et ses amis le regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Harry, tu es sûr de pouvoir commencer les cours ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ouais, je suis sûr. » haleta-t-il, se tenant contre le mur. « Juste pas trop en forme. »

« T'as l'air crevé, mon pote, » dit Ron. « Assois-toi avant qu'on monte. Tout le monde va te tomber dessus dans une minute de toute façon. »

Et effectivement, Katie Bell lança un regard dans leur direction juste après et lança un cri perçant encore plus fort que quand Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch. « HARRY ! »

Harry eût à peine le temps de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil avant qu'il ne se retrouve au centre des cris, des exclamations, des hurlements, des cris de joie (et, pour certains, des sanglots) d'une foule de Gryffondors.

« Oh, Harry, par Merlin, tu vas bien… »

« Ca va, maintenant, Harry ? »

« Mme Pomfrey t'a laissé sortir ?! »

« C'est vrai que Snape t'a sauvé ? »

« Tu-Sais-Qui t'a blessé ? »

« Tu étais où ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'ai entendu qu'ils t'ont empoisonné… »

« OH ! » rugit Ron, brisant le vacarme mieux que les demandes d'Hermione de laisser un peu d'espace à Harry. « Il est seulement sorti des griffes de Lord Voldemort… » (presque tout le monde frissonna) « donc ne le secouons pas trop, ok ? »

Avec des bredouillements d'excuses, toute la population de la maison Gryffondor recula d'un pas. Cependant, ils fixaient toujours Harry anxieusement. « Très bien, Potter. » grogna la voix de Seamus Finnigan près de la cheminée. « Déballe tout. »

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda Ron et Hermione qui haussaient les épaules. Il prit une longue inspiration et dit finalement « Et bah, je suis de retour. »

* * *

« Harry ! Réveille-toi, tu vas louper le petit-déjeuner ! »

Harry fût ejecté d'un profond sommeil, ponctué de vagues rêves désagréables. Ses yeux lui piquaient et tout son corps était lourd. « Ron ? » Il frotta ses yeux, furieux. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas secoué ? » grommela-t-il, réalisant qu'il avait trop dormi.

« Je l'ai fait, » répondit Ron, semblant vexé. « Tu t'es rendormi. » Il s'assit sur le coin du lit pendant qu'Harry alla maladroitement prendre ses vêtements et ses lunettes. « Ca va, mon pote ? »

« Je vais bien » répondit Harry, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. « Juste fatigué. Descends sans moi. »

« T'as le temps, t'inquiète. »

Le temps qu'Harry se passe de l'eau presque brûlante sur le visage pour se réveiller, s'habille, et retourne dans le dortoir des garçons, Hermione était là et attendait avec Ron. « Est-ce que l'un de nous doit porter ton sac ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Je peux le faire moi-même ! » répondit-il avec un ton cinglant. Il soupira, avec un air irritable. « Désolé. Je ne vais juste pas retrouver mes forces si je n'essaye même pas. »

« Mais tu ne veux pas retourner à l'infirmerie non plus » dit Hermione. « J'ai lu des choses sur les effets secondaires de la Goute du Mort-Vivant. Si tu fais une rechute, tu pourrais être malade pendant des jours. »

Harry trouva un compromis en appliquant un sortilège de Ratatinage sur son sac et le mit dans sa poche. C'était un soulagement, parce que rien que de prendre les livres un par un avait fait trembler son bras. « Bien. Allons-y, maintenant. »

Ils sortirent tous ensemble du dortoir Harry, frustré, fût contraint de ralentir dans les escaliers. « On va devoir manger rapidement au petit déjeuner. » dit Hermione.

Ron haussa les épaules. « Je pense pas que ça sera un trop gros problème Et même si on est en retard au cours de DCFM, je doute qu'Harry aura des soucis aujourd'hui. »

Harry pensa à un détail qui ne l'avait pas interrogé jusqu'à maintenant. « Au fait, qui enseigne la Défense cette année ? »

Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent dans les marches et le regardèrent avec surprise, puis échangèrent un regard amusé. « Bon sang, je pense qu'on a oublié, » gloussa Ron.

« Et bien, qui c'est ? » répéta Harry, décontenancé par leurs expressions.

Souriant doucement, Hermione sautilla dans les escaliers devant eux. « Oh, tu verras bien. »

* * *

Le Grand Hall devient très calme quand Ron et Hermione arrivèrent avec Harry à leurs talons. « Ca va aller, » lui murmura Ron alors qu'il les suivait à la table des Gryffondors.

« Harry ! » cria finalement une voix, entraînant une grande bousculade de Gryffondors, de Ravenclaws, et de Poufsouffles, avec Ginny Weasley en premier.

Harry réussit à ne pas se faire cogner par la foule rassemblée autour de lui, et demanda à Ginny « Où étais-tu ? »

Ginny rit, « Oh, j'étais dans la Salle commune la nuit dernière, mais tu étais encerclé, donc je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. »

« Tu ne me déranges jamais » répondit-il aussitôt, et il la prit dans ses bras. « Comment ça a été ? »

Ginny soupira. « Comme tout les autres : une vraie épave. Mais maintenant, mieux, vu que tu es revenu. » Harry étais étonné de voir combien elle paraissait plus âgée elle avait grandi un peu et était maintenant presque de la taille d'Hermione. Et son visage avait les mêmes traces des inquiétudes et des peurs récentes et prolongées qu'il avait repérées sur bon nombre de ses amis. Dans sa mémoire, ça n'avait pas paru aussi long depuis qu'elle, avec lui, avait affronté les Mangemorts les plus mauvais de Voldemort. L'innocence qu'elle avait pu avoir après en avoir fini avec Tom Jedusor était bien loin désormais.

Ginny se recula pour laisser Justin Finch-Fletchley et Hannah Abbot saluer Harry, puis soudainement elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui dit quelque chose avec ses lèvres, ses yeux écarquillés d'avertissement. Harry cligna des yeux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la rappeler pour mieux comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, il saisit ce qu'elle avait vu : Cho Chang qui se frayait un chemin entre les frères Creevy. _Oh…bien sûr_. Il esquissa un sourire et attendit qu'elle approche.

« Hum…salut Harry » dit Cho, et il fût soulagé de voir qu'elle était aussi nerveuse que lui.

« Salut, Cho, » répondit-il, mal à l'aise. Elle ne semblait pas si désespérément triste qu'elle était en cinquième année, mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse non plus. « Ah…comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien » répondit-elle. « Je voulais juste te dire que…je suis contente que tu sois sain et sauf. On a tous eu très peur. »

« Merci » dit-il. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et repartit en passant à travers la foule, puis Harry fût distrait par Anthony Goldstein et Terry Boot, de Ravenclaw, qui se jetèrent sur lui.

Au moment où il réussit enfin à s'assoir, le petit déjeuner était pratiquement fini. « Tu devrais peut-être manger un peu plus ? » dit Hermione alors qu'il prenait quelques toasts.

« Pas très faim, » répondit-il.

« Tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie » persista-t-elle. « Prends juste quelques… »

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Ron. « Arrête de l'houspiller ! »

« Je veux juste… »

« Je vais _bien_ ! » cassa Harry.

Avec un air renfrogné, elle retourna à ses yeux et marmonna « Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu t'évanouis en plein cours de Défense. »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répliquer, une voix répondit derrière lui « Pas d'inquiétude, il ne participera à aucune démonstration aujourd'hui. »

Ron et Hermione arborèrent un large sourire. Harry se retourna surpris. « Rem…professeur Lupin ! »

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'Harry découvrit que le nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'était…pas du tout nouveau ! Le Professeur-à-nouveau Lupin s'avança devant la salle de classe de DCFM qui résonnait d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la plupart de la classe de Défense de sixième année. Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas moins de trois cours avec Remus cette année rendit Harry plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un long moment.

Et le reste des élèves étaient tout aussi heureux de voir le Professeur Lupin qu'Harry…enfin, pas autant peut-être, mais ils étaient ravis. « Enfin ! » s'écria Dean Thomas, écartant les bras comme s'il était sur le point d'embrasser Lupin. « Nous n'avions pas eu un professeur de DCFM correct depuis que vous étiez parti ! »

« Et Maugrey ? » protesta Lavande Brown.

Harry rit. « Ah, il était bien, si tu écartes le fait qu'il travaillait pour Voldemort ! » Près de la moitié de la classe, maintenant composée d'élèves des quatre maisons, tressaillirent.

« Oh, par pitié, » murmura Hermione. « Quand est-ce que les gens vont dépasser cette réaction stupide ? »

« Réaction stupide ! » s'exclama Terry Boot. « On parle quand même de Tu-Sais-Qui.. »

« A vrai dire, » dit le professeur Lupin, assez fort pour couvrir la tempête qui se préparait. « Hermione a raison. On parle de Lord Voldemort. » Il adressa un sourire à plusieurs d'entres eux qui frissonnaient. « Il se trouve qu'un des thèmes de cette année en DCFM est la préparation psychologique. » Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de ce qu'il s'agit ? Oui, Hermione ? »

« Nous préparer psychologiquement veut dire apprendre à ne pas laisser nos émotions – comme la peur et la colère – interférer dans notre capacité à se défendre contre la magie noire. »

« Précisément. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Et tant qu'on est dans ce sujet, quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que dire le nom de Voldemort a à voir avec ce sujet – quelqu'un d'autre cette fois, pardonne-moi, Hermione. »

La classe gloussa. Lupin sourit, et Hermione rougit, mais elle ne semblait pas tellement dérangée. Harry et Ron réfléchirent à lever la main, puis se rétractèrent. Au final, Neville leva lentement la main. « La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'augmenter la peur de celui qui le porte ? »

« Pas loin, M. Londubat, vraiment pas loin. » répondit Lupin, se frottant vivement les mains. « Et comment cela pourrait être néfaste pour notre habileté à se défendre contre un mage noir si on se retrouve face à face ? Pour encore cinq points. »

Neville se mordilla la lèvre. « Parce que la peur…rend difficile le fait de penser comme il faut. Et si on ne peut pas réfléchir…on ne peut pas vraiment combattre. »

« Excellent, Neville. Encore cinq points pour Gryffondor. » Les Gryffondors firent un grand sourire à Neville. Le professeur Lupin hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le tableau. « Maintenant, comme premier devoir, nous allons nous occuper de cette peur en particulier, en lui faisant face. Par conséquent, une des premières règles de ce cours, Défense contre les Forces du Mal avancée, est celle-ci : nous nous réfèrerons à toutes sources de magie noire, de créatures de l'ombre, de malédictions, ou de mage noir, par leur propre… _nom_ , » énonça-t-il alors qu'il écrivait VOLDEMORT sur le tableau.

Se retournant vers eux, il sourit avec compréhension devant les expressions horrifiées de certains des élèves. « Maintenant, je suis bien conscient que certains vont devoir s'y faire. Donc, cette première semaine, nous considèrerons cela comme un exercice. Où que vous êtes dans la salle de classe, vous vous défendrez contre la peur de Lord Voldemort, » il prit note de ceux qui ont sursauté, « en utilisant son nom, et pas 'Vous-Savez-Qui'. On va commencer la semaine prochaine, et juste pour ajouter un peu de motivation, ça sera un point en moins pour votre maison pour quiconque qui se réfèrera à Lord voldemort avec autre chose que son nom. La semaine suivante, ça sera cinq points, et ainsi de suite. Vous ne _pouvez pas_ surmonter, voire même confronter vos peurs face à face sans le faire dans votre esprit. » dit-il fermement par-dessus les murmures rebelles. « Et, entre autres choses, ce cours va vous apprendre à faire ça. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione sourirent entre eux. Peut être que ça n'allait pas être une si mauvaise année finalement.

A la fin du cours, eux trois s'attardèrent-bien qu'il semblait que parler à Remus s'avérait être plus facile à dire qu'à faire, puisque un bon nombre de leur camarades voulaient s'arrêter au bureau et lui dire à quel point ils étaient ravis qu'il soit de retour. Souriant de plus belle, Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent en arrière et regardaient l'expression de Remus, habituellement empreinte des soucis qu'il traversait, passer à une lueur de confiance ravie. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'il avait réalisé à quel point il nous avait manqué ? » soupira Hermione. « Au moins cette année on va apprendre la Défense correctement. »

Alors que Lavande et Parvati passèrent la porte avec Mandy Brocklehurst et Stephen Cornfoot de Ravenclaw après avoir ajouté leurs vœux de bienvenue au groupe, Harry, Ron et Hermione remontèrent la classe. Remus leur adressa un léger sourire et se mit debout pour serrer leurs mains. « Ah, Harry, Ron, Hermione, c'est fantastique de vous revoir en cours. Et je suis plutôt reconnaissant pour les témoignages de confiance. »

« Apparemment on n'est pas les seuls. » dit Ron, désignant de la tête la porte où les supporters de Remus étaient tout juste repartis. « C'est bon que vous soyez de retour. On pourrait vraiment profiter d'un professeur compétent. »

« C'est comme ça que le professeur Dumbledore a plaidé, » dit Remus en riant, secouant la tête. « Apparemment, maintenant tout le monde est tellement effrayé par Voldemort qu'un vieux loup-garou enseignant la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne semble pas si menaçant. Ca, et le fait que j'étais le seul candidat cette année. C'est vrai ! » dit-il avec un large sourire alors qu'ils le regardaient, le fixant avec étonnement. « En fait, je retire ça : je suppose que vous auriez pu avoir un autre candidat potentiel en la oh-tellement-regrettée Dolores Ombrage, qui a apparemment désespérément besoin de travail… » Là il rit comme jamais en voyant leurs expressions horrifiée. « Je plaisante, pas de panique. »

Harry soupira. « Peu importe en fait, je pense, tant que vous êtes là. »

Le regard brun de Remus se fit grave, et il dit « Je ne vais nulle part Harry, n'aie crainte. »

Alors qu'Harry en eût la gorge nouée, Ron et Hermione vinrent à son secours. « Nous avons Soins aux Créatures magiques cette après-midi. Est-ce qu'Hagrid est de retour ? Il n'était pas là au petit-déjeuner. »

« Il préparait ses diverses créatures magiques, » dit Lupin. « C'est son premier cours avancé, il est très excité. ». Puis il fronça les sourcils. « Par contre je me demande si tu devrais marcher tout le long jusque là-bas, Harry. »

Harry grommela mais Ron émit un ricanement. « Je pourrais te porter à califourchon sur mon dos ! » L'image mentale qu'ils s'en firent les fit tous rire.

« Je n'ai pas encore pu voir Hagrid encore. » dit Harry à Lupin. « Il se sentirait mieux si je venais à son cours le premier jour. »

Lupin secoua la tête. « Si Mme Pomfrey t'a libéré, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à part t'avertir de faire attention. La Goute du Mort-Vivant est une potion puissante, et ce n'est pas possible que tu t'en sois complètement remis. Tu sembles faiblard, même maintenant. »

Harry soupira, mais acquiesça de la tête. « Promis, pas de chevauchée d'hippogriffes, ou de lutte avec un troll des cavernes pendant au moins une semaine. »

« C'est tout ce que je demande. » déclara Lupin avec une expression parfaitement sérieuse, puis ils se mirent tous à rire à nouveau. « Allez, maintenant allez-y, et mange un bon repas avant ce cours. »

« C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire ! » se plaignit Hermione alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« Oh, Harry ? » fit Lupin en lui faisant signe de s'approcher pendant qu'Hermione et Ron attendaient devant la porte. Il mit la main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le fit se rapprocher. « Juste que tu saches » dit-il doucement. « Peu importe pour quoi…si tu as besoin de parler, n'importe quand, viens à mon bureau. »

* * *

En dépit de son insistance auprès de ses amis et professeurs qu'il allait bien, Harry commençait à se sentir tiré, et cette lourde sensation réapparaissait dans ses os. Il pensait sauter le repas et aller au dortoir faire une sieste, mais il décida d'aller dans le Grand Hall dans l'espoir de voir Hagrid.

Malheureusement, non seulement Hagrid n'était pas là, mais comme d'habitude, Ron et Hermione remarquèrent qu'il trainait les pieds. « Je ne pense pas que tu devrais aller en cours cet après-midi, » dit Hermione. « Tu as l'air complètement épuisé. »

« Ca va le faire, » murmura Harry, amenant une fourchette de purée de patates à la bouche. Il n'avait toujours pas faim, mais il espérait que ça allait le revigorer.

Ron regarda sa montre. « On a une pause d'une heure avant le cours. Peut être que tu devrais retourner à la Tour et t'allonger un moment. »

« Je suppose que je devrais. » dit Harry, bien que l'idée de marcher autant pour retourner à la Tour le fît grimacer. Il se força à prendre un peu plus de nourriture, mais il avait sa tête posée sur sa main pour essayer d'être plus ou moins droit. Et il y avait le danger qu'un professeur le remarque, et le force à retourner à l'infirmerie. _Passe juste les cours_ , se disait-il à lui-même. _Puis tu pourras sauter la session d'études du soir et aller tôt au lit_.

Mais il y avait toujours la question de retourner au dortoir. Dans son état, ça lui prendrait vingt minutes pour y aller, et ça ne lui laisserait que peu de temps pour une sieste. Donc Harry décida qu'il trouverait un moment calme dans la bibliothèque et pourrait poser sa tête-tant que Mme Pince ne le repère pas. Bâillant, il se leva. « Je vous retrouverai dehors quand ça sera l'heure d'y aller. » dit-il à Ron et Hermione.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, mais la trouva plutôt chargée, avec des élèves cherchant des livres pour les devoirs en avance du semestre. Frustré, il errait tout autour jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe (littéralement) sur Ginny, qui lisait un livre sur le sortilège de Disparition pour ses BUSES. « Salut, Harry ! » dit-elle, surprise, et déplaça ses livres sur le côté de la table. « Tu as besoin de place pour travailler ? »

Regardant autour de lui, il admit honteusement. « Je pensais plutôt à dormir. » Je voulais un peu me poser un moment avant les cours. Aller jusqu'à la tour, ça fait beaucoup de chemin. »

Les yeux de Ginny s'élargirent d'inquiétude. « Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle d'une façon qui l'irrita immédiatement.

 _Ne t'énerve pas, ne t'énerve pas, elle veut juste être gentille !_ Il se força à hocher de la tête. « Mme Pomfrey a dit que j'allais être facilement fatigable ces premiers jours. Ca va passer. »

Avec un sourire, elle débarrassa la table. « Je vais monter la garde au cas où Mme Pince arrive. »

« Merci ! » dit-il avec gratitude, et les deux gloussèrent. Aucun n'avait oublié à quel point ils avaient eu des problèmes quand Mme Pince les avait attrapés en train de manger des œufs de Pâques dans la bibliothèque l'année dernière. »

Elle mit sa chaise de l'autre côté de la table pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait dans cette section, et lui fit remarquer par des signes, donc Harry, reconnaissant, posa son sac et mit sa tête dans ses bras. En quelques secondes, il s'était coupé du monde.

 _La lumière rouge du maléfice de Bellatrix Lestrange frappe Sirius dans la poitrine._

 _Le rire n'avait pas quitté son visage, mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent de choc._

 _Harry libéra Neville, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Il descendait les marches à nouveau, sortant sa baguette, alors que Dumbledore se retournait pour regarder l'estrade également._

 _La chute de Sirius semblait prendre des heures. Son corps dessina un arc gracieux alors qu'il tombait en arrière à travers le voile en lambeaux de l'arche…_

 _Et Harry vit le regard de peur mêlé de surprise sur le visage défait, qui a un jour été beau, de son parrain alors qu'il tombait à travers l'ancienne porte et disparaissait derrière le voile, flottant pendant un temps comme s'il y avait un vent violent avant de disparaître du lieu…_

« Harry ? Harry, la cloche vient de sonner. » Quelqu'un secouait doucement son épaule.

Harry releva brusquement la tête, son estomac retourné, ses mains tremblantes, et des sanglots étouffés dans sa gorge. Il les retint et clignait des yeux en regardant Ginny. « Oh, les cours. C'est vrai. Merci. »

Sa gorge demeurait serrée. Ce moment ressemblait bien trop à Pâques dernier, où ce qu'il voulait le plus était de parler à Sirius. « Harry ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Ouais » répondit-il d'une voix haletante. « Juste…un mauvais rêve. » Ses yeux s'adoucirent de compréhension, et elle s'avança vers lui, mais il se recula. Les étreintes des Weasley semblaient le faire craquer plus vite que quoi que ce soit d'autres ces jours ci, et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Il lui adressa un léger sourire pour éviter de la blesser, et elle hocha la tête et mit sa main sur son épaule à la place. « Je dois retrouver Ron et Hermione. On a Hagrid cet après-midi. »

« Oh, bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec cœur, contente de changer de sujet. « Il va être ravi de te voir. « Essaye juste de ne pas t'épuiser. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux. » gloussa-t-il, et il lui fit signe en se dirigeant rapidement hors de la bibliothèque.

* * *

Quand Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione à l'entrée centrale, ils furent contents de le trouver plus alerte (même s'il baillait encore). Cependant, c'était tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire pour sauver les apparences de sa bonne forme, puisque la marche jusqu'à la maison d'Hagrid lui prit plus de temps que jamais, et le temps qu'ils arrivent, il était essoufflé.

« Hey ! Harry ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda Michael Corner, remarquant qu'Harry s'était appuyé légèrement contre Ron à leur arrivée.

Harry hésita entre ignorer les murmures ou leur dire de tous aller se faire voir. Il arrêta sa décision sur aucun. « Ouais. » répondit-il en rigolant, comme si c'était une blague. « Juste en pas grande forme. » Ca fonctionna, Michael et les autres sixièmes années qui les fixaient lui firent un grand sourire.

Tous, excepté Draco et son entourage. « Regardez ça. Le grand Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ne peut même pas marcher sans que quelqu'un ne porte ses sacs pour lui. »

Ron lâcha le bras d'Harry et son sac, mais Harry avait sorti sa baguette. « Pas en forme, mais comme tu l'as découvert la nuit de samedi, je peux encore te jeter un sort dans mon sommeil. » La main qui tenait la baguette, il fût soulagé de le constater, était plutôt stable.

Malfoy lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais ne sortit pas sa propre baguette, et Hermione lui dit doucereusement. « Oh, ne le prends pas mal, Draco. Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu peux battre Harry à _quelque chose_ – même si c'est seulement de la course à pied. »

Dean et Seamus explosèrent de rire, et Parvati et Padma Patil se mirent à glousser fortement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit de samedi ? » demanda Neville.

« Malfoy a tenté de me rendre une petite visite. » répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules, assis sur une souche d'arbre. « J'ai dû lui jeter un sort avant qu'il soit convaincu que je ne voulais pas de bons vœux de rétablissement au milieu de la nuit. »

« Bons vœux, mon… » murmura Ron avant qu'Hermione ne le fasse taire, et à ce moment ci, la porte d'Hagrid s'ouvrit.

« Harry ! Je n'pensais pas que tu viendrais ! »

« Me voici pourtant » répondit Harry en rigolant alors que le demi-géant, ignorant le reste de la classe, se dirigea vers Harry et passa ses bras autour de lui. « Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde ! »

Hagrid rougit. « Sympa de ta part, si tôt après...bref. Bienvenue, tout le monde, au Cours avancé de Soins aux Créatures magiques. On va voir plusieurs belles bêtes sauvages cette année, donc j'espère que vous êtes tous prêts. »

« Bon sang, c'est quoi son idée du terme « sauvage » ? » murmura Ron.

« Bien. Suivez-moi, alors ! Oh… » Hagrid fronça les sourcils. « Harry, il y a pas mal de marche. T'auras peut être besoin d'être porté. »

Harry sentit le sang monter à son visage et entendit ses camarades rire (le plus bruyant étant Malfoy) à la pensée d'Hagrid le portant là où ils allaient recevoir leur cours aujourd'hui. « Hum…non, merci. Ca ira. »

« Sûr ? » Hagrid haussa les épaules. « Bon, dans ce cas on ira lentement. Suivez-moi, vous tous ! »

Bien qu'Hagrid les menaient lentement, parlant des chevaux ailés qu'il gardait attachés à cet arbre, ou des Fléreurs qu'il élevait, Harry était bien en peine d'avancer. Il avait un sourire forcé, prétendant que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid de devoir se tenir contre des arbres (ou Ron) à plusieurs reprises ou de sentir la fine pellicule de transpiration sur son visage ou de se sentir à bout de souffle. « Par la barbe de Merlin, Potter s'est transformé en une mauviette pire de Longdubat ! » souffla, assez fort, Malfoy à Blaise Zabini.

« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'emmène, Harry ? » demanda Ron. « Je te porterai sur mon dos, comme ça tu auras ta baguette à portée de main pour jeter un sort à Malfoy ! » Marchant autour d'eux sans une sorte de ronde protectrice, les sixièmes années membres de l'AD ricanèrent.

Harry sourit à pleines dentes. « Je vais être trop lourd pour toi. »

« Oh, allez, essaye ! » gloussa Neville de manière un peu bête.

« Ca serait plutôt drôle de voir le visage de Malfoy, » dit Hermione malicieusement.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, puis Harry tendit son sac à un Dean qui gloussait. Ron s'accroupit. « Un, deux, trois…wouuuuuhaaa ! ». Il chancela dangereusement quand Harry sauta sur son dos. L'AD éclata de rire alors qu'ils parvinrent à se redresser, mais en vacillant en rond comme une lourde armure déséquilibrée.

Hagrid regarda derrière lui et sourit. « T'auras eu ta balade finalement, Harry ? »

« Plus ou moins ! » s'exclama Harry alors que Ron fonça pratiquement dans un arbre. « Allez, je ne pèse pas _si_ lourd ! »

« Non, mais tu as ta main sur mon visage ! »

« Oh, désolé. » Harry déplaça sa main, et Ron put finalement adapter sa direction et se mit à galoper comme un cheval, causant des éclats de rire. A cause de tous ces balancements et ces rires, Harry pouvait à peine respirer, et ceci dit il doutait que ça lui économise beaucoup d'énergie – mais c'était bien plus drôle. « En avant ! »

« Tu ressembles à un cavalier d'échecs ! s'écria Dean.

« Prépare ta baguette, Harry ! Cavalier vers le Roi noir. » cria joyeusement Ron, et il se dirigea vers Malfoy. « Chargez ! »

A l'expression sidérée de Malfoy à la vue d'une créature de2.50 mètres se ruant soudainement vers lui, Harry rit si fort qu'il put à peine pointer sa baguette pour envoyer un sortilège de Bloque-Jambes. Les quelques Slytherins présents poussèrent des cris de protestation et voulurent sortir leur baguette, mais ils étaient en infériorité numérique par rapport aux membres de l'AD.

« Okay, okay, assez de ça ! » dit Hagrid, qui regardait la scène avec amusement depuis quelques minutes. « On se calme, on se calme. Bon sang, Harry, tu es presque aussi grand que moi maintenant ! Retour à la terre ferme. » En se gigotant, Harry réussit à descendre du dos de Ron sans les envoyer tous les deux au sol. « Assis-toi. Tout le monde, prenez une place. Restez bien en arrière. »

Installés sur un coin d'herbe, Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards appréhensifs. « Qui veut lancer un pari ? » murmura Ron.

« Pas moi. » chuchota Harry. « On pourrait parier que c'est la pire chose imaginable et qu'il nous sorte quelque chose d'encore pire. » Ils se mirent tous assis et tournèrent leur attention vers Hagrid qui commençait son cours.

« Bon, maintenant que ce cours est « avancé » et tout, j'imagine que je dois vous apprendre à contrôler et vous protéger de dangereuses créatures, pas les mignonnes petites bêtes que je vous ai montré les années passées. » Même Hermione ne put cacher son expression incrédule. Hagrid ignora leur hoquet de surprise et continua. « Maintenant, j'ai l'accord du Directeur, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre que c'est trop difficile. Si vous pensez ça, vous pouvez tout de suite quitter le cours. » Il leur sourit. « Mais tant que vous suivez mes consignes, vous devriez vous en sortir. »

« Bon…sang… » murmura Ron.

Avec ce sourire menaçant-bien-que-joyeux, Hagrid dit : « Je reviens tout de suite. » et disparut dans les bois, leur donnant juste assez de temps pour commencer à vraiment s'inquiéter.

« Peut être qu'il a finalement obtenu un dragon. » dit Hermione.

« Des œufs de dragon ? » suggéra Harry. « Pour chacun de nous et les dresser. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. «Je suppose que j'en aurais entendu parler de Charlie si ça avait été ça. »

« C'est peut être un basilic, » répondit Hermione, d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

« Ne blague pas là-dessus, » dit Harry. « Sinon je risque _vraiment_ de laisser tomber ce cours. »

« Un a été suffisant, hein ? » ricana Ron.

« Plus qu'assez. » répondit Harry dans un bâillement. « Quoi que ce soit, il vaudrait mieux que ça soit intéressant-et bruyant-sinon je vais encore m'endormir. »

« Et bah, à ce rythme, je vais devoir te porter à califourchon tout le chemin du retour vers la Tour Gryffondor, hein ? »

« Dans tes rêves, » lui répondit Harry avec entrain. Il se reposa contre un tronc d'arbre, fermant les yeux. C'était agréable. _Si Hagrid ne revient pas bientôt, je pourrais vraiment…_

Un grognement à faire trembler les arbres et un son semblable à un chalumeau le fit se redresser aussitôt, totalement réveillé, et il bondit sur ses pieds, tout comme les autres. Les sixièmes années se rassemblèrent en groupe, alarmés par l'anticipation alors que quelque chose faisait trembler les arbres. « Je pense que t'avais raison, Ron, » dit Dean. « A propos du dragon. »

Hermione jeta un regard vers le sous-bois, et sa mâchoire tomba de surprise. « Oh, par la barbe de Merlin, » murmura-t-elle.

« Hermione ? Traduction, s'il-te-plaît ? » lança Ron, d'une voix tremblante derrière Harry.

« Hmm…et bien, tu avais en partie raison, Ron » répondit-elle. « En fait, tu avais un tiers raison. »

 _« Quoi ? »_

Un jet de feu incendia plusieurs branches d'arbres, mais Hermione lança un sort d'arrosage tout en se reculant en hâte. Emergeant des arbres au bout d'une longue chaîne tirée par Hagrid, ils découvrirent une des plus étranges et intimidantes créatures qu'Harry n'avait jamais vues. Au début, il n'arrivait pas à voir de quoi parlait Hermione. Bien qu'elle crachait du feu, cette créature n'avait rien à voir avec un dragon. En fait, sa tête était celle d'un lion. Ses pattes avant et son corps, jusqu'aux sabots, semblaient être ceux d'un…un cerf ? Une chèvre ? Et son arrière-train et sa queue…oh, voilà ce que voulait dire Hermione.

La fin de l'animal appartenait bien à un dragon.

« Reculez, reculez ! » les avertit Hagrid, tirant fortement la corde alors que la créature tentait de rôder autour de la clairière dans laquelle ils se tenaient. Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. « Bien. Quelqu'un peut deviner ce que c'est ? »

Personne ne leva la main. Seule une classe bouche-bée pleine d'yeux horrifiés fixait Hagrid. « Tu ne sais même pas ! » siffla Ron à Hermione avec surprise.

« Oh si, je sais, » murmura Hermione, reculant loin de cette chose. « J'espère juste que je vais me réveiller. »

« Oh allez Hermione, de tout le monde ici, tu devrais savoir ! » dit Hagrid.

Déglutissant convulsivement, Hermione parla très lentement comme pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de la créature. « C'est une Chimère. »

« Une quoi ?! » s'exclama la moitié de la classe.

« Parle plus fort, Hermione ! »

« Une _Chimère_ ! » répéta-t-elle plus fort, et tout le monde frissonna alors que la créature tourna sa tête de lion vers eux.

« Tout à fait, Hermione. Spectaculaire, hein ? » répondit Hagrid avec un signe de tête vers la Chimère avec une appréciation évidente. « Terriblement dur d'avoir des œufs, mais j'ai eu finalement de la chance avec cette beauté ! Déjà à sa taille adulte, mais elle avait besoin d'un habitat. »

« Je ne demanderai pas ce qui est arrivé à son ancien habitat, » dit Hermione faiblement.

Hagrid entoura la chaîne autour d'un arbre et jeta à la Chimère un mouton mort entier, qu'il portait sur son épaule. Harry avait pensé qu'un corps pareil aurait gêné la Chimère à se déplacer rapidement, mais en la regardant bondir sur la carcasse et la déchiqueter en quelques secondes, il réalisa qu'il s'était trompé. « Donc, Hagrid, » dit Parvati, tentant de ne pas regarder la scène. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va apprendre exactement avec cette chose ? »

« La même chose que je vous ai déjà montré – la garder, la nourrir, la diriger- sans vous faire tuer ! » Hagrid semblait très satisfait de lui-même, et de leurs réactions horrifiées. « Estimez vous chanceux. J'ai entendu que le Lord Vous-Savez-Qui avait lui-même un cocatris. » Hermione laissa échapper un couinement consterné. « Je pourrais moi-même en trouver un, avec un peu de travail, mais la Chimère était facilement disponible. »

« J'espère que vous vouliez dire relativement. « dit Harry.

« Hé bien oui. Maintenant, Hermione, tu pourrais m'assister pour une petite démonstration ? »

La mâchoire d'Hermione en tomba et elle regardait éperdument le reste de la classe. « Désolé, j'aurais bien choisi quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu étais la seule qui savait ce qu'elle est. »

De façon prévisible, la curiosité prit le pas chez Hermione. « Comment savez-vous que c'est une femelle ? La tête de lion a une crinière. »

« Bien pensé, cinq points pour Gryffondor ! » dit Hagrid, et les Gryffondors échangèrent des regards satisfaits. Peut être que finalement, ça ne serait pas le cauchemar auquel ils s'attendaient. « Toutes les Chimères ont une crinière, mais on peut distinguer les femelles des mâles par leur queue. Comme les dragons, les femelles ont une queue pointue pour chasser les ennemis loin de leur nid. Allez, Hermione viens, ne sois pas timide. »

« Qu…qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Viens juste là, je ne la laisserais pas te blesser ! Maintenant. Je suppose que tu connais la légende ? »

« Bellérophon ? Oui. Il attaqua la Chimère avec Pégase et la tua. »

« Tout juste. Mais ce que la légende ne dit pas toujours est que les Chimères ont un angle mort. Elles ne peuvent pas regarder directement derrière elles à cause de leurs épaules de chèvre. » Hagrid attira Hermione plus près. « Là, celle ci me connaît, donc elle va vouloir garder un œil sur toi. Tout ce que tu auras à faire est de rester bien derrière elle. »

Hermione fixait la queue acérée. « Et par rapport à ça ? »

« Une autre bonne remarque. Tu vas devoir rester hors de portée de la queue. N'aie pas peur. » dit Hagrid, détachant la chaîne de l'arbre. « Je la tiendrais bien. Prête ? »

« Heu… »

« Bien. Derrière elle, maintenant ! » Hagrid fit trotter la Chimère, grognant et protestant, dans la clairière Harry et les autres se hâtèrent de se mettre ce qu'ils pensaient être à bonne distance.

La Chimère, comme Hagrid l'avait prévu, planta ses yeux directement sur Hermione, qui se précipita derrière la créature. « Attention ! » hurla Ron alors que la Chimère devenait folle furieuse, tirant sur la laisse d'Hagrid et tentant de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir où était l'étrangère.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient ouverts grands comme des soucoupes, mais elle gardait son sang-froid, comme Harry et Ron s'y étaient attendus, et à force de se mouvoir rapidement, elle réussit à rester hors du regard de la Chimère. D'autre part, cela rendit la Chimère encore plus agitée, et Hermione était trempée de sueur et haletante au moment où Hagrid fit une halte.

« Bien joué, Hermione, bien joué ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! » dit-il en ramenant la Chimère.

Malfoy murmura quelque chose comme « préférences », mais Harry l'ignora. Regarder la danse d'Hermione autour de la Chimère l'avait rendu nauséeux. Il tapota son épaule alors qu'elle rejoignait le groupe, gardant son autre main contre l'arbre près de lui. Le reste des Gryffondors, Ravenclaws et Poufsouffles applaudissaient avec enthousiasme alors qu'Hagrid mena la Chimère plus loin.

« Quel est son nom, Hagrid ? » demanda Neville quand il retourna auprès du groupe.

« Je ne sais pas exactement, Neville. Je l'ai eu seulement la nuit dernière. Des idées ? »

« Hellfire ! » suggéra Dean.

« Hera ! »

« Brunhilda ! »

« Touffu ! »

« Déjà un Touffu, désolé Deamus. » dit Hagrid. « Pour vos devoirs, tout le monde devra écrire la bonne méthode pour approcher une Chimère, et ne pas juste l'éviter comme Hermione, mais pour l'approcher. Et une suggestion de nom ! Le meilleur gagnera vingt points pour sa Maison ! »

« Il est bon à ça, » soupira Ron.

Alors qu'Hagrid libéra la classe, il remarqua Harry qui s'appuyait lourdement contre l'arbre. « Suis le reste des élèves, Malfoy ! Et avec tes amis ! Tout va bien, Harry ? » demanda-t-il, se dirigeant vers lui.

Harry aurait souhaité pouvoir se tenir parfaitement debout, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de quitter l'arbre, il chancelait dans l'autre direction. « Juste un peu la tête qui tourne. »

« Hmm. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas t'assoir un peu avant de repartir ? Il fait plutôt chaud dehors, » dit Hagrid, offrant une main en guise de support.

Harry avait l'impression d'être un poids, souhaitant que Ron et Hermione ne lui tournent pas autour comme s'il pouvait se briser comme du verre, mais il admit à lui-même qu'il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin tout seul. Il lança un soupir, récoltant une petite tape d'Hermione, et dit « Merci » et laissa Hagrid le mena vers sa cabane.

La marche l'exténua. Enormément. Arrivés aux marches puis à l'intérieur, Harry tremblait légèrement et se sentait faible. « Harry, tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout » dit Hermione calmement alors qu'Hagrid le conduisit vers ce qui servait probablement au demi-géant d'un fauteuil, mais pour Harry c'était plus qu'assez pour pouvoir s'allonger.

« Je me sens pas très bien. » admit-il, et il posa sa tête sur le bras du petit sofa, allongeant ses jambes.

Hagrid le regardait avec une expression grave inhabituelle alors qu'il lui ramena un verre d'eau. Harry le bu avec gratitude. « Je devrais peut être appeler Madame Pomfrey, Harry. Tu t'es probablement surmené aujourd'hui. »

« Non, » répondit Harry rapidement, avalant une autre gorgée d'eau. « Vraiment, Hagrid, Hermione, ça va aller. J'ai juste besoin de m'allonger un moment. »

Ron se tenait près de la porte, mordillant ses lèvres, mais soudainement il jeta un regard vers la fenêtre et s'écria « Hé ! Malfoy ! »

« Oh, pour l'amour de… » Hagrid d'élança vers la porte. « Je vous ai dit à tous les trois de vous en aller ! Dix points en moins pour Slytherin ! Allez, retournez au château ! » Ce fut assez pour laisser Harry, Ron et Hermione songeurs ; même quand le groupe de Malfoy agissait pour le pire, Hagrid ne donnait que rarement une vraie punition.

Ron aidait Harry à enlever ses robes, et Hermione lissait méthodiquement sa cravate de Maison et desserrait le col de sa chemise quand Hagrid revint avec un tissu humide. « Plein le dos de cette band, » grogna-t-il. « Après ce que ce personnage, Lucius, à fai à Harry… » il secoua la tête et se mit à éponger le visage humide de sueur d'Harry. La mauvaise humeur d'Harry s'évacuait rapidement, tout comme l'intérêt qu'il portait à ce qui l'entourait. Il était simplement trop fatigué. « Je peux rester avec lui si vous avez besoin d'aller ailleurs, » dit Hagrid à Ron et Hermione alors qu'Harry posa sa tête sur les coussins du sofa.

« Ca va si on reste ? » demanda Ron immédiatement.

Hagrid leur sourit. « Bien sûr. Prenez une chaise. Tu peux dormir, Harry. T'en as besoin. »

« Merci, Hagrid, » marmonna Harry, et il laissa ses paupières tomber devant ses yeux.

* * *

« Harry ? Tu m'entends ? Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ? » Une voix inquiète, vaguement familière pénétra dans les rêves sombres d'Harry, le tirant à contrecoeur d'un sommeil incroyablement lourd et profond. L'endroit dans lequel il se réveilla n'était pas vraiment agréable il avait froid, il se sentait moite et faible. Pris de frissons, il essaya d'émerger. « Bon sang » murmura la voix. « Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller. »

« Laissez-moi voir, Hagrid. » dit une autre voix, et une main fraîche toucha le front d'Harry.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il est chaud. »

« Il est brûlant. On doit l'amener tout de suite à l'infirmerie. »

« Madame Pomfrey va le _tuer_. Vas-y Hermione, tu peux dire que tu nous l'avais bien dit. »

« Oh, tais toi Ron ! Je n'ai aucune intention de dire quoi que ce soit. »

« Assez, vous deux ! Je vais aller chercher Madame Pomfrey. Vous restez avec lui ? »

« Bien sûr. Dépêchez-vous, Hagrid. »

« Ok. Je reviens. »

Le corps tout entier d'Harry était douloureux et faible. Il voulait à tout prix replonger dans le sommeil, mais les voix refusaient de le laisser, et maintenant quelqu'un passait un linge humide sur son visage. « Allez, Harry, ouvre les yeux ! »

Cela lui rappela quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Tout ce qu'il savait était que ça lui faisait peur. « Non… » marmonna-t-il et il tressaillit. Il ne voulait rien avec un goût étrange dans sa bouche. Il se souvenait de ça, et qu'il n'en voulait pas.

« Chut, Harry, tout va bien. Ca va aller. Ron, ramène sa veste. Il tremble. »

« C'est une bonne idée, vu qu'il est aussi chaud ? »

Un vêtement chaud et sec fut posé sur Harry, mais il continuait à trembler. « Je ne sais pas si ça aide. Ooohhh…pourquoi Snape n'a pas réussi à le sortir de là plus tôt ! »

« Je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler d'un prof comme ça. Tu étais la seule à dire à Harry… »

« Je sais, je sais. C'est juste…maintenant…le voir comme ça…ça me rend en colère contre Snape pour ne pas l'avoir sauvé plus tôt, contre les Aurors pour ne pas avoir pu empêcher son enlèvement, contre Sirius pour être mort alors que… »

Le son de ce nom atteint Harry à travers le brouillard fiévreux comme un éclair, une lumière aveuglante qui le brûla, et il sursauta. « Oh Harry, Harry, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que tu…Harry ? »

« Je pense que c'était juste d'avoir entendu son nom. Il ne semble pas nous reconnaître. »

Une main caressa ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Une voix très calme murmura « Et je suis encore plus en colère contre Dumbledore pour avoir laissé tout ça arriver. »

« Bon sang. Je ne t'avais jamais entendue parler comme ça avant. »

« Maintenant oui. Je suis fâchée contre tout le monde. Il n'aurait jamais du avoir à faire avec tout ça, Ron. Ce n'est pas juste. Tu n'es pas en colère ? »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Ouais. Ouais, je suppose. Mais contre moi. »

« Toi ? »

« Ouais. Pour ne pas avoir fait plus. J'ai l'impression que je ne lui aie jamais fait du bien. »

« Oh, Ron... »

Un lourd craquement se fit entendre, puis d'autres voix arrivèrent dans la pièce. « Oh, sérieusement, M. Potter, je ne vous laisserais _plus jamais_ hors de ma vue ! »

Harry grimaça la voix lui rappelait quelqu'un, et le souvenir n'était pas vraiment agréable, mais une des voix déclara « Madame Pomfrey, s'il-vous-plaît, il dél… »

Une main toucha son front à nouveau, puis ses joues et sa nuque. « Calmez-vous, Miss Granger, je ne vais pas le manger. Il doit être amené à l'infirmerie immédiatement. »

« Je vais le porter. »

La chose suivante qu'Harry savait, il était soulevé dans une paire de bras énormes et musclés et reposait contre une poitrine massive. Il marmonna et lutta faiblement. « C'est bon, Harry ! C'est juste Hagrid. Laisse-le te porter. »

Pendant un moment, Harry lutta contre les bras qui le portaient, il ne pouvait pas distinguer ce moment d'un autre plus moment éprouvant. Mais lorsque la force de lutter le quitta, il perçut dans son esprit groggy et confus que cette situation était différente. Il était déplacé gentiment, pas balancé et tiraillé comme avant, il flottait plutôt cette fois dans les bras qui le supportaient. Et qui le portaient bien serrés et avec douceur, pour qu'il n'aie pas peur de tomber. « Tout va bien, Harry. Je te tiens. Calme-toi. »

Ce qu'il fit, sa tête reposant contre une épaule massive, avec une barbe broussailleuse qui chatouillait son visage, et il se rendormit.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **La prochaine fois :** **Tous ceux qui pensent prendre avantage de la faiblesse d'Harry devraient y réfléchir à deux fois, car le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu n'est pas seul. Et un ancien professeur de DCFM pas vraiment regretté reçoit une réception plutôt glaciale lorsqu'il tente de montrer à nouveau son visage à Poudlard. Tout ça, et bien plus, dans le** **chapitre 6 : A tes Côtés, derrière toi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : HP ne m'appartient pas, tout comme cette fic que je ne fais que traduire. Elle appartient à Jocelyn.**

Je dois dire que le soutien que vous m'apportez est un rayon de soleil ! Le quotidien dans la « vraie vie » n'est pas facile pour moi actuellement, et vos reviews, MPs, follows me procurent une satisfaction bienvenue. MERCI !

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !

 **Chapitre 6 : A tes Côtés, derrière toi !**

« Y a-t-il ne serait-ce qu'une chance que quelque chose puisse être fait pour lui, Severus ? » Les mots pénétrèrent à travers les ténèbres, hissant lentement Harry alors qu'il pensait nager à la surface d'un lac très profond.

« Quels sont ses symptômes ? »

« Une fièvre élevée, j'ai du utiliser deux potions pour le faire un peu redescendre. Confusions, délires, et myalgies. Il a été confus pendant plus d'un jour. »

« Sa cicatrice lui fait mal aussi, Professeur. »

« Granger, Weasley, poussez-vous. Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours ? » Il y eut un souffle près d'Harry, la sensation que quelqu'un se penchait au dessus de lui, mais il ne pu trouver la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

« C'est la pleine lune demain, Monsieur. Professeur Lupin nous a donné un projet de recherche à la bibliothèque. »

Une main se posa sur le front d'Harry, puis se déplaça pour toucher sa nuque « Donc, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à la bibliothèque ? »

« On l'a déjà fait, Monsieur. Pas besoin de vous inquiéter des cours du professeur Lupin. »

« Miss Granger, je… »

« Que pensez-vous, Severus ? »

Il y eut un long silence alors qu'Harry luttait pour découvrir où il était. Ces voix, cet endroit, ils étaient trop familiers. Et puis : « A première vue, il semble qu'il s'agit plus ou moins d'un effet secondaire d'avoir été réanimé de la Goute du Mort vivant trop rapidement. Mais il aurait du répondre à vos traitements. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Professeur McGonagall, puisque je ne suis plus dans la confidence des plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Cette remarque sarcastique finit de raviver la mémoire d'Harry, et il émit un faible grognement. « Harry ! Il est réveillé ! Harry ! »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Weasley, un peu de contenance. Maintenant, si plus rien ne me… »

« Donc vous ne pensez pas qu'il y ait un autre problème que l'on puisse traiter ? Un poison ou un maléfice que Vous-Savez-Qui aurait pu utiliser ? »

« Comme je viens juste de le dire, Mme Pomfrey, je n'ai plus accès à cette information. »

Des talons claquèrent le sol alors qu'Harry obligea ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Ron et Hermione étaient des deux côtés du lit, fixant intensément l'échange, et le professeur MacGonagall avait attrapé le professeur Snape par l'épaule. « Une déduction logique alors, Severus ? »

Snape soupira lourdement, puis vit qu'Harry le regardait, et lui jeta un regard noir. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a sous-entendu que la torche verte enflammée lierait le garçon à lui d'une nouvelle façon, en utilisant leurs sangs. Cela a pu lui permettre de jeter un maléfice ou d'empoisonner Potter d'une manière ou d'une autre, à distance. Vous devriez en parler avec le Directeur. »

Le professeur MacGonagall jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit qu'Harry était réveillé. « Merci, Severus. » Snape quitta l'infirmerie précipitamment.

« Harry, » Ron agita sa main lentement devant le visage d'Harry. « Tu nous reconnais ? »

« Ouais, » croassa Harry faiblement. « Combien de temps…. ? »

« Tu as été malade après les cours lundi après-midi, et là on est dans la nuit de mardi. » expliqua Ron, assis sur un coin du lit. Il se pencha vers Harry. « J'ai cru que Mme Pomfrey allait t'étrangler ! »

« Et vous n'êtes pas encore tiré d'affaires, M. Potter, que ce soit de la maladie ou de moi ! » déclara Mme Pomfrey d'un ton cassant, se dirigeant vers le lit. Harry eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle lui tendit un gobelet de potion. « Buvez tout. Cette fois, vous sortirez quand _je_ serai satisfaite de votre état – _pas_ avant. »

« Oui, m'dame, » murmura Harry et il avala la potion pour réduire la fièvre. Ron et Hermione se donnèrent un coup de coude et eurent un large sourire. « Quoi ? »

« Elle a dit au professeur MacGonagall qu'elle allait mettre une plaque commémorative au dessus de ce lit après ta septième année, » gloussa Hermione. « Et le professeur MacGonagall lui a suggéré de peut être te déménager ici de manière permanente. »

Ils paraissaient tellement amusés, qu'Harry gloussa avec eux. « Pas vraiment un bon départ, cette année, hein ? » Ron et Hermione secouèrent la tête en réponse. « Quels cours j'ai manqué ? »

« Sortilège, Métamorphose, Botanique et Défense, » répondit Ron. « Hermione a recopié toutes ses notes pour toi. Elle pensait que tu ne voudrais pas les miennes. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les tiennes ? » demanda Harry, innocemment. Il essuya son visage mouillé de sueur avec le dos de sa main. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai froid » murmura-t-il.

« Tu es encore fièvreux, » répondit Hermione. « Harry, à ce propos, la Gazette du Sorcier devient folle. Ils voulaient te sauter dessus à ton retour, puis ils ont su que tu étais malade…je ne suis pas sûre de combien de temps je peux tenir Rita Skeeter tranquille. »

« Oh, bon sang, exactement tout ce dont on avait besoin, » maugréa Harry.

Ron grimaça. « Ca devient pire. Fudge et près de la moitié des sorciers du Ministère espèrent te voir bientôt. »

Harry se retourna et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. « Pas grave, dans ce cas faites entrer Rita Skeeter. »

« On a pensé comme toi, » soupira Hermione. « Mais le professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'on devait leur parler. Sinon ils vont commencer à écrire que tu es sur ton lit de mort ou je ne sais quoi. »

Harry grogna encore plus fort. « Quand ? »

« Quand tu te sentiras mieux, je suppose. »

« Aucune chance que je me sente mal le reste de ma vie ? »

« Vous êtes plutôt bien parti pour, Potter – _allongez vous_ ! » aboya Mme Pomfrey, revenant avec une autre potion et lui mettant d'autres oreillers derrière lui. « Buvez tout ça. C'est une potion nutritive. Vous n'avez que la peau sur les os qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes fait ? »

Harry sourcilla alors que le professeur MacGonagall revint. « J'ai dormi pendant deux mois ! »

Madame Pomfrey reprit le verre de potion et exprima son désaccord d'un ton cassant. « A d'autres ! La Goute du Mort Vivant n'a pas d'effets sur le corps. Vous avez perdu tout ce poids avant d'avoir été kidnappé. »

Le professeur MacGonagall interrompit sa marche. Ron et Hermione fixèrent Harry. Il regarda ses mains et murmura « J'avais pas vraiment d'appétit après… »

Ses amis eurent une grimace de douleur et posèrent chacun une main sur son épaule. Le professeur MacGonagall vint auprès du lit et prit une chaise. Harry fixa le mur, mal à l'aise. « M. Potter, » dit-elle calmement. « Je sais à quel point ces derniers mois ont été durs pour vous. Ces dernières années. » se corrigea-t-elle. Harry fixait intensément les couvertures du lit. « Mais vous devez réaliser à quel point il est essentiel, maintenant plus que jamais, qu'aucun d'entre nous ne se permette de perdre sa détermination – vous, moins que quiconque. »

Harry leva le regard avec surprise. Il avait saisi la signification de ses derniers mots, même si ce n'était pas le cas de Ron et Hermione. Il déglutit densément. « Je…je n'avais pas réalisé que vous saviez. »

Le professeur MacGonagall hocha la tête. « Le professeur Dumbledore s'en est assuré, au cas où quelque chose lui arriverait. » Ron émit un son étrange, clairement étonné par cette pensée. « Mais je suis la seule à être au courant, à part vous. »

« Et Snape ? » demanda Harry, ignorant les regards décontenancés de ses amis.

« _Professeur_ Snape, Potter, et non il ne lui a pas dit, bien que la manigance à laquelle il a prit part avec Vous-Savez-Qui a du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. »

Le soulagement fit remuer l'estomac d'Harry, et il replongea contre l'oreiller pendant un moment. D'un côté, il était immensément satisfait que Snape ne connaisse pas la prophétie, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi. D'un autre côté, réaliser que le professeur MacGonagall savait le faisait se sentir un peu moins seul au monde.

« Harry ? Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda Hermione.

Il ouvrit les yeux et murmura « Ouais, ouais. Mais je… » il lança un regard au professeur MacGonagall. « Il y a quelque chose que je…que je dois vous dire… »

Le regard du professeur MacGonagall passa de Ron et Hermione à Harry. « Je ne vous empêcherais pas de parler avec vos amis, Potter. Mais vous devez être conscient du grand danger dans lequel vous placez quiconque obtient cette information »

Lentement, Harry hocha la tête, et le professeur MacGonagall tendit le bras et serra brièvement sa main, puis se leva et quitta l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfrey dut retourner à son bureau, et la porte se ferma avec un bruit sourd.

Ron et Hermione le fixaient intensément. « Quelle information, Harry ? » demanda Hermione.

Il déglutit à nouveau et se redressa légèrement dans le lit. Ses deux amis se rapprochèrent. « Tu peux nous dire, » dit Ron. « On se fiche de combien ça peut être dangereux. »

« Le professeur MacGonagall a raison, » les avertit Harry. « Voldemort s'en prendrait à vous s'il découvre que vous savez. Il vous tuerait. Ou vos familles. »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Puis Ron redressa le menton. « Tu fais partie de la famille, mon pote. Mes parents feraient n'importe quoi pour t'aider. Et moi aussi. »

Alors qu'Harry évitait leur regard et détournait les yeux, Hermione ajouta, « Et mes parents sont Moldus. Ils ne comprendraient pas tout de tout ça, mais ils sont des cibles déjà, comme moi. Et _je_ t'ai choisi. » Elle ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux alors qu'il baissa les yeux à nouveau et fixa son regard sur les couvertures. « Donc, peu importe ce que c'est, on t'aidera autant qu'on peut. »

Harry tourna sur le côté et posa sa tête sur son bras, faisait face à Ron. Le matelas s'affaissa alors qu'Hermione s'assit de l'autre côté du lit derrière lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Dis-nous, » dit doucement Ron.

La gorge d'Harry se serra. « C'est la prophétie, » croassa-t-il. « Dumbledore m'a dit ce qu'elle disait, juste après notre retour du Département des Mystères. » La prise d'Hermione sur son épaule se fit plus forte, et Ron approcha sa chaise. « Ca dit…elle dit que je suis celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'il m'a marqué comme son égal. » Il porta la main à sa cicatrice sur son front. « Et…soit je dois tuer Voldemort…soit il sera celui qui me tuera. 'L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun de peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.' »

L'infirmerie fur silencieuse pendant un long moment. Harry ferma les yeux, n'entendant rien d'autre que des respirations légèrement nouées. Puis Hermione se pencha et posa sa tête contre son épaule, et se serra contre lui sur le côté, et Ron se pencha également et passa son bras autour d'eux. Aucun ne dit un mot, mais peu importait pour Harry – après tout, que dire ? Et que faire ? Il n'y a rien que Ron et Hermione ne puissent faire. Harry tuerait, ou Harry mourrait. C'était aussi simple – aussi horriblement simple – que ça.

Quand Madame Pomfrey revient vers minuit, elle les trouva encore ainsi, et se retourna et les laissa tranquille. Harry n'eut aucune idée de quand elle eut finalement insisté que Ron et Hermione aillent se coucher, parce qu'ils étaient encore avec lui quand il s'endormit.

* * *

Pour son « complet manque de discernement à vouloir en faire trop et trop tôt », Harry fut consigné pour le reste de la semaine à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas si mal Ron et Hermione venaient chaque jour après les cours, et Mme Pomfrey les avait même autorisés à prendre leur repas avec Harry. Plusieurs de ses amis passaient par là régulièrement pour parler à Harry du déroulement des cours, des nouvelles (sombres pour la plupart) dans la Gazette du Sorcier, et pour lui ramener des confiseries.

Les jumeaux Weasley lui envoyèrent une boîte de Farces et Attrapes expérimentales via Ron et Ginny (que Mme Pomfrey lui a interdit d'ouvrir dans l'infirmerie) et une note lui promettant qu'ils allaient trouver le temps de lui rendre visite dimanche, avec Bill, Charlie et leur parents. Et, évidemment, il y avait un flux constant de visiteurs de l'AD, tous voulant savoir s'ils allaient à nouveau travailler ensemble cette année.

Aussi frustrant que cela pouvait être de manquer sa première semaine de cours, Harry devait admettre qu'il n'était pas encore assez en forme pour n'importe quelle activité. Sa fièvre n'était pas réapparue à nouveau, mais elle ne l'avait quitté que vendredi après-midi, le laissant alité toute la semaine. Mercredi, Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs dans l'infirmerie quand Hermione revint du cours de Potions. « C'était comment ? » demanda Ron, voyant son air renfrogné en s'avançant vers eux dans l'infirmerie.

« Insupportable ! » soupira Hermione, se laissant tomber sur la chaise près du lit d'Harry. « Cet homme est un Détraqueur, aspirant tout le bonheur des gens ! On est en guerre on aurait pu penser qu'il pourrait être un peu conciliant avec nous ! »

« Ca voudrait dire qu'il a un cœur, » dit Ron.

Hermione soupira, secouant la tête. « Après ce qu'il s'est passé cet été…ce qu'il a fait…je pensais vraiment qu'il aurait été différent. Je veux dire, pas nécessairement agréable, mais au moins…un _minimum_ correct. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda Harry.

Elle fit une grimace. « Et bien, déjà il nous a dit qu'on était dans son cours car on avait tous eu un O à nos BUSE de Potions, puis il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et nous a informé que nos notes d'avant ne voulaient rien dire. »

Ron ricana. « Les chiffres.. »

« _Et_ , en plus des créneaux habituels, on va aussi l'avoir en « Défense spécialisée », où on va apprendre certains types de potions que le Ministère et le Professeur Dumbledore jugent utiles pour nous dans cette guerre, » continua Hermione. « Il a aussi dit que quiconque n'aurait pas de bonnes notes pour ces leçons sera interdit de cours et d'autres privilèges seraient révoqués pour leur propre sécurité personnelle. » Elle eut un regard noir.

« Tu aurais du voir sa tête à ce moment là. »

« Joyeux ? »

« Fou de joie. Probablement parce que c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'il n'ai jamais fait. » dit Hermione. Elle regarda Harry d'une manière pensive. « Il a eu quelques remarques bien senties pou moi, mais il ne t'a pas du tout mentionné. Je me demandais s'il allait le faire, puisque tout le monde sait qu'il t'a sauvé de Voldemort. »

Ron se pencha vers elle. « C'est vrai que les Slytherins se rebellent ? »

« J'imagine que certains d'entres eux. Malfoy, certainement – quoi, Harry ? »

La mémoire d'Harry de la fuite du repaire de Voldemort était, au mieux, incomplète, mais la mention de Malfoy lui ramena une partie si rapidement qu'il en haleta. Ron et Hermione sursautèrent. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Ron.

Avec un effort, Harry parvint à contrôler sa respiration. « Juste…quelque chose que je me suis rappelé. Sur Lucius Malfoy et Snape, la nuit où il m'a sorti de là. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? » demanda Hermione, dans un soupir.

« Voldemort…il savait d'une façon ou d'une autre, aussitôt que Snape m'avait réveillé. Ils étaient revenus avant qu'on puisse s'échapper, et Snape a combattu Lucius Malfoy. Il a utilisé le Sortilège de l'Imperium sur lui. Ca a marché. Je pense que c'est comme ça qu'on a réussi. » Le cœur d'Harry battait dans sa poitrine rien qu'en s'en remémorant.

Ron, assis comme un indien au pied du lit d'Harry, posa son coude sur son genou et mis son menton sur sa main. « Voldemort était là aussi ? »

Hary fronça les sourcils. « Peut être. Je me souviens de l'avoir entendu, mais je ne sais plus quand. Ca pouvait être la nuit où ils m'ont eu. Pourquoi ? »

Son menton toujours sur sa main, Ron secoua la tête. « Je me demande si l'un de nous comprendra un jour Snape. »

« Ca n'est peut être pas humainement possible » murmura Hermione.

* * *

Dimanche, le professeur Dumbledore quitta son bureau pour une réunion avec les membres de l'Ordre, les Aurors, et le professeur Lupin – convaincu que les partisans de Voldemort choisiraient ce moment pour attaquer Poudlard – passa près de toute la matinée avec eux à l'infirmerie. Soi-disant pour donner un cours de soutien à Harry pour lui éviter de baisser dans ses cours de Défense, et, il fallait leur accorder qu'ils avaient vraiment rapidement fait du bon travail. Mais dans un autre sens, la visite de Lupin ce matin là était la meilleure qu'Harry avait eu, parce que quelque part, entre regarder la démonstration de Ron et Hermione bloquant des sortilèges, et écouter les histoires des plus mémorables farces des Maraudeurs et de son père, Harry ressentit que le gouffre brûlant et lancinant en lui commençait à guérir un peu, comme si la douleur de l'absence de Sirius était apaisée par la présence du dernier membre vivant de ce groupe de vieux amis.

Tout au long de la matinée, un certain nombre d'amis d'Harry vinrent faire une halte, et la plupart restèrent, en particulier des membres de l'AD. Madame Pomfrey était étonnement tolérante de leur présence bruyante – peut être parce qu'Harry était le seul qui avait réussi à occuper l'infirmerie si tôt dans l'année.

Et de ce fait, Harry, Ron, Hermione, le professeur Lupin, Neville, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Seaus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati et Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchey et Ernie MacMillian étaient tous rassemblés dans l'infirmerie, mangeant un somptueux pique-nique préparé avec enthousiasme par les elfes de maison, quand le professeur MacGonagall surgit avec précipitation, semblant plutôt agitée.

La Directrice des Gryffondors tapa dans ses mains fortement. « Puis-je avoir votre attention, s'il—vous-plait ? » déclara-t-elle, légèrement essoufflée.

Le brouhaha joyeux s'évanouit « Bon sang, je _savais_ que c'est trop bien pour durer. » Harry se tint prêt au pire.

Le professeur Lupin se leva. « Un problème, Minerva ? »

« Pas exactement, Remus, » répondit sèchement le professeur MacGonagall, et au gémissement révélateur venant des étudiants, elle chercha Harry des yeux dans le groupe. « M. Potter a quelques visiteurs distingués qui insistent pour le voir maintenant. »

« Oh non, » grogna Harry, fermant les yeux.

Le professeur MacGonagall sourit avec compréhension. « J'en ai bien peur, Potter. Et il a quelques journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier avec lui. » Harry pressa son front contre ses genoux. « Je vais vous donner quelques minutes pour vous rendre présentable, puis je les amènerai. Tout comme vos camarades de classe, » ajouta-t-elle, voyant les membres de l'AD, pensivement. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas rester. »

Quand elle se dirigea vers les portes, Harry étouffa un juron et tenta de lisser ses robes, acceptant un coup de main de Remus. « Cinq Gallions que l'une d'entre eux est cette Skeeter, » grogna Ginny.

« Je ne prends pas le pari, » répondit Harry.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand _bang_ et avec des cris de surprise et d'exaspération, tout le monde bondit sur ses pieds. Mais c'était Peeves qui vint flotter autour des portes. « Elle est revenue ! De retour ! Qui l'a laissée rentrer ! C'était toi, Potty ? Toujours à faire des problèmes, tout ça pour qu'elle revienne. Je te la laisse ! » Il repartit en flottant à nouveau.

Harry et ses amis échangèrent des regards étonnés. « Qu'est-ce que Peeves a contre Rita Skeeter ? » se demanda Hermione.

« Je me souviens pas de ça au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, » songea Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules, sans réponses, mais alors Ginny leva lentement ses mains à son visage « Oh…bon…sang. Il ne voulait pas dire Rita Skeeter. »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que… ». La révélation fondit sur Harry dans une vague de pure indignation qui le fit trembler. « Ils n'auraient pas fait ça. Ils n'ont pas pu faire ça. Ils n'auraient pas _osé_ la ramener ici. »

« Non… » grogna Hermione.

Neville, en même temps, s'était dirigé vers les portes et guettait dehors. Sa mâchoire tomba d'horreur et d'indignation, et il les regarda. « Et _si_ ! »

« J'y crois pas » fut ce qu'Harry eut juste le temps de dire avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent à nouveau pour laisser entrer le professeur MacGonagall (arborant une expression clairement amère), suivie par Cornelius Fudge, Rita Skeeter, son photographe, et un autre journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier, et enfin, et sans aucun doute, par le professeur de DCFM le plus détesté de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Dolores Ombrage, semblait-il, avait le bon sens (ou alors elle était sourde et aveugle) de ne pas sentir la colère dirigée droit vers elle venant de chacune des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Mais sa présence, à la traîne de Fudge, et devant Percy Weasley en personne, était juste trop à supporter.

Fudge, pour sa part, paraissait ne se rendre compte de rien, et marchait à grandes enjambées pompeusement vers Harry, les bras grands ouverts. « Mon cher garçon, c'est un tel soulagement de voir que tu as récupéré. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

Cela donna à Harry l'opportunité parfaite. Reculant et refusant la poignée de main du Ministre de la Magie, il dit froidement : « Pas avec elle dans cette pièce. »

Percy et les journalistes eurent un hoquet de surprise, la face de crapaud d'Ombrage s'affaissa, et Fudge cligna des yeux, lançant un regard derrière son épaule vers elle. « Hum…je ne comprends pas… »

De derrière, le professeur MacGonagall lui fit un léger signe de la main, lui indiquant clairement de rester calme, il prit donc une large inspiration, et déclara d'une voix ferme « Je serais ravi de parler avec vous, Monsieur le Ministre, mais pas avec la personne qui a délibérément saboté notre cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, nous a espionné, et a tenté de contrôler chacune de nos pensées. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux de voir Rita Skeeter écrire frénétiquement. Cela lui fit passer l'envie d'enrouler le cou d'Ombrage avec ses mains et de la secouer vigoureusement.

« Oh, et n'oublie pas Harry, » dit la voix d'Hermione doucement derrière lui, « la petite affaire de maltraitance des élèves sous ses bons soins, y compris toi ! »

Les mâchoires de Fudge en tombèrent, et Rita arrêta même d'écrire. Percy apparu à l'épaule du Ministre, et ils échangèrent des regards avant de se tourner vers Ombrage, qui battait lentement retraite vers la porte. « Hum…à quelle maltraitance faites-vous allusion, Miss… »

« Hermione Granger, Monsieur le Ministre, » répondit-elle, tendant sa main avec beaucoup de déférence. Alors qu'il lui rendit sa poignée de main, elle fit la remarque, « Harry, peut être que tu devrais tendre ta main au Ministre après tout. » Elle lui lança un regard plein de sens. « La main droite. »

Ah. Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers eux, et Hermione attira Rita vers l'avant, pointant discrètement le photographe. Harry tendit sa main lentement, puis prit un grand plaisir à la tourner lentement pour révéler la cicatrice blanche sur sa peau, toujours clairement lisible _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_.

Fudge et Percy eurent un hoquet de surprise, et l'appareil photo du photographe de Rita se mit à cliqueter. « Elle…elle…le professeur Ombrage a fait ça ? » dit Percy dans un murmure.

Harry acquiesça.

« Monstrueux, » murmura l'autre journaliste, et il se mit à gratter ses parchemins, tout comme Rita

« Harry a reçu cette punition pour avoir dit aux autres que Voldemort était réapparu. » dit Ginny. « Plusieurs fois dans l'année. Bien sûr, il ne disait pas de mensonges, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur le Ministre ? »

« Euh… »

« Ombrage a également donné au concierge Rusard la permission de fouetter les élèves – mes frères ont dû s'enfuir de l'école. » Ginny parlait directement aux deux journalistes pendant que Fudge hésitait. Le professeur MacGonagall était en retrait, haussant les épaules chaque fois que Ombrage ou Fudge jetait un regard dans sa direction. « Et elle a avoué avoir envoyé les deux Détraqueurs à Little Whinging qui ont pratiquement embrassé le cousin d'Harry et qui l'ont forcé à produire un Patronus devant des Moldus – le même Patronus qui a failli le faire expulser. »

Les autres amis d'Harry poursuivirent. « Elle ouvrait nos courriers ! »

« Elle a tendu des pièges à d'autres professeurs ! »

« Elle a poussé certains élèves à en espionner d'autres ! »

« Elle a essayé de lancer un _Doloris_ à Harry ! »

« Elle ne devrait jamais être autorisée à revenir ici ! »

Ombrage, qui avait commencé à ressembler à un mouton qui se serait jeté dans la gueule du loup, se mit à oser prononcer quelque chose. « Monsieur le Ministre, Monsieur, tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu… » minauda-t-elle, tendant une main apaisante vers Harry.

« Compliqué de mal entendre un Sortilège de Mort, » dit quelqu'un.

Harry recula vivement ses amis se rassemblèrent autour de lui. « Ne vous approchez pas de moi. »

« Professeur MacGonagall, » dit Rita. « Pourquoi rien n'a été fait par les professeurs de Poudlard pour stopper ces abus ? »

« Vous trouverez, » commença le professeur MacGonagall avec calme, « que les Décrets d'éducation passés par le Ministère donnaient à Madame Ombrage le pouvoir illimité de dicter la politique intérieure de l'école lorsqu'elle le jugeait bon, et empêchaient tous les autres membres de l'équipe de Poudlard d'interférer, au risque d'un licenciement immédiat. »

« Hum…et bien…nous n'avions jamais imaginé que ces Décrets seraient détournés… » se défendit Fudge, tout en manipulant compulsivement sa baguette. Son visage tournait légèrement au mauve, ses yeux lançant des regards accusateurs d'Ombrage à Harry, comme si aucun des deux n'avait le droit de l'embarrasser de cette manière. De désespoir, il laissa échapper, « Dans tous les cas, nous…ces allégations seront explorées totalement…une pensée terrible, des élèves maltraités…Madame Ombrage, je pense que vous devriez retourner au Ministère ! » il ajouta alors qu'Ombrage commençait à protester à nouveau. La femme à face de crapaud cligna bêtement des yeux quand Fudge lui enjoignit avec de grands gestes de rejoindre la porte. Finalement, elle s'y dirigea.

Plus d'un élève dans la pièce soupira de soulagement, puis ils durent tous étouffer des gloussements quand ils entendirent Peeves descendit en piqué, criant comme un banshee, et la course effrénée d'Ombrage vers la sortie. « Si je ne vois plus jamais cette créature, ça sera encore trop tôt, » grogna Hermione.

Avec Ombrage partie, Harry sentit que le nœud qui le nouait de l'intérieur se desserrait franchement. Fudge, se tordant encore les mains, se retourna vers lui, d'une manière beaucoup moins gracieuse. « Maintenant, hum, nous avons besoin de parler avec vous, M. Potter, sur Vous-Savez-Qui. Pour l'effort de guerre et tout. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ca vous dérange si je m'assoie ? » Rien que parler avec Ombrage l'avait fatigué, à sa grande frustration.

Madame Pomfrey conjura quelques chaises, et Harry et Fudge s'assirent, les journalistes de chaque côté d'eux, impatients, et Percy se tenant derrière la chaise de Fudge. « Bien..je…ravi de voir que tu t'es bien remis, » dit Fudge, son ton plutôt forcé.

« Merci. » répondit Harry, en pleine contemplation de ses genoux. Alors quelqu'un émit un sifflement, et il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, pour voir la Plume à Papote de Rita qui traçait _Ses yeux vers hantés se lèvent rarement alors qu'il tremble, persistance du traumatisme de…_ « Je ne tremble _pas_ ! »

« Calme-toi, Harry chéri, » roucoula Rita, « C'est juste un petit peu de création… »

« Oh, Miss Skeeter, je pense qu'Harry en a assez de votre « création », vous ne pensez pas ? » demanda Hermione. Sa voix était mielleuse, mais son regard était dur. Rita lui jeta un regard noir et donna une chiquenaude à la plume, qui effaça les pires embellissements.

Fudge se racla la gorge. « Bien, maintenant M. Potter, pouvez-vous me parler de ce bastion où vous avez été retenus ? »

L'irritation d'Harry laissa la place à une vague de nausée, mais il réussit à garder sa voix assurée alors qu'il répondit : « Je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose. C'était souterrain, mais très grand. Il y avait beaucoup de tunnels, et une grande pièce où Voldemort (Fudge et son entourage tressautèrent) et les Mangemorts se rassemblaient. » Harry ne tremblait pas, mais au moment où il finit de décrire le repaire de Voldemort et ses activités le mieux qu'il pouvait, pratiquement tous les autres tremblaient. Le Professeur Lupin avait sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, cela rendait le discours plus facile, bien que cela lui rappelait la nuit de la troisième Tâche, et Harry ressentit une vague de culpabilité de souhaiter qu'en se retournant, il voie quelqu'un d'autre se tenir près de lui.

Lorsqu'il finit son récit, Fudge et Percy échangèrent un regard. « Donc il n'y a rien d'autre ? Rien d'utile ? »

« Vous vous attendiez à quoi, qu'on me fasse visiter ? » répliqua Harry avec vigueur. « Je ne pense pas que les Mangemorts prévoyaient de m'apprendre quoi que ce soit d''utile' sur leur repaire. Et j'étais légèrement distrait – par les maléfices de Doloris, entre autre. » Il prit une satisfaction vindicative de les voir tressaillir à nouveau.

« Ce n'était pas dans mon intention que tu le prennes mal, » murmura Fudge, tournant au rouge.

Rita choisit ce moment pour faire sensation. Ses yeux avaient été fixés sur Lupin – et sur sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry – pendant les derniers moments du récit d'Harry de son emprisonnement, et sa rédaction avait ralenti.

Finalement, de toute évidence elle ne put se contenir plus longtemps. « Donc qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal par une créature du mal, Harry ? »

Elle s'attendait manifestement à une réaction de la part d'Harry. Ce dont elle ne s'attendait manifestement _pas_ , c'était les réactions outragées de tous les élèves présents dans la pièce. Donc lorsqu'Harry sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à s'écrier, tous les autres l'imitèrent. « Il n'est _pas_ une créature du mal ! » rugit Harry. « Vous – » Les nombreux noms qu'il affubla à Rita furent heureusement noyés par les exclamations de ses camarades.

« Retirez ça tout de suite, madame ! » s'écria Seamus

« Ne parlez pas du professeur Lupin comme ça ! » cria Neville.

« C'est le meilleur professeur de Défense qu'on ait eu ! »

« Espèce de minable, sale fabulatrice… »

« Lupin est bien plus humain que _vous_ l'êtes ! »

Le professeur Lupin était aussi stupéfait que Rita par la tirade massive, mais finalement il se leva et sa voix couvrit les dénégations, insultes et menaces. « Stop ! Ca suffit ! Vous tous, asseyiez vous et calmez-vous ! ». Harry se tut avec les autres, toujours revendicatifs, alors que Lupin s'adressa poliment à Rita. « Miss Skeeter, souhaitez-vous que je sorte ? »

« Ah.. » Rita lança un regard appréhensif aux visages furieux et murmura « Non, tout va bien, M. Lupin. »

« _Professeur_ Lupin, je vous prie, » dit Hermione, fixant Rita d'un regard meurtrier.

Harry se rassit lentement à nouveau. « Le professeur Lupin est le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'on ai jamais eu. Et il ne nous a jamais mis en danger. » informa-t-il Rita sèchement.

Gardant les yeux sur son parchemin, Rita dit « Il y a eu une rumeur disant qu'il…aperdusesmoyensàsondernierposte. »

« C'était…différent, » dit Harry, jetant rapidement un regard à Hermione, se demandant quoi répondre.

Le professeur Lupin répondit doucement « C'était un regrettable incident, Miss Skeeter. Comme la plupart des personnes atteintes de lycanthropie, j'utilise la potion Tue-Loup pour contrôler mes transformations, mais cet accident s'est produit la nuit où Sirius Black avait été presque appréhendé. Harry et ses amis avaient disparus, et inquiet de leur sécurité je suis sorti les chercher et j'ai oublié la potion. »

« Hm, » fut l'unique chose que Rita dit, puis elle se mit à écrire. Harry était soulagé que tout le monde soit concentré sur Lupin, pour ne pas voir son expression à ce moment là.

Fudge se racla la gorge. « Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de vous demander auparavant…des témoins oculaires ont dit que Sirius Black était avec les Mangemorts au Département des Mystères au printemps dernier. L'avez-vous vu, par hasard ? »

« Hé, vous allez bien ? » s'exclama l'autre journaliste.

La vision d'Harry s'était brouillée et le sang battait à ses oreilles. « Ca va, » murmura-t-il, se penchant en avant et posant sa tête dans ses mains.

Par-dessus les chuchotements inquiets de ses amis, il entendit Mme Pomfrey répondre : « Juste quelques effets récurrents de la Goute du Mort Vivant, Monsieur le Ministre. Il se rétablira avec le temps. »

« A quel moment sera-t-il tout à fait rétabli ? »

« Probablement demain, seulement si _il ne se surmène pas_ , » gronda Mme Pomfrey, les mains sur ses hanches et fixant Harry.

Ron tendit le bras et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry. « La plupart des Mangemorts au Ministère avaient des masques cette nuit là, Monsieur. Et c'était plus ou moins le chaos. » Harry lui lança un regard reconnaissant, et Ron fixa Rita, qui les regardait un peu trop intensément.

« Mm. » Fudge ne paraissant pas entièrement satisfait, mais, lentement, il se leva. « Et bien…certaines questions auront besoin d'être posées, vous comprenez. » Harry hocha la tête. « Je…hum…resterait en contact. Et je fais confiance au _Directeur_ Dumbledore pour me notifier un quelconque fait nouveau ? » demanda-t-il au Professeur MacGonagall.

Harry et Ron haussèrent les yeux au ciel. Bien qu'il ait été forcé d'admettre qu'Harry et Dumbledore avaient raison, Fudge avait visiblement encore une dent contre le Directeur de Poudlard. Alors que le Ministre tourna les talons avec Percy et les journalistes, Harry se retourna vers ses amis et les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. « Merci. »

« Pour quoi ? » demanda Ernie MacMillian.

« Pour…vous savez…être restés avec moi – avec nous, » dit Harry, gêné, s'indiquant lui-même, le Professeur Lupin, et les autres.

Ron croisa les bras et offrit un large sourire au reste d'entre eux. « C'est pas juste à toi que ce bon vieux Voldemort aura affaire, Harry. On est tous dans le même bateau.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **La prochaine fois : Les Weasleys obtiennent leur du dans les journaux, Harry a un premier jour gênant en Potions et en Défense spécialisée, des visions arrivent, et Ginny a un animal de compagnie…d'Hagrid. Que Dieu nous vienne en aide. Tout ça et bien d'autre dans le Chapitre sept : Les Bons et les Mauvais**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : HP ne m'appartient pas, tout comme cette fic que je ne fais que traduire. Elle est l'œuvre de Jocelyn.**

Merci, encore et toujours, à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews et de follow ! Si toutefois il en reste, après ce retard digne des pires heures de gloire de la SNCF…

J'ai honte de moi-même, de ne pas toujours vous répondre en MP je vais essayer de m'améliorer sur ce point !

Bon chapitre, enjoy et review !

* * *

 **Chapitre Sept : Des Bons et des Mauvais**

Ayant été au mieux de sa forme le reste du samedi, Mme Pomfrey autorisa Harry à retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor pour le dimanche. Cependant, dimanche fut employé à travailler intensivement pour faire ses devoirs et écouter les cours de la semaine précédente repris quasiment mots pour mots par Hermione. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le Sorcier du Dimanche sortit avec un article sur l'expérience d'Harry entre les mains de Voldemort, avec un titre à la une accrocheur :

 _ **Le Garçon Qui A Survécu relate l'Horreur de la Torture et de son emprisonnement aux Quartiers Généraux de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom**_

Aussi mélodramatique que cela pouvait sembler de prime abord, l'article, écrit par Rita Skeeter, était plutôt juste. Mais la partie qui a retenu l'attention d'Harry était vers la fin :

 _Harry Potter fit son rapport au ministre entouré par plus d'une douzaine de camarades de classe le supportant et prenant sa défense et celle d'autres, à maintes reprises. Aux côtés de Potter, du début à la fin, se trouvait le jeune Ron Weasley, le fils du respecté employé du Ministère Arthur Weasley, et la Née-Moldue Hermione Granger. Tandis que des questions subsistent sur une éventuelle liaison amoureuse entre Potter et Granger, Préfète de Gryffondor, tous deux ayant nié à plusieurs reprises ces rumeurs, Granger et Weasley restent les amis les plus proches et les plus dévoués du Garçon Qui-A-Survécu._

 _Notre envoyé sait de plusieurs sources que la famille Weasley a quasiment adopté l'orphelin Potter. Ronald et sa plus jeune sœur Ginevra Weasley restent les plus jeunes camarades de classe et ses plus fervents défenseurs, et des sources rapportent que Fred et George Weasley, les fondateurs du nouveau magasin de farces et attrapes en plein essor Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers facétieux, ont reçu leur fond d'investissement des gains d'Harry Potter du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La nuit fatidique de la Troisième Tâche du Tournoi – maintenant reconnue par le Ministère comme la date probable du retour de Lord Vous-Savez-Qui – les Weasleys étaient présents comme supporters du Garçon Qui A Survécu alors que les autres champions étaient soutenus par leurs propres familles._

 _Aucun sorcier ne peut nier qu'Harry Potter aura besoin d'amis dans les prochains jours sombres, et notre journaliste peut seulement espérer qu'Harry Potter apprécie ceux qui se sont tenus auprès de lui contre vents et marées ces dernières années._

« C'est le cas, » murmura Harry pour lui-même alors que Ron et Hermione se tenaient sur le lit de Ron, en pleine dispute.

Ron leva le regard et vit Harry les regarder. « Qu'est-ce que Rita Skeeter a à dire, Harry ? »

Harry lui tendit le journal. « Quelque chose que je suis content de voir, pour une fois. » Il lui pointa la fin de l'article. « Les gens obtiennent ce qui leur est dû, tous. »

Hermione se joint à eux alors que Ron s'assit sur le lit d'Harry pour lire le journal. Harry sourit quand ses mâchoires tombèrent de surprise. « Ils…ils…ils parlent de nous ! » Il parcourut rapidement la fin de l'article à nouveau. « Tout…tout sur nous ! On est…'le respecté employé du Ministère Arthur Weasley' » relu-t-il pour lui-même doucement, un sourire de pure joie s'emparant lentement de son visage.

Le matelas craqua lorsque Hermione tendit la main rapidement vers Harry pour prendre le journal, enfouissant son nez dedans. Ron était toujours sous le choc, fixant alternativement Harry puis perdant son regard dans le vague, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que la Gazette aie trouvé sa famille assez importante pour lui accorder tout un paragraphe.

Harry le prit par les épaules et lui secoua la tête. « Et si Harry Potter avait été interrogé, il aurait dit à « leur envoyé » qu'il est reconnaissait chaque jour de sa vie d'avoir des amis aussi géniaux, et qu'il était vraiment temps que « leur envoyé » prenne la peine de les mentionner ! »

Hermione baissa le journal un moment plus tard, mais son expression était bien moins enthousiaste. Ron haussa les épaules « Allez Hermiony, t'as été mentionnée plein de fois pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers-bon, c'était pas toujours bon, mais ils disaient que tu étais jolie ! »

« Ca ne t'embête pas vraiment, dis ? » demanda Harry voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas.

D'une voix basse, Hermione répondit. « Harry…Ron…je ne sais pas si j'aime ça. »

Ron cessa de danser avec la robe de chambre d'Harry sur le lit et sembla blessé. « Pourquoi ? Ils disent de bonnes choses sur nous ! Et maman et papa ont pratiquement adopté Harry – ils l'aiment autant que… »

Hermione se poussa vers lui et lui attrapa la main, le forçant à se baisser. « Je sais, je sais. Tout ça est très gentil, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me fait peur ! » Son regard passa de Ron à Harry, puis vers Ron à nouveau. « Tu ne vois pas, Ron ? Tu ne réalises pas ce que ça signifie ? »

« Ca veut dire qu'ils sont considérés comme la famille qu'ils ont été pour moi toutes ces années ! » dit Harry d'un air indigné. « Ne gâche pas ça ! »

« Je suis désolée, » lança t-elle. « Vraiment, c'est juste…n'y as-tu pas pensé ? Je suis sûre…enfin, presque sûre…que Rita Skeeter fait juste sa fouineuse comme d'habitude, mais…Ron, tu ne réalises pas que tout le monde sorcier sait maintenant à quel point ta famille est proche d'Harry ? Peux-tu imaginer ce que les partisans de Voldemort peuvent faire de cette information ? »

La joie de Ron prit un goût de cendre dans la bouche d'Harry, et le visage de Ron blêmit. Ils se regardèrent horrifiés. « Harry… » murmura Ron.

Harry attrapa l'article. « Toi…Ginny…tes parents…par la barbe de Merlin, le magasin de farces des jumeaux ! Ca dit tout ! »

D'angoisse, Hermione serra la main de Ron plus fort. « Les gens savent déjà probablement que tu es le meilleur ami d'Harry, mais maintenant c'est de notoriété publique pour toute ta famille ! Et là dedans il y a tout ce que les Mangemorts pourraient utiliser pour avoir Harry ! »

Ron se redressa vivement et bondit hors du lit. « Je dois envoyer un courrier par hibou à mon père, » dit-il. « Et Fred et George. On doit les prévenir ! »

« J'ai une meilleure idée, » dit Hermione, bondissant sur ses pieds et le rattrapant. « Allons parler au Professeur MacGonagall. Elle peut les contacter beaucoup plus rapidement par l'Ordre. Allez, Harry ! »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment effroyable et tenace qui le remuait de l'intérieur que, le temps qu'ils se rendent au bureau du Professeur MacGonagall, une lettre serait déjà arrivée relatant une terrible attaque de l'un des Weasleys par les Mangemorts. Ils effrayèrent la pauvre professeur MacGonagall en pénétrant avec fracas dans son bureau – elle en était venue à associer la vue d'un Harry courant frénétiquement avec une catastrophe. Une fois qu'ils eurent balbutié leurs inquiétudes, elle leur ordonna de s'assoir et alla envoyer un message à l'Ordre.

Les trois amis patientèrent dans son bureau jusqu'à son retour, tenant dans sa main sept lettres. « J'ai demandé à vos parents et vos frères de répondre, M. Weasley, juste afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien, » dit-elle, tendant les enveloppes à Ron. « Maintenant, calmez-vous. Vous êtes aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Prenez un biscuit. » Elle lui tendit la boîte en métal, mais souriait en direction d'Harry.

« Désolé, Professeur » murmura Ron alors qu'il croquait un morceau de gâteau. « Je pense que j'ai un peu paniqué, après qu'Hermione nous ait dit… »

« Les excuses ne sont pas nécessaires, Miss Granger a été très perspicace, et vous avez eu raison de prendre cette précaution. » lui dit-elle, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. « Chaque membre de votre famille hors de Poudlard a été averti de prendre garde à leur sécurité, et l'Ordre va garder une surveillance rapprochée autour d'eux. »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette photo que Maugrey Fol'Oeil lui avait montrée, celle avec tous ces anciens membres de l'Ordre, tous ces gens qui étaient morts à présent…visiblement il n'avait pas été possible de garder une surveillance rapprochée pour eux. Mais le dire à Ron n'était sûrement pas une option. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il tout bas.

« Pour quoi donc ? » demanda le professeur MacGonagall.

« Pour mettre la famille de Ron en danger, » répondit-il.

« Foutaises. » lança t-elle d'un ton cassant. « Vous êtes un enfant, M. Potter, talentueux et plein de ressources, qui a vécu des moments compliqués, mais un enfant néanmoins. Il est attendu de vos aînés et de votre famille qu'ils se mettent eux-mêmes en danger pour votre bien. En faire autrement serait impardonnable. »

« Mais les Weasleys ne sont pas… » commença Harry, mais la main de Ron sur son épaule le fit taire.

« Si, on l'est. » dit Ron doucement. « Et de toute façon ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Hermione tapota son autre épaule, et Harry soupira. « Je continue à espérer que tout ça ne soit pas ainsi pour les gens que j'ai..pour les gens proches de moi. »

« Comme nous tous, M. Potter. » dit le professeur MacGonagall. « Comme nous tous. »

* * *

La semaine suivant la parution de l'article, à l'intense soulagement de tous, se déroula sans incident, bien que lundi apporta un choc nouveau et plaisant à Ron, sous la forme de plusieurs hiboux chargés de lettres de lecteurs de la Gazette du Sorcier. « Courrier de fan ! » s'écria Ginny lorsque les hiboux atterrirent en face d'elle et de Ron. « On a du courrier de fans ! »

Harry avait lui-même reçu quelques lettres lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement, mais il était bien plus intéressé par ce que les gens avaient à dire sur Ron et Ginny. Une fois le choc initial estompé, Ginny balaya les inquiétudes d'Harry et d'Hermione sur le fait que ces références sur les Weasley puissent en faire des cibles pour Voldemort. « Peut être que l'opinion publique ne savait pas à quel point tu es proche de notre famille, Harry, mais les Mangemorts de Voldemort, eux, le savaient certainement. Ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait gardé secret. Il n'y a aucun doute qu'ils ont cherché des moyens de t'atteindre pendant des années, et s'ils n'en avaient pas après nous déjà, ce n'est pas cet article qui va les décider plus tôt, » lui dit-elle. « Et même s'ils s'en prennent à nous, ça ne sera pas de ta faute. »

« C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire ! » dit Ron, sa bouche pleine de bacon. « Hé ! Ecoute ça. « Cher garçon, vous et votre famille êtes de tels anges, un vrai et brillant exemple de gentillesse et de charité pour le monde sorcier. Soyez bénis pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour le pauvre Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu… » Bon sang, ils te font passer pour un pauvre petit Cracmol boiteux, Harry ! »

« Hé, celui là a envoyé des fleurs ! » dit Neville en leur montrant un hibou.

« Oh, c'est trop gentil ! » s'exclama Ginny. Des gueules de loup ! » Elle prit la carte qui allait avec. « Ils disent qu'ils auraient aimé envoyer des loups hurlants mais ils sont un peu dangereux avec les hiboux. Ron, est-ce que je peux les prendre ? »

« Bien sûr, mets les dans l'eau près de ton lit ou… » Ron se mit à sourire. « On pourrait en envoyer à Maman. »

Ginny leva les yeux de la carte. « Pas besoin. Ils disent qu'ils en ont aussi envoyé à Papa et Maman. »

« Hé, Weasley ! Un de tes fans t'a envoyé de l'argent ? Je suppose qu'ils ont réalisé que c'était ce que vous autres aviez vraiment besoin ? » lança Malfoy depuis la table des Slytherins.

Ginny empêcha Ron de se lever du banc et cria « Au moins _nous_ on n'a pas à payer des gens pour nous envoyer des fleurs, Malfoy ! »

Harry s'écroula de rire avec le reste des Gryffondors (ainsi que les Poufsouffles et les Ravenclaws), et Ron sembla un peu moins mécontent. Seamus et Dean se mirent à entamer un tour de « Weasley est notre toi » qui enfla crescendo à travers le Grand Hall pendant plusieurs vers jusqu'à ce Hermione décida que Ginny méritait de la reconnaissance également, et elle opta pour la version « Weasley est notre Reine ». Harry chanta de bon cœur, un bras sur les épaules de Ron, l'autre sur celles de Ginny jusqu'au moment où il riait si fort qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

* * *

Marcher jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques prenait encore à Harry un peu plus de temps que les autres personnes de sa classe. D'un côté, cela lui donnait une excuse légitime pour ne pas se battre avec Daisy-le nom qu'Hagrid avait finalement trouvé pour sa Chimère.

(Ron avait suggéré Dolores, mais Hagrid avait répondu « Non Ron, si jamais un jour j'obtiens une Gorgone, là je l'appellerai Dolores ! »)

Mardi après-midi, Hagrid avait invité Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny dans sa cabane pour prendre le thé. « Il était temps que les gens accordent à votre famille les remerciements qu'elle mérite, Ron, Ginny. » dit Hagrid, faisant de la place pour leur permettre à tous de s'assoir. « J'étais plutôt fier de lire ça sur vous dans la Gazette. Vous avez bien fait avec Harry. »

« Et maintenant vous devez vous cacher pour ça, » dit Harry tout bas. Hermione lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

« Ne parle pas comme ça, Harry, » dit Hagrid sévèrement. « Tout ça n'est pas de ta faute. »

« On n'arrête pas de lui dire ! » s'exclama Ginny exaspérée. « Mais il joue le héros comme d'habitude, à essayer de protéger tous ceux…Ow ! » Ron avait mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ginny, et elle se retourna et vit le visage d'Harry. « Harry, qu'est-ce que j'ai… »

Hermione attrapa le coude d'Harry. « Elle n'était pas là quand on…quand on a eu cette conversation. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration et Hagrid lui fourra une tasse de thé dans sa main. Il prit une gorgée et laissa la chaleur du breuvage lui brûler la bouche. « T'inquiète pas pour ça, » dit-il d'un ton bourru. « Juste un sujet un peu…délicat. »

Ron vint s'assoir à côté de lui. « Aucune importance, » dit-il. « Il n'y a rien de mal avec le fait d'essayer d'aider les autres. »

« Il a bien raison, Harry. » surenchérit Hagrid. « Rien de mal non plus de s'inquiéter, Merlin sait qu'on est tous passés par là. Pendant que tu étais…tu sais… » Harry acquiesça de la tête et se força à sourire. Hagrid eut un grand sourire. « Bref ! Je vous ai tous amenés ici, avec miss Ginny, parce que j'ai mis la main sur quelque chose que j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait aimer ! Me suis souvenu qu'elle n'avait pas d'animal, vous voyez, et j'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper de celui là. »

Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent bouche bée alors qu'Hagrid se dirigea vers une large caisse de laquelle un sifflement se faisait entendre. Un regard de pure panique envahissait lentement le visage de Ginny. « Hum…Hagrid…c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, mais je ne sais pas…je veux dire, c'est très gentil mais seul un certain type d'animaux sont autorisés dans les dortoirs, vous savez, sécurité, tout ça… »

« Quoi ? » protesta Hagrid, près de la caisse. Il en sorti ce qui semblait être une boule de laine emmêlée et noire. « C'est un chaton ! »

Ginny cligna des yeux. La boule de poils se défroissa, laissant entrevoir une petite tête qui ouvrait grand des yeux ambres, puis laissa s'échapper un grand bâillement et s'étira ses petites pattes noires. Hermione lança un « ohhhh ! » alors que Ginny tendait ses mains.

Le chaton noir de jais était assez petit pour tenir dans ses mains. Harry et Ron, au dessus de ses épaules, scrutaient la créature, toujours à moitié effrayés qu'elle ne commence à cracher du feu ou à sortir des dards de sa queue. Mais non, après un examen rapproché, ils déterminèrent que le nouvel animal de Ginny était, sans aucun doute, un chat. Même si c'était une version miniature.

«Hagrid » souffla Ginny alors que le chaton se blottissait contre ses paumes. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. « Elle…elle est… _parfaite_ ! »

« Je me disais bien que tu l'aimerais. » répondit Hagrid, radieux. « Elle n'aurait pas pu vivre ici, avec Crockdur. Comment tu vas l'appeler ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de Dolores ? » suggéra Ron.

« Jamais ! » s'écria Ginny, serrant la petite bête contre sa poitrine. « Elle est adorable ! »

« Merveilleux, une autre maniaque hystérique féline. » grogna Ron, secouant la tête.

Hermione regarda la boule de poil noire. « Oh, je ne sais pas pour celle ci, Ron. Elle semble plutôt inoffensive. »

« Donne lui quelques mois, et elle attaquera Coquecigrue. »

Ginny secoua la tête. « Tu ne ferais pas ça, n'est-ce pas, trésor ? »

« Tu vas l'appeler Trésor ? » suggéra Hagrid.

« Oh non, non, pas ça, ce n'est pas assez majestueux. » répliqua Hermione, agenouillée aux pieds de Ginny pour procéder à une inspection du chaton, qui s'était mis assise bien sagement sous son regard. « Elle est vraiment mignonne, Hagrid. Une vraie petite déesse…Ginny ! Appelle là Bastet ! »

« La déesse-chat d'Egypte ! » s'exclama Ginny. « Parfait ! Elle ressemble même à une statue qu'on avait vue dans l'un des tombeaux, tu te souviens, Ron ? »

« C'est vrai, un peu. » admit Ron. « Bah, peut être que celle-ci sera saine d'esprit, pas comme le chat à moitié Fléreur complètement fou de _certaines_ personnes. »

« Pattenrond savait que quelque chose était louche avec Croûtard, c'est tout ! » répondit Hermione, sur un ton indigné.

« Et bien avant tu disais que c'était dans sa nature ! »

« Il a aidé Sirius-oh mince, désolée, Harry. » dit Hermione rapidement.

« Pas grave. » marmonna Harry, partagé entre la douleur que ce souvenir produisait et l'irritation par la façon qu'ils avaient à se chamailler. Il chassa ses mauvaises pensées, puis se pencha pour essayer de caresser la tête de Bastet avec son doigt. Le petit chaton noir ferma les yeux et avança sa tête, dans un ronronnement audible. « Je pense qu'elle est bien, Ron. Parfaitement du type chat ». »

Ginny déposa Bastet sur les genoux d'Hermione et se lança dans les bras d'Hagrid. « Merci, merci beaucoup ! Quel cadeau merveilleux ! Je l'adore ! »

« Hum, bah, y a pas de quoi. » répondit un Hagrid rougissant.

* * *

C'eut été trop beau pour être vrai, tout bien considéré, qu'un chaton découvert par Hagrid n'aie pas quelques, dirons nous, excentricités.

Sur le chemin du retour, Bastet décida qu'elle ne voulait pas être portée par Ginny, ni dans la poche ouverte de son sac, et grimpa le long du bras de Ginny pour se retrouver sur son épaule !

« Bon sang ! J'ai vu des oiseaux faire ça, mais comment elle arrive à tenir l'équilibre ? » s'exclama Ron, alors que Bastet se tenait assise avec une parfaite dignité sur sa maîtresse.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Ginny pensivement, et elle tourna la tête vers la gauche pour rencontrer le regard de Bastet. Le chaton cligna des yeux vers elle, puis retourna à son examen du paysage. « Bienvenue à Poudlard, ma petite déesse ! »

« Elle est adorable » soupira Hermione. « Si calme et bien élevée ! »

Ils se dirigeaient vers la Tour de Gryffondor par le couloir, pour montrer leur nouvelle acquisition dans la Salle Commune lorsque Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode se posèrent devant eux. « Hey, Weasley ? C'est quoi sur ton épaule ? Tu te fais un manteau de fourrure ? »

Harry commençait à répliquer « Dégage, Parkinson, » mais fut interrompu par un bruit semblable à un bris de fenêtre « RRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAOWWWWWWWWWWW » !

Sur l'épaule de Ginny, Bastet est passée d'une élégante petite statue noire à un petit démon au regard sauvage qui semblait maintenant trois fois sa taille normale, et avant que les Slytherins ne puissent réagir, le chaton se lança dans les airs pour atterrir directement, deux mètres plus loin, sur le visage de Pansy Parkinson.

« AAaaahhhh ! Ohmondieu ! 'Levez moi ça ! Enlevez moi ça ! A l'aiiiiiiiiide , » criait Pansy, courant frénétiquement d'un côté à l'autre du couloir, tenant de se débattre avec ce qui semblait être une chauve vampire enragée attachée à sa tête. Millicent avait fui depuis longtemps, et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se tenaient debout dans un état de stupéfaction muette, jusqu'à ce que Pansy réussisse finalement à décrocher le chat et détale à travers le hall, les mains recouvrant son visage marqués par les griffures.

Leurs regards tombèrent sur le chat au sol. Bastet s'assit, se secoua consciencieusement, puis retrouva à grandes enjambées l'épaule de Ginny.

« Ginny, » dit Ron. « J' _aime_ ce chat. »

« Oui, » songea Ginny alors que Bastet se mit à lécher sa patte lascivement. « Je pense qu'elle va vite bien s'intégrer. »

Et c'est ainsi que Bastet fût acclamée et portée en héroïne à la Tour Gryffondor, et Ginny et Hermione se ruèrent dans le dortoir des filles pour la montrer à leur camarade de chambre. « Mais qu'est-ce que les filles ont donc avec les _chats_ ?! » se demandait Ron alors qu'ils s'assirent à la table devant une partie d'échecs sorciers.

« J'aime plutôt bien les chats, » répondit Harry tout en déplaçant un cavalier. « C'était pas le cas quand j'étais plus jeune, à cause de Mme Figg, mais depuis qu'ils montent la garde pour moi, je suppose que ça me va. Elle a plutôt l'air futée. »

« Celle-ci, oui, en tout cas, » dit Ron, le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à ce moment. « Juste un bébé et attaquant une Slytherin sans même qu'on lui demande ! Bons instincts ! »

« Très bons même ! » répondit Harry en riant.

Soudainement, la salle commune relativement calme explosa dans un vacarme de cris et de hurlements venant de l'étage au-dessus, accompagnés de miaulements frénétiques et hauts perchés d'un chat miniature à l'attaque. « Bon sang ! » s'exclama Ron en sautant sur ses pieds en même temps qu'Harry. « Qui est-elle en train d'attaquer maintenant ? »

« Visiblement quelqu'un là haut dont la tête ne lui revient pas… » débuta Harry, interrompu par l'arrivée depuis les escaliers des filles d'une importante boule de poils oranges, feulant et crachant d'outrage, comme s'il courait pour sa vie, suivi par ce qui semblait être un petit missile noir, puis Ginny et Hermione dévalant les escaliers, accompagnées par la moitié des filles Gryffondors.

« Bastet ! Non »

« Pattenrond ! »

Pattenrond renversa les chaises, les tables, arracha les rideaux, mit les bibliothèques sens dessus-dessous avec Bastet à ses talons, les deux chats crachant et feulant comme s'ils étaient des ennemis jurés, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione attrape Pattenrond au vol et se retourna vers l'étages rapidement, le protégeant de Bastet et criant sur Ginny « Cette chose est folle ! _Folle_ ! »

Harry et Ron étaient bouche bée. Bastet, réalisant que sa proie était hors de portée, tourna sa tête vers eux deux, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien regarder, puis sauta sur le plateau d'échecs à présent abandonné pour se donner un bain. Ginny la fixait également. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé… »

« Ginny, » s'exclama Ron. « J' _ADORE_ ce chat ! »

Alors qu'une Hermione furieuse, de retour dans la salle commune, avertit Ginny d'un ton sec de « laisser cette petite sauvage hors du dortoir des sixièmes années », Ron se jeta su ses genoux devant le chaton : « Ô grande Bastet, Ô grande et glorifiée déesse, je me prosterne devant toi ! Laisse moi te servir ! Herbe à chat ! Laisse toi d'apporter ton herbe à chat, et du thon, et de la crème, tout ce que ton petit cœur poilu désire, je te l'apporterai… »

Hermione attrapa un oreiller qui reposait sur une chaise et se mit à le frapper avec alors qu'Harry et Ginny hurlaient de rire. « Oh, allez Hermione ! » haleta Harry, essuyant ses yeux. « Tu dois l'admettre, vous venez d'inverser les rôles là ! »

* * *

Mercredi matin, les sixième années avaient cours de Potions. Au petit déjeuner, Harry était aussi nerveux qu'il ne l'avait été pour son tout premier match de Quidditch. « Harry, essaye de manger un petit peu. » lui dit Hermione. « Tu sais que c'est de la folie d'aller en Potions le ventre vide. »

« Je sais, » marmonna Harry, essayant de se forcer à avaler quelques tartines. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si nerveux. »

« Je peux pas t'en vouloir, mon pote, » dit Ron. « Je me sens bizarre à chaque fois que je vois Snape ces derniers jours. Il ne me regarde pas, cela dit. »

« Oh, moi, si. » répliqua Hermione. « Avec sa méchanceté habituelle. Mais je me demande comment il va réagir avec Harry après… »

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Harry. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un avant-goût ! »

« Désolée, » dit-elle. « Ne te tracasse pas trop. Ca ne sera probablement pas si terrible. »

« Ouais, et tu auras Hermione pour te tenir la main dans ce moment difficile. » marmonna Ron, roulant des yeux.

« Ron ! » le sermonna Hermione d'un ton cassant.

« Harry n'est pas un bébé, Hermione, arrête de le couver ! Il a ma mère pour ça ! »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, tu n'as _aucun_ tact, tu es… »

« Vous ne voudriez pas vous taire tous les deux ! » les coupa Harry, agacé. Ce qu'ils firent, bien qu'Hermione semblait toujours…à vrai dire…maternelle, et Ron toujours aussi mécontent.

Mais le tourbillon d'effroi qui crispait le ventre d'Harry devenait de pire en pire le temps que lui et Hermione se dirigent vers les cachots à tel point qu'il s'inquiéta de rendre le peu qu'il avait réussi à manger au petit déjeuner. Son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. « Calme toi », lui murmura Hermione alors qu'ils passèrent la porte.

En dépit de tous ses efforts, ses yeux étaient attirés au devant de la pièce vers un visage au teint cireux entouré par des cheveux gras et deux yeux d'un noir de glace. Harry stoppa net lorsque lui et Snape se croisèrent des yeux, mais Snape détourna immédiatement le regard. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il se dépêcha de rejoindre Hermione à la table, près de Seamus et Dean. « Lui as-tu rendu ton devoir ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Oh, mince, » chuchota-t-il, le sortant de son sac et jetant un œil dessus. Il supposait que son devoir était plutôt bon, ayant été vérifié deux fois par Hermione pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie, mais, évidement, si Snape en était resté à ses vieux tours, il serait chanceux de récolter un « Acceptable ». « Je suppose que tu ne peux pas lui amener pour moi ? »

Hermione semblait atterrée par la profondeur de sa résistance de parler à Snape. Puis elle lança un regard à Snape et soupira, comprenant comment Harry devait se sentir. « Tu sais que c'est contre les règles. Tu n'as pas à lui parler si tu ne veux pas. Pose-le simplement sur son bureau. Il devra bien le prendre. » Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hésiter, se frottant les poignets de frustration. Hermione lança un regard à travers la pièce et dit d'un air renfrogné « Malfoy regarde. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry avait le parchemin enroulé dans sa main et se dirigeait vers le bureau de Snape, se forçant à ne rien voir et ne rien entendre. Pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup à voir ou entendre, la pièce entière était totalement silencieuse, tous regardant Harry approcher de son sauveur. Snape garda son regard fixé sur les notes sur lesquelles il travaillait, et quand Harry déposa le rouleau sur son bureau, il se contenta de le prendre et de le déposer sur la pile des autres devoirs à côté de lui, sans même lever une fois le regard. De retour à son bureau, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou pas.

Snape se leva finalement, frappa le bureau de Malfoy du plat de la main pour attirer l'attention, et se mit à faire cours sur l'usage de poudre de corne de bicorne et sur d'autres ingrédients de potions. Il était aussi méprisant et railleur envers les Gryffondors que d'habitude, aussi rude avec Hermione que d'habitude, et étonna toute la classe en enlevant des points à Slytherin lorsque Malfoy chuchota de manière assez peu discrète une remarque narquoise sur de soi-disant traîtres.

Il semblait acerbe. Il semblait amer. Il semblait provocateur.

Mais il ne leva jamais les yeux vers Harry.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais attendu à quoi que ce soit. » remarqua Harry à Ron alors qu'ils s'étaient assis sur son lit, l'ayant pris comme refuge avec le combat de chat (littéralement) se déroulant dans la Salle Commune. « Je veux dire…je sais que ce n'est pas comme _s'il me_ devait quelque chose. Je pense. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de quand il m'a secouru. Je sais qu'il m'a bien crié dessus. » ajouta-t-il sèchement.

« C'était bizarre, quand il est apparu. Aucun de nous ne savait qu'il était allé te chercher, » dit Ron.

« Je me demande s'il le regrette, » répliqua Harry d'un ton sec.

Ron eut une drôle d'expression. « Je ne pense pas qu'il serait allé se jeter dans le danger s'il ne l'avait pas voulu. Il était blessé quand il est revenu. Tu disais qu'il avait été pris dans un duel avec des Mangemorts. »

Harry acquiesça, jouant avec le couvre-lit, puis s'assura d'un regard qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le dortoir. « Je l'ai vu utiliser l' _Avada Kadavra_ sur l'un d'entre eux. Et quand on est sortis de l'un des tunnels, il y avait un corps. »

Ron le regarda avec de grands yeux. « Bon sang, Harry…il a fait ça pour toi ? »

« Je sais ! » Harry secoua la tête. « C'est pour ça que c'est bizarre ! Il détestait Sirius – je suis sûr qu'il est content de… ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je pense qu'il me déteste toujours – peut être encore plus qu'avant. »

« Et bien, il a perdu beaucoup. Sa couverture a explosé, il a perdu son principal rôle dans l'Ordre – pas de sa faute, bien sûr, mais le fait est qu'il l'a fait pour ton compte et que ça doit lui rester en travers de la gorge. Je parie que maintenant la seule personne que Voldemort veut voir mort, à part toi, c'est Snape. » Ron tendit la main vers la réserve de sucreries à côté du lit et prit deux Chocogrenouilles, et en lança une à Harry.

Harry manqua la réception et du sauter du lit pour la rattraper. Jetant un œil à son propre coffre désordonné, il remarqua le petit journal rouge et or qui dépassait dans un coin. Ron le regardait alors qu'il le ramassa. « J'aurais aimé découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose là dedans, mon pote, » dit Ron, le rejoignant. « Juste certains d'entre nous tournant en rond et essayant de trouver quelque chose à faire. Et pleurant pas mal. Bien que… »

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien, on a eu pas mal de soucis pour ça mais on avait pris la Poudre de Cheminette jusqu'à la maison de Mme Figg quand les Aurors ont commencé à revenir et…bah… » Ron montra du doigt le journal « Tu veux voir ? Hermione ne dira rien si on y va sans elle. » Harry fit oui de la tête, lentement. Ron rit le journal et l'ouvrit entre eux deux sur le lit d'Harry. « Où est-ce que tu veux commencer ? »

« La nuit de l'attaque, » répondit Harry rapidement.

« Ok. Mets ta main sur le journal. Plutôt facile c'est la page 1. » Ron mit sa propre main sur le journal, fixa Harry, et déglutit. « 1er Juillet ! » Et le livre les aspira en lui.

 **A suivre :** **Harry et Ron font un saut dans le passé afin qu'Harry (et vous) puisse voir les événements suivant l'attaque de Voldemort sur Privet Drive – incluant le résultat final de la tentative de sauvetage d'Harry. Les sixièmes années rencontrent leur nouveau Professeur de Défense spécialisée, et des visions viennent frapper à la porte de l'esprit d'Harry, en public…**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : HP ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que cette fic que je ne fais que traduire. Elle appartient à Jocelyn.

Bonne année à tous et toutes !

Comme d'habitude, un très grand merci à toutes celles qui me suivent, qui suivent cette traduction pour laquelle je prends toujours un grand plaisir à traduire. Certes, l'histoire prend du temps à se dérouler, mais les prochains chapitres seront plus palpitants !

Un merci particulier à Zeugma 412, stormtrooper2, AdelheidRei et Daidaiiro (ta review m'a fait chaud au cœur si tu savais ! Elle m'a remotivée à 200% !) qui postent des reviews fidèlement, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir parmi « mes » lectrices !

Je dois vous avouer honnêtement que ce chapitre aurait pu être posté depuis au moins lundi, mais seulement le décès de David Bowie, pour qui j'avais un grand respect, une grande admiration et une affection certaine, m'a franchement secouée et du coup ça a été deux-trois jours assez difficiles, j'avais la tête un peu ailleurs et la traduction n'était pas ma priorité…

Assez parlé, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review en sortant !

* * *

 **Chapitre huit : En arrière, en avant, sur les côtés**

Le monde se reforma autour d'Harry et de Ron au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Harry hoqueta, n'étant pas revenu là depuis la mort de Sirius, et Ron eut une grimace. « Désolé, j'aurais du te prévenir. »

« Ca va, » répondit Harry, prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

Ron pointa les marches de l'escalier « Nous voilà. »

Harry se retourna et vit Ron et Hermione, assis sur les marches, leurs bras entourant leur genoux, tendus et silencieux. Ron se tenait légèrement contre la rampe, et Hermione s'était serrée contre lui.

« Ca fait combien de temps maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ron jeta un œil à sa montre. « Presque une heure. »

« Ca va aller, » chuchota Hermione, pour elle-même visiblement. « Il ira bien. » Ron acquiesça, déglutissant avec difficulté.

Il y eu un _whoosh_ venant de la cheminée, et Ron et Hermione sautèrent sur leur pied et se ruèrent dans le petit salon. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » crièrent-ils simultanément.

C'était un membre de l'Ordre, Emmeline Vance, Harry la reconnut. Elle était couverte de contusions, débraillée et sale, on aurait dit quelqu'un qui s'était battu et qui avait perdu une bataille. Elle tressaillit à la vue de Ron et Hermione. « Je ne peux pas vous dire, mes chéris. Je suis juste venue récupérer quelques potions. » Elle courut vers la cuisine, et retourna rapidement avec une boîte noire avant de disparaître dans un _whoosh_ de flammes vertes.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un long regard. « Je pense que c'est fini, » dit Hermione. « Elle aurait été bien plus pressée sinon, et les Aurors ne traitent pas les blessures pendant que la bataille fait rage. »

« Alors où est Harry ? » lança Ron dans un murmure.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Hermione d'une voix rauque, luttant contre les larmes.

Ron fixa la cheminée. « Hermione…ça va chez Mme Figg. La voisine Cracmol d'Harry. »

Il pointa la boîte de Poudre de Cheminette se trouvant juste à côté.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent grand. « Oooohh…ils nous tueraient… »

« Mais je veux découvrir si Harry va bien. Maintenant. ». Les mains de Ron tremblaient alors qu'il prit une poignée de Poudre. « Tu n'es pas obligée de venir je vais fureter un peu, voir ce qu'il se passe et je reviens te dire. »

Mais Hermione se dirigeait déjà vers la Poudre. « On ferait mieux de rester hors de leur chemin. On apparaît, on jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et on revient. Prêt ? »

Ensemble, ils s'écrièrent « Numéro Deux, Privet Drive ! » et Harry et Ron furent embarqués avec eux.

Le salon de Mme Figg était vide, mais il résonnait des bruits de dehors. Ron et Hermione serrèrent fermement leur baguette et rejoignirent la fenêtre rapidement. « Je ne vois pas la maison d'Harry. » murmura Hermione. « Ca doit être fini en tout cas. Les Aurors se tiennent juste là et…regarde les maisons ! Oh, les pauvres gens ! »

« Pauvres vieux Moldus, » lança Ron dans un souffle, jetant un regard aux ruines dans la rue. « Ils ne sauront jamais ce qui les a frappé. La bataille doit être finie. Voyons voir si on peut jeter un œil par la porte. »

Hermione lui prit la main. « Non, essayons une autre fenêtre. Si on débarque dehors comme ça, ils pourraient nous renvoyer avant qu'on ne voie quoi que ce soit. ». Main dans la main, ils se hâtèrent hors du salon de Mme Figg vers la cuisine et tirèrent les rideaux de la petite fenêtre.

« Hermione ! » Ron fit un bond en arrière, figé d'horreur, et Hermione prit rapidement sa place.

« Oh non…oh mon Dieu… Harry ! Sa pauvre famille ! » sanglota Hermione.

Ron n'eut pas à le dire, et Harry n'avait pas besoin de regarder, pour savoir ce que ses amis avaient vu : la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au dessus du Numéro Quatre de Privet Drive, alors que la maison brûlait. Il pouvait voir l'éclat des flammes. S'il n'avait pas eu la main de Ron sur son épaule, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu regarder ça en face.

Hermione et Ron avaient laissé tomber la discrétion et se ruaient vers la porte d'entrée de Mme Figg. Ils l'ouvrirent et firent irruption sur le perron, où ils virent Mme Figg occupée à prendre soin comme elle le pouvait des Aurors blessés sur son gazon.

« C'est pire que ce que Papa disait, » dit Ron dans un murmure, ses yeux fixés sur la Marque des Ténèbres.

« Ron, où est Harry ?! » demanda une Hermione à moitié en pleurs.

« Je ne sais pas ! Par la barbe de Merlin, je ne sais pas ! Viens ! »

Ils avaient atteint la moitié du chemin à travers le jardin de Mme Figg avant qu'elle ne les remarque. « Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? »

« Cours ! » siffla Ron à Hermione, et ils coururent loin d'elle.

« Revenez ici ! Ce n'est pas…Alastor ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour des enfants ! »

« OH ! VOUS DEUX, REVENEZ ICI ! »

Harry et Ron suivirent Hermione et Ron vers la maison des Dursleys, où les Aurors utilisaient plusieurs sortilèges pour éteindre le feu. « Professeur Dumbledore ! » cria Hermione à sa vue.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore si…défait. Il parlait à un des Aurors, ses épaules tombantes, le front dans la main, la tête baissée. A l'appel d'Hermione, il se retourna, et une expression de pur chagrin emplit ses traits, à la vue des meilleurs amis d'Harry. Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent net.

« Professeur… ». La voix de Ron était basse et tremblante alors qu'il approchait de Dumbledore, ignorant les Aurors qui les réprimandaient, furieux, autour d'eux. « Où est-il ? » dit-il en scrutant les alentours, espérant visiblement voir Harry émerger de la foule d'Aurors.

Harry n'avait jamais vu ses amis aussi bouleversés. Les deux respiraient convulsivement, et ils se tenaient par les coudes, pâles, clairement au bord de l'hystérie. Puis un mouvement attira l'attention d'Harry au même moment que les personnes présentes dans le souvenir : plusieurs Aurors venaient de la maison toujours fumante, déposant des affaires en piles dans le jardin.

Les deux derniers sortirent plus lentement, et leurs bras n'étaient pas chargés comme les autres. Harry manqua un battement de cœur : c'était Tonks et Remus. Tonks avait l'Eclair de Feu d'Harry dans une main, et son bras libre supportait Remus. Ce dernier tenait dans ses mains la baguette d'Harry, et reposait fortement contre Tonks il pouvait à peine marcher.

Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot. « Professeur Lupin ? »

La tête de Remus se releva, et le reflet des flammes dans ses yeux laissa apparaître tant de chagrin, tant d'horreur et de désespoir qu'Harry fit un pas en arrière. Dans le passé, ceci avait eu un impact encore plus grand sur Ron et Hermione. « NON ! » cria Ron, comme s'il était en colère. « Harry n'est pas mort ! Il ne PEUT PAS être mort ! »

« Non, Weasley, » dit Maugrey, avec une voix étonnamment douce. « Pas mort. Il a été enlevé. »

« Enlevé, » souffla Hermione, des larmes roulant de ses yeux. « Enlevé…où…par qui. »

Dans le jardin, Remus se laissa tomber à genoux comme s'il n'avait plus de force pour tenir debout, agrippant la baguette d'Harry et se balançant doucement. Harry sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues et n'osa pas regarder Ron qui l'accompagnait et se tenait derrière lui. Hermione et Ron accoururent vers Remus, jetant leurs bras autour de lui alors qu'il pleurait, la baguette d'Harry serrée contre son front.

« Sirius, » sanglotait Remus. « Lily, James, je suis tellement désolé ! J'ai essayé, je suis tellement désolé ! »

Tonks s'était reculée pour laisser passer Hermione et Ron, mais désormais elle tentait, avec Maugrey et Mme Figg, de les attirer plus en sécurité. « Venez, vous deux. Ce n'est pas sûr ici. Vous devez rentrer. »

« Il ira bien, hein ? » hoquetait Hermione, en sanglots, agrippant le devant des robes de Tonks. « Vous allez le récupérer, hein ? »

« On se reposera pas tant qu'on le l'aura pas récupéré. » répondit Maugrey. « Debout, maintenant. Y a rien que vous puissiez faire ici. »

Ron ne s'éloigna pas si facilement. « Remus, c'est pas votre faute ! » disait-il sans relâche.

« J'ai promis, » gémissait-il, comme s'il était en proie à une douleur physique. « J'ai promis que je prendrai soin de lui ! »

« Ca va aller ! » insistait Ron, ignorant les mains qui essayaient doucement de l'éloigner de Lupin. « On va le récupérer, ça va aller ! »

« RON ! » Une voix familière les fit lever les yeux. Mme Weasley courait vers eux, les mains couvrant sa bouche. Lupin s'effondra à nouveau alors que Ron se reculait doucement de lui pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

« Maman, ils ont Harry ! Ces salauds ont Harry ! »

« Je sais, je sais, » répondit Mme Weasley dans un sanglot, le serrant dans ses bras.

« Molly, » dit le professeur Dumbledore. « On fait tout ce qu'on peut pour le retrouver. Mais Ron et Hermione ne peuvent rien faire ici. »

Essuyant ses yeux furieusement, Mme Weasley tendit son bras libre vers Hermione, qui accourût auprès d'elle. « Allons y, » dit-elle d'une voix étrangement ferme, gardant ses bras autour d'eux. « On attendra les nouvelles ensemble. »

Comme s'ils n'avaient aucune force pour obéir, ils la laissèrent les guider plus loin.

Harry suivit jusqu'au retour au Square Grimmaurd. La voix de Ron derrière lui, légèrement tremblante, le fit sursauter. « On a attendu toute la nuit. Hermione a même jeté un sort à Kreattur quand il a commencé à dire n'importe quoi sur toi. Elle lui a lancé un _Silencio_ et l'a enfermé dans son placard. » Harry était impressionné. Il n'avait pas d'affection, ni même de pitié pour Kreattur, mais qu'Hermione soit assez agitée pour lui jeté un sort, cela semblait inimaginable. Ron pointa sa baguette en avant et déclara « Deux juillet, sept heures du matin. »

Le monde changea peu autour d'eux, seules quelques ombres étaient apparues sur les murs. Il était tôt le matin, et Ron et Hermione étaient pelotonnés sur le canapé, Mme Weasley entre eux. Ils avaient chacun leur tête sur une de ses épaules. « Les parents d'Hermione étaient encore au lit, » lui expliqua Ron. « Je…je ne pense pas qu'ils avaient tout à fait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle leur a raconté plus tard dans la matinée. »

« Où… » La voix d'Harry se brisa, et il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Où était Ginny ? »

« Au magasin avec Fred et George. Ils l'ont gardée avec eux quand on a tous appris. Elle arrive, là. » lui expliqua Ron, pointant la porte d'entrée de la tête.

Le bruit de plusieurs arrivées dans la maison et des hurlements du portrait de Mme Black firent lever Ron, Hermione et Mme Weasley rapidement. Un moment plus tard, le salon vit l'irruption de M. Weasley, qui alla immédiatement étreindre sa femme, Ginny (qui se lança dans les bras de Ron), Bill, Charlie, et les jumeaux, visiblement la mine sombre et inquiets, qui allèrent réconforter Hermione. Les parents de celle-ci descendirent les escaliers quelques instants plus tard, et Hermione se lança vers eux, en pleurs, pour leur expliquer qu'Harry avait été kidnappé. Ils enveloppèrent leur fille dans leur bras, en lançant par-dessus elle un regard apeuré et confus vers les Weasleys.

« Ils n'avaient évidemment aucune idée de ce que Voldemort était capable de faire. » dit Ron. « En fait, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que la moitié d'entre nous était capable. Kreattur leur avait donné une belle frayeur, imagine, la première fois qu'il voyait des Moldus dans la maison. Et Mme Black. Je pense qu'ils auraient aimé plusieurs fois remmener Hermione, mais Dumbledore les en avait dissuadé. »

M. et Mme Weasley parlaient doucement aux Granger dans un coin tandis que le reste de la fratrie Weasley et Hermione s'étaient rassemblés à nouveau sur le canapé, tous pâles et silencieux, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Remus en surgit. Il avait une mine terrible, ses yeux étaient rouges et son visage était encore maculé de sueur, de cendres et de larmes, et il tenait toujours la baguette d'Harry dans ses mains. Les Weasleys et les Grangers restèrent silencieux, attendant qu'il ne dise quelque chose.

« Il n'y a pas de nouvelles, » commença t-il d'une voix éteinte qui fit trembler Harry. « Ils cherchent…tout le monde cherche…mais aucune nouvelles. Ils continuent leur recherche. Ils m'ont renvoyé. C'est la pleine lune demain. Je devrais y aller… » Il se traîna vers les escaliers.

Hermione et Ron se levèrent d'un bond et coururent vers lui. « Remus ! » lança Hermione, anxieuse, le rattrapant aux pieds des escaliers. Lupin s'immobilisa et posa ses yeux sur elle. Elle le regarda fixement, comme si elle avait oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire. Puis, soudainement, son visage se décomposa et elle se lança dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglot. « Remus, j'ai tellement peur ! »

Remus ferma les yeux et l'étreignit avec force, alors que les larmes roulaient sur son visage. « Moi aussi, Hermione. » murmura t-il. Ron s'était appuyé contre le mur, les yeux rougis. « On doit tenir, » leur dit Remus, tenant Hermione par les épaules, regardant les deux amis. « Pour lui, on ne doit pas abandonner. Harry a besoin de tout l'espoir qu'on peut lui donner. » Ils acquiescèrent vigoureusement. Remus leur fit un léger sourire. « Je dois y aller maintenant. ». Il se retourna et gravit les escaliers, d'un pas lourd.

« Et voilà, » dit Ron alors qu'ils regardaient son double du passé se laisser tomber sur les escaliers avec Hermione, passant ses bras autour d'elle. « Pendant deux mois entiers. J'ai entendu Hermione chanter « Joyeux Anniversaire » par la fenêtre le 31 juillet à minuit, et Ginny a refusé quoi que ce soit de Maman quand elle est passée Préfète. Elle ressentait plus ou moins que si elle continuait à refuser, te voir revenir aurait été son cadeau. Parfois…j'ai pensé que j'allais devenir fou, à ne pas savoir si tu étais…vivant ou pas. » Il sourit faiblement à Harry. « Bon sang, je suis content que tu sois revenu. »

« Moi aussi, » répondit doucement Harry. Ils évitaient de se croiser du regard, mal à l'aise. « On peut avancer à la dernière partie ? Là où vous avez vu Snape ? »

« Okay, alors, ». Ron pointa sa baguette. « Le premier septembre, 19h30 ! »

Le square Grimmaurd disparut, laissant place au Grand Hall de Poudlard. Ron et Hermione regardaient la Répartition. Harry était secoué de voir le changement chez ses amis. Ils semblaient visiblement amaigris, et leur visage étaient blêmes et fermés, comme s'ils avaient oublié comment sourire. Aucun des deux ne semblaient vraiment intéressés par la Répartition parfois ils oubliaient même d'applaudir quand de nouveaux Gryffondors rejoignaient la table. Ginny avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron et Hermione avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Plusieurs personnes à la table des Gryffondors avaient les yeux rouges. Draco Malfoy, quant à lui, souriait d'un air suffisant.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour énoncer son discours habituel.

« J'aimerais dire quelques mots avant que l'on ne débute ce festin de rentrée… »

Il eut seulement le temps de dire ces quelques mots. Car, dans un grand bruit, les portes du Grand Hall s'ouvrirent, par quelqu'un qui se jeta contre elles, et une silhouette fit irruption. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise-à l'instar de tout le monde dans le Grand Hall. Même Dumbledore en fut bouche bée.

C'était Snape. Il avait la démarche peu assurée, son visage était en sang et sale, et, reposant mollement entre ses bras se trouvait un Harry inconscient mais clairement vivant.

Quelqu'un poussa un cri. Un vacarme assourdissant rompit le calme du Grand Hall.

Snape tomba sur ses genoux, incapable de porter le poids d'Harry plus longtemps, alors que Ron et Hermione bondirent de leur place et se ruèrent vers lui. Curieusement, Dumbledore le rejoignit avant eux, et, d'une main levée, il stoppa la ruée. « Que tout le monde retourne à sa place immédiatement ! » ordonna t-il. Haletant et chuchotant, les élèves obéirent-tous, exceptés Ron et Hermione, qui eux étaient restés où ils étaient. « Hagrid ? Pourriez-vous venir nous aider s'il vous plait ? »

Hagrid se fraya un passage à travers les enseignants. « Par la barbe de Merlin ! Harry ! Dieu merci ! ». Il récupéra Harry des bras de Snape et se hâta vers l'Infirmerie, suivant les pas de Mme Pomfrey qui s'était déjà dirigée à pleine vitesse hors du Grand Hall.

Le professeur Dumbledore aida quant à lui Snape à se relever, supportant le poids de l'homme blessé. « C'est fini, Directeur. » siffla Snape à travers ses dents serrées. « Il sait. Il sait tout. »

« Je sais, Severus, c'était inéluctable, » répondit Dumbledore, aidant Snape à quitter le Grand Hall. « Bon travail. Très bon travail. »

Le professeur MacGonagall avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où Hagrid était sorti, mais elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, et vit Ron et Hermione, se tenant debout, obstinément. Elle ouvrit la bouche, ayant à l'idée de les renvoyer s'assoir, puis soupira et leur dit « Miss Granger M. Weasley. Si vous venez, je veux que vous restiez hors du passage. »

« Nous le ferons. » jura Hermione dans un souffle.

Le professeur MacGonagall hocha la tête. « Alors suivez-moi. » Et Ron et Hermione se hâtèrent derrière elle vers l'Infirmerie.

* * *

Après avoir émergés du journal, de retour dans le dortoir, Harry et Ron restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. « Je suis content de ne pas avoir été réveillé pour voir ça, » dit finalement Harry.

Ron ferma le journal et leva le regard vers lui, sans sourire. « Moi aussi. »

* * *

Le vendredi suivant, Harry avait son premier cours de Défense spécialisée avec Ron et Hermione. A leur arrivée dans la salle de classe, Harry était étonné (et franchement déçu) de voir un Professeur inconnu occuper le bureau. « Qui est-ce ? » chuchota t-il à Ron et Hermione. « Où est le Professeur Lupin ? »

« Il ne fait pas ce cours, » répondit Hermione. « C'est le Professeur Smyhte-Wellington. Elle travaille avec Mme Bones au Ministère, mais elle a été Auror. »

« Elle a fait ça pendant quinze ans, puis s'est mise à enseigner aux stagiaires. » dit Ron. « Tonks l'a sûrement eue. Elle est allée dans le Bureau de Mme Bones seulement l'année dernière quand on lui a demandé d'enseigner ces cours. »

« Elle est comment ? » demanda Harry, lui jetant des regards avec une certaine dose de suspicion.

La femme, d'un âge mûr, était très grande, et quelque chose dans sa charpente fine, dans ses traits aristocratiques et dans la façon qu'elle portait ses robes élégamment brodées, criait « Sang-Pur». Sa chevelure était blonde, pas d'un blond presque blanc comme Malfoy, mais d'un teinte plus miel montrant les premiers signes d'une future couleur plus grise, et elle avait assurément un air condescendant. Mais elle portait une broche de bronze et saphir de la forme d'un aigle : une Ravenclaw. Ceci, finalement, tranquillisa légèrement Harry elle ne pouvait pas ne moins ressembler encore à Dolores Ombrage.

Hermione remarqua son examen approfondi. « C'est dur à dire dès le premier cours. La semaine dernière elle avait l'air…plutôt directe. »

La cloche avait sonné, et le regard fixe et sévère du Professeur Smythe-Wellington se darda sur eux d'une telle manière qu'ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur place. « Bienvenue, M. Potter, » dit-elle d'une voix qui, sans aller jusqu'à l'évidente hostilité de Snape, n'était pas des plus accueillantes. « Je crois que vous avez un devoir à me rendre ? »

Harry eut un moment d'arrêt il n'avait pas fini son devoir de Défense spécialisée, pensant que le Professeur Lupin lui aurait accordé plus de temps que les autres enseignants pour le rendre. « Je suis désolé…il n'est pas fini. » finit-il par répondre.

Un sourcil dessiné se leva, et la nouvelle enseignante répondit sèchement « Vous avez été libéré de l'infirmerie il y a six jours, et les règles de l'école précisent qu'il ne faut pas plus d'une semaine pour rattraper les devoirs en retard, M. Potter. J'attends votre travail complet dans mon bureau pas plus tard que lundi, si vous voulez que je le note. »

Son visage brûlant sous son regard, Harry marmonna « Oui, M'dame. »

Elle se retourna comme si elle l'avait complètement chassé de son esprit et s'adressa à la classe. « Veuillez s'il-vous-plait ouvrir vos livres - _qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, M. Malfoy_ ? »

Tout le monde sursauta. Draco, qui ricanait sans retenue aux dépens s'Harry, resta bouche bée pendant un moment avant de finir par dire « Rien du tout ! »

« Il vaudrait mieux pour vous. » répondit le Professeur Smythe-Wellington d'un ton sec. Lançant un regard à toute la classe, elle lança froidement « Puisqu'il s'agit d'un cours destiné aux élèves ayant de sérieuses intentions de poursuivre une carrière dans le Département de la Justice magique, je ne tolèrerais sous aucune circonstances le chahut, le tapage ou quelconque interruption, _est-ce clair_ ? »

« Oui, Professeur » répondit d'une seule voix les élèves.

« Ouvrez vos livres à la page 236 aujourd'hui nous allons parler des Aurors. ». Harry ne put restreindre une montée d'excitation à l'idée qu'ils parlent directement du sujet qu'il l'intéressait le plus. « La profession d'Aurors est la mieux connue du département de Justice Magique, cependant elle est aussi celle qui exige une sélection des plus rigides, un entraînement intensif, et c'est un des plus dangereux choix de carrière de tout le monde magique. Ceci, jeunes gens, est la raison pour laquelle la majorité de ces cours se concentreront sur les Aurors, et également la raison pour laquelle nous mettrons l'accent sur les entraînements, les tests, les conduites et les aptitudes que le métier d'Auror requiert. Si vous aviez une quelconque illusion de glamour ou de grandes aventures dans la vie d'Auror, cela sera bien vite dissipé. » Tout d'un coup, ses yeux bleus glacés se centrèrent à nouveau sur Harry. Celui-ci déglutit. « Quelque chose qui _vous_ a amusé, M. Potter ? »

 _Bon sang, c'est contraire au règlement de sourire dans ce cours !_ pensa Harry de désespoir. A voix haute, il dit « Non Professeur, j'étais juste…content d'en apprendre plus sur les Aurors. Je veux en être un, ». Il espérait qu'en lui révélant cela, il pourrait apaiser sa colère.

« Vous m'en direz tant. » dit-elle en reniflant, puis elle se remit à son cours où il était maintenant question du manque complet d'éclat dans la vie d'un Auror, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Harry eut le besoin urgent de soupirer. Y a-t-il _qui que ce soit d'autre_ que le professeur MacGonagall qui le soutiendrait dans son choix de carrière ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que le professeur MacGonagall se serait portée garante pour lui si elle n'avait pas été aussi déterminée à humilier le professeur Ombrage à l'époque ? Il finit effectivement par soupirer, mais heureusement le Professeur Smythe-Wellington était occupée à clouer le bec de Mafloy à nouveau, tournant donc le dos à Harry.

Pour le reste du cours, le Professeur Smythe-Wellington les fit répondre à une série de ce qu'elle nommait des questions de « résolutions de problèmes » que, du peu qu'Harry lut, n'avaient rien à voir avec le fait de combattre des mages noirs – ni avec la Justice magique non plus, d'ailleurs. Hermione s'était vite penchée dessus avec enthousiasme, mais pratiquement tous les autres se regardaient, confus. Néanmoins, Harry s'y mis (réfrénant une envie soudaine d'écrire des réponses complètement folles comme ils l'avaient fait dans le cours de Trelawney avec Ron), et il garda une expression aussi neutre que possible en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Smythe-Wellington pour lui rendre son travail.

Elle tendait un parchemin à chaque élève qui venait lui rendre leur travail, donc il attendit pendant qu'elle examinait ses réponses à ses questions de non-sens. Le regard qu'elle lui rendit par-dessus les feuilles était tellement semblable à ceux de Snape, signifiant « vous allez assurément avoir un T pour ce devoir » qu'Harry faillit presque reculer. Posant ses questions sur la pile avec les autres, elle lui tendit un parchemin. « Vos devoirs pour cette semaine, M. Potter, et je les attends pour vendredi, comme le reste de vos camarades. »

Ses yeux semblaient lui lancer le défi de demander un délai supplémentaire, même si de toute manière, entre les devoirs habituels, son devoir à finir, et maintenant celui là, il serait chanceux de pouvoir sortir de la bibliothèque cette semaine. Mais il était déterminé à ne rien lui laisser qui pourrait être sujet à un ricanement, donc il acquiesça sèchement (tout en se mordant l'intérieur des joues), se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Il n'y arriva pas. Tout d'un coup, la pièce se mit à tourner autour de lui, le forçant à s'arrêter et à prendre appui sur le bureau le plus proche pour garder l'équilibre. « Ca va, Harry ? » demanda Dean Thomas.

« Asseyez-vous M. Thomas, la cloche n'a pas encore sonné… »

« Harry ? » s'exclama Hermione, bondissant sur ses pieds.

Harry ne parvenait pas à fixer son regard sur quoi que ce soit. Ni à se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier attirait son attention ailleurs. Il entendit vaguement Smythe-Welligton se lever. « M. Potter, qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que…Potter va encore tomber dans les pommes ! »

« Il fait ça souvent, hein ? »

« _Silence_ ! Vingt points en moins à Slytherin ! Potter ! »

Quelqu'un attrapa ses épaules. Il capta vaguement un éclair de cheveux roux. « Harry ! Tu m'entends ? »

Harry n'était même pas conscient qu'il s'était laissé tomber sur ses genoux. Les mains sur ses épaules et une paire de bras étaient les seules choses qui l'empêchaient de s'étaler de toute sa longueur sur le sol. Le salle de classe autour de lui, les voix, les mains, s'effacèrent et disparurent…

* * *

Il croisa ses longs doigts blancs, l'anticipation et la concentration se répandant en lui. Les cris et les hurlements faisaient écho dans la grande chambre d'audience en pierre. Les sorciers drapés de robes noires portaient les captifs, attachés mais non bâillonnés, et les enchaînaient ensemble à l'intérieur d'un cercle formé par des torches. Le sol dessiné par le cercle de torches sous les captifs – qui étaient tous des gobelins – était tâché par quelque chose d'épais et rouge qui luisait sous la lumière des torches.

Un des sorciers en robe noire se présenta derrière Harry et s'inclina. « Tout est prêt, mon Maître. »

Harry n'avait pas eu besoin qu'on lui dise il était bien conscient de ce qu'il se passait, mais il se concentrait sur la tâche à accomplir. Cette magie, la force nécessaire pour attirer la puissance, les pouvoirs, le savoir des gobelins, tout cela allait requérir toute sa concentration…toute son attention…

« Garde les bien nourris, » dit-il d'une voix aigue et froide qui ne souciait aucunement du confort des prisonniers. « Leur force ne doit pas être dilapidée avant minuit. »

« Oui, mon seigneur. » Queudver s'inclina à nouveau et s'attela à sa tâche.

Harry croisa ses doigts à nouveau et se dirigea vers le cercle lumineux, ignorant les sifflements et les crachats des gobelins autour de lui. Il ordonna à une femme et un homme, en noir également, qui se tenaient hors du cercle : « Le sort de drainage sera complet trois heures après le lever du soleil. Veillez à ce que je ne sois pas interrompu. »

« Oui, Maître. » répondit le couple en s'inclinant.

Harry ferma les yeux, sentant le pouvoir de la magie des gobelins l'entourer de leur peur, de leur colère, attendant leur sort…il en appela à toute sa force, toute sa concentration, toute sa puissance qui attirait inlassablement leur puissance…

* * *

« NOOOOOOONNNN ! »

« HARRY ! Tu m'entends ? » s'écria une voix féminine, juste à côté de son oreille.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent. Sa cicatrice ne le brûlait pas comme habituellement, elle était plutôt lancinante, elle palpitait d'une étrange façon. Il lutta contre les bras qui tentaient de le maintenir. « Potter ! Arrêtez de vous débattre ! »

« C'est quoi son problème ? »

L'environnement autour de lui cessa de tourner, mais il y avait tellement de visages au dessus de lui qu'il en était encore confus. « Quoi…où… »

« Vous avez perdu connaissance Potter, en Défense spécialisée, » répondit une femme d'un âge mûr aux yeux bleus glacés. « Vous devriez aller à l'Infirmerie… »

« Non ! » haleta Harry, se remémorant ce qu'il avait entrevu et réalisant finalement ce que cela signifiait. « Dumbledore ! Allez chercher Dumbledore ! Maintenant….Voldemort... » Des murmures effrayés se firent entendre. Toute la classe était encore là.

« Je suis là, Harry, » répondit une voix familière, et des mains le redressèrent. Il trouva Dumbledore, agenouillés à ses côtés, le visage légèrement baissé pour éviter de croiser le regard d'Harry. « Qu'as-tu vu ? »

« Des gobelins, » répondit-il d'une voix tendue, sa cicatrice toujours lancinante sous l'effet de la concentration de Voldemort. « Voldemort…un sort…essaye...drainer leur magie… »

« Par la barbe de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? » lança quelqu'un.

« Silence ! » fit la femme d'une voix sèche, qu'Harry reconnut finalement pour être la Professeur de Défense spécialisée.

Incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les actions de Voldemort, Harry agrippa les robes de Dumbledore. « Vous devez...l'arrêter, » balbutia t-il. « Ca va le rendre plus fort, il se concentre vraiment fort – il veut leur pouvoir… »

« Chut, Harry ! » dit Dumbledore. « Nous allons agir. Miss Granger, M. Weasley, veuillez s'il-vous-plaît accompagner Harry à l'Infirmerie. » Puis il sauta sur ses pieds avec une souplesse surprenante pour un sorcier de son âge et se dirigea rapidement hors de la pièce.

Harry secoua la tête, frottant sa cicatrice. « J'aimerais qu'il arrête ! » gémit-il.

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« Il essaye un sort vraiment difficile…il se concentre…ça me rend dingue ! » Harry était trop désorienté pour réaliser que la classe entière le dévisageait, mais le Professeur Smythe-Wellington en avait apparemment assez entendu.

« Très bien, Potter, taisez-vous. Granger, Weasley, vous avez entendu ce que le Directeur vous a dit. Pour le reste d'entre vous, sortez immédiatement de cette salle et retournez à vos propre affaires : »

Ron et Hermione aidèrent Harry à se remettre sur pieds, mais il réussit à marcher seul à travers la porte (bien que Ron ait insisté pour porter son sac). Quelques membres de l'AD qui s'étaient retrouvés dans cette classe (en fait, il s'agissait de presque tous les membres de sixième année) lui emboîtèrent le pas. « Harry… » débuta Dean d'une voix timide. « Les gens disent…tu peux lire dans l'esprit de Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

Harry soupira lourdement, ce qui effraya Ron et Hermione qui s'empressèrent de lui tenir les bras au cas où il s'évanouirait à nouveau. « Non, je ne peux pas. Pas vraiment. » répondit-il, et sans vraiment le vouloir, il se mit à s'expliquer. « Juste quand il est vraiment colère ou heureux pour quelque chose, parfois je le ressens…Je suppose qu'il concentrait son esprit et sa puissance tellement fort sur ce sort que ça m'a attiré, en quelque sorte… »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda doucement Parvati.

Harry se tourna vers elle, et sans un mot il tapota sa cicatrice. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Donc ce n'est pas un tas d'âneries que la Gazette du Sorcier a inventé ? » s'exclama Michael Corner.

« Crois moi, j'aurais préféré, » marmonna Harry, causant quelques rires nerveux autour de lui. « C'est un sacré embêtement. Ca me distrait de mes devoirs, tout ça… » Les rires vinrent de manière un peu plus naturelle.

« Donc c'est quoi ce sort qu'il est en train de lancer ? » demanda Neville. « Et qu'est-ce que Dumbledore peut faire pour le stopper ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry. « J'espère juste… »

Une douleur fulgurante traversa sa tête, le pliant en deux alors qu'il agrippait sa cicatrice qui le brûlait, et en lui il sentit monter une explosion d'une telle fureur…une rage terrible…suffisantes pour l'écorcher vif…la chaleur le consumait…tant de hâte…il y aurait une vengeance, sans aucun doute, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un responsable…le gamin paierait…

Un rugissement frénétique de fureur monta de sa gorge, explosa à ses oreilles, faisant écho dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de ses orbites, il y avait tant de force derrirèe tout ça…

« H-Harry ? »

Harry revient à lui le coin dur d'une pierre de l'escalier lui meurtrissait son dos. Autour de lui, tout était silencieux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était des murmures étouffés et des chuchotements, et sa propre respiration hachée. Sa gorge le tiraillait fortement, mais le pire était sa cicatrice. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un y avait planté un couteau – mais elle ne le lançait plus. Il ferma les yeux et dit d'une voix tremblante. « Et bien…il est…franchement…très…mécontent… »

« Harry…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » murmura Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Il se redressa lentement, frottant ses yeux, et il entendit des pas près de lui. Quelqu'un lui mit ses lunettes dans sa main, et il les enfila pour finalement voir tout le monde dans le couloir, excepté Ron et Hermione, se tenir loin de lui et semblant plutôt terrifiés. De quoi parlaient-ils…oh.

Bon sang. Il s'est juste donné en spectacle.

« Je pense » Il toussa douloureusement. « Je pense que Dumbledore a fait quelque chose…pour obliger Voldemort à arrêter le sort. Et il est vraiment…vraiment furieux. Il s'est beaucoup donné pour ça, et maintenant c'est ruiné. »

« Harry ? ». Le Professeur Lupin remontait le couloir dans leur direction. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Je crois. » répondit Harry, se redressant sur ses pieds avec l'aide de Lupin. « Dumbledore les a arrêté ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu lui parler encore, mais à en juger par ta réaction, je pense que oui. » Lupin l'examina attentivement. « Est-ce que tu penses que Voldemort sait que tu l'as vu ? »

Harry s'adossa contre la pierre froide du mur. Il sentit son visage rougir. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Il était très…concentré. Mais quelque chose…quand il était en colère, c'était vraiment _contre_ quelqu'un…je ne me souviens pas vraiment. » Il grimaça et dit doucement « Queudver était là. Il l'aidait pour ce sort. »

Remus se raidit légèrement. « Je vois. As-tu reconnu d'autres personnes ? »

« Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy. » La voix du Professeur MacGonagall fit écho dans le hall, renvoyant les élèves à leurs affaires. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard et restèrent où ils étaient.

Alors que le bruit dans le couloir diminuait, Lupin donna à Harry un petit coup de coude. « Allons au bureau du Directeur, alors. Je ne doute pas qu'ils veuillent un rapport complet. Les autres… » Remus sourit vers eux. « Retournez à votre dortoir. Vous pourrez arracher tous les détails d'Harry plus tard. »

Avec des sourires penauds, ils obéirent, et Harry laissa Lupin le guider jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Mais au moment de rejoindre la gargouille de pierre, ils découvrirent Cornelius Fudge se diriger vers eux, suivi par Percy Weasley. Fudge sursauta à la vue d'Harry. « Ah…Potter. Juste le garçon que nous voulions voir. »

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Et pour conclure ce chapitre, je voulais rendre hommage à Alan Rickman, qui est malheureusement décédé ce jeudi. Il aura joué avec brio Snape, et je pense que son jeu, son talent nous a plus ou moins rassemblés ici et nous a donné la passion de HP. Merci, M. Rickman, pour tout !


	9. Chapitre 9 partie 1

**Disclaimer : HP ne m'appartient pas, tout comme cette fic que je ne fais que traduire. Elle appartient à Jocelyn.**

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews adorables, vos follow et vos favorites ! J'ai de la chance d'avoir autant de lectrices pour cette traduction.

Comme j'ai tardé à poster ce chapitre (qui est très long d'ailleurs), j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. La seconde partie arrivera le plus vite possible ! Du coup ce chapitre est assez calme, mais j'ai vraiment voulu ne pas vous laisser encore plusieurs semaines sans rien vous mettre sous la dent !

Un merci tout particulier à Zeugma412, à Daidaiiro30 (tes reviews sont toujours autant adorables et me font toujours autant plaisir !), à stormtrooper2, à Karozthor the Necromagus, à Morgane93 et enfin à Rulime Qiadateg ! Merci de me laisser une petite review à chaque chapitre, vous êtes des lectrices en or !

Assez parlé, voilà donc la première partie de ce chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : C'est la tête de qui, d'abord ? (partie 1)**

La gargouille se retourna pour révéler le Professeur Dumbledore, qui se tenait à l'entrée du bureau. « Cornelius. Harry, pile à l'heure. Pourquoi ne pas tous rentrer et nous assoir ? »

Harry lança un regard vers Percy derrière Fudge, mais le frère de Ron évita de croiser ses yeux. Fudge fixait Remus avec une anxiété palpable, ce dernier se tenait derrière Harry et lançait à Fudge un regard, indiquant clairement qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il garde ses distances, que Sirius n'aurait pas renié. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans le bureau, et Harry et Remus s'assirent à coté du bureau de Dumbledore. Fudge s'installa sur une autre chaise, et Percy se tint debout derrière lui. Se raclant la gorge, accompagné d'un regard nerveux tourné vers Dumbledore, Fudge débuta, « Bien…Potter. Comment avez-vous su ce que Lord…Vous-Savez-Qui était en train de faire ? »

« Vous n'avez nul besoin d'être si accusateur, Monsieur le Ministre, » dit Lupin calmement.

Percy se hérissa. « Je suis certain que le Ministre tentait uniquement d'obtenir les faits ! »

Harry regarda Dumbledore silencieusement. _Quoi lui dire_ ? Dumbledore acquiesça furtivement. « Je… » Fudge et Percy plantèrent leur regard sur lui. _Bon…la moitié de l'école le sait de toute façon_. « Je l'ai vu. »

Fudge cligna des yeux, confus, tandis que Percy semblait seulement horrifié. « _Vu_ ? »

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. « Il apparaît, Cornelius, que les douleurs qu'Harry a enduré ces dernières années à travers sa cicatrice étaient en effet une indication de sa connexion magique avec Lord Voldemort. »

Fudge et Percy eurent tous deux un mouvement d'effroi à l'énonciation du nom et s'échangèrent un regard, puis fixèrent Harry. « Donc il s'agissait…d'hallucinations ? » demanda Fudge.

« Ce ne sont PAS des hallucinations ! » répliqua vivement Harry, les faisant sursauter. « J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y eut une note claire et chantante de la part de Fawkes, comme si le phénix se levait pour Harry, et il s'envola pour se retrouver sur son genou, à nouveau. Le Professeur Dumbledore sourit. « Je pense que vous découvrirez, Cornelius, que les phénix sont d'excellents juges à l'égard des gens. Fawkes ne soutiendrait pas Harry si son cœur n'était pas du côté du bien. »

En regardant Harry caresser les plumes scintillantes de l'oiseau, Fudge sembla se détendre légèrement. « Bon… » murmura t-il, « juste, très juste…mais…Dumbledore…comment empêcher que cette…connexion…ne marche dans l'autre sens ? »

Si Flawkes n'avait pas fait une roulade à ce moment même, Harry aurait tressailli. Il ne leva pas le regard, mais il sentit clairement le regard de Fudge et de Percy sur lui. Calmement, Dumbledore dit « Je crains que ce ne soit une possibilité. »

Harry amorça un regard vers lui, mais il sentit soudainement une pulsion de colère qu'il reconnut comme n'étant pas la sienne, et il baissa rapidement le regard. _Sors de ma tête, espèce de stupide…SORS DE LA !_ Frottant vigoureusement son front, il jeta un regard à travers ses doigts et les vit tous en train de le fixer. « Désolé, » murmura t-il. « Cet après-midi…ça m'a donné un mal de tête. »

Fawkes chantonna des notes claires, et Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Son cœur battait la chamade. Si Voldemort le possédait ici et maintenant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Fudge serait capable de faire. Il entendit Fudge dire « Une affaire déplaisante, Dumbledore, bien déplaisante pour tous. Mais je me dois de poser cette question…le garçon est-il…sans danger ? »

La pression de la main de Remus sur l'épaule d'Harry aurait dû être réconfortante, seulement Harry se détestait toujours de souhaiter que ce fût Sirius à la place. « Je pense que beaucoup seront d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'existe aucun lieu en Europe ou même dans le monde où Harry serait en sécurité qu'à Poudlard. » répliqua Dumbledore.

« Tout juste, je pense, certainement. » murmura Fudge, mais alors Percy se mit à parler.

« Mais qu'en est-il de la sécurité des autres élèves de Poudlard ? »

Les mots transpercèrent Harry, semblables à des crochets de serpents, et il releva brusquement la tête, fixant Percy avec effroi-parmi d'autres émotions. Percy ne croisa pas son regard, mais il fixait Dumbledore avec le regard le plus dur qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu sur le visage du frère Weasley.

Pire, Fudge se mit à acquiescer. « Weasley soulève un point intéressant, Dumbledore. Vous-Savez-Qui ne pourrait-il pas l'utiliser contre Poudlard ? Il y a de nombreux enfants ici, vous êtes autant responsable d'eux que vous l'êtes pour Potter. Que diriez-vous à leurs familles ? »

Harry se leva brusquement, obligeant Fawkes à s'envoler, et se dirigea vivement vers la porte. « Harry ! » s'exclama Lupin.

« Où va-t-il ? »

Mais Harry fût arrêté par la porte qui refusa de s'ouvrir. Il tira d'un coup sec sur la poignée, en vain, puis abandonna, frustré. « Harry, » dit Dumbledore calmement. « Reviens, s'il-te-plaît. »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir, puis se retourna, gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol, et rejoignit sa chaise. Il n'avait pas voulu partir parce que les mots de Fudge et Percy l'avaient offensé, il l'admettait amèrement. Il n'avait pas supporté d'entendre cela parce qu'ils avaient raison. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait empêcher Voldemort de le posséder ici, à Poudlard ? Harry _était_ dangereux !

Dumbledore se mit à parler. « Je comprends bien vos inquiétudes, Cornelius, Percy. Mais je ne vois aucune raison d'en arriver à des actions drastiques. Tenter de pénétrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard, peu importe la manière, serait un grand risque pour Lord Voldemort – et les avertissements d'Harry l'ont déjà empêché de se munir d'une nouvelle source de pouvoir. Je peux vous assurer que les efforts de chacun ici, à Poudlard, seront dirigés pour lui résister – Harry plus que quiconque. »

 _Pour sûr, j'essaye_ , pensa Harry. _J'ai juste l'impression que ça ne fait pas la moindre différence_.

« Et c'est tout ? » répliqua Percy. « Vous croyez ça sur parole, avec tous les risques que cela comporte ? »

« Je n'entreprendrais _pas_ d'actions contre quelqu'un qui n'est coupable d'aucune sorte ! » dit Dumbledore, la voix légèrement plus forte. Percy se recula. Plus doucement, Dumbledore poursuivit. « Harry a un combat difficile devant lui. Et, aussi longtemps que je serais Directeur, Poudlard lui ouvrira toujours ses portes. »

Harry aurait souhaité pouvoir regarder Dumbledore, maintenant plus que jamais. Une partie de son ressentiment et de sa rancœur qu'il ressentait depuis l'année dernière s'évanouit avec les mots de Dumbledore. Ca voulait dire beaucoup, mais…Harry était effrayé que Voldemort ne revienne frapper à la porte de son esprit s'il regardait Dumbledore.

A la suite d'un long silence, Fudge s'éclaircit la gorge. « Et bien…je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à faire, dans ce cas. Vous me tiendrez informé, bien entendu, si Potter…voit autre chose ? »

« Bien sûr, Cornelius. »

« Très bien ». Fudge se leva. « Sur ce nous partons. Dumbledore, Lupin, Potter. »

Réajustant son chapeau, il se dirigea vers la porte, laquelle (à l'intense irritation d'Harry) s'ouvrit pour lui. Percy suivit Fudge sans un regard vers Harry.

Alors que la porte se referma, Harry la fixa longuement. « Je peux partir maintenant ? »

« Dans un instant, Harry, » dit Dumbledore, comme si Harry n'avait jamais été enfermé dans ce bureau et n'avait jamais pratiquement menacé de tout démolir s'il ne le laissait pas sortir. « Remus, pourriez-vous nous excuser ? ». Remus se dirigea immédiatement vers la sortie, bien qu'Harry aurait souhaité avoir le courage de protester. Il se sentait mieux avec Remus à ses côtés. Il garda ses yeux ailleurs que sur le visage de Dumbledore alors que le Directeur se mit à parler. « Nous devons discuter de la question de l'Occlumencie. »

Harry se retient de justesse de croiser le regard de Dumbledore alors qu'un sentiment de pur découragement l'envahit. « Vous voulez que je retourne avec Snape. »

« Le _Professeur_ Snape, Harry. » répliqua Dumbledore, légèrement sévère. « Etant donné les circonstances, je crains qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre choix. »

« Mais il ne veut plus me donner des cours, » dit Harry, en désespoir de cause. « Vous l'avez dit il n'a pas pu passer outre ses opinions sur mon père. Et c'était toujours Snape qui cherchait… » Il coupa net, détournant le regard.

Soudainement, il ressentit le besoin accablant que Dumbledore lui enseigne lui-même. _Je ne peux faire confiance à personne sans les mettre en danger ! Je veux avoir quelqu'un de proche à qui je fais confiance que Voldemort ne peut pas tuer ! Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas m'enseigner l'Occlumencie !_

Cela avait dû transparaître sur son visage. Dumbledore soupira. « J'ai bien peur que le Professeur Snape soit le seul qualifié à t'enseigner l'Occlumencie, Harry, au vu des circonstances. »

La colère et la frustration éclatèrent comme une bulle à l'intérieur de lui. « Comment vous, vous arrivez à toujours le maintenir en dehors ? » lança-t-il d'un ton cassant. « S'il sait que vous savez la prophétie, pourquoi il n'a pas essayé de _vous_ tirer les vers du nez ? Pourquoi le _Professeur_ Snape est le seul soi disant _qualifié_ si Voldemort n'a jamais réussi à percer _votre_ tête ? »

Dumbledore n'esquissa même pas un mouvement alors que le barrage de colère d'Harry se fissurait soudainement. Harry supposait qu'il devrait probablement arrêter net ce torrent avant que Dumbledore ne s'en impatiente et ne commence à le réprimander d'être aussi insolent. Mais, d'un autre côté… _je déteste Snape ! Vous comprenez pas ça ? Si y a quelqu'un d'autre à blâmer que moi pour être un idiot complet et vous pour m'avoir gardé dans l'ignorance, c'est lui pour ce qu'il a fait à Sirius ! Sirius serait resté où il était sans les piques de Snape !_ Il se souvint de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit sur le fait que Sirius était trop âgé et intelligent pour ne pas être atteint par Snape, mais quand même entre le fait d'être forcé de rester à l'intérieur la majeure partie du temps, et subir les sarcasmes de Snape, Harry ne blâmait pas Sirius d'avoir quitté la maison. _Je n'avais pas cette excuse. Et finalement Sirius a dû venir me secourir. Je déteste Snape…je le déteste…_

Mais c'était Snape qui l'avait sauvé. Et Harry ne comprenait encore pas _pourquoi_.

« Harry, » dit Dumbledore, patiemment. « Voldemort n'a jamais, et ne tentera jamais, de pénétrer mon esprit. Je possède d'autres moyens de défense qui rendrait toute tentative vaine. Mais ces méthodes ne comprennent pas l'Occlumencie. »

« Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me les apprendre alors ? » demanda Harry d'une voix forte, tout en tentant de prendre de grandes inspirations dans un effort vain pour se calmer. Il n'avait pas crié cela dit, mais l'envie se faisait sentir de plus en plus. « Pourquoi ça doit être forcément l'Occlumencie ? »

« Parce qu'il s'agit de ton esprit que Voldemort a ciblé, encore et encore. Pour cette raison, tu dois apprendre à te défendre contre les méthodes d'attaque qu'il a choisi. Je te promets Harry, » la gentillesse dans la voix de Dumbledore força Harry à détourner le regard « j'aurai une longue conversation avec le Professeur Snape sur le sujet de ces leçons. Certaines blessures sont trop profondes pour guérir, mais elles peuvent être mises de côté pour le bien de notre cause. Tu sais que le Professeur Snape l'a déjà fait. »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée, sans but précis que celui de bouger. Sa voix sonna à ses oreilles comme ridiculement petite et tremblante lorsqu'il dit « Vous m'aviez dit auparavant que vous auriez dû me l'apprendre vous-même. Vous connaissez l'Occlumencie. »

« Oui, je la maîtrise. Je connais ce que j'ai lu dans les livres, appris à l'école, ce que j'ai pratiqué parmi les Aurors, ou même dans le passé, j'ai eu à me défendre face à des esprits peu amicaux déterminés à me soutirer des secrets. » déclara Dumbledore. « Mais, Harry, je n'ai jamais été dans la position de défendre mes pensées face à Lord Voldemort lui-même. Il ne l'a jamais tenté, et il échouerait probablement s'il essayait, car, pardonne mon manque de modestie, mais il me craint. »

Par-dessus ses lunettes, le regard de Dumbledore se fit bleu acier. « Cela ne t'aiderait pas. C'est de la prophétie que Dumbledore a peur, Harry, pas de toi. Il sait déjà qu'il peut envahir ton esprit selon ses envies tenter la Légilimencie contre toi ne lui fait absolument pas peur. C'est vrai, je pourrais t'apprendre ce que je sais, mais je ne peux être sûr que mes propres expériences seraient suffisantes pour te préparer. »

« Mais celles du _Professeur_ Snape le sont. » soupira Harry, baissant les épaules en signe de résignation.

« Oui, Harry. Je ne te forcerai pas toi, et Severus, si je n'étais pas certain que, si vous mettez vos rancœurs respectives de côté, il puisse t'aider à défendre ton esprit contre Voldemort. »

« Et vous pensez vraiment qu'on puisse mettre tout ça de côté ? Maintenant ? » demanda Harry, se détachant de la cheminée mais parlant avec plus de désespoir dans la voix que de colère. « Ce n'est pas juste de mon père qu'il s'agit, vous savez ce que je pense de lui et…et de Sirius. Maintenant plus que jamais je ne le veux pas en train de fouiner dans mon esprit ! Je ne lui fais pas confiance ! »

« Je sais. Et c'est là tout le drame, » Dumbledore secoua la tête, « toi et Severus êtes du même camp, quand tout est dit, Harry. Tu le sais, et il le sait aussi, sinon il n'aurait pas risqué ce qu'il a risqué pour te sauver la vie. Mais votre méfiance mutuelle – et votre rancœur – est également une autre raison pour laquelle il va encore plus te fournir…un entraînement convaincant. » Ses yeux pétillèrent d'un éclat soudain, et Harry s'étonna de s'entendre lui-même glousser.

« Je suppose que c'est vrai. » Harry secoua la tête il était toujours autant amer, frustré, ressentant le manque de Sirius plus que jamais qu'il pourrait le crier à la face du monde, il détestait toujours autant Snape, seulement à peine moins que Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange…il ressentit cependant un léger mieux. Il ne pouvait toujours pas accorder autant de confiance et d'admiration pour Dumbledore qu'il en avait avant l'année dernière, mais…il ignora le mélange confus d'émotions qui l'animait et demanda « Donc, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Dumbledore sourit. « Le Professeur Snape te contactera, et te considérera avec tout le respect que tu mérites. » Harry acquiesça, malgré un goût amer à l'idée de travailler avec Snape à nouveau. « Et, Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'attends de toi que la même considération à son égard. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

* * *

De retour dans la salle commune, Harry ne voulait rien d'autre que d'enfiler son pyjama et de dormir pendant plusieurs jours. La vision, la rencontre avec Fudge, l'idée de plus d'Occlumencie avec Snape, et la notion que Voldemort attendait la moindre occasion, juste derrière ses yeux, d'atteindre Dumbledore, tout cela lui avait laissée une migraine colossale, sa cicatrice n'avait pas arrêté de le lanciner, et il désirait plus que tout de demander à Hagrid de le mettre dans un sac et de l'enterrer.

Mais il prévu plutôt de s'enterrer lui-même dans les draps et les couvertures avant même l'heure du diner.

Malheureusement, il devint rapidement clair que même cela lui serait refusé. A peine eût-il le temps de monter la moitié des marches qu'il entendit deux voix familières dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, en train de pratiquement se hurler dessus.

« Tu n'avais aucun droit de lui parler comme ça ! »

« Il est dangereux, Ron, pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ? »

« Ouais, ouais, l'année dernière il était dangereux parce que Voldemort n'était soi-disant pas de retour, maintenant il est dangereux parce que Voldemort l'est – c'est quoi, ton problème ? T'as peur du nom de ce salaud ? Moi pas ! »

« Je suis ton frère ! »

« C'est marrant, tu n'agissais pas vraiment comme tel l'année dernière ! »

« Pourquoi tu es si déterminé à te faire tuer ? Ce qui s'est passé au Ministère l'année dernière ne t'as rien appris ? »

« Ca t'as rien appris, à _toi_ ? Harry a sauvé la vie de Papa ! »

« Et après ça, tu as pratiquement eu le cerveau démoli, à la suivre dans tous ses problèmes ! »

« Il avait besoin de mon aide ! »

« Pas tant que ça, apparemment, je ne vois pas pourquoi toi et Ginny n'arrêtez pas de lui coller aux baskets… »

« Tais toi ! FERME LA ! »

« Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait le posséder, et vous seriez les premiers sur sa liste ! »

« Percy, je le sais, ça ! Et je m'en fiche ! Après tout ce qui lui est arrivé…il a besoin de nous. »

« Il n'est PAS DE NOTRE FAMILLE ! »

« SI, IL L'EST ! C'EST MON MEILLEUR AMI, ET JE NE LUI TOURNERAI PAS LE DOS ! »

« ET QU'EST-CE QUI ARRIVERA QUAND L'UN DE NOUS SE FERA BLESSER A CAUSE DE LUI ! TU FERAS PASSER MAMAN OU PAPA OU L'UN DE NOUS APRES TON CELEBRE AMI- _OW_ ! »

« TAIS TOI, ESPECE D'ABRUTI, FERME LA ! TU ES _JALOUX_ , VOILA CE QUE TU ES ! »

Il y eu un long silence. « Je ne suis pas jaloux d'Harry Potter. »

« Harry est un meilleur sorcier et une meilleure personne que tu ne seras jamais. »

« Tu te soucies plus de lui que de ta propre famille. »

« C'est faux ! »

« Si, ça l'est. »

« Harry fait partie de notre famille, Percy. On ne peut pas l'abandonner, tout comme on ne l'a pas fait avec Ginny, quand Tom Riddle l'a possédée avec son journal ! »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« Ca l'est maintenant. Maman et Papa aiment Harry autant que s'il était l'un de nos frères. Il a sauvé la vie de Papa, de Ginny, et même la mienne tellement de fois que je ne peux même plus les compter ! »

« Mais Ron… »

« OUBLIE ça, Percy ! Si tu ne peux pas accepter Harry, alors il en va de même pour moi. »

« Très bien, » dit-il d'une voix glaciale. « Très bien, Ron. Je vois vers où va ta loyauté. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de loyauté. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Perce, si pour toi t'être loyal signifie abandonner mon meilleur ami, alors tu es vraiment jaloux ! »

« JE VEUX JUSTE QUE NOTRE FAMILLE SOIT EN SECURITE, C'EST SI COMPLIQUE A COMPRENDRE ? »

« VOLDEMORT EST LOIN, IL S'EST ENCORE ECHAPPE, ESPECE D'IDIOT, PERSONNE N'EST EN SECURITE ! C'EST PAS UNE RAISON SUFFISANTE POUR QUE J'ABANDONNE HARRY ! »

« Ron, tu sais que ce n'est pas si simple. Pas après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. La planète entière n'est pas en danger d'être possédée par…lui. Est-ce que cet ami importe tant que tu donnerais les vies de ta famille ? »

Un plus long silence encore se fit. Et puis « Je lui donnerai la mienne. »

Le coin froid et dur de la pierre impacta douloureusement les jambes d'Harry alors qu'il se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Non ! NON ! Ron ne réalisait pas…Percy avait raison…Harry ne valait pas qu'on puisse…il entendit quelqu'un se diriger vers la porte, et se mit sur ses pieds, dévalant les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune, ignorant les regards étonnées de ses camarades de Maison. Il se jeta dans un fauteuil, faisant face à une étagère lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un descendre rapidement les marches – quelqu'un qui respirait bruyamment et rapidement – et quitter précipitamment la Tour de Gryffondor.

Un certain moment ensuite, une autre paire de pieds descendit les marches des escaliers, et il entendit la voix de Ron. « Hé, Katie, je dois parler avec ma sœur. Tu peux la faire descendre ? »

« Hum…tu peux monter si tu es escorté avec un préfet de septième année, si c'est…privé. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

« Suis-moi. »

Aussitôt qu'ils furent partis, Harry retourna dans le dortoir. Katie dira probablement à Ron qu'il était dans les escaliers, donc Harry espérait qu'il serait endormi lorsque Ron reviendrait. Avec un peu de chance, Ron serait trop embarrassé pour – des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Visiblement, la chance n'était pas du côté d'Harry aujourd'hui.

Il plongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux au même moment que la porte s'ouvrit.

Les pas ralentirent et se tinrent à côté de lui. « Tu sais, Harry, si tu veux que les gens pensent que tu dormes, tu devrais retirer tes lunettes. »

Harry soupira, se redressa, et retira les couvertures pour enlever ses chaussures. « Je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois. »

Ron s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Harry. « T'en as entendu beaucoup ? »

S'emmitouflant à nouveau sous les couvertures, Harry détourna le regard de Ron. « Assez…Ron, Percy a raison. »

« Percy a… _quoi_ ? Ne sois pas stupide ! »

« Je suis dangereux. Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. »

Il y eu un long silence. « Bon sang…Voldemort t'a possédé ? »

« Il aurait pu. A chaque fois que j'ai regardé Dumbledore, j'ai senti la haine de Voldemort, j'ai senti qu'il voulait le…blesser. Je ne pouvais…c'était comme si c'était moi qui le voulait. »

Le matelas rebondit lorsque Ron se leva, puis il se dirigea vers son propre lit, en face d'Harry. « et Percy et Fudge l'ont vu ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas. Mais Dumbledore m'a dit de leur dire comment j'ai su pour les gobelins, donc j'ai du admettre que j'étais dans la tête de Voldemort, puis Fudge a découvert que le contraire pouvait arriver. »

« Mince, je commence à espérer qu'il aurait dû être aussi idiot qu'on le pensait de lui. » murmura Ron.

« Au final il n'a pas réalisé que ça s'était vraiment passé, » dit Harry sèchement. « Mais, avec notre chance cette année, toute cette satanée école finira par avoir une démonstration dans pas longtemps. A ce moment là, je n'ai pas pu regarder Dumbledore pendant toute la discussion. »

« Mais Voldemort ne t'a pas possédé, » répondit Ron d'un ton pressant.

« Non, » admit Harry. « J'ai juste gardé mes yeux sur le sol. »

« Alors apparemment il ne peut pas t'avoir si facilement ! »

« Ron ! Tu…tu ne comprends pas ! » protesta Harry, enfouissant à moitié son visage dans l'oreiller. Il savait que sa voix n'était pas assurée, mais il devait faire voir la vérité en face à Ron. « Toi et Ginny…et Hermione…et le Professeur Lupin, et tout ceux auxquels je tiens…vous serez les premiers juste après moi s'il réussit ! Et je ne sais pas si je peux l'arrêter ! Tu ne sais ce dont il est capable ! »

Ron croisa les bras. « Bon, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à Percy juste avant – et je ne le répèterais pas parce que ça serait bien trop embarrassant. » Il sourit, tenant d'alléger l'atmosphère, et à d'autres moments, Harry aurait pu sourire en retour. « Hermione avait raison sur cet article. On est déjà des cibles. Et même si toute ma famille coupait totalement les ponts avec toi, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que ça arrêterait Voldemort ? »

« Je…et bah.. »

« Oublie ça, mon pote. La seule façon de gagner cette guerre est de se serrer les coudes. Hermione a raison là-dessus aussi on a tous choisi d'être tes amis. »

« Hermione a raison sur pas mal de choses, hein ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu viens seulement de le réaliser ! »

* * *

Juste une petite précision, certains noms dans cette fic ne sont pas traduits car je n'aime pas la traduction qu'il en a été faite. C'est le cas pour Snape, Slytherins et Ravenclaw (Serpentard et Serdaigle), Fawkes (Fumseck), et Tom Riddle (Jedusor).

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la traduction, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review en sortant !


	10. Chapitre 9 partie 2

**Disclaimer : HP ne m'appartient pas, tout comme cette fic que je ne fais que traduire. Elle appartient à Jocelyn.**

Sans plus attendre, voici la deuxième partie de ce chapitre. Merci à tous pour les retours nombreux que j'ai eus pour la première partie, vos review m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! Merci !

Un merci tout particulier à Karozthor the Necromagus (qui, clamons le haut et fort, n'est pas une lectriCE, encore désolée), à Zeugma412, à stormtrooper2, à Daidaiiro30, à AEIO10, à Mini-Yuya et à chizuru300 !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : C'est la tête de qui d'abord ? (partie 2)

Harry passa la majorité du week end à travailler d'arrache-pied sur son devoir de Défense spécialisée. « Au moins le sujet est intéressant. » dit-il à Ron tout en s'asseyant autour d'une table dans la salle commune, avec bon nombre de membres Gryffondor de l'A.D.

« Plus ou moins, mais c'est franchement brutal ! » se plaignit Ron.

« C'est toujours mieux que ces trucs de logique qu'elle n'arrête pas de nous donner. C'est quoi, l'intérêt ? »

« Oh, honnêtement, vous deux, » dit Hermione. « Etre un Auror, ce n'est pas qu'une question de pouvoir lancer des sorts le plus vite possible! »

« Ah bon ? » lança Seamus, hilare.

« Non ! » le réprimanda Hermione. « C'est surtout une question de savoir quoi faire et quand le faire, et être capable de réfléchir vite et de résoudre des problèmes en étant créatif. »

Harry repensa à ce que le Professeur McGonagall lui avait dit lors de la séance de conseils de carrière, sur les tests de personnalité et d'aptitude. Il tira vers lui le parchemin recouvert de problèmes, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Parlait-elle de ce genre de chose ? « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? » demanda Neville. « Tu es coincé ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « J'étais juste en train de penser à quelque chose que le Professeur MacGonagall m'avait dit pendant les conseils pour notre future carrière, sur l'entraînement des Aurors. Elle avait dit qu'on devrait passer des tests de personnalité et d'aptitude, et qu'on aurait à démontrer notre capacité à bien réagir sous la pression. Et ça veut dire plus de cours et plus d'examens après avoir quitté Poudlard. »

Hermione pencha sa tête vers lui, comme si elle saisissait des choses qu'il ne disait pas. « Tu es vraiment sérieux sur tout ça, hein ? Devenir un Auror ? »

« C'est la seule chose à laquelle je suis bon, » grogna-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne raison, Harry, tu devrais choisir quelque chose qui te plaise vraiment ! »

Harry chassa ses mots d'un geste de la main. « Je veux être un Auror. Mais ca sera juste de la chance si j'y arrive. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » protesta Ron. « Tu es bon à plein de choses ! »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton amer, bien qu'il réprimait un léger sourire.

Ginny, assise dans un des fauteuils, en plein travail de son devoir de Métamorphose avec Bastet installée sur son épaule, répondit « Je parie que tu pourrais jouer dans une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle, Harry. Tu es un super bon Attrapeur. »

Harry mit son devoir de côté. « Quiddicth… » murmura-t-il, pensif.

« Elle a raison, Harry, tu aurais des recruteurs de tous les côtés s'ils apprenaient que tu désires jouer en sortant de Poudlard. » enchérit Ron. « Tu n'as pas à combattre des mauvais gars toute ta vie, si tu ne le veux pas. »

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à jouer au Quidditch toute ma vie non plus. » répliqua Harry.

« De tous les gens que je connais, toi seul obtiendrait le poste. » répondit Ron.

« Dans tous les cas, » les coupa Hermione, « la seule chose que vous devez obtenir maintenant, c'est des bonnes notes à ce devoir ! »

« Oui, Professeur Granger ! »

« Va te faire voir, Ron ! »

Harry se mit à parcourir rapidement la partie concernant les Aurors dans son manuel de Défense spécialisée pour se distraire et ainsi éviter de lancer des sorts à ses deux amis. La consigne de son devoir était un simple scénario :

 _ **Un Auror reçoit un rapport indiquant qu'un criminel sorcier recherché a été aperçu autour d'une maison. Il arrive sur les lieux et trouve la maison apparemment déserte. Indiquez toutes les premières actions possibles que l'Auror devrait prendre, et listez brièvement les avantages et inconvénients de chacune, enfin indiquez quelle réponse vous choisiriez et pourquoi.**_

Hermione lisait le chapitre sur les Procédures basiques chez les Aurors, et comptait ses réponses. « T'en as combien ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle finit de compter toutes ses réponses. « Quatorze. »

« Bon sang, Hermione ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Oh, donne-moi ça, Ron, » lui répondit-elle d'un ton irrité, en lui prenant son parchemin. « Tu as oublié de demander aux voisins s'ils ont vu quelque chose de suspect. »

« Comment sait-on qu'il y a des voisins ? » demanda Neville.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Ca ne dit pas où se trouve la maison. »

« Alors on doit imaginer qu'il y a des voisins ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Etant donné ce qu'on a vu du Professeur Smythe-Wellington, je prendrais toutes les précautions si j'étais vous. »

Sa réplique fut suivie de gloussements autour d'elle. « Bon point, » admit Harry, qui se mit à écrire : _En supposant qu'il y ait d'autres maisons dans les environs, l'Auror pourrait demander aux voisins s'ils ont vu le criminel. Avantages : cela pourrait donner à l'Auror une indication sur le lieu où se trouve le criminel. Inconvénients : les voisins pourrait paniquer et avertir le criminel qu'un Auror est présent._

Ron prit également le conseil d'Hermione. « Elle n'est certainement pas Ombrage, mais avec elle, c'est pas une mince affaire non plus. »

« C'est certain. »

* * *

La première chose qu'Harry fit ce lundi matin avant son cours de Défense fut d'aller au bureau du Professeur Smythe-Wellington afin de lui rendre son devoir en retard du premier cours. Ce devoir, à lui tout seul, lui avait prit six heures, complété grâce à Hermione qui l'a vérifié, mais finalement il était plutôt fier de lui. Smythe-Wellington le prit avec un grognement, et le congédia.

Harry fut surpris dans le couloir de croiser Maugrey Fol'œil. « 'jour, Potter. » lui lança Maugrey, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Smythe-Wellington. A travers la porte entrouverte, Harry l'entendit mugir « Priscilla Smythe, sublime créature, tu nous abandonnes pour cette maison de fous ? »

« Alastor, vilaine bête sexy, viens ici ! »

Harry ne fut pas le seul élève à stopper net dans le couloir au son d'un tel échange, puis de se diriger en hâte vers les escaliers dans un effort désespéré de ne pas en entendre plus !

* * *

Ce jour ci, il se trouve qu'ils eurent des invités dans le cours de défense : une poignée d'Aurors, dont Maugrey, et deux membres de l'Assemblée magique française, ainsi que des Aurors français. Ron, Dean, Neville, Susan Bones et Michael Corner étaient en train de leur parler de l'AD quand Harry arriva. « Et, bien sûr, c'était Harry qui faisaient l'enseignement. » disait Neville avec fierté.

Fol'œil hocha la tête vigoureusement. « Bien pensé, Potter, bien vu l'année dernière. Tu voulais faire ça, tu t'es relevé les manches et t'as géré tout ça tout seul. Tu pourrais bien avoir aidé à sauver quelques vies dans le futur. C'est déjà probablement le cas. »

Harry sentit ses joues se colorer alors que tout le monde le fixait. « Bah…c'était l'idée de Ron et Hermione, vraiment. »

« Modeste, en plus. » entendit-il quelqu'un murmurer, et il soupira en son for intérieur.

Plus tard (dans une tentative de redonner le sourire à Harry), Ron et Hermione plaisantèrent qu'il serait inespéré que le destin ne prenne cette opportunité en or pour donner à ces visiteurs un exemple parfait de la connexion entre Harry et Voldemort. Au milieu de la classe, lorsque le Professeur Lupin les firent travailler par deux dans des duels basiques avec des sorts de Stupéfixion, de Bouclier et de Désarmement, Harry fut touché dans le dos (Malfoy et Blaise Zabini formait un duo derrière lui) par un Expelliarmus alors qu'au même moment, Neville lui lança un Stupefix.

* * *

Le panneau délabré indiquant l'Allée des Embrumes était juste en face d'Harry qui attendait. Des sorciers en robe noire se déplaçaient silencieusement vers leur position devant lui, leur attention fixée sur la petite porte double du grand bâtiment de pierre.

« Nous serons prêts à attaquer dans un instant, seigneur, » chuchota l'un des hommes les plus proches d'Harry.

« Il n'y aura aucune erreurs, Avery, ou tu en subiras les conséquences, » dit Harry d'une voix froide et cruelle.

Avery frissonna. « Aucune erreur, mon Maître, je vous le promets. Malfoy et les Lestrange vont annuler les défenses des gobelins dans moins d'une minute. »

Harry se mit en marche, dépassa l'homme qui tremblait, baguette à la main dans ses longs doigts fins. « Soyez prêts à mon signal… »

* * *

« HARRY ! » Il était secoué avec vigueur. « Harry, réveille toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez ce gosse ? »

« Il a eu une vision ! Vous-Savez-Qui se prépare à quelque chose ! »

« Reculez, vous tous ! Harry ? »

Harry força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, et il fit face à un Remus Lupin anxieux penché sur lui, lui secouant doucement les épaules. Il tenta de parler alors que Lupin l'aida à s'assoir. « Voldemort…Allée des Embrumes…attaque quelque chose… »

Lupin agrippa ses épaules, plantant son regard dans le sien. Maugrey se tenait juste derrière eux. « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Harry ? Vite…tout ce que tu peux te rappeler ! »

Harry ferma les yeux. Il fallait faire vite, ils étaient sur le point de lancer l'attaque. Il pouvait sentir l'impatience de Voldemort à travers sa cicatrice. « Un panneau de l'Allée des Embrumes avec la peinture écaillée…ils sont très près de la fin de l'allée, sur le côté il y a un grand bâtiment en pierre…d'une couleur claire…ça ressemble à une entrée à l'arrière d'un bâtiment, les portes sont petites. Ils ont dit que Malfoy et les Lestrange abaisseraient les défenses des gobelins… »

Maugrey se redressa soudainement. « L'entrée des gobelins de Gringotts ! Vite, on y va ! » Il y eut des pas qui se dirigeaient en hâte vers la porte. Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains, frottant sa cicatrice. Sa tête le martelait au rythme des bruits de pas qui s'agitaient.

« …Harry ? Tu m'entends ? » Il avait du s'évanouir à nouveau. Il se trouva avachi contre les épaules du Professeur Lupin. Quelqu'un lui frottait le dos.

« Désolé, » marmonna Harry. « La tête qui tourne… »

« Là. Détends-toi. Mets ta tête entre tes genoux, voilà. » dit Lupin dans un ton qui lui rappelait Mme Weasley. « Respire profondément. Les Aurors ont eu ton avertissement, laisse les s'en occuper. Concentre toi sur ta respiration. »

« Ils les…ont eu ? »

« Pas encore de nouvelles.» lui répondit Hermione, juste derrière lui. « Ils viennent de partir. »

« Tu as dit qu'un Malfoy était avec eux ? » demanda quelqu'un.

« Hé ! Silence ! » lança Lupin d'un ton sévère. « Il n'y aura aucune discussion sur les avertissements d'Harry, ni dans les salles de classe, ni dans les couloirs, ou encore ailleurs. Si j'entends quiconque en parler, cette personne fera perdre cinquante points à sa Maison. »

Des halètements de surprise et aussi d'admiration se firent entendre, à travers lesquels Harry entendit Draco murmurer « Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche, Potter est complètement cinglé de toute façon. »

Mais Lupin était trop affairé à s'inquiéter pour Harry pour l'entendre. « As-tu besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête, tentant de se lever. « Non, ça va aller. »

« Tu es sûr ? » dit Ron, tendant une main au cas où Harry se mettrait à chanceler. « T'as l'air un peu plus faible que la dernière fois. »

« Je ne vais pas aller à l'infirmerie à chaque fois que ça arrive, ou alors autant m'y installer définitivement. » répondit Harry avec colère.

Ron resta imperturbable. « Ca ferait plaisir à Mme Pomfrey. »

Avec un gloussement, le Professeur Lupin s'assura qu'Harry n'allait pas s'effondrer dans les minutes à venir, et libéra la classe. Mais, comme Harry pouvait s'y attendre, il lui demanda de rester. « Ron a raison, Harry, tu sembles un peu faible après cette vision. »

Harry haussa les épaules, allant inspecter le Strangulot qui avait retrouvé sa place d'honneur dans l'aquarium sur le bureau de Lupin. « Peut être qu'il essayait d'occluder _son_ esprit pour m'empêcher de voir tout ça, et que ça n'a pas marché. » Il regarda Remus par-dessus son épaule et sourit. « Donc si je commence à hurler et fulminer comme un fou furieux, ça voudra sûrement dire qu'on l'a eu. »

Remus sourit, et vint à côté d'Harry. « En tout cas, tu devras accorder à l'Occlumencie toute ton attention ce soir. La valeur de ces visions ne doit pas être au détriment des risques qu'il t'en coûte de partager les pensées de Voldemort. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment la cohabitation de son esprit avec celui d'un monstre à chaque fois qu'il perdait connaissance, c'était certain, mais d'un autre côté…

« Mais on a perdu Snape comme espion à cause de cet été. Ne devrait-on pas trouver un autre moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

La température dans la pièce sembla chuter considérablement. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Harry. » dit Remus d'une voix sévère qui ne suffisait pas à faire oublier à Harry la lueur de peur dans ses yeux. « Tu n'es pas une arme qui peut être utilisée à loisir contre Voldemort, sans aucune considération pour ta sécurité. Avant même que Severus Snape ne retourne de notre côté, le Porfesseur Dumbledore avait des moyens pour traquer les faits et gestes de Voldemort. On va s'en occuper. »

Tout celait était censé, bien sûr, mais Harry se sentait un peu rebelle. C'était la chose la plus utile qu'il arrivait à faire pour l'Ordre, mettant de côté se faire capturer, la couverture de Snape dévoilée, la mort de son oncle, la mort de Sirius – Remus agrippa son bras. « Je sais à quoi tu penses Harry. »

« Alors c'est vous le Legilimens maintenant ? » demanda Harry d'un ton amer.

« Ce n'est _pas_ ta faute, ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier. Ce n'est pas ta faute que Severus ait été forcé de se dévoiler. Ce n'est pas ta faute que ton oncle ait été tué. Et ce n'est pas ta faute si Sirius est mort dans la bataille. » Harry tressailli et tenta de reculer, mais Remus ne le lâcha pas. « Tu n'as _rien_ à te reprocher. »

Harry regarda Remus, et fut bouleversé par l'intensité de l'émotion dans ses yeux. Il déglutit difficilement, et lui répondit calmement. « Toi non plus. »

* * *

Au cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques, Harry se vit incapable d'éviter son tour de la « Dance de Daisy », comme l'avait nommée Seamus et Dean. Ils apprenaient en effet à la nourrir, lui faire un abri, la guider et la maîtriser – ce qui requérait des talents d'esquive et de course poursuite considérables pour rester hors de son champ de vision lorsqu'elle était grincheuse.

Et elle était toujours grincheuse.

Harry réussit à s'occuper de la Chimère avec uniquement quelques légères brûlures sur sa robe (et un ego quelque peu _roussi_ – Ron trouvait cela hilarant), mais il était par contre tendu par le fait qu'aucune nouvelle (même à travers sa cicatrice) ne lui soit parvenue concernant ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Et ce fût donc avec un esprit hautement instable qu'il se dirigea péniblement en direction des cachots pour sa leçon d'Occlumencie après le repas. Le Professeur Lupin était à la table des Professeurs lorsque Snape surgit et aboya sur Harry. « Potter ! Mon bureau, immédiatement ! »

Un gloussement sonore se fit entendre de la table des Slytherins lorsqu'Harry se leva. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, le binoclard ? »

Harry lança un regard rapide vers la table des Professeurs tout en trottant derrière Snape il vit le Professeur Lupin le regarder. Dumbledore ne les regardait pas – probablement pour garder l'illusion qu'Harry était discipliné, il se l'avoua pour lui-même – mais les lèvres de Remus se redressèrent dans un sourire d'encouragement à peine perceptible. Harry soupira doucement lorsqu'ils sortirent du Grand Hall et se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Dumbledore pouvait bien ne pas se soucier de l'opinion d'Harry, mais toute son amertume et son ressentiment ne pouvaient pas surpasser l'avertissement de Remus. Remus comprenait à quel point Harry ne voulait désespérément pas être face à Snape et l'Occlumencie. Et il laissait savoir à Harry qu'il comprenait, c'était au moins ça.

L'attitude de Snape semblait se refroidir à mesure qu'ils descendaient vers les cachots à travers les couloirs de pierre humide. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau si violemment qu'elle claqua contre le mur et il ordonna « Entrez, Potter. » Il referma la porte de la même manière. « Asseyez-vous. »

La façon dont Harry se sentait la première fois qu'il était arrivé dans le bureau de Snape pour l'Occlumencie n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas pour les raisons que quiconque aurait pu s'attendre : ce n'était pas à cause de la façon dont il était parti la dernière fois, avec Snape qui lui jetait des choses après qu'il ait fouiné dans la Pensine, ou même à cause de la manière dont Snape avait traité Sirius. Ce n'était même pas du fait des événements de l'été et de la dette indéniable qu'il lui devait. C'était l'idée que lorsque Snape envahirait l'esprit d'Harry, il y verrait Sirius tomber à travers le voile.

Et il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit d'Harry lorsqu'il s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau de Snape, en voyant toute l'amertume couver dans le regard froid et noir du Maître des Potions, que Snape avait l'exacte intention de le faire.

 _Hermione avait tord. Snape ne sera pas plus correct à cause de l'été dernier…il me déteste plus que jamais. Je lui ai fait perdre son travail. Il est aussi inutile pour l'Ordre maintenant qu'il le disait de Sirius._

« Sous les ordres du Directeur, M. Potter, vous allez reprendre vos leçons d'Occlumencie. » déclara Snape d'une voix grondante. « Je peux vous assurer que ce ne fût que lorsque le Directeur ne le formule comme un ordre explicite que j'ai accepté cela, après la façon dont vous avez envahi ma vie privée et mes possessions au cours de vos dernières sessions. » Harry mordit sa langue afin d'éviter de se défendre, mais Snape continua « Comme, visiblement, vous semblez ne pas avoir saisi cela, je réitère le fait que dès lors que vous me parlerez, vous m'appellerez « Monsieur » ou « Professeur », et ce à chaque fois. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » dit Harry d'une voix basse, s'y étant préparé.

Pendant un court instant, Snape sembla surpris de l'obéissance d'Harry, mais il poursuivit. « De plus, quelques règles supplémentaires vont être établies – et je vous promets Potter, si vous les enfreignez à nouveau, vous le regretterez. Si quiconque vous demande, vous effectuez des retenues pour avoir enfreint le règlement, les détails sont inutiles. M. Filch viendra vous chercher et vous escorter vers les cachots. Il ne vous sera pas permis d'être seul dans mon bureau pour quelque raison que ce soit, puisqu'on ne peut pas vous faire confiance pour garder vos doigts hors des objets personnels d'autrui. »

Ca aussi, Harry s'y était attendu, et il ne réagit pas. Snape continua « Entendez-moi bien, Potter. Le directeur peut bien être convaincu que vous donner ces leçons est vital pour l'effort de guerre, mais si vous franchissez à nouveau les limites, vous souhaiterez avoir été _tué_ au Ministère l'année dernière. »

Le rictus de Snape s'agrandit lorsque Harry ne put éviter de sursauter, et il su que, pour Snape, cela valait bien tout ce qui est arrivé avant, bien que – pour une raison inexpliquée – il avait choisi de prétendre qu'avoir sauvé Harry n'était jamais arrivé. Harry voulut désespérément sortir de la pièce.

Mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Il n'était pas très sûr de quoi peut être le sourire encourageant de Remus. Ou alors c'était le fait que tout le monde lui disait à quel pont ces leçons sont importantes. Ou bien il s'agissait de la colère de Sirius lorsqu'il avait apprit que Snape avait arrêté ces leçons.

Peut être que c'était l'été dernier.

Dans tous les cas, Harry s'entendit répondre « Oui, Monsieur. » Qui lui donna la légère satisfaction de voir Snape avoir une expression de sincère perplexité.

 _Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez me faire que vous ne m'ayez pas déjà fait, Mangemort ? Vous pensez que prendre des ponts ou même me jeter dehors à nouveau va changer quoi que ce soit à la mort de Sirius ? Vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez m'intimider à l'école alors que je vous ai vu utiliser le Sortilège de Mort ?_

« Debout alors, Potter. Sortez votre baguette. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire…ou du moins vous devriez, si par miracle votre esprit a gagné ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de discipline ces derniers mois. »

Harry soupira. L'année dernière, il lui était impossible de se détacher de sa colère. Maintenant, cette colère n'était plus le problème. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit toujours là.

« Un, deux, trois… _Legilimens_ ! »

C'était pire que ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu. Il ne put vider son esprit. Tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était l'effroi et le désespoir alors que l'image du bureau s'évanouissait de devant ses yeux et que des images de ses souvenirs firent surface…

Tout ce que Snape et Harry virent s'était produit l'année dernière. Du sang qui coulait de sa main alors qu'il écrivait _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_ pendant sa retenue chez Ombrage…il était au square Grimmaurd, criant sur Ron et Hermione...il était devant le Magenmagot, à l'audience de son éventuelle expulsion, tentant de s'expliquer sur les Détraqueurs…la bouche du Détraqueurs à quelques centimètres du visage terrifié de Dudley…la Gazette du Sorcier le traitait de menteur…le corps de Voldemort s'élevait du chaudron de Queudver…

 _Non_ , pensa Harry avec désespoir, son esprit se rebellant en vain, tenant de reprendre le contrôle. _Non, sors de là !_

Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol du bureau de Snape, et le monde refit surface. « Debout Potter ! Cela était pire que votre première leçon, n'avez-vous donc _rien_ appris pour contrôler votre esprit ? »

Se relevant, Harry murmura un léger « Non, je suppose. »

Snape le poussa d'un geste dans le dos pour reprendre sa place. « Fermez les yeux. » Harry obéit avec un soupir. « Respirez. Encore. Plus profondément, Potter. » Harry pensa négligemment que si cela était l'idée de Snape pour qu'Harry vide son esprit ou se calme, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Néanmoins, il tenta de se concentrer. « Concentrez-vous. Videz votre esprit. Ecartez les émotions. Un, deux, trois… _Legilimens_ ! »

Il essaya. Il essaya vraiment. Il savait que Snape prenait son temps avant de se diriger droit vers les souvenirs qui briseraient Harry – et pas ceux de l'été dernier. Le souvenir d'être torturé, humilié, drogué et enfermé dans une tombe pendant des mois ne le blessait pas autant que celui du Département des Mystères. Donc Harry lutta, essaya de garder son esprit vide et neutre, pour échapper non seulement à l'attaque en face de lui mais également à la douleur qui s'y cachait alors que l'environnement s'évapora…

L'Epouvantard/Détraqueur flottait devant lui et les sons des derniers moments de ses parents firent écho dans ses oreilles… _non_ …il était dans le corps d'un serpent, plongeant, déchirant et attaquant Arthur Weasley… _Non_ …Cédric Diggory au sol, son regard vide sur lui… _NON_ …Sirius, se moquant de Bellatrix Lestrange sur l'estrade en face de l'arche et du voile…

« NON ! ». Harry se reconnecta à l'espace en même temps que ses poings rencontrèrent une surface dure et recouverte de vêtements en face de lui – puis Snape tomba au sol avec un grognement de surprise. Clignant frénétiquement des yeux, Harry haleta de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait frappé Snape.

Serrant les dents et tentant de reprendre son souffle, Snape se redressa sur la chaise de son bureau et balaya ses cheveux gras de son visage. Harry, pantois, la tête lourde, recoula de quelques pas. Puis Snape planta son regard sur lui, le souvenir des quelques dernières secondes de leur duel dans leur esprit, et…il sourit froidement.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Harry se fissura. Il se retourna et sortit en trombe du bureau, sans laisser à Snape l'occasion de lui ordonner de revenir. Alors qu'il couru dans le couloir, le bruit de ses pas et son cœur battant ne furent pas suffisants pour ne pas entendre le ricanement derrière lui.

* * *

Ron et Hermione parlaient au Professeur Lupin, MacGonagall et à Maugrey Fol'œil dans la salle commune lorsqu'Harry y entra. « C'est horrible, » soupirait Hermione, ses mains couvrant sa bouche.

« Professeurs, vous lui ferez comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ron. « Vous savez ce qu'il pensera, et il ne peut pas…Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il à la vue du portrait qui laissa passer Harry.

Il su immédiatement que quelque chose de mal était arrivé, en voyant leurs expressions. La salle commune était vide. _Merveilleux, une fin flamboyante à cette journée si bien déroulée._ Il déglutit difficilement et se dirigea vers eux. « Je suis là. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Maugrey Fol'œil garda la tête baissée. Harry avait la gorge serrée. Remus semblait vouloir passer son bras autour d'Harry, et le Professeur MacGonagall avait les larmes aux yeux. Ron et Hermione avaient la mine grave et pâle. « Harry… » dit Remus doucement.

A ce moment là il était vraiment effrayé. « S'il-vous-plaît… » dit-il d'une voix tremblante. « Quoi que ce soit, dites-moi. »

« La vision, » laissa échapper Hermione d'une voix brisée. « Elle était fausse ! »

Une grande vague glacée d'horreur s'empara d'Harry et l'envahit. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il aurait pu s'échapper de son corps. Il pu à peine émettre un mot.

« Qu…qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Un piège, » grogna Maugrey, sa tête toujours basse. « Devant l'entrée des gobelins à Gringotts. Ils savaient qu'on venait. »

Il allait vomir. D'une minute à l'autre.

Hermione lâcha la main de Ron et attrapa les épaules d'Harry. « Ce n'est pas ta faute ! » dit-elle d'une voix désespérée. Ne te blâme pas, Harry, on aurait tous dû se souvenir que Voldemort pouvait t'envoyer de fausses visions ! Personne n'a pensé à vérifier, pas même… » Elle s'arrêta net, regardant Maugrey.

Maugrey leva finalement la tête et regarda Harry. « La file a raison, Potter. Tu n'es pas le seul à blâmer, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, nous rapporter ce que tu as vu. C'était notre boulot de vérifier avant de foncer net. Personne n'est à blâmer à part nous. Pas de plan, pas de réflexion, et des gens sont… » Il détourna le regard.

Il eut froid, très froid. « Combien d'Aurors ont été blessés ? » Ca devait être le cas, bien sûr, il avait du y avoir de sérieuses blessures à voir leur réaction.

Maugrey ne rencontra pas son regard, et même Lupin et le Professeur MacGonagall détournèrent le regard. Ron prit la parole. « Dites lui la vérité. »

« Six à Sainte-Mangouste avec de sévères blessures. » grogna Maugrey. « Et trois morts. »

 _Trois morts…_

Ron avait la main sur son épaule, Remus également alors qu'Harry chancela. Avec un effort, il reprit son équilibre, tout en gardant une main sur l'étagère à côté de lui. « Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry. » redit Hermione, d'une voix tremblante.

Il dut avaler plusieurs fois avant de s'assurer qu'il ne vomirait pas au premier mot. « Merci… » sa voix se brisa. « Pour me l'avoir dit. Je…je suis désolé… »

« Tu n'as rien à t'excuser, Harry. » dit Remus. « C'était notre responsabilité de vérifier la véracité de ce que tu as vu, pas la tienne. Peu importe ce qu'il vient de se passer, jamais, jamais tu ne dois hésiter à nous avertir si tu as une autre vision. Et quand tes leçons d'Occlumencie seront un peu plus avancées, tu seras capable de le repousser et ainsi tu n'auras plus à avoir peur qu'il t'utilise… »

Harry haleta et agrippa son front : sa cicatrice devait avoir pris feu…c'était terriblement hilarant…un rire hystérique lui arriva à ses oreilles, un rire de triomphe…quelle bonne blague…désopilant…

« HARRY ! HARRY, REVEILLE TOI ! »

Il était tellement secoué que ses dents s'entrechoquaient. Il reprit connaissance dans la salle commune. Il s'était écroulé sur ses genoux : Ron et Remus le tenaient, et le Professeur McGonagall et Hermione étaient de chaque côté de Maugrey Fol'œil, retenant ses bras comme si elles avaient peur que Maugrey attaque Harry.

« Voldemort ? » demanda Remus lorsque Harry parvint à arrêter ce rire qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Il acquiesça, incapable de lâcher des yeux Maugrey. Pour une fois, le regard dans chacun de ses deux yeux était identique. Du peu qu'Harry connaissait Maugrey Fol'œil, il n'aurait jamais imaginé cet homme capable de regarder quelqu'un avec tant de haine. Harry avait fait face à Voldemort plusieurs fois…mais le regard de Maugrey le fit tressaillir. « De quoi ce foutu salaud rigole ? »

« C'est… » murmura Harry, commençant à trembler. « C'était différent. Je crois. C'était pas moi qui allait dans son esprit mais le contraire. Il voulait qu'on sache…il se moque de nous. » _Il se moque de moi. Il m'a encore eu._ « Je suis désolé. » dit-il misérablement.

« J'te l'ai dit, garçon, c'est pas de ta faute. » dit Maugrey, son expression radoucie.

Harry se leva. Il ne pouvait supporter les regards qu'ils lui laissaient tous. « Vous allez bien, Potter ? » demanda le Professeur McGonagall.

« Ouais. » dit-il. « Ca va aller…j'ai juste besoin… ». il monta quatre à quatre les marches vers le dortoir. Même ici, les regards des autres garçons lui apprirent que tout le monde savait ce que sa fausse alarme avait coûté, et Harry chancela vers la salle de bains pour vomir.

Trois Aurors morts. Il n'avait même pas pensé à demander qui ils étaient.

Il était tellement mal qu'il remarqua à peine Ron et Neville qui étaient arrivés et l'avaient trouvé étalé sur le sol, tremblant violemment, et il se soucia à peine du fait qu'ils durent pratiquement le porter vers son lit. Avoir cinq frères avait apparemment appris à Ron plusieurs choses. Harry était à peine conscient que Ron lui enlevait ses chaussures et le recouvrait avec les couvertures

Il entendit vaguement la voix de Neville. « N'y pense même pas, Finnegan ! »

« Je ne vais rien faire, relax ! Je sais que c'était pas de sa faute. Il n'y peut rien, de ce que Tu-Sais-Qui fait. »

Entendant les rideaux du lit se fermer, Harry murmura : « Ron ? »

Les rideaux se rouvrirent et Ron y passa la tête. « Oui, Harry ? »

« Les Aurors qui ont été tués. Qui c'était ? »

« Personne qu'on connaissait. »

« Je veux savoir quand même. »

« Joseph Sloper. C'est le cousin de Jack Sloper. Moira Kennedy, elle était dans la classe de Tonks. Et Gregory Stein. Lui et Maugrey ont été formés ensemble. »

* * *

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Pour ma part, la deuxième partie est, pour l'instant, celle que j'ai préféré, avec ce rebondissement, et Remus qui fait invariablement fondre mon petit cœur. Et que pensez-vous de cette leçon d'Occlumencie mouvementée ? Vous étiez nombreux à savoir quand Snape ferait son retour !_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review en sortant, ça me fera grand plaisir ! Merci de suivre cette traduction !_


	11. Chapter 10 partie 1

**Disclaimer : HP ne m'appartient pas, tout comme cette fic que je ne fais que traduire. Elle appartient à Jocelyn.**

Comme pour la dernière fois, je vous poste ici la première partie du chapitre 10. Les conditions pour me plonger complètement dans la traduction ne sont pas vraiment réunies : stage, mémoire à rendre dans 3 semaines, essayer de garder un semblant de vie sociale, tout ça me prend beaucoup de temps. Je m'en excuse platement. Je tenterai de faire mieux une fois ce fichu mémoire passé ! Du coup, ce chapitre est très court.

Comme d'habitude, merci à toutes et tous pour votre soutien sur cette traduction. J'ai eu un peu moins de reviews que d'habitude sur le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous appréciez encore cette traduction. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de certaines critiques que vous auriez !

Un merci tout spécial à :

Daidaiiro30,

Zeugma412,

cat240 (effectivement tu soulèves un point intéressant, peut être a-t-il voulu rendre cette fausse vision plus « authentique »),

Amatsuki Lon,

Lily (la relation Snape – Harry va prendre du temps à se mettre en place, il va falloir être patiente !)

Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture, enjoy and review !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Dommage collatéral.

Il n'y avait aucun doute que la vision d'Harry qui s'était avérée fausse n'était plus un secret. Trop d'élèves (ou plutôt, trop de Slytherins) avaient entendu son alerte, et lorsque la Gazette du Sorcier reporta l'embuscade le lendemain, trop d'entre eux firent le rapprochement. Même la menace du Professeur Lupin d'enlever des Points ne pu éviter les regards et les chuchotements au petit déjeuner.

Harry n'avait pas dormi cette nuit là, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Le choc initial lui avait valu une terreur soutenue à l'idée de s'endormir et d'avoir une nouvelle vision qui pourrait cacher un piège. Il s'était alors assis dans son lit, les rideaux fermés, et avait tenté de faire des devoirs ou n'importe quoi, pourvu que cela l'empêche de dormir. A chaque fois qu'il se sentit sur le point de s'endormir, la panique l'envahissait et le réveillait.

Et au matin suivant, il triturait ses œufs d'un air endormi, toujours bien déterminé à ne pas dormir tant qu'il ne saurait pas Occluder efficacement son esprit. (Comment il allait l'accomplir, il ne savait pas, mais la logique n'a jamais été le point fort d'Harry, comme le démontraient fréquemment les énigmes exaspérantes de Smythe-Wellington.)

Entendre Malfoy à la table des Slytherins n'aida en rien. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens sont surpris. Potter a fait son numéro et a commencé à accuser les parents des gens de chasser les gobelins autour de Gringotts – je savais qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'écouter ! Et est-ce que quelqu'un a vu mon père là-bas ? Evidemment, non ! »

« Harry. » dit Hermione, le voyant fixer son assiette. « Tu dois manger quelque chose. Tu as dormi cette nuit ? »

« Hermione, laisse-le un peu tranquille » dit Ron, la main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Comment va Sloper ? » demanda Harry calmement.

Le regard peiné de Ron en dit plus long à Harry que les mots. « Il est…un peu choqué, tu sais. Ses parents viennent le chercher aujourd'hui. Je…hum…il est choqué, ça ne serait pas une bonne idée d'aller lui parler là. »

Harry acquiesça, sachant pertinemment ce qui se cachait derrière les mots de Ron. Jack en voulait à Harry. Il comprenait parfaitement cela. Il s'était senti tellement fier après que Dumbledore ait réussi à arrêter le sort de Voldemort contre les gobelins – comment ils y étaient parvenus, d'ailleurs ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais le plus important était qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que cette vision aurait pu ne pas être réelle également.

Ron disait quelque chose. Harry cligna des yeux et retourna à la conversation. « Pardon ? »

Patiemment, Ron répéta. « On pensait faire un peu de Quidditch cet après-midi après le cours de Sortilège. Les essais sont jeudi. »

Oh. Quidditch. Bien. Et ça lui donnera quelque chose à faire où, au moins, peu importe à quel point il était fatigué, il ne risquerait pas de s'endormir. Harry se força à sourire à Ron et acquiesça. « Je serai là. Merlin sait que je suis probablement un peu rouillé. »

De l'autre côté de la table, Ginny eut un petit rire. « Ne sois pas stupide, Harry, tu as un don naturel. Tu n'es jamais rouillé. »

« Tu veux toujours le pousser à faire Attrapeur plus tard, hein, Gin-Gin ? » la taquina Ron. Ginny lui fit une grimace alors que Bastet grimpa, hors de son sac, sur son épaule. « Aaah, voilà ma petite boule de poil, le petit monstre ! » roucoula Ron, à la plus grande surprise d'Harry. « Tu veux un peu de mon petit-déjeuner ? Tu veux un petit bout de bacon ? »

Ginny rigola et prit le bacon que Ron lui tendait pour le chaton, qui grandissait rapidement bien qu'elle était encore capable de se tenir sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse. Hermione semblait dégoûtée. « Dixit le garçon qui disait que tous les chats étaient des créatures assoiffées de sang. »

« J'ai changé d'avis. » déclara Ron. « Soit tous les chats sont de nobles créatures, et la tienne est juste une folle furieuse, soit celle-ci est juste une vraie déesse. »

Ginny fixait Bastet qui léchait négligemment son bacon, et elle secoua la tête. « Elle est trop bizarre. Elle était parfaitement calme avec moi en cours de Métamorphose hier – même si je la transformais à moitié en théière. Puis Ella Collins, des Slytherins, a commencé à se moquer de mon livre – la couverture est décollé – et Bastet a foncé droit sur elle. J'ai cru que le Professeur McGonagall allait exploser ! Elle a même dû se transformer en chat elle-même pour rappeler Bastet ! Collins a des griffures partout ! »

« Brillant ! _Deux_ morceaux de bacon ! »

* * *

Le Professeur Lupin demanda à Harry de rester un peu après le cours de Défense avancée. « As-tu dormi cette nuit, Harry ? »

Combattant (et cédant à) une vague d'irritation, Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas qu'il me réutilise comme ça. »

« Harry, tu ne peux pas te priver de sommeil comme ça. Ca ne fera que te rendre encore plus vulnérable. » Remus posa sa main sur son épaule. « Ne te blâme pas pour ce qui est arrivé. »

« Jack m'en veut. »

« Jack a perdu un membre de sa famille il en veut à la terre entière, y compris à lui-même »

Harry se leva d'un bond, frustré et en colère. « Comment j'ai pu oublier ? » s'énerva t-il. « Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sirius, comment j'ai pu oublier que ces visions pouvaient être des mensonges ? »

Remus ignora son emportement. « Tu as traversé un horrible calvaire cet été. Tu n'es pas censé te souvenir de tout. C'était notre rôle. »

« Mais… » Harry se rassit. « Il n'y a pas eu d'été ! En tout cas…pas pour moi. C'est toujours comme si ça ne fait que quelques semaines depuis que… » Il détourna le regard. « Et j'ai oublié. »

« Si tu laisses ça te détruire, tu donneras à Voldemort ce qu'il recherche. » Harry cligna des yeux. Remus tira une chaise derrière lui. « Réfléchis, Harry. Sur la nuit dernière, pas la vision dans la matinée. Pourquoi Voldemort t'a laissé voir qu'il se moquait de nous ? »

« Pour me laisser savoir qu'il a gagné. Qu'il l'a emporté sur moi. » répondit Harry, confus.

« Exactement. Pour que tu aies peur de dormir, pour te laisser hors du coup – et hors de son esprit également. » répondit Remus d'un ton insistant. « Harry, ne vois-tu pas ? Oui, il peut t'envoyer de fausses visions, mais visiblement il ne peut pas te garder entièrement hors de son propre esprit. Sinon tu n'aurais pas pu nous avertir pour le sortilège des gobelins. »

Avec un grognement désabusé, Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. « Dupe-moi une fois, honte à toi. Dupe moi deux fois… »

« Harry ! Si tu n'arrêtes pas ça, je vais finir par enlever des points à Gryffondor. »

« Désolé. »

Remus secoua la tête. « Quel cours as-tu après ? Sortilèges ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Et Botanique après. »

« Dès que ces cours seront finis, je veux que tu ailles chercher de la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves auprès de Mme Pomfrey, et que tu ailles à ton dortoir pour dormir un peu – ne discutez pas, M. Potter, c'est votre Professeur qui vous l'ordonne. Les activités de Voldemort prennent assez d'énergie de ta part, pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

« Je ne discutais pas. » répliqua Harry. « C'est juste…on avait un entraînement de Quidditch cet après-midi. »

Remus soupira. « Je pense que pour cette fois ci, tu devrais éviter, si tu es aussi épuisé que mon instinct et ton humeur charmante me laissent deviner. Ou, au moins, essaye de dormir un peu avant. »

« Oui, Professeur. » dit Harry, soudainement trop tenté par la pensée d'un sommeil apaisé pour résister plus longtemps.

Remus lui adressa une tape amicale sur le bras. « Allez, file, maintenant. »

Harry fit mine de se lever, puis s'interrompit. Il avait pensé à cela toute la matinée, et cette idée semblait folle – sans compter qu'elle serait désagréable – mais Harry était prêt à s'infliger des moments relativement déplaisants si seulement cela pouvait faire sortir Voldemort de sa tête. « Professeur…je me demandais…pensez-vous que ça aiderait si je pratiquais l'Occlumencie plus souvent ? Est-ce que j'arriverai mieux à le combattre ? »

Remus s'immobilisa sur l'estrade de son bureau, pensif. « Hm. J'imagine que ça ne peut pas te faire du mal. » Il regarda Harry et sourit. « Bien entendu, tu devras demander au Professeur Snape pour des leçons supplémentaires. » Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'Harry émit un grognement maussade. « C'est une chose raisonnable, Harry, que tu lui demandes et qu'il accepte. »

Harry soupira, mais sourit honteusement. « Je vais avoir besoin d'une autre excuse, alors. »

« Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, M. Potter, retenue pour vous ce soir ! Attends, oh mince, il semblerait que j'ai déjà un engagement ce soir. » dit Remus d'un ton léger. « Je vais devoir demander au Professeur Snape de superviser ta punition. ». Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser. « Bien entendu, une fois que tu seras en « retenue », ça sera à toi à lui demander ces leçons. Marché conclu ? »

« Marché conclu. » répondit Harry, toujours en riant.

« Très bien, alors. Va dormir un peu, et je te verrai au dîner. »

« Okay. »

* * *

Harry parvint à suivre les cours de Sortilèges et de Botanique sans trop faire de dégâts – bien qu'il ait réussis à transformer son manuel en une sorte de substance visqueuse. De retour sur le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor, il dit à Ron qu'il ne viendrait pas à l'entraînement de Quidditch. « Mais on a pas beaucoup de temps avant les essais ! On a déjà reporté une fois, et l'équipe est finie sans toi ! »

« Oh, merci Ron ! » lança Ginny derrière lui.

« Le prends pas mal, Ginny, mais c'est vrai ! On a besoin de toi pour remplacer Angelina ou Alicia, et un Batteur pour remplacer Jack »

Harry s'arrêta net dans les escaliers. « Il arrête ? »

Ron acquiesça. « Ouais, il…euh, il a dit qu'il n'aimait pas ça autant que l'année dernière. »

« C'est ce qu'il a dit ? » soupira Harry.

Ginny poussa légèrement Ron pour marcher à côté d'Harry. « Ne le prends pas personnellement, Harry, et ne le crois pas non plus. J'ai dit à Jack qu'il n'était pas juste, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment envie d'être juste avec qui que ce soit en ce moment. Il reviendra peut être à l'occasion, et sinon, et bien on trouvera un autre Batteur. »

Harry soupira. Ron se retourna pour leur lancer un regard. « Dis Harry, peut être que si tu vas dormir tout de suite, tu pourras au moins participer à l'entraînement, juste pour une partie de cache-cache avec le Vif d'Or. »

« Il va avoir à rater la séance d'études de cet après-midi alors. » répliqua Hermione.

A ce moment là, Harry dû s'arrêter et s'appuyer contre la rampe pour bâiller lourdement. « Je pense que je vais le manquer de toute façon. »

« Et il peut toujours étudier ce soir. » ajouta Ron.

« Hum…non, j'ai eu une…retenue. » répondit Harry.

Hermione lâcha son sac sur les pieds de Ron – lui occasionnant une chute dans les escaliers avec un cri de douleur – et se retourna vivement. « Harry, mais _qu'est-ce_ que tu as fait ? Qui te l'a donnée cette fois ci ? »

Ron poussa le sac qui trônait toujours sur ses pieds et fixa Harry, envieux de savoir. Harry leur jeta un regard et ressentit un besoin d'être espiègle. « Oh, bah…j'ai eu une retenue du Professeur Lupin. »

Leurs réactions étaient plus drôles que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

« HARRY ! »

« Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Comment as-tu pu, es-tu _si_ déterminé à… »

Ils s'interrompirent lorsqu'il se mit à éclater de rire. « Oui, le Professeur Lupin m'a donné une retenue, mais il va être occupé ce soir, donc il va demander au Professeur Snape de s'en occuper. Parfaite opportunité pour quelques ''cours de soutien en Potions''. »

Ron, Hermione et Ginny restèrent bouche bée pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser. « Oh, toi alors ! » Ginny lui assena une tape sur la tête, puis ils se mirent tous à rire.

« Pourquoi tu as une…retenue, encore ce soir ? » demanda Hermione. « Tu n'en as pas eu déjà une la nuit dernière ? »

« Etant donné les circonstances, » lui murmura-t-il, « j'ai décidé que je devrais en avoir plus souvent. »

« Avec Snape, » grogna Ron. « Tu es vraiment masochiste, Harry. »

« Sans mauvais jeu de mots j'espère ? » plaisanta Ginny, causant des grognements encore plus forts de ses amis.

Arrivés au dortoir, Harry dit à Ron « Je vais dormir pendant la séance d'études, et on verra après pour l'entraînement. »

« N'oublie pas tes priorités, Harry. » soupira Hermione, tout en montant les marches.

« Laisse le tranquille, Hermione, il mérite bien un peu de fun ! »

« Manquer tous les cours pourrait stopper ce ''fun'' assez rapidement… »

Harry roula des yeux et sortit son Eclair de Feu.

Son Eclair de Feu. De Sirius.

Ron avait alors arrêté de se disputer avec Hermione et avait ramassé son Brossdur de sous son lit. « On doit élire un nouveau capitaine, et sélectionner de nouveaux membres dans l'équipe, Harry. J'imagine que tu seras levé, et on devra décider par rapport à toi et Ginny – Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry ne l'entendit pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur son Eclair de Feu : son manche brillant, la façon qu'il avait de vibrer sous ses doigts et de se tenir à mi-hauteur une fois lâché, le numéro de référence gravé sur le haut du manche, et les brindilles de bouleau au bout, toujours aussi parfaites et sans défaut que lorsqu'il était arrivé pour Noël il y a trois ans de cela. Il était arrivé parfaitement, juste après avoir perdu son Nimbus adoré à cause du Saule Cogneur. Le cadeau de Noël parfait.

De Sirius.

Apparemment, Ron et Hermione firent le lien. La main d'Hermione vint se poser sur son épaule alors que Ron prit doucement le balai

« Harry ? Tu vas bien, mon pote ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et les regarda. « Ouais. Désolé. Vas y. Je te vois tout à l'heure. »

Hermione ne bougea pas. « Je peux rester si u veux, Harry. Si tu as peur de t'endormir, je veux dire. »

« Oh, tu négligerais tes précieuses études pour lui, hein ? »

« Ronald… » dit-elle d'un ton sévère. Ron eut l'intelligence d'avoir l'air honteux.

Harry secoua la tête. Il voulait juste faire une sieste. « Non, c'est bon. J'ai de la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. »

« Okay, alors. » Hermione lui serra doucement l'épaule et se dirigea vers l'escalier. « Harry ? » Il leva les yeux vers elle. « Je pense que tu fais la bonne chose. Avec…ta retenue. » Elle sourit. « Tu peux battre Voldemort, on sait que tu en es capable. Et après tout les moments où tu as eu à le combattre, tu peux parfaitement gérer Snape. »

Ron acquiesça vigoureusement, et Harry se força à sourire. « Merci. » Il leur fit un signe de la main, puis plongea dans le lit, prit une gorgée de potion et, reconnaissant envers Lupin, s'endormit.

* * *

Pas beaucoup d'action dans cette première partie, la deuxième partie sera autrement plus musclée, avec une nouvelle leçon d'Occlumencie avec notre Professeur de Potions préféré. Si la première leçon s'est mal passée, attendez de voir celle-ci...

A la prochaine chers lecteurs !


	12. Chapitre 10 partie 2

**Disclaimer : HP ne m'appartient pas, tout comme cette fic que je ne fais que traduire. Elle appartient à Jocelyn**

Comment justifier un tel retard ?

Je ne peux pas.

La fin de mes études, mon stage qui m'a pris du temps et de l'énergie, mon mémoire à écrire, à rendre et à soutenir, plus quelques soucis familiaux, et, cerise sur le gâteau, une sauvegarde qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et qui me supprime la moitié de ma traduction, ont fait que j'ai eu biiiiien du mal à terminer la traduction de cette moitié de chapitre. Je n'ai par ailleurs pas répondu à vos reviews et j'en suis profondément désolée. Je tiens à vous dire merci de continuer à suivre cette traduction, même si les chapitres sortent à chaque éclipse solaire.

Un grand merci à :

Karozthor the Necromagus

Stormtrooper2

Daidaiiro30

Zeugma412

Nastam

Sans plus attendre, voilà ce chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, laissez des reviews et enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 10 partie 2 : Dommage collatéral

« Harry ? »

Quelqu'un le secouait gentiment. Il grogna et tenta de plonger la tête dans l'oreiller, mais la main sur son épaule ne renonça pas. Roulant sur le dos, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa Ron. « Si j'avais ma baguette, je te jure que je te jetterai un sort. »

« Désolé. » répondit Ron, sans sembler franchement désolé. « Tu viens à l'entraînement ? »

Maintenant qu'il était pleinement réveillé, Harry se sentait bien plus reposé. Et ça faisait un bail depuis qu'il n'avait pas volé sur son Eclair de Feu. « Ouais, je vais venir. Prends ma tenue, tu veux ? » Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains afin de se jeter un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Ginny était déjà en tenue lorsqu'il retourna dans le dortoir, et elle discutait avec Ron. « Si ces deux là osent même _penser_ gâcher notre premier entraînement, je vais leur lancer des sorts pendant tout le mois prochain ! » Ron maugréait.

« Les deux qui ? » demanda Harry.

« Fred et George sont là. » lui répondit Ginny. « Ils se préparent pour passer leur ASPIC, et ont réussi je ne sais comment à convaincre Mme Bibine pour nous aider dans l'entraînement. »

« Leurs APSIC ? » demanda Harry, surpris. « Comment c'est possible ? »

« Oh, j'aurais dû te montrer ça dans le journal. » répondit Ron. « Maman est venue voir Dumbledore pour lui demander s'il y avait un moyen pour que Fred et George puissent finir leur scolarité – bien sûr, elle ne leur a pas demandé leur avis au départ. On ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais Maman est arrivée une fois au magasin, un jour où Hermione et moi étions là, et elle nous a dit que Dumbledore avait décidé qu'ils pouvaient. Fred et George n'étaient pas vraiment enthousiastes au début, mais alors Maman leur a vraiment fait un coup bas en leur disant que Papa et elle ne les avaient pas élevés pour qu'ils soient des dégonflés. »

«Ah ! » Harry grimaça, compatissant.

Ginny hocha la tête. « Donc, c'est comme ça qu'ils sont là. Ils prennent leur poste au magasin et viennent ici deux fois par semaine. Ils auront fini juste avant les vacances de Noël. »

« C'est bien. » répondit Harry. « Ta mère sera contente. »

« Elle est extatique. » grommela Ron. « Toujours à fondre en larmes dès qu'on parle d'eux. Je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle ils ont accepté, c'est que Percy continue à être un parfait crétin, et ça rend Maman folle. »

« Un crétin ? Comment ça ? »

« A part la petite discussion que tu avais entendu ? Et bien il nous parle à nouveau, au moins, mais il ne revient toujours pas à la maison. » répondit Ginny en soupirant. « Il continue juste de dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. On ne sait pas où le Ministère l'a affecté, mais Maman est convaincue que ce n'est pas assez sûr. »

« Pas aussi sûr que le Quartier Général, aucun doute, mais imagine qu'ils essayent de capturer Percy ici ! » remarqua Ron. « Hey Ginny, retourne-toi. Harry, mets ta tenue de Quidditch. »

« Oh, oui c'est vrai. »

Harry avait son t-shirt à moitié retiré lorsque Ron ajouta. « Te rince pas l'œil, Ginny ! »

Harry se figea, il leur tournait le dos mais il entendit Ginny dire dans un gloussement « Toi, tu aimes peut être être un voyeur, mais tout le monde n'est pas un complet goujat. Dépêche-toi, Harry. »

Ce ne fût qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il était en train de se déshabiller dans la même pièce qu'une _fille_ ! Il n'aurait pas pu enfiler aussi rapidement sa tenue qu'alors. « Okay, allons-y. »

Il prit son Eclair de Feu respectueusement et les suivit dans les escaliers. Tout en le tenant dans sa main, son esprit vagabonda jusqu'à une discussion avec Sirius, inévitablement. Il avait été d'une humeur sombre lorsqu'il lui avait raconté l'interdiction à vie du Quidditch après Noël. _« Maintenant ne crois pas que cette histoire d'interdiction « à vie » de cette vieille Ombrage va tenir, Harry. » lui avait dit Sirius. « Une fois que les gens vont découvrir la vérité – et crois moi, ils le feront lorsque Voldemort refera parler de lui – tu seras disculpé et elle et Fudge auront pas mal de questions sur la façon dont ils t'ont traité. »_

 _« Mais tu penses qu'une interdiction comme ça peut être annulée ? » avait demandé Harry d'un ton amer._

 _« Bien sûr. Et peu importe ce qu'il faudra, au diable Voldemort, je serai là pour ton prochain match. Ne reste pas bouché bée ! Je l'ai déjà fait avant, tu te souviens ? Ta troisième année. »_

 _« J'avais oublié. » avait dit Harry, souriant. « C'était juste avant que les détraqueurs ne me fasse tomber. »_

 _« Je n'oublierais jamais ça. J'étais presque prêt à me retransformer et courir sur le terrain – ce qui aurait conduit à ce que ma charmante personnalité ne se retrouve aspirée. » Sirius avait grimacé à l'idée. En voyant l'expression abattue d'Harry, il avait souri et ajouté. « Ne te tracasse pas trop pour ça. »_

 _« Ca semble un peu idiot de se « tracasser » pour ça avec tout ce qui se passe. » avait soupiré Harry._

 _« Ne sois pas bête. Je sais que le Quidditch est important pour toi tu as le droit de profiter. » L'expression de Sirius était devenue solennelle. « Et je te promets qu'une fois que tout ça sera derrière nous, je viendrai te voir jouer en personne. Et je me tiendrais dans les tribunes, te félicitant si fort que tu n'entendras pas un seul de ces foutus Slytherins ! »_

 _« Ca serait génial, Sirius ! J'ai hâte. »_

 _« Ca arrivera, Harry. Ma parole de Maraudeur. Donc garde la tête haute. »_

« …Harry ? Harry ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, de retour au présent. Il se tenait devant l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch, son Eclair de Feu à la main, sans aucune idée de comment il était arrivé là. Ron et Ginny étaient montés sur leur balai, le fixant. « Tu es prêt ? » demanda Ginny. Voyant sa mine pâle, elle lui dit, avec patience. « On va faire quelques tours de terrain. Prêt ? »

Harry secoua fort sa tête. « Ouais. Désolé. Allons-y. » Il enfourcha son balai et s'envola dans les airs.

Au soulagement d'Harry, les nombreux mois sans avoir volé n'avaient pas trop émoussé sa pratique – bien qu'il lui semblait que l'Eclair de Feu allait bien plus vite que dans ses souvenirs. Toujours est-il que, après environ vingt minutes d'entraînement, il faisait des loopings, des piqués au sol, le rire aux lèvres – avec un Ron excédé qui lui criait qu'il voulait arrêter les tours d'entraînement.

Ce qui était encore mieux était le fait que c'était un entraînement sans Slytherin. L'humeur était légère et joyeuse alors que les membres de l'équipe se retrouvaient tous ensemble autour de l'élaboration de stratégies. Katie Bell était l'équipière la plus âgée cette année, mais les choses devinrent plus compliquées lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle ne voulait pas être capitaine.

« Je suis, moi, je ne mène pas. » insistait-elle lorsqu'ils mirent pied à terre pour un rassemblement tactique. « Donnez-moi une stratégie, un plan, je marche à fond, et je m'y connais en Poursuiveur, mais les Attrapeurs et les Batteurs, et tout le reste ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Non, ça devra être quelqu'un d'autre. »

Chaque regard convergea vers Harry. « Heu.. » Il sentait son visage prendre une teinte rouge. Pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, voulaient-ils que _lui_ soit capitaine ? Il avait réussi à se blesser ou se faire bannir pratiquement chaque année ! « Je sais pas… » murmura-t-il, regardant la terre sous ses pieds. « Heu…peut être que…hum…on devrait attendre…quelques entraînements de plus. »

Chaque Weasley sur le terrain lui faisait un sourire radieux. « Fais comme tu veux, mon petit Harrynounet. » répondit l'un des jumeaux, qui étaient présents comme « superviseurs » de l'entraînement. « Mais ne pense pas que tu l'emporteras si facilement au final. »

Ron semblait ennuyé.

* * *

Cette nuit là, alors que le dîner touchait à sa fin, Harry se sentit franchement nerveux. « Mais à quoi je pensais ? » se murmurait-il. « Pourquoi je me mets tout seul entre les griffes de Snape, et volontairement en plus ?! »

« Courage, Harry. » lui dit Ron, lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. « Courage. »

« Ca t'aidera, au final, Harry. » chuchota Hermione. « Sois patient. »

Il roula les yeux à sa phrase. « Facile à dire pour toi. »

« Hey, t'es pas très juste : Hermione n'est pas vraiment dans les petits papiers de Snape non plus ! » répliqua Ron.

Harry vit le Professeur Lupin se lever de la table des Professeurs. « C'est parti. »

Lupin semblait si sérieux lorsqu'il s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors qu'Harry déglutit, se demandant presque s'il avait réellement des ennuis. « Venez avec moi, s'il-vous-plaît, M. Potter. » Autour de lui, ses camarades de Maison hoquetèrent de surprise. Il se leva timidement et suivit Lupin hors du Grand Hall.

Une fois qu'ils furent au niveau des cachots, loin de regards curieux, Remus lui fit un clin d'œil avant de frapper à la porte du bureau du Professeur Snape. « Entrez. »

Snape sembla plutôt surpris de les voir. Harry déglutit, combattant le désir urgent de se cacher derrière Lupin. « Severus, M. Potter est en retenue ce soir, mais je crains d'être dans l'incapacité de le surveiller. Pourrais-tu t'en charger ? » demanda Lupin d'une voix douce.

Snape fixa tour à tour Lupin et Harry, les yeux rétrécis, puis d'une voix lente, répondit : « Très bien. » Remus se courba gracieusement et quitta le bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui. Snape se leva et se dirigea derrière son bureau, fixant Harry d'un regard dur. « Et bien, Potter ? »

A la grande frustration d'Harry, sa bouche était sèche. Il se força à avaler et répondit « Professeur…je voulais…euh…vous demander si…vous…si je pouvais…euh…faire de l'Occlumencie plus souvent. Je veux dire…aussi souvent que possible, vraiment. »

Il se força à regarder Snape dans les yeux. « Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ça doit s'arrêter. J'ai pensé qu'avoir des leçons plus souvent pourrait aider. »

Snape fut silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, et Harry réussit, non sans peine, à ne pas gigoter ou baisser le regard. Au final, le Maître des Potions ricana. « Et bien, si rien d'autre de bon n'est ressorti de votre désastre d'hier, vous avez finalement pu juger de plein fouet des conséquences de votre arrogance dans votre petite cervelle vide. »

Qu'est-ce que l'arrogance avait à voir avec quoi que ce soit de tout ça ! _Ignore le, ignore le, c'est juste Snape. C'est plus important que toi ou lui !_ se fustigea Harry. A travers ses dents serrées, il grogna. « Je veux…juste que ça s'arrête. Vous allez m'aider, ou pas ? » Il ajouta ensuite : « _Monsieur_. »

Cela amusa clairement Snape d'avoir Harry Potter devant lui, admettant qu'il avait besoin d'une aide supplémentaire, mais Harry supposa qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. _Hermione a raison. J'ai été face à face avec Voldemort. Vous, ce n'est rien à côté._ Il serra les dents, mais il eut finalement la réponse de Snape. A ça aussi, il aurait dû s'y attendre. « _Legilimens !_ »

Harry entrevit le regard de surprise et de peur sur le visage défait, autrefois charmant, de son parrain…

Non… _concentre-toi, concentre-toi…_ Il lutta pour voir le bureau et Snape et se concentra sur cela plutôt que sur le souvenir…

Sirius tombait à travers l'arche antique, son corps courbé gracieusement…

Allez…va t-en…Snape fixait Harry, murmurait, son visage était concentré…

Sirius disparaissait à travers le voile et celui-ci flottait, comme en proie à un vent violent…

« NON ! » Harry s'écroula sur le sol, et se recroquevilla instinctivement, tentant de se cacher de ce souvenir, qui se jouait devant ses yeux encore et encore, vicieusement. « ARRETEZ ! »

« Arrêtez-le vous-même, Potter ! _Legilimens_ ! »

Le voile se remit en place…Sirius ne réapparaissait pas…

« Arrêtez ça ! » Harry se débattit furieusement, et atteint Snape au niveau du tibia, qui trébucha en arrière. Il se remit difficilement sur tes pieds, tenant de reprendre contrôle sur son rythme cardiaque, et souhaitant que sa main porteuse de sa baguette arrête de trembler.

Snape affichait toujours un rictus moqueur. Harry le fixait, tremblant. L'année dernière lui avait fourni assez de colère à gérer, et là il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour contenir les souvenirs de Sirius et les empêcher de le submerger entièrement. D'une voix presque joyeuse, Snape dit « Vous allez devoir faire mieux que ça, Potter. Un…deux…trois… _Legilimens_ ! »

La lumière rouge du sort de Bellatrix Lestrange atteint Sirius droit sur sa poitrine avant même que son rire se soit évanoui…

 _ARRETEZ CA !_ Harry lutta pour garder son regard fixé sur Snape, mais il avait l'impression que son cœur était aussi torturé que son cerveau. Et son cœur semblait plus important.

 _ARRETEZ CA ! ARRETEZ CA ! ARRETEZ CA !_

Les yeux de son parrain s'élargirent de surprise…mais il pouvait toujours voir Snape murmurer…

 _Oh Sirius, je suis déso…Baguette, BAGUETTE « Expelliarmus ! »_

La baguette de Snape fut éjectée de sa main. Harry se retrouva sur le sol, haletant et tremblant, et sa vision était horriblement floue. Il se frotta frénétiquement les yeux, mais pas avant que Snape ne se redresse et le fixe. « Encore des larmes, Potter ? » ricana-t-il, distillant ces mots avec délectation.

Harry lui tourna le dos. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas s'arrêter de trembler ! « Cette leçon est-elle finie, _monsieur_ , ou bien continuons-nous ? »

« Faites-moi face. Tout de suite. »

Harry s'exécuta, les mâchoires serrées pour les empêcher de s'entrechoquer. La voix de Snape était austère, autoritaire, mais Harry était certain qu'il pouvait voir de la joie dans son regard. Je vous déteste je vous déteste je vous déteste !

« N'avez-vous donc rien retenu de ce que je vous ai enseigné l'année dernière ? » demanda Snape froidement. « Pendant que vous vous apitoyiez sur votre sort, vous vous êtes rendu encore plus vulnérable au Seigneur des Ténèbres que jamais, vous êtes un boulet pour notre cause, considérant tous les plans et les efforts que vous avez déjà réussi à totalement gâcher. Pensez-vous qu'à cause de votre stupide pleurnichement pour ce cabot, _il_ va vous laisser… »

« TAISEZ VOUS, espèce de salaud, _FERMEZ LA_ ! » éclata Harry.

Snape se bondit tellement vite sur lui quand, durant une demi-seconde, Harry s'attendit presque à voler à travers la pièce avec la mâchoire brisée. Mais le aître des Potions l'attrapa par les épaules. « Je vous avertis, Potter… »

Harry se dégagea de son étreinte. « Ne me faites pas la leçon sur contrôler mes émotions, stupide escroc ! Vous n'avez pas choisi ce souvenir là pour Voldemort, vous l'avez fait parce que vous aimez ça ! » hurla t-il. Snape resta momentanément sans voix. Harry se lâcha de plus belle. « Je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas choisi cette nuit là, dans son quartier général, histoire de me faire revivre la torture. Ou bien c'est parce que vous aimez ça beaucoup trop pour le supporter hein ? C'est ça ? Vous seriez mort de rire de voir tous vos anciens potes me lancer des Doloris ? »

Il vit Snape hésiter pour la première fois, il avait touché un point sensible. Il saisit l'occasion, désireux de faire voir à Snape qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'avoir son nez chatouillé dans ses cauchemars. « Quoi, _Mangemort_ , vous aimez tellement blesser les gens – pourquoi ne pas jeter un coup d'œil, hein ? »

Il vit Snape lever sa baguette, mais il pointa lui-même sa baguette sur la poitrine de l'homme. « Dites moi que tout ça a rapport juste avec l'Occlumencie, _Professeur_. » cracha-t-il, d'une voix sifflante de rage cette fois ci. « Dites moi que ça ne vous amuse pas de voir mon parrain mourir encore et encore. » Sa voix flancha à ses mots, mais il était trop en colère pour s'en soucier. « Vous en avez, du coup à gaspiller, maintenant, hein ? Je me souviens – vous disiez que découvrir ce que Voldemort disait à ses Mangemorts, c'était votre boulot ! Et bah vous avez été viré, hein ? Et c'est ma faute, évidemment, c'est toujours de ça dont il s'agit ! Vous n'êtes plus le grand espion si important maintenant, vous êtes coincé, comme Sirius l'était ! Et c'est ma faute, hein ! Et ce que Sirius et mon père vous avaient fait quand vous aviez quinze ans, ça aussi c'est ma faute ?! »

Harry ne s'était jamais imaginé capable de ressentir autant d'émotions. Un rictus cynique gagnait son visage alors que Snape le fixait, sans voix, et il enchaîna. « Je suis curieux, Professeur, lequel vous détestiez le plus ? Mon père ou Sirius ? Mais quelle importance, vu que je ressemble à James Potter et que Sirius Black est mon parrain, je suis un bon remplacement pour les deux, hein ? Je me souviens ''la vengeance est douce'', n'est-ce pas ? Même si je suis un remplaçant. Ou alors, c'est aucun des deux ? Peut être que c'était ma mère que vous détestiez, parce qu'elle s'est interposée pour vous, et parce que vous ne pouviez pas dire qu'elle était arrogante, hein ? Vous ne pouvez pas nier que cette ''Sang-de-bourbe'' qui essayait de vous aider était tout ce que vous ne pouviez pas être, n'est-ce pas ? » Prenant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle, il s'écria. « QUELLE PARTIE DE MOI VOUS DETESTEZ LE PLUS, _SERVILLUS_ ? LE VISAGE DE MON PERE OU LES YEUX DE MA MERE ? »

Le visage de Snape était mortellement pâle, et rappelait à Harry la rage qui l'avait habitée lorsqu'il était sorti de la Pensine, mais il y avait autre chose cette fois. Harry était trop hystérique pour le remarquer. Il souhaitait juste que Snape lui jette un sort, ou le _frappe,_ ou quelque chose, au lieu de – Snape disparu.

Ainsi que le bureau.

* * *

Il se tenait assis dans une pièce sombre garnie de rideaux, et dont la seule lumière émane d'un chandelier. Ses longs doigts pâles étaient entremêlés. Deux hommes vêtus de noir firent irruption, tirant derrière eux, dans la lumière blafarde de la bougie, un troisième homme en costume gris d'apparence Moldue. Ils le forcèrent à se mettre à genoux.

Harry se leva. « Regarde-moi. » ordonna-t-il à l'homme. Comme s'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de refuser, l'homme leva la tête. Il était jeune, et aurait pu être un bel homme si ces traits n'avaient pas été déformés par la peur, la terreur était si intense dans ses yeux qu'Harry pouvait quasiment la sentir.

« Qu…Qui êtes…qui êtes-vous ? Et qu…qu'est-ce que v…vous me voulez ? »

D'une voix froidement amusée mais néanmoins cruelle, Harry répondit : « A toi personnellement, rien. Tu es ici pour une question pratique. »

« Qu… »

Avant que l'homme n'ait une chance de parler, Harry plongea son regard dans ses yeux, ignorant les sanglots étouffés de l'homme, et à travers eux, rechercha l'information qu'il convoitait. Il vit un immeuble blanc en forme de dôme, brillant et scintillant sous la lumière nocturne, ainsi que des couloirs faiblement éclairés parcourus par des gens, tous visiblement Moldus. Un drapeau flottait au dessus de l'entrée, un drapeau américain, et encore d'autres couloirs à l'étage inférieur, qui semblaient tous se diriger vers le sous-sol…

* * *

 _CLAP_ ! Une main frappa le visage d'Harry si fort que ses mâchoires s'entrechoquèrent et et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Il leva un bras instinctivement, mais quelqu'un attrapa son poignet, et il haleta. Il avait été dans cette pièce auparavant, mais ensuite il avait vu cet autre endroit…

« POTTER ! »

Harry hoqueta. Snape se tenait au dessus de lui, toujours très pâle, toujours aussi furieux, et la mémoire revint à Harry. Il s'assit. « J'ai vu… »

« Je _sais_ ce que vous avez vu, stupide garçon. » Snape tremblait sous la fureur.

Harry serra les dents, se souvenant, trop tard, des raisons pour lesquelles il était venu au bureau de Snape initialement. _J'ai tout fait foirer, hein ?_ pensa-t-il amèrement alors qu'il ressentit les premières vagues de honte. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. « Je ne sais pas si c'était réel ou pas, mais nous devons le dire à quelqu'un… »

« Taisez-vous, Potter. » le coupa Snape. « _Je_ vais rapporter votre nouvelle…vision. _Vous_ resterez ici. »

« Mais comment avez-vous vu ? » protesta Harry. Snape se tourna vers lui avec un vague rictus et fit un signe vers la tête d'Harry. _Oh_. Harry était trop secoué par son rêve pour se mettre en colère sur le fait que Snape ait fouiné autour de son esprit inconscient.

« Vous allez rester dans mon bureau, et vous ne dérangerez _rien_ , Potter, ou je vous préviens, vous auriez préféré que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous _tue_. » gronda Snape. « Restez ici et silence. » Il sortit du bureau.

Le silence s'abattit autour d'Harry, laissant la liberté à son esprit de réfléchir. De trop réfléchir. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, en face du bureau, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et se mit à trembler. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi cela s'est passé maintenant ? Pourquoi ici, juste devant Snape ?

Et comment Harry pouvait s'imaginer être une meilleure personne que Snape après ce qu'il ait dit ? Alors qu'il avait _aimé_ ça ?

Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas venir devant la porte, mais il se mit debout alors que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser voir le Professeur Dumbledore, suivi par Lupin et Snape. Harry se vit avoir un mouvement de recul.

« Severus nous a raconté cette vision, Harry. » dit Dumbledore. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Harry acquiesça. « Je ne sais pas si c'était réel ou pas. »

Lupin lui adressa un sourire. « Laisse-nous déterminer ça. Y a-t-il certains détails spécifiques dont tu te souviennes ? ». Snape, derrière Lupin, s'irrita, comme s'il était offensé qu'ils se renseignent auprès d'Harry.

Harry tenta de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il pouvait. « L'homme qui était là…il n'était pas britannique. La façon dont il parlait…je pense qu'il était américain. Son accent. Et j'ai vu un drapeau américain. Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda t-il, confus.

Dumbledore lui répondit : « Lord Voldemort envahissait l'esprit du prisonnier, Harry. Tu assistais aux souvenirs du prisonnier. »

« Ca explique pourquoi je n'ai pas reconnu cet endroit. »

« Si le bâtiment en forme de dôme était le Capitole américain, alors les couloirs étaient probablement les tunnels souterrains. » dit Lupin. « Là où le Congrès américain des Sorciers gardent leurs bureaux. »

Voyant les expressions confuses de Snape et Harry, il expliqua : « J'y suis déjà allé. Une fois. »

« Mais l'homme avait l'air d'être un Moldu. » dit Harry. « Il n'était pas habillé comme un sorcier, et j'ai vu aucun sorcier là bas. »

Lupin hocha la tête. Les sorciers américains tendent à suivre la mode Moldue, car ils se mélangent bien plus avec eux. Le Congrès américain des Sorciers se situe dans le même building que celui des Moldus. Caché à la vue de tous si on peut dire. »

« Donc cette fois ci, il va cibler les Etats Unis. » murmura Dumbledore.

« Cette fois ci ? » demanda Harry.

Dumbledore acquiesça en direction de Harry, gardant son regard juste au dessus de l'épaule d'Harry. « L'Amérique a été largement en dehors de la dernière guerre, Harry. Lord Voldemort avait concentré ses efforts sur l'Europe. Pour cette raison, il sera difficile de les convaincre de prendre position contre lui. »

« Et ceci est, bien entendu, la raison pour laquelle il fait ça. » conclu Lupin avec un soupire. « Nous allons devoir prendre contact avec leurs ambassadeurs. »

« Immédiatement, Remus. » acquiesça Dumbledore. Il sourit en direction d'Harry et Snape. « Merci de nous avoir averti si rapidement, Severus. Nous allons vous laisser retourner à votre leçon. »

Harry et Snape réagirent à l'unisson : ils restèrent bouche bée.

 _Il sait_ , réalisa Harry avec l'estomac noué, alors que Dumbledore passa par la porte et leur adressa un sourire. _Il sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé_.

La porte se ferma avec un bruit sourd. Le cœur d'Harry eut un bruit similaire. Il n'osait pas regarder Snape. _Et maintenant_ ? « Et maintenant, monsieur ? » s'entendit-il murmurer.

« Vous avez entendu le Directeur, les autorités américains vont être averties. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration. « Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Je…je veux continuer à essayer. »

Snape émit un soupir dédaigneux. « Je me moque éperdument de ce que vous voulez, Potter. »

« Je sais. » dit Harry d'une voix neutre. « Mais ça doit quand même être fait. » Il n'eut aucune réponse. « Il surveille. Toujours. Et il le fera tant que je ne saurais pas le bloquer. »

Son cœur se fit lourd alors que le silence s'étira, le convaincant que Snape préférait voir le monde sorcier s'écrouler plutôt que d'enseigner quoi que ce soit à Harry. Mais alors, perçant le silence pesant des cachots, il entendit la voix de Snape, de son ton grave. « Prenez votre baguette. Videz votre esprit. »

Il se retint de justesse de pousser un soupire de soulagement. Il ne répondit pas, mais se tint debout, sa baguette prête, et concentré pour évacuer ses émotions – et souhaitant pouvoir le faire de façon permanente.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Et voilà enfin une alliance entre Harry et Snape, ténue, fragile mais elle a le mérite d'exister. Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et à bientôt pour la suite ! Merci encore de votre soutien !


	13. Chapitre 11

Encore un beau retard de ma part, j'ai eu des vacances mouvementées et compliquées. Désolée pour celles et ceux qui attendaient ce chapitre.

Comme d'habitude, merci aux fidèles, à ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et qui laissent régulièrement une petite review !

Un merci tout particulier à :

\- bdf007

\- Chloay (trois fois merci, même !)

\- Zeugma412

\- stormtrooper

\- Daidaiiro

Sur ce, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic. On va rentrer dans tout un arc de l'histoire qui va sans doute plaire aux fans de Snape, et qui est très sympa, j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Des progrès ?**

Il était presque l'heure d'extinction des feux lorsqu'Harry se traîna péniblement hors des cachots. Il s'était senti pire, sans aucun doute, lors de ses nombreux face-à-face avec Voldemort, mais ce soir, il était douloureux au niveau de muscles dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Chacun d'eux le lançait, sa cicatrice le brûlait en continu et son cerveau lui donnait l'impression qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière dans sa boîte crânienne.

Et que dire de son cœur après avoir vu Sirius mourir encore et encore. Ou de son âme en se remémorant les mots qu'il avait lancés à Snape.

Outre le fait que tout son corps protestait à tout effort supplémentaire, Harry ne voulait pas retourner au dortoir. La pensée d'être allongé dans le silence, entouré par ses amis paisiblement endormis l'emplissait d'une sensation d'horreur qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Donc il errait, restant toutefois aux alentours de la Tour Gryffondor au cas où un professeur le surprendrait il pourrait toujours avancer le fait qu'il était en chemin vers la Salle commune. Mais il espérait ne tomber sur personne. Il ne voulait pas devoir s'expliquer sur où il était ou ce qu'il faisait. Et il ne voulait certainement pas retourner à la Salle commune.

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le couloir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'il réalisa ce qu'il voulait. « _Si tu as besoin de parler, à n'importe quel moment, viens me voir à mon bureau… »_

Mais il était près de minuit, et Harry ne voulait pas déranger le Professeur Lupin. Merlin savait que Remus avait assez de choses à se soucier comme ça. Harry soupira, marchant plus lentement, et tenta de se dissuader. Après tout, ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir était de sa faute – en grande partie.

Pourquoi a-t-il laissé Snape le pousser si loin, alors que c'est lui, Harry, qui a insisté pour renforcer les leçons ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas que Snape exploiterait ce souvenir de Sirius. Snape saisissait toujours une occasion de le rendre misérable – depuis quand laisse t-il cela l'atteindre ?

 _Parce que ce n'est pas juste,_ dit la part de lui qui était toujours en colère, mais il balaya cette pensée. Depuis quand les mots « Snape » et « juste » faisaient bon ménage dans une même phrase ? Et Snape avait raison sur un point : Harry devait s'attendre à pire de Voldemort s'il n'apprenait pas l'Occlumencie. Mais _ce qu'il a fait, ce n'était pas m'apprendre l'Occlumencie._

Et ce qu'Harry a fait, ce n'était pas apprendre l'Occlumencie.

Ses pas le menaient progressivement vers le bureau de Lupin. Remus n'était probablement même pas là, il était sûrement déjà au lit, ou bien dehors en train d'enquêter sur la dernière vision d'Harry. Harry frissonna : si c'était le cas, il espérait qu'il soit prudent. La pensée de perdre une personne de plus – n'importe qui - des mains de Voldemort faisait trembler Harry intérieurement. La pensée de perdre Remus – Harry dû se tenir contre le mur.

Fixant le sol, il cligna des yeux : il y avait de la lumière sous la porte du bureau du Professeur Lupin. Harry se retrouva debout face à la porte si vite qu'il ne se souvint pas d'avoir bougé, et il se tint là, dans le couloir sombre, pendant un temps incroyablement absurde, ne sachant se décider. Remus lui avait dit de venir le voir s'il avait besoin, et Harry voulait lui parler presque autant qu'il avait voulu parler à Sirius après avoir vu le souvenir dans la Pensine de Snape. Mais il ne voulait pas le déranger. Et s'imaginer le visage de Remus après lui avoir rapporté ce qu'il avait dit à Snape l'emplit tellement de honte qu'il se sentit mal.

Mais il se tenait devant la porte de Lupin comme un idiot, à minuit moins le quart, et il ne parvenait pas à s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas déranger Remus, vraiment pas, après les catastrophes qu'il avait réussi à engendrer. Mais Ron et Hermione ne le comprendraient pas totalement. Si seulement Sirius était là, il aurait été exactement la personne avec laquelle il aurait été capable de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'était la pensée de Sirius qui rappela à Harry quelque chose qu'il avait vu dans le journal : Remus, en pleurs sur les marches du Numéro 4, Privet Drive, enserrant la baguette d'Harry contre son visage comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique sacrée.

La seconde suivante, Harry se vit lever la main et frapper à la porte. « Entrez. » entendit-il venir d'une voix lasse qui le fit hésiter.

Mais il avait frappé, donc il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte d'un geste hésitant. Le Professeur Lupin était assis devant la cheminée, semblant épuisé. Il cligna des yeux en voyant Harry, puis sourit. « Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surpris. Viens t'assoir, Harry. » Les yeux baissés, Harry s'exécuta. « Une tasse de thé ? » Harry acquiesça et fixa le feu jusqu'au retour de Lupin avec la tasse. « Un employé d'un membre du Congrès américain Sorcier a disparu. J'attends que l'ambassadeur prenne contact avec moi. »

Harry prit une petite gorgée de thé, combattant son estomac noué. « Donc ça veut dire…celle-ci pourrait être réelle ? »

Remus acquiesça, son regard doux sur Harry. « Il se pourrait bien. Penses-tu que tu serais capable de reconnaître une photo du prisonnier de Voldemort ? »

Ressentant une légère vague de soulagement à l'idée que cette nuit cauchemardesque n'ait pas été un gâchis total, Harry hocha la tête, puis soupira. Non, la nuit n'a pas été un gâchis total – s'il mettait de côté le fait que la seule chose productive qu'il a réussi à accomplir était justement la raison pour laquelle il prenait des leçons d'Occlumencie, pour que cela _s'arrête_ ! Il déglutit difficilement et se força à lever le regard. « Professeur… »

« Imagine que nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard en ce moment, Harry. » dit Remus d'une voix si douce qu'Harry en eut la gorge nouée. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Dis-moi ce qui te trouble. »

Harry bu une nouvelle gorgée de thé, puis demanda : « Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore…ou Snape…vous a dit ce qu'il s'est passé avant la vision ? »

Remus secoua la tête. « Non, mais nous avons suspecté que la vision n'avait pas été la seule complication. Dis-moi. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration. « Il…je…ça s'est mal passé. » Remus acquiesça, le regardant intensément. Harry se tourna vers la cheminée à nouveau. « Les souvenirs…c'étaient des mauvais, et je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes émotions. Il était…et bien, il ne riait pas vraiment… » Il secoua la tête. Les actions de Snape ont-elles vraiment justifié la charge qu'Harry lui avait lancée ?

Mais Remus dit : « Severus fait souvent ça. Continue. »

« A…à la fin, j'ai perdu mon calme et…j'ai commencé à crier. J'ai dit des choses… » Harry ferma les yeux. « Je l'ai appelé Mangemort. Et…comment Sirius et mon père l'appelaient. »

Il vit un mouvement du coin de l'œil Remus avait tressailli. Lorsqu'Harry osa lever le regard vers lui, Remus avait son regard plongé dans le feu. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, puis demanda doucement : « Pourquoi étais-tu tellement énervé, Harry ? »

Frottant sa cicatrice toujours douloureuse, Harry s'expliqua misérablement. « Je sentais comme…il ne me faisait pas voir mes pires souvenirs à cause de Voldemort ou pour m'entraîner…il le faisait parce que c'était amusant. » Soudain désespéré de s'expliquer, il regarda Remus. « Il avait ce regard…comme s'il se moquait de moi. De…tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Remus se prit la tête dans ses mains et gronda quelque chose qui semblait être : « Il…ne…grandira…jamais. » Après un moment, il se leva, regarda Harry et soupira. « Veux-tu que je lui parle ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Harry. « Non, je ne…non. Ca n'aiderait pas, de toute façon. » Il fronça les sourcils, incertain de ce qu'il voulait. « Je voulais juste…parler. Je suis désolé, je vais… »

Il voulu se lever, convaincu qu'il s'était rendu ridicule, mais Remus attrapa son bras « Non Harry, tout va bien. Je te l'ai déjà dit, peu importe pour quoi, tu peux toujours venir me voir. »

Harry soupira, massant sa cicatrice à nouveau, souhaitant qu'elle arrête d'être si douloureuse. « C'est juste que…il y a tant de choses que j'aurai voulu…qu'elles n'arrivent jamais. Je sais que je ne peux rien changer, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le souhaiter. Je le veux tellement, et c'est inutile. » Il regarda Remus désespérément. « Sirius, oncle Vernon, les visions…ce que j'ai dit à Snape…je veux…revenir en arrière parfois. » Il ferma les yeux. « Je veux que tout soit parti. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour ça. Je donnerai tout pour retrouver Sirius. »

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne ressentait pas la main de Remus Lupin sur son épaule comme avec Sirius. Son étreinte lui rappelait celle de Molly Weasley, douce mais avec une certaine urgence, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'Harry ne disparaisse s'ils ne le tenaient pas serré.

« Tu n'es pas seul. Crois-moi. Et ressentir les choses de cette façon est tout à fait normal. Je sais que ça n'aide pas vraiment, mais c'est vrai. J'aimerais qu'il y ait un moyen de revenir en arrière et changer tout ce qui s'est produit. » Il donna une légère secousse sur le bras d'Harry pour lui faire lever le regard. « Ce que tu dois te souvenir, ce à quoi tu dois t'accrocher, c'est que la plupart des choses qui se sont déroulées étaient bien au-delà de ton contrôle. Ne t'en veux pas pour ce que Voldemort a fait, Harry. Ca lui donnerait une victoire. Sirius et ton oncle, ça n'était pas ta faute. En fait, la seule chose qui soit en ton contrôle…et bien… je suis content que tu regrettes ce que tu as dit au professeur Snape. »

Harry tressailli. « J'étais tellement en colère qu'il utilise mes pires souvenirs comme ça – que je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai fait exactement pareil. »

A sa grande surprise, Remus se mit à rire. « Tu n'es pas en train de devenir comme lui. » Harry cligna des yeux, confus. « Souviens toi, je connaissais Severus quand j'avais ton âge. Tu as vu le pire de James et Sirius, mais je peux t'assurer que Severus Snape n'était pas un saint non plus. » Remus soupira et donna une tape amicale sur le bras d'Harry. « Mais je suis heureux que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait. Il a le don pour faire ressortir le pire chez les gens – ça briserait mon cœur de te voir devenir une mauvaise personne à cause de lui. »

« Ca ne sera pas le cas. » promit Harry. « Je vais arranger ça. »

Remus sourit. « S'il s'agissait d'une autre personne, je te suggèrerai de t'excuser, mais dans ce cas précis… » Les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

Un éclair de flammes vertes s'échappa de la cheminée. Harry sauta de sa chaise avec un cri de surprise, sa baguette à moitié dégainée. Lupin s'exclama : « Calme-toi, Harry. J'attendais cet appel ! »

Son cœur battant la chamade, Harry réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un appel par cheminée. L'homme haussa les sourcils à la vue d'Harry, puis se tourna vers Lupin. « Professeur ? On vient de le confirmer. L'homme qui a disparu s'appelle Alex Marshall, il est âgé de 24 ans et c'est l'employé de Gabe Maury. Maury est au Comité de Relations Internationales des gens mal intentionnés pourraient en tirer beaucoup de ces gens là. »

« Avez-vous réussi à trouver une photo de l'homme ? » demanda Lupin. L'étranger – visiblement américain – fit un geste de la tête vers Harry. « Oh, pardonnez-moi, voici Harry Potter. »

« Sans blague ? Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, hein ? » L'homme inclina sa tête vers Harry, comme pour le juger digne des ragots Harry était habitué à ce regard. « Ravi de vous rencontrer, Potter, je suis Greg Payton, Embassadeur du Monde Sorcier américain. Voilà votre photo. Vous reconnaissez le gars ? »

Payton tendit une image à travers le feu, et Lupin l'attrapa, la donnant à Harry. Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement à la vue du jeune homme souriant largement, faisait des gestes vers l'appareil photo, avec son bras autour d'une belle femme blonde arborant une bague surmontée d'un diamant. « Bon… » dit Payton, voyant l'expression d'Harry. « Je suppose que ça répond à la question. »

« Oui, c'est lui. » confirma Harry doucement. Le couple souriant, enlacés, sur la photo animée lui rappelait douloureusement ses parents. Il se demanda quelle information les sbires de Voldemort voulaient tirer de Marshall et, une fois cette information acquise, combien de temps ils prendraient avant de le tuer.

Payton parlait à Remus. « Nos collaborateurs vous contacterons dès demain. Vous dites que cet endroit est probablement en Grande-Bretagne ? »

« Harry l'avait vu auparavant cela semble probable. »

« Okay. Faites moi savoir si vous avez quoi que ce soit de nouveau. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, M. l'Ambassadeur. » dit Remus, et Payton disparut à travers les flammes. « Les Américains ne prendront pas à la légère le fait que l'un d'eux ait été utilisé par Voldemort. Cela pourra être tout ce que l'on avait besoin pour avoir leur soutien contre lui. »

Harry lui rendit la photo, triste. « Trop tard pour lui cela dit. N'est-ce pas ? »

Reus soupira. « Probablement. Maintenant tu… » Un coup sec se fit entendre sur la porte. « Entrez ? »

Le cœur d'Harry se fit lourd alors qu'une vague de nausée le toucha. Snape entra dans le bureau

« Lupin, as-tu… » Il stoppa net sa phrase à la vue d'Harry, et ses yeux se rétrécirent. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. » gronda-t-il.

Se levant en hâte, Harry marmonna. « Je vais y aller. »

« Harry. Assieds-toi. Maintenant. »

Harry s'exécuta. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce ton dans la voix de Remus Lupin auparavant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder Lupin se tenir entre lui et Snape. « Excuse-moi, Severus, tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Le regard furieux de Snape naviguait entre Harry et Lupin. « Je m'apprêtais à te demander si tu avais d'ores et déjà reçu une réponse de l'Ambassade, mais je vois que Potter est là, se lamentant auprès de toi sur la façon dont je le traite. Ce garçon va être une proie excessivement facile pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il ne peut survivre à des _leçons_ d'Occlumencie sans accourir dans les pattes du loup-garou domestique de son père ! » cracha Snape.

Harry ouvrit la bouche afin de protester, mais un geste de la main de Lupin dans sa direction l'interrompit – et la magie n'y était pour rien. « Alors, Severus. » dit Remus, d'un ton léger mais calculateur comme Hermione savait bien le faire également, « dois-je comprendre que tu considères que tes méthodes d'enseignements ont du mérite ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Snape regarda par-dessus son épaule et ricana. « Potter semble penser que je devrais lui épargner ses souvenirs du décès de son sacrosaint parrain, et il ne peut même pas repousser la moindre attaque entre toutes ces pleurnicheries. »

Aussi outragé qu'Harry pouvait être, ce sentiment était outrepassé par le choc – et une légère vague de panique – alors que Remus s'avançait lentement vers Snape d'une manière qui rappelait tellement Sirius que le rictus de Snape s'évanouit et qu'il reculait imperceptiblement.

D'une voix calme mais néanmoins hautement intimidante, Remus lança : « Tu as une raison de plus de te réjouir que Sirius ne soit plus là, Severus, parce que je peux t'assurer que si Sirius avait été ici, à ma place, à ce moment précis, il ne se serait pas retenu de te tordre le cou de ses propres mains. »

Avant que Snape ne puisse répondre, Remus continua sur sa lancée. « Et, pour ton information, Harry était là pour identifier sur une photo un employé du Sénat Sorcier qui a disparu. Il apparaît que cette vision était à la fois exacte et très utile, bien que l'on pourra tous se réjouir une fois qu'Harry ne sera plus en proie à ces visions. » Harry n'avait jamais réalisé depuis lors que Remus était aussi grand que Snape il était voûté habituellement. Ce n'était pas le cas à ce moment là. « Bien sûr, j'imagine que l'Occlumencie lui permettrait de faire des progrès plus facilement si l'enseignant n'était pas si désespérément emmuré dans ses propres difficultés. »

« Es-tu en train de me traiter d'incompétent ? » siffla Snape, se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Lupin ne bougea pas le moindre muscle, n'éleva pas la voix un seul instant. « Un professeur si aveuglé par des rancunes de cour d'école qu'il les répercute sur des gens innocents ? Un sorcier si incapable de renoncer à sa revanche qu'il laisserait tout le monde sorcier s'écrouler ? Oui, Severus, je crois que tout ceci montre des signes éclatants d'incompétence. »

Harry en était bouche bée. Ni Lupin, ni Snape ne le remarqua. « Je suppose, » lança Snape d'une voix pleine de rage, « que le garçon est accouru vers toi l'année dernière lorsque j'ai interrompu ses leçons. T'a-t-il mentionné à quel point il était incapable de ne pas envahir mon espace privé – ou le point que ce soir, il ne semblait également pas capable de résister à me lancer au visage cette invasion à nouveau ? »

« Oui, oui, je sais tout ça, Severus. » Lupin se tourna à moitié et pointa Harry du doigt d'une manière nonchalante. « Tu t'es très mal comporté, Harry, ce n'était vraiment pas bien. Mais, et bien, des garçons de seize ans font parfois des choses mal, et je dois l'admettre, ayant été l'ami de James Potter et de Sirius Black. Mais tu n'as plus seize ans, n'est-ce-pas, Severus ? Pourtant tu continues à agir comme tel. Dis-moi, quelle est donc ton excuse ? »

La mâchoire de Snape se contractait nerveusement, ses yeux étaient perçants de colère, mais il ne semblait pas capable d'émettre des mots. « Cet…arrogant… »

« Je sais que James était un garçon arrogant. Nous l'étions tous, à notre façon. » La posture de Lupin s'adoucit à ce moment, de manière presque imperceptible, mais Harry n'osait toujours pas émettre le moindre son. « Mais James a grandit et est devenu un homme bien, un adulte honnête, ainsi que Sirius. » Il s'avança à nouveau, et Harry retint son souffle. « Tu es également un adulte, Severus, _et il est grand temps que tu agisses en tant que tel_ ! »

Lupin n'avait pas haussé le ton – il n'en avait pas besoin – mais Harry avait sursauté.

Snape ne fit aucun mouvement. Lupin soutint son regard un long moment, puis se tourna lentement vers Harry. « Maintenant, Harry, je réalise que tu as manqué un anniversaire cet été, mais tu as seize ans désormais, et nous sommes en guerre. Sirius et moi-même t'avions dit l'année dernière qu'il n'y a rien de plus important que d'apprendre l'Occlumencie. » Harry acquiesça il sentit son visage rougir. L'expression de Lupin se radoucit. « Je sais que ça a été une expérience douloureuse pour toi. Mais tu dois concentrer tous tes efforts pour faire le vide dans ton esprit et faire barrage à Voldemort. »

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Snape tressaillir. Mais il regarda Lupin dans les yeux et acquiesça à nouveau. Lui adressant un sourire rapide, Lupin se tourna à nouveau vers Snape. « Maintenant, Severus, je présume qu'Harry sera autorisé à reprendre des cours de soutien en Potions demain soir ? »

Le visage de Snape passa de la fureur à une expression totalement neutre. Harry n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête du Maître des Potions. Mais Snape adressa à Lupin un brusque hochement de tête, tourna sur ses talons et sortit rapidement du bureau.

Une fois la porte du bureau fermée, les épaules de Remus se détendirent visiblement, et il s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche, libérant un soupir bruyant. Jetant un regard à Harry, il se mit à rire doucement. « Wahou. Ma foi, je voulais faire ça depuis bien longtemps. Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne voulais pas sembler si dur – j'étais bien plus agacé par lui que par toi. Mais il est essentiel que ces leçons continuent, et on ne peut pas se permettre des enfantillages – et certainement pas de la part d'un adulte qui devrait avoir un peu de bon sens. »

Harry se souvint alors qu'il devait respirer, et il laissa naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. « Je pense que…Sirius aurait adoré ça. »

« Par Merlin, les deux auraient aimé. » répondit Remus, s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau. « Je ne leur ai jamais dit de laisser Snape tranquille, mais je me suis rarement opposé à lui non plus, je préférais laisser James et Sirius s'occuper de ça. Ca ne les dérangeait pas, bien sûr, mais ils m'ont toujours dit que je devrais apprendre à gérer ça. »

Il sourit, et pendant un moment, son regard se perdit ailleurs. Puis il regarda Harry. « Tu sais, quelque chose d'autre que tu dois garder en tête, c'est que Sirius et James ont vécu en temps de guerre également. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient pas un rôle aussi central que le tien, mais ils ont fait face à bien des heures sombres, crois-moi. Mais, même dans les temps les plus sombres, ils n'oubliaient pas de vivre, et de rire. Et je sais qu'ils auraient voulu que tu en fasses de même. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. « Bon, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je pense qu'on vient d'avoir assez de désagréments pour une journée. Tu devrais aller au lit. »

Au même moment, Harry bâilla, et se leva. « Bonne nuit, alors. Et…Remus…merci. Pour tout. »

Remus lui donna une tape amicale lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui. « Dors bien, Harry. »

* * *

La matinée suivante, bien sûr, avait lieu le cours de Potions, et alors qu'Harry ressentait une grande vague d'appréhension en se dirigeant vers la salle de cours, Snape avait visiblement décidé de ne pas s'éloigner de sa ligne de conduite et prétendait donc qu'Harry n'existait pas. Ce qui allait parfaitement à Harry. Il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait droit à plus d'attention de la part de Snape ce soir – et chaque soir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de tenir Voldemort hors de sa tête.

Et à mesure que sa motivation arrivait, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr si son désir de maîtriser l'Occlumencie était dû au besoin de fermer son esprit à Voldemort ou d'échapper à Snape pour de bon.

Dans tous les cas, cet après-midi, Harry gardait à l'esprit le conseil de Lupin sur le fait de ne pas oublier de vivre ; le cours de Métamorphose devenait très intéressant.

« Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour Professeur McGonagall ! »

Le Professeur McGonagall adressa un bref hochement de tête aux élèves de sixième année des quatre Maisons assis en face d'elle. « Bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons aborder la partie sur les Animagi. » Elle eut un léger sourire devant l'excitation des élèves. « Je suis ravie de voir que vous semblez intéressés, mais, afin de s'en assurer, » elle ramassa une pile de parchemins de son bureau, « vous allez effectuer un bref et néanmoins rigoureux devoir sur le manuel écrit. »

Harry soupira en même temps que les autres. C'était une bonne chose qu'Hermione ait insisté pour terminer avec lui et Ron les lectures qu'ils avaient à faire. « Si on veut devenir des Animagi, on ferait mieux de s'assurer que l'on connaît les notions de fond en comble ! » avait-elle insisté dès qu'elle perçut que Ron et Harry ne donnaient pas au manuel l'entière attention requise.

« Sérieux ? » avait soupiré Ron. « Au moins, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les bouquins nous aidaient à apprendre les sorts ! Je ne vois pas comment on peut apprendre à devenir Animagus dans un livre je parie que le père d'Harry et Sirius n'ont pas eu besoin... » Il avait cessé net sa phrase, regardant Harry avec un regard horrifié, qui, en retour, avait calmement acquiescé avec Hermione sur le fait qu'ils feraient mieux apprendre tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur le sujet.

La petite interrogation du Professeur McGonagall dura tout de même jusqu'à la fin du cours. Harry se tordit les méninges pour se rappeler tous les faits qu'il avait lus sur les Animagi dans le chapitre Quand l'Homme rencontre l'Animal. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le Professeur McGonagall jeta un œil sur différents parchemins, avec un hochement de tête approbateur occasionnel. « Il apparaît que _la plupart_ d'entre vous ont bien parcouru le manuel. »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un large sourire réjoui. Le Professeur McGonagall poursuivit. « Cependant, il y a un point que je me dois d'aborder avant de continuer. Il est possible qu'aucun d'entre vous ne soit capable de devenir Animagus. Ceci ne reflète en aucun cas votre capacité à pratiquer la magie, ou même votre force physique. Cette capacité de devenir Animagus requiert une certaine prédisposition que même les meilleurs chercheurs sorciers ne comprennent pas entièrement. L'année dernière, notre fameux Lee Jordan est devenu le premier Animagus formé par Poudlard en onze ans. Cela dit, vous pourrez trouver possible de réaliser des métamorphoses humaines sur vous-même avec l'aide de baguettes, de potions ou d'autres sorciers. »

La main d'Hermione se leva. « Professeur, y a-t-il un lien entre la capacité à devenir Animagus et la magie sans baguette ? »

« Une question sensée, Miss Granger, mais non. La magie sans baguette est directement liée au niveau de magie innée du sorcier ou de la sorcière, tandis qu'il est tout à fait probable pour le plus puissant sorcier d'étudier des années sans toutefois parvenir à métamorphoser leur propre corps à volonté. » La cloche signant la fin des cours retentit, et le Professeur McGonagall sourit. « Pour le prochain cours, je vous donnerai le conseil suivant : habillez-vous de vos robes les plus usées. Vous pourriez découvrir un lien particulier entre la métamorphose humaine et le déchirement des vêtements de certains. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la porte. « J'ai trop hâte ! » s'exclama Ron, tellement excité qu'il trépignait sur ses pieds. « Vous pensez que je pourrais être quelle sorte d'animal ? »

« Un chat, peut être ? » suggéra Seamus, passant à côté d'eux.

« Je pense plutôt à un concombre de mer. » ajouta Harry, se baissant afin d'éviter un coup vengeur.

Hermione sembla troublée. « J'espère juste que je serai capable d'en devenir un. Ca serait tellement fascinant de se transformer en un animal ! »

« T'inquiète pas, tu as autant de chance d'en devenir un que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. » répondit Ron. « N'as-tu pas lu ce que le bouquin disait ? Cinq des huit Animagi déclarés ce siècle étaient formés par McGonagall – elle est vraiment douée pour ça. »

Les deux amis marchaient côte à côte vers le Grand Hall pour le dîner, mais ils furent forcés de s'arrêter lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'Hermione n'était plus avec eux. Regardant en arrière, ils virent qu'elle s'était arrêtée net, bouche bée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Harry.

Avec une expression de terreur et de complète incrédulité, Hermione dit lentement. « Ronald Weasley. Est-ce que tu viens…de…citer…un… _LIVRE_ ? »

« Je… » hésita Ron.

Harry tourna son regard lentement vers Ron, puis, feignant une terreur absolue, se mit à reculer vers Hermione.

La bouche d'Hermione esquissa un très léger sourire, presque imperceptible, avant qu'elle ne pointe sa baguette vers Ron avec un tremblement exagéré. « Ne fais aucun mouvement brusque, Harry ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'exclama Neville, sortant de la salle de bains et légèrement inquiet au vu de leurs expressions.

Se penchant vers Neville sans pour autant lâcher des yeux Ron, Harry répondit dans un demi-murmure. « Ce…cette…cette chose a parlé d'un _livre_ à Hermione ! A _Hermione_ ! »

« Bon sang ! » Neville ne rata pas le côche, et brandit ses poings. « Reste en arrière, toi ! Qu'as-tu fait de Ron ! »

Ron croisa ses bras, un regard moqueur dirigé vers eux. « Très drôle ! » Ils reculèrent tous et glapirent de terreur.

« Tu penses qu'il est possédé par Tu-Sais-Qui ? » murmura Seamus en arrière.

« Pas drôle, Seamus. » chuchota Hermione, mais Ginny sortit de cours et vint à la rescousse. Elle laissa tomber sa baguette, son sac et un ananas au sol et chargea.

« Très bien, foutu imposteur, je veux savoir où est on frère et ce que tu lui as fait ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Argh ! » Ron fut pris par surprise lorsque Ginny le coinça contre le mur et se mit à lui cogner la tête.

« Où est mon frère ? Espèce d'imposteur rat de bibliothèque ! Où-est-il ? »

« Ah, lâche-moi ! Okay, okay, vous vous êtes bien amusés – ow ! Gin, arrête, ça fait vraiment mal ! Ouch ! »

« Très bien, très bien ! » Quelqu'un claqua des mains, et les élèves, en se retournant, virent le Professeur McGonagall, un sourire en coin en voyant leurs singeries. « Si vous devez persister sur un tel niveau de chahut après le déjeuner, je vous serai gré de vous limiter aux terrains extérieurs. Maintenant, libérez le couloir. »

« Oui, Professeur. »

« Désolés, Professeur. »

« Hé, Professeur ! Weasley a cité votre bouquin sur les Animagi ! » lança quelqu'un, au milieu de la foule qui se dispersait.

Les sourcils du Professeur McGonagall s'arquèrent alors qu'elle se tourna vers Ron, qui vira au rouge et fixa avec ressentiment ses persécuteurs. « Et bien, M. Weasley ? Je suis ravie d'entendre que le sujet de mes cours fait l'objet de vos discussions extra-scolaires. »

Toujours écarlate, Ron murmura : « J'ai juste pensé qu'il était prometteur que tant d'élèves de Poudlard soient devenus des Animagi. »

McGonagall acquiesça. « Et bien, ne soyez pas trop enclin à prendre les paris, comme vous avez pu le lire. Il est trop tôt pour dire combien d'élèves, ou même si au moins l'un d'entre vous, vont réussir. » Son sourire devint plus large, et elle ajouta : « Cela dit, c'est une surprise des plus plaisantes, étant donné que vous vous consacrez rarement pleinement à vos études, M. Weasley. Cinq points pour Gryffondor, j'imagine. » Et, sur un autre léger sourire, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la direction opposée à la leur.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri de joie, et elle serra l'épaule Ron. « Bon ! Maintenant, peut être que tu passeras un peu plus de temps à la bibliothèque ! »

Le visage de Ron était toujours aussi rouge, mais il semblait un peu moins perturbé. « Aww, bref…allons-y. » Ils remontèrent le couloir avec Harry, Neville et Ginny, toujours en train de glousser.

* * *

Au moment du dîner, Harry avait décidé que l'approche de Sirius et de son père sur la rudesse de la vie que Remus lui avait décrit avait effectivement des bons côtés. Lui, Ron et Ginny passèrent une heure à l'entraînement de Quidditch avant qu'Hermione n'aille à son cours de Runes, ils étaient de ce fait d'humeur à la laisser les convaincre de faire leurs devoirs. Ils s'assirent donc tous ensemble à une table au fond de la bibliothèque, travaillant leurs dissertations sur la Coopération internationale de Magie, qui s'était avéré être un cours très intéressant.

« Honnêtement, » débuta Ron, « J'ai toujours pensé que la Coopération internationale de Magie serait semblable aux trucs que Percy fait – les tailles de chaudrons, ce genre de choses. Mais, finalement, c'est… »

« Pertinent ? » plaisanta Hermione. « Je savais que ça le serait. Et c'est encore plus important avec la guerre en ce moment. »

Harry leur avait parlé ce matin là de la vision du sorcier américain dans les griffes de Voldemort. Ron et Hermione remarquèrent que son attention s'était dissipée de leur conversation et ils surent qu'il pensait à cette vision. « Ne te tracasse pas trop, Harry. » lui dit Ron. « Ils l'ont peut être trouvé maintenant. »

« Je ne me ferais pas trop d'illusions, personnellement. » soupira Harry. Il faisait tourner sa plume entre ses doigts. « J'ai vu sa photo la nuit dernière. Son nom est Alex Marshall, il doit avoir à peu près l'âge de Bill, et il a une fiancée. Voldemort ne lui en voulait même pas personnellement – il veut juste des informations sur le Congrès sorcier. »

Ron grimaça. « Pauvre ricain. »

« Mais du coup, vois l'autre côté des choses. » dit Ginny, poussant son livre de Métamorphose sur le côté. « Au moins maintenant les américains savent que Voldemort ne va pas les laisser tranquilles. Et ils ont pas mal d'Aurors et de capacités à donner à l'effort de guerre. »

Hermione acquiesça, et enchaîna sur ce sujet. « J'ai feuilleté le livre jusqu'au chapitre de la guerre contre le mage noir Van Hoosenfeffer en 1904 – celle où le gouvernement allemand a été totalement renversé. Tout le monde pensait que Van Hoosenfeffer gagnerait jusqu'à ce que les Américains ne soient concernés, et c'était le même schéma – un groupe de leurs sorciers ont été tués, les amenant à s'engager. »

« Visiblement le bon vieux Tom Riddle a zappé ce chapitre dans ces bouquins d'histoire. » lança un Ron joyeux. « Rancuniers, ces sorciers US. » Il regarda sa dissertation avec une moue boudeuse. « J'aurais aimé en dire autant pour les Australiens. Pourquoi ils ne veulent pas rentrer dans le Traité de Standards magiques International ? »

« Isolationnisme. » répondit Hermione.

« A tes souhaits. »

« _Ronald_ ! »

Ginny fit un grand sourire en aparté à Harry et roula des yeux. « C'est pour quoi, l'ananas ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Sortilèges, on leur faisait faire des claquettes. »

« C'est des trucs de première année, ça ! » lança Ron.

« C'était une révision pour les BUSE, espèce d'idiot ! » rétorqua-t-elle, tout en lui lançant l'ananas en pleine figure.

* * *

Ce soir là, Harry était déjà en pleine concentration pour faire le vide dans son esprit, en prévision de ses leçons d'Occlumencie, mais il s'agissait plus d'une tentative de rester calme et de ne pas céder à la tentation de fuir vers la Tour Gryffondor que d'un réel exercice. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, il fut étonné de trouver non seulement Snape, mais également le Professeur Dumbledore, le Professeur McGonagall, Lupin et l'ambassadeur du Congrès sorcier américain qu'il avait rencontré la nuit précédente.

« Ah, Harry, rentre. Ferme la porte. » lui dit Dumbledore. Harry s'exécuta, les regardant tous avec curiosité. « Je crois savoir que tu connais d'ores et déjà l'Ambassadeur Payton ? »

« C'est exact. » répondit Payton avec son accent américain. Il tendit sa main, et Harry la serra. « Ravi de te rencontrer en personne, jeune homme, malgré les circonstances. Et merci de ton aide. »

« Je… y a pas de quoi. » répondit Harry, gêné, jetant un regard vers Lupin.

« Pourquoi ne pas s'assoir ? » suggéra Dumbledore.

Ils se mirent assis tous ensembles autour d'une table qui n'était pas présente la nuit précédente dans le bureau de Snape. Remus Lupin se trouvait entre Harry et Dumbledore – ce qui empêchait Harry de le regarder dans les yeux accidentellement, et il trouvait par ailleurs la présence de Remus rassurante.

Par contre cette position amenait Harry à faire face à Snape.

« Nous avons de bonnes nouvelles finalement, Harry. » déclara Dumbledore. « Une équipe de recherche des Etats-Unis et des Aurors britanniques croient avoir trouvé le repaire de Voldemort. » Harry vit Snape grimacer, et même le Professeur McGonagall et l'Ambassadeur Payton tressaillirent. « Cet endroit était déserté lorsque nos forces étaient prêtes à y pénétrer, mais au final Tom en a perdu l'usage. Le Professeur Snape l'a déjà identifié, et le Ministre demande également ta confirmation. »

En face d'Harry, Snape fixait furieusement la table, visiblement outré que ses propres dires ne soient pas suffisants, mais Harry était trop occupé à contrôler son anxiété pour le remarquer. « Ma confirmation…comment ? Je vais devoir aller là-bas ? »

« Certainement pas, M. Potter. » répondit le Professeur McGonagall sèchement. « Même les bureaucrates du Ministère ne sont pas assez inhumains pour vous forcer à retourner dans cet endroit. Nous avons des moyens de vous le montrer, si vous vous sentez capable de le faire. »

La pensée de revoir cet endroit, dans tous les cas, laissait Harry légèrement nauséeux. Néanmoins, il déglutit et acquiesça. « Finissons-en, alors. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore et l'Ambassadeur Payton se levèrent et dirigèrent leur baguette vers le mur. « _Genero locmenti_. »

Tout un pan de mur du bureau du Professeur Snape sembla se dissiper tel une nappe de brouillard, laissant un Harry circonspect qui se frotta les yeux. Le mur se transforma pour donner lieu à une image d'une large caverne éclairée d'une torche, dont les murs et les sols étaient taillés dans la pierre. Dumbledore fit un mouvement de sa baguette, et ils semblèrent alors se déplacer le long des tunnels jusqu'à atteindre une large chambre, ses murs éclairés par des torches. Un fauteuil orné de serpents trônait au centre de la pièce, un cercle de torches placé juste devant. L'image continuait de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'ils traversent une entrée située sur le côté de la pièce pour se trouver dans une pièce entourée par des rideaux, éclairée par un unique chandelier, et occupé uniquement par un fauteuil.

La bouche d'Harry était très sèche. « C'est ça. » dit-il faiblement.

« C'est l'endroit dans lequel on t'a enlevé ? » demanda Dumbledore doucement.

Harry acquiesça. « Et…la pièce plus petite…je l'ai déjà vu…en visions. C'est là que Voldemort détenait cet homme la nuit dernière. » Puis quelque chose lui revint en mémoire, et il demanda. « Vous l'avez trouvé ? »

L'expression de Payton s'assombrit, et il hocha la tête. « Il est mort, petit. » Harry tressaillit, et sentit la main de Lupin se poser doucement sur son épaule. « T'inquiète pas. Au moment où on va lui faire son affaire, ton Mage noir aura préféré ne jamais avoir impliqué un Américain. »

« Ceci nous amène à notre prochaine question, Harry. » dit Dumbledore. « Le Ministère envoie un certain nombre d'Aurors et d'Ambassadeurs aux Etats-Unis afin de convenir d'une coopération dans le combat contre Voldemort. Et, cela étant, plusieurs membres du Congrès Sorcier américain voudraient l'entendre de ta propre bouche. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? Mais…pourquoi moi ? » Alors que son regard naviguait entre Dumbledore et Payton, il vit Snape lever les yeux au ciel.

Payton se mit à rire. « C a devrait être évident. T'es l'expert le plus indiqué dans tout le monde sorcier sur ce vieux salaud. »

« M. l'Ambassadeur ! Veuillez surveiller votre langage, je vous prie, M. Potter reste un élève. » le réprimanda le Professeur McGonagall.

Payton arbora un large sourire. « Mes excuses, M'dame. »

Harry était toujours confus. « Mais…Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent savoir ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais leur dire de plus…je me souviens à peine de la moitié des choses ! »

« Votre célébrité, Potter. » dit Snape d'une voix basse. « Maintenant que les Américains ont _finalement_ décidé de s'impliquer, ils souhaitent pouvoir contempler le visage du Némésis du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. »

Tout le monde avait perçu le sarcasme sous-jacent, mais Payton répondit avec enthousiasme. « C'est à moitié faux. On a peut être pas combattu pendant la dernière guerre, mais on connait l'histoire du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Tous les rapports du monde entier n'auront pas la moitié de l'impact de quelqu'un en chair et en os qui combat la même chose que nous. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se vit être d'accord avec Snape. « Si tout ce que vous voulez, c'est pouvoir mettre un visage sur quelqu'un, pourquoi ne pas leur parler plutôt d'Alex Marshall ? Ou de la femme sur la photo avec lui ? » ajouta-t-il.

Au moins il eut l'attention de Payton. Son visage devint dur, et il dit à Harry : « Crois-moi, gamin, ils vont en entendre parler, pour sûr. Les obsèques de Marshall sont demain. La fille sur la photo, c'est Anita Green, sa fiancée. Elle va prendre la parole au Congrès le jour d'après. »

Harry perçut un réel chagrin sur le visage de l'homme, ce qui le fit regretter ses mots. Il ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. « Donc…qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? »

Le Professeur McGonagall se pencha en avant, croisant ses mains sur la table. «Ceci est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai recommandé de prendre les cours de Coopération Internationale de Magie, Potter. Le temps est venu pour le monde sorcier de réunir leur force contre le Mage Noir, et vous vous êtes déjà montré capable de…réunir des gens pour une cause. » Elle lui adressa un léger sourire.

« Mais c'était juste un club ! » protesta faiblement Harry. « Et tout le monde savait qu'Ombrage était incompétente. »

Personne ne le corrigea sur l'absence du titre « Professeur » Ombrage. Le Professeur McGonagall ne se laissa pas distraire. « Maintenant tout le monde sait que le mage noir est revenu, M. Potter. Et, aussi injuste pour quelqu'un de votre âge, vous êtes et vous avez toujours été notre plus puissante arme contre lui. » Son expression était solennelle mais ses yeux ne quittèrent à aucun instant les siens, et Harry savait qu'elle lui parlait en tant que membre de l'Ordre. Après tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans le noir, ses mots gentils mais directs avaient un grand impact.

Payton se pencha vers lui également. « Tout ça pour dire que les gens t'écouteront. Si y a le moindre doute sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Marshall, ta venue pour demander de l'aide va attirer l'attention du pays tout entier. »

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'à côté de Payton, Snape, le dos vissé dans le fauteuil, se renfrognait de plus en plus à mesure que le Professeur McGonagall et l'Ambassadeur parlaient. _Il était l'espion dans les rangs de Voldemort pendant des années. Mais c'est toujours moi que les gens veulent entendre_ , réalisa-t-il.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait pas la moindre once d'auto-suffisance à propos de ce fait. Peut être était-ce la vue de ces tunnels si récents dans sa mémoire. Il força son esprit à se concentrer sur les questions qui lui étaient posées, et il acquiesça lentement. « Très bien. Si ça peut les convaincre de s'impliquer, j'irai. »

Payton se leva de la table et agrippa la main d'Harry. « On apprécie, gamin, crois-moi. Et je te promets – contrairement à tes compatriotes l'année dernière – (il sourit en direction des Professeurs) on sera très réceptifs à ce que tu auras à nous dire. »

Le Professeur McGonagall eut un léger ricanement derrière sa main. « Dans combien de temps auriez-vous besoin de M. Potter ? » demanda-t-elle. « Il a malheureusement manqué de nombreux cours depuis le début de l'année. »

« J'en ai entendu parler. » répondit Payton avec une grimace. « Ce samedi, okay ? Après que la fille Green fasse son discours au Congrès, je parierais n'importe quoi qu'ils tiendront séance pendant tout le week end. Ca donnerait à Potter une chance de discuter avec des sénateurs de manière informelle – pas de grands discours ou autre – et on le ferait rentrer le lundi. »

« Mais Albus, il y a toujours la question de la protection. » rétorqua le Professeur McGonagall. « Il serait sage d'attirer l'attention le moins possible sur ce voyage pour garder Potter en sécurité. »

« Hmm. » dit Payton, se radossant contre le fauteuil et se grattant le menton. « Un Auror qui l'escorterait serait bien, mais pas très subtil, hein ? »

« Et je crains qu'il n'y ait certaines questions sur la loyauté de certains dans les rangs des Aurors. » dit Dumbledore. « Peut être que je pourrais persuader le Ministre de m'autoriser à avoir un œil sur la sécurité d'Harry. »

« Il va vouloir des gens de son bureau. » l'avertit Lupin. « Peut être qu'on peut le convaincre de limiter le nombre. _Et_ pas de journalistes, ou du moins pas avant qu'ils ne soient revenus sains et saufs. » Quelque chose dans sa voix amena Harry à le regarder. Il avait la très distincte impression que Remus n'était pas du tout heureux de ce voyage.

« C'est réellement dommage que vous ne puissiez pas l'accompagner, Remus », dit Dumbledore. Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Il était sur le point de le suggérer. Voyant l'expression d'Harry, Dumbledore s'expliqua. « Je crains que les restrictions des voyages pour les individus atteints de lycanthropie rendrait nos efforts de discrétion vains. »

Harry se tourna sèchement vers Payton. « Qu'est-ce que les Américains ont contre… »

L'Ambassadeur leva les mains en signe d'innocence. « Hey, c'est pas nous, c'est chez vous ! Les restrictions sur les mouvements des loups-garous ont été renforcées par votre Ministère l'année dernière. »

 _Ombrage_ , pensa Harry. Snape eut un rictus moqueur.

Dumbledore mit une main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour refreiner sa réplique de dégoût sur l'ancienne Professeure, et dit : « Tout de même, il serait sage pour Harry d'être accompagné par un Professeur de Poudlard. De plus, dans ce cas je crois que la meilleure personne pour cette tâche est celui qui connaît les méthodes de Lord Voldemort mieux que personne. » Il prit une pause brève, le temps qu'Harry ne fasse le lien, et sa bouche s'ouvrit d'horreur avant que Dumbledore ne finisse. « Nous enverrons le Professeur Snape. »

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

Alors, ce voyage, vous le sentez comment ? Comment nos deux sorciers vont gérer ce rapprochement forcé ? Et surtout...que va donner Snape mangeant un Big Mac ?

A bientôt pour la suite !


	14. Chapitre 12 partie 1

Quel retard, mais quel retard ! Vraiment désolée de vous avoir laissés sans aucun chapitre à se mettre sous la dent. Il faut dire que j'ai été embauchée mi-septembre, et mon travail me prend du temps, certes, mais également beaucoup d'énergie en rentrant chez moi, ce qui explique très maladroitement que je n'avais pas la motivation à traduire après avoir passé 8h au travail.

Mais, ne voulant pas vous laisser sans rien, j'ai décidé de publier une première partie du chapitre 12, en espérant pouvoir terminer la suite prochainement.

Merci toujours et encore à vous de me suivre, de me lire, de laisser des reviews, bref de soutenir cette traduction !

Un merci tout particulier à :

\- bdf007

\- Zeugma412

\- Stormtrooper2

\- Daidaiiro30, fidèle parmi les fidèles, toujours des longues reviews bien écrites et justes !

\- Chloay

\- Dodo (ne t'inquiète pas, il y a près de 50 chapitres dans cette fanfic, elle est donc loiiiiiiin d'être finie =D)

Voici donc la première partie de ce chapitre. Enjoy et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews =)

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Les Jeux de la guerre (partie 1)

« Tu vas _où_ avec _qui_? » s'exclama Ron.

Harry acquiesça d'un air grave. « Je me suis réveillé ce matin en espérant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais non, il semblerait que je vais passer tout un week end à devoir parader au Congrès de Sorcellerie Américain comme un vulgaire trophée de guerre – et avec Snape comme compagnon de voyage. Est-ce qu'ils ont conscience, tous ces gens, que _je ne sais pas_ comment arrêter Voldemort ? »

Ils s'étaient attardés dans le dortoir des garçons après que tout le monde ne soit descendu prendre le petit déjeuner. Les rayons du soleil passaient timidement à travers les fenêtres, et même la pensée de récolter des Cosses d'Huîtres et de jouer au Quidditch avec ce beau temps d'automne n'était pas suffisante pour distraire Harry de son appréhension du week end.

Hermione, perchée sur le lit d'Harry et retirant avec un air absent des peluches de la robe de Ron, secoua la tête. « Honnêtement, c'est vraiment dommage que le Professeur Lupin ne puisse pas venir à la place. Si quelqu'un d'autre venait à t'accompagner, j'en serai jalouse ! » A leurs expressions étonnées, elle s'expliqua. « La chance de voyager dans un autre pays, de découvrir leur société et de parler avec leur dirigeants ? C'est une opportunité incroyable ! » Elle se frotta le nez. « Enfin, ça _aurait_ été une opportunité incroyable. »

Avec un soupir, Harry attrapa son sac. « Au moins la pensée d'être coincé avec moi pendant tout le week end a assez distrait Snape pour éviter de me mettre le cerveau sens dessus-dessous comme il fait d'habitude. J'ai même réussi à lui lancer des sorts plusieurs fois. »

Cette nouvelle eut le mérite de réjouir ses amis. « Ca, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Ginny nous a dit que tu avais l'air moins misérable que d'habitude quand tu es revenu la nuit dernière. On se demandait si ça s'était mieux passé. »

Alors qu'ils se mirent en chemin vers les escaliers, Harry haussa les épaules. « Comme je l'ai dit, Snape était distrait. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui me suis amélioré. »

« T'as fait des rêves la nuit dernière ? » demanda Ron.

Harry s'arrêta au milieu des marches. « Laisse-moi y réfléchir…non ! »

Il repensa intensément aux dernières vingt-quatre heures, et réalisa, avec un étonnement qui fit accélérer son cœur, que son esprit avait semblé ne lui appartenir qu'à lui. Il n'y a eu aucunes tensions étranges ou d'émotions étrangères, alors qu'il s'y serait attendu, hier plus que jamais.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent en arrière, vers lui, alors qu'il s'assit à l'endroit même où il se tenait, souriant pour lui-même. « Je viens juste de réaliser…ils ont pénétré dans les quartiers de Voldemort hier. Il a beau s'être échappé, il aurait dû être furieux – et je n'ai rien ressenti ! »

« C'est fantastique, Harry ! » s'exclama Ron, se penchant pour mettre une tape amicale sur la tête d'Harry. « Tu fais des vrais progrès, on va pouvoir arrêter de s'inquiéter que tu deviennes possédé ! »

Mais Hermione fronçait les sourcils. « A moins que cela ne soit un autre piège de quelque sorte, et qu'il voulait que son quartier général soit retrouvé. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers elle, consterné. « Hermione, t'es vraiment une rabat-joie ! » lui lança Ron.

Harry soupira. « Non, elle a raison. Aucune raison d'être trop confiant. »

« Toujours est-il qu'en ce moment, l'un et l'autre sont tout autant possible. S'il a tout manigancé et qu'il a réussi à te garder en dehors de ses humeurs, et bien, il est devenu plus puissant sur un plan psychique. D'un autre côté, si ce n'est pas le cas, et que tu ne ressens rien, alors tu deviens plus puissant dans ton esprit. » résuma Hermione alors qu'ils reprirent leur marche.

Ron croisa les doigts. « En espérant que ça soit la dernière. »

« Amen. » dit Harry en accord avec Ron.

« N'oublie pas, on a un essai de Quidditch cet après-midi. Tu te sens bien, hein ? »

« Mieux que d'habitude. Et en plus j'ai plutôt faim ! »

* * *

Harry se souvint de ce jour comme de celui le plus reposant depuis un bout moment. Lui et ses amis eurent un plaisant –et long- petit-déjeuner, pendant lequel ils écoutèrent la Société de Musique de Poudlard qui répétait pour le concert d'Halloween. Hermione prit part à une vive conversation avec un groupe de Ravenclaw sur leur devoir de Coopération de Magie Internationale, au sujet de la Confédération internationale des Sorciers, au terme de laquelle ils décidèrent de demander au Professeur Churchill d'avoir des débats de classe. Harry, Ron et Katie Bell se concertèrent sur la marche à suivre aux essais de Quidditch de cet après-midi, alors qu'un hibou, provenant de Fred et George, arriva pour les avertir qu'ils seront présents. Snape brillait par son absence dans le Grand Hall, et Harry – se sentant particulièrement en forme – ensorcela les saucisses de Malfoy afin qu'elles roulent et échappent à sa fourchette à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en piquer une. Personne ne vit que cela venait de lui.

La Botanique était une affaire brillante. Depuis le début de l'année, ils cultivaient les Plantes de Cosse d'Huîtres, précieuses mais affreusement délicates, toujours avec l'assurance du Professeur Chourave que ce dur travail porterait ses fruits aux moments les plus difficiles. Ce matin là, sous les rayons brillants du soleil qui illumine un ciel d'un bleu pur, avec une légère brise d'air au niveau des jardins, les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles collectèrent les cosses gonflées dans de nombreux paniers, puis ils s'assirent en groupes dans l'herbe pour écosser les Pois de Perle chatoyants et colorés et les mettre dans des bols afin de les trier par couleur.

« Je suis presque tentée d'en garder certaines et de les enfiler sur une chaîne. » rit Hermione, vidant une cosse dans leur plus gros bol, et qui ressemblait au contenu d'un coffre de pirate. « Ils sont tellement jolis ! »

« Ils sont connus pour imiter des perles. » leur dit Neville. « Mais ils sont très utiles dans les Potions, les amulettes et les talismans aussi. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Passe-moi une autre Cosse, Seamus. Ils sont vraiment adorables, enfin des ingrédients utiles en Potions qui ne sont pas dégoûtants à toucher, contrairement aux sangsues et aux chrysopes. Je préférerais porter un collier de Pois de Perles autour de mon cou que de devoir faire un talisman à partir d'œufs de limaces et d'intestins de salamandres. »

Le reste du groupe émirent des sons dégoûtés. « Evidemment, tu devrais avoir les bonnes couleurs pour faire fonctionner la protection, sinon tu aurais juste un beau collier. » dit Neville. Il en tendit une en direction du soleil. « Est-ce que celle-ci est dorée ou couleur bronze ? »

« Donne-la-moi, Neville. » Ron prit la perle et la compara avec une perle dorée, puis avec une perle bronzée. « Bronze. »

« Je pense que celle couleur pêche est ma couleur préférée. » dit Hermione.

« J'aime bien la grise. » lança Lavande.

Harry contemplait les perles. « Les dorées. »

« Mets en quelques unes autour d'une chaîne pendant les matchs, Harry ! » plaisanta Ron. « Comme ça, peut être que les Cognards ne t'auront pas ! » Harry, en signe de vengeance, lui lança une coquille vide. Tout le groupe s'esclaffa. « Je pense que je préfère les bleues. »

« Mets en une sous ton oreiller pour dormir, ça améliore ton intellect. » dit Susan Bones.

« Ne…dis… _rien_ , Hermione ! »

Au moment où le cours se termina, les sixièmes années avaient récolté, écossé et trié aux alentours d'une centaine de Pois de Perle, et une Professeur Chourave ravie donna aux Gryffondors et aux Poufsouffles trente points chacun. « Vous avez fait du très bon travail, mes chers ! » leur dit-elle avec fierté. « Les Perles d'Huîtres peuvent être cultivées seulement pendant ces quelques semaines de fin d'été, et celle ci est l'une des meilleures récoltes dont je me souvienne ! »

En cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le Professeur Lupin les emmena dehors afin de travailler les Sortilèges de Bouclier. Lui aussi semblait d'être de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, et il autorisa même quelques duels à la fin de la classe, où tous les coups semblèrent être permis. Alors qu'ils retournaient vers le château, il fit la remarque à Harry : « Tu as l'air en forme, aujourd'hui. »

« Je me sens bien. » lui répondit Harry chaudement. « Ca doit être l'air frais. »

Lupin lui fit un sourire. « Alors, garde cette journée en mémoire quand tu auras besoin de faire le vide dans ton esprit. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler. » Harry acquiesça. Il réalisa, avec surprise, que l'idée fugace de l'Occlumencie n'obscurcit pas son humeur comme d'habitude. « Fin du cours ! » Ron donna une légère tape sur la robe de Lupin, et celui-ci, en riant, ajouta : « Ah, oui, votre annonce : ceux qui souhaitent essayer d'intégrer l'équipe de Quiddicth de Gryffondor, soyez sur le terrain à trois heures, dixit votre Gardien ! » Tout le monde se mit à rire, et Harry fit un geste à Lupin en s'éloignant.

* * *

« Fred et George vont être les juges. » dit Ginny à Harry sur le chemin vers le terrain. « Mme Bibine a dit qu'ils pouvaient aider l'équipe même sans jouer – et dès qu'on aura choisi un capitaine, on décidera ensuite comment se répartir les tâches. » T'es prêt ? »

« Plus que prêt. » lança Harry. « Allons-y ». Il donna un coup de pied au sol et les suivit dans les airs.

Fred et George profitaient de leur incursion dans le « vrai monde », pour ce que cela valait. Ils regardaient le match depuis les tribunes, arborant les écharpes de Gryffondor, tout en gribouillant sur des bloc-notes avec des moues de concentration, comme s'ils étudiaient avec précision chaque mouvement que l'équipe entamait. Cinq Gryffondors s'étaient déplacés pour les sélections, dont un deuxième année ambitieux, un septième année qui avait échoué à chaque sélection mais qui s'obstinait toujours, un autre cinquième année, ainsi que Dennis Creevy, et Seamus Finnegan. « Ca nous donne un bon échantillon pour choisir. » avait observé Ron.

Les membres actuels de l'équipe de Gryffondors votèrent à l'unanimité pour laisser Fred et George superviser les sélections. Ils les séparèrent tout d'abord en deux mini-équipes : les Rouges et les Jaune. Harry était l'Attrapeur des Rouge, Ginny des Jaunes. Ron tenait le poste de Gardien des Rouge, face à Seamus pour les Jaune. Les Batteurs de l'équipe Rouge étaient Fred et Lavinia Watson (la septième année), et ceux des Jaune étaient Giles Filtzgerald (le deuxième année) et Andrew Kirk. Les Poursuiveurs Rouges étaient Dennis Creevy et Katie Bell, face à George et Jonathan Long (un autre cinquième année).

Une fois tous réunis, un bandeau autour du bras de leur équipe respective, Fred et George prirent la parole avec des voix si suffisantes et posées que Ron gloussa et Ginny dû se couvrir la bouche de la main pour cacher son rire. Même Harry ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Maintenant, je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a joué dans ces équipes auparavant. » déclara Fred d'un ton si pompeux qu'Harry crû entendre Percy. « Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'êtes pas aussi à l'aise que vous aimeriez. Chacun d'entre vous connaît la position que vous voulez. Faites juste attention de faire ce qu'il faut pour votre équipe ; nous allons juger sur votre anticipation et votre intelligence plutôt que l'exécution pure du geste. On changera les positions plusieurs fois pour que l'on voie quel poste vous convient chacun le mieux. Ensuite on prendra notre décision. Mme Bibine, si vous voulez bien. »

« Certainement, M. Weasley. Ainsi que nos huitièmes années vous l'ont expliqué, amusez-vous et jouez. » ajouta-t-elle, causant des ricanements chez les membres actuels de l'équipe. « Essayez d'occulter le fait qu'on vous regarde jouer et concentrez-vous. Prêts ? » Elle ouvra la caisse contenant les différentes balles, libérant le Vif d'Or et les Cognards, puis lança le Souaffle à George et Katie, qui donnait le coup d'envoi pour les nouveaux arrivés.

Harry, en vol au dessus des autres joueurs, en recherche du Vif d'Or face à Ginny, gardait un œil sur la mêlée organisée sur le terrain. Tout bien considéré, les candidats ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal. Dans « son » équipe, les Rouges, le deuxième année Giles Fitzgerald montrait quelques talents de Poursuiveurs qui rappelait à Harry le jeu d'Angelina Johnson. Une petite tentative -ratée- pour attraper le Souaffle, mais il poursuivit…hmm, une bonne possibilité. Seamus était étonnement bon en tant que Gardien de l'équipe dorée ; il avait arrêté près de la moitié des tirs de Katie (ce qui, considérant l'expérience de Katie, était plus qu'honorable). Lavinia Watson avait abandonné l'idée de postuler pour le poste de Poursuiveur, mais elle était une plutôt bonne Batteur, elle suivait les Cognards et les envoyait au coin opposé du terrain – bien qu'elle faillit percuter Harry quand il volait au dessus du terrain.

Les équipes avaient bien été constituées, se disait Harry, car le score était plutôt serré, les Rouges en tête d'uniquement dix points. Soudainement, en face de lui, Ginny plongea. Harry hésita une fraction de secondes alors qu'Andrew Kirk chassa un Cognard de son champ de vision. Ginny n'allait quand même pas tenter une feinte de Wronski avec son Brossdur ! Elle allait s'écraser au sol ! Il prit sa décision, se pencha en avant et fonça vers elle.

Virevoltant autour des Poursuiveurs, avec Dennis en tête qui tenait le Souaffle, Harry entraperçut un éclat doré. Ginny avait bien vu le Vif d'Or. Il se pencha davantage sur son Eclair de Feu, le poussant un peu plus pour prendre de la vitesse afin de rattraper Ginny. Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps ; le Brossdur de Ginny ne faisait pas le poids. Alors qu'il accélérait derrière elle, elle se balança devant lui et vola à ras de la partie la plus sableuse du terrain. Derrière elle, Harry ralentit brusquement pour éviter de pendre une vague de sable en plein visage. _Pas mal, Ginny !_

Il continua à voltiger autour d'elle, gardant un œil sur le Vif d'Or qui se dirigeait vers les tribunes des Slytherins. Ginny lui lança un regard et leva son balai presque à la verticale pour tenter de passer au dessus d'Harry, comme si elle sentait vers où se dirigeait le Vif d'Or. De manière plus qu'assurée, le Vif d'Or s'éleva rapidement, et les deux Attrapeurs suivirent sa direction, envoyant les Poursuiveurs valser autour d'eux. Le vent bourdonnant dans ses oreilles, Harry entendit soudainement un lourd « _whack_ » derrière lui et se baissa instinctivement. Un Cognard vint le frôler lorsqu'il atteignit presque le Vif d'Or, et il entendit un son lourd et un cri de surprise de la part d'un joueur malchanceux derrière lui, tandis qu'il gagnait du terrain. Ginny s'était retirée de la course, et le Cognard avait été dévié de l'autre côté par sa dernière collision, donc il poussa son Eclair de Feu aussi rapidement que possible, de plus en plus vite, et, petit à petit, il parvint à se saisir du Vif d'Or.

Son trophée à la main, Harry lança un regard vers le bas, et plongea aussitôt vers le sol. Les équipes Rouge et Dorées s'étaient rassemblées autour d'un joueur au sol – apparemment ce Cognard avait fait du mal. Un regard vers la chevelure rousse contre la poitrine de Ron et Harry descendit à la hâte de son balai et rejoignit le groupe.

« Ginny ! Ron, est-ce que c'est grave ? »

Mme Bibine s'était avancée avant lui, et Harry était donc forcé de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Ginny était consciente, mais avait le regard dans le vide, les yeux qui clignaient « Miss Weasley ? Pouvez-vous me dire quel jour nous sommes ? »

Ginny secoua sa tête et leva une main à sa tempe, de laquelle perlait du sang. « On est jeudi. » répondit-elle avec une grimace de douleur. Ils laissèrent tous échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Oh, ça fait mal. »

« T'es sûre que tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Ron d'un ton urgent.

Ginny acquiesça lentement, tout en fermant les yeux. « J'ai l'impression que les Batteurs ont pris ma tête pour un Cognard, mais ça va aller. »

Mme Bibine hocha la tête et tendit ses mains. « Allez, on se remet sur pieds et vous allez retourner à la Tour Gryffondor, Miss Weasley. Allongez-vous et si ça ne va pas mieux demain matin, allez voir Mme Pomfrey. »

« Okay. »

A ce moment précis, Fred et George accoururent depuis les tribunes. « Ginny ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Calmez-vous, tous les deux. C'est rien, juste une grosse bosse. »

Hermione apparut à côté de Mme Bibine. « Tu veux que je te ramène à la Tour Gryffondor ? »

« Merci Hermione. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour l'équipe ? On doit choisir… » débuta Andrew Kirk, d'un ton hésitant.

Ginny se mit assise sur sur sol, entourée par ses trois frères avec une attitude protectrice, et soupira. « Laissez-moi simplifier ça. On sait tous qu'Harry est le meilleur Attrapeur. »

« Ne soit pas ridicule, Ginny, tu as fait du bon boulot l'année dernière et aujourd'hui ! » protesta Harry.

« J'étais peut être bonne. » répondit-elle impatiemment. « Toujours est-il que tu as toujours été brillant. Soyons honnête, tu es le seul qui puisse prétendre au poste. Pas besoin de le cacher je ne vais pas mal le prendre. » Elle soupira à nouveau. « Je voulais postuler pour un poste de Poursuiveur. »

« Mme Bibine ? » lança Hermione, pensive. « Le règlement ne permet-il pas à des joueurs remplaçants d'être entraînés au cas où quelqu'un se blesse et ne puisse pas jouer plusieurs matchs ? »

Mme Bibine acquiesça. « On peut entraîner autant de joueurs que l'on veut, mais il n'y a pas de changements pendant un match. Si Potter débute le match comme Attrapeur, il doit finir, ou si Miss Weasley commence en tant que Poursuiveur, elle l'est jusqu'à la fin. »

Tout le monde sauta sur l'occasion. « Mais si, imaginons, Ginny était Attrapeur pendant un match, Harry pourrait toujours prendre la place au suivant ? » tenta Ron. « Ou si, pourquoi pas, Harry est prévu comme Attrapeur, mais il se fait toucher par la foudre juste avant de jouer… »

« …ou attaqué par un Mangemort… »

« Chut, Seamus ! »

« _Bref_ , » grogna Ron, ce qui fit rire les autres. « Si quelque chose arrive au joueur _juste_ avant que le match commence, on pourrait toujours envoyer un autre joueur pour jouer ce match ? »

Mme Bibine hocha à nouveau la tête. « C'est correct, M. Weasley. »

« Là on tient quelque chose. » murmura Fred, les yeux fixés sur le tableau.

« C'est parfait ! » s'exclama Katie. « T'en dis quoi, Ginny ? Ca te dit d'être notre Attrapeur remplaçante au cas où quelque chose arrive à Harry ? »

« Comme souvent… » marmonna Harry.

Ron le fixa pendant un moment. Puis il se leva sans bruit, contourna la boîte où étaient rangées les balles, se munit d'une batte de Batteur, revint sur ses pas calmement et asséna un coup solide de balai sur le crâne d'Harry.

« Ouch ! »

« Allons, assez de ça, M. Weasley. » lança Mme Bibine d'un ton sévère, contredit par le très léger sourire qui pointait sur ses lèvres. Les autres membres de l'équipe dissimulaient leur sourire.

« Désolé, Mme Bibine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! »

« Un petit conseil, M. Weasley. Si vous désirez gagner la coupe cette année, il ne vaudrait mieux pas que les punitions corporelles sur vos coéquipiers n'occasionnent des traumatismes crâniens. »

« Prends note, Watson ! » lança Fred, en tendant à Lavinia le carnet, laquelle écrivit consciencieusement ce qu'il s'était dit. Harry se demanda intérieurement à qui il devrait lancer un sort après que Mme Bibine ait quitté le terrain.

« Maintenant que cette affaire est réglée, t'en dis quoi, Ginny ? » demanda Ron avec insistance.

« Evidemment j'aimerais être Attrapeur remplaçante ! Mais est-ce que je peux quand même postuler pour être Poursuiveur ? »

« Tu te sens d'attaque ? »

« Ouais, je pense. Allez, on se fait une dernière mini-partie ! »

« Okay, alors ! » Ron se leva. « Fred, George, faisons une composition d'équipe où Ginny serait Poursuiveur. Quelqu'un d'autre veut essayer une autre position dans l'équipe ? C'est le moment ! »

Les joueurs en essai se pressèrent autour d'eux. Fred gribouilla sur son carnet pendant un moment, puis prit la parole. « Okay, voilà la nouvelle compo. Equipe rouge : Ginny, Dean, et… »

Et ils se lancèrent. Harry découvrit qu'il appréciait de jouer en tant que Batteur et Poursuiveur, et pensa que c'était peut être une bonne stratégie de s'entraîner sur plusieurs postes de l'équipe.

Finalement, Harry réussit à ne pas se faire élire capitaine, arguant le fait que l'équipe ne voulait sûrement pas d'un leader potentiellement traumatisé crânien, et Ron fût élit, au grand plaisir de Ginny et des jumeaux.

Harry pensait que Ron ferait mieux l'affaire de toute façon ; des deux c'était Ron le stratège, au vu de leurs parties d'échecs. Ron restait Gardien, avec Seamus comme remplaçant. Dennis, Ginny et Katie eurent le poste de Poursuiveurs, avec Giles Fitzgerald et Jonathan Long comme remplaçants. Ginny, bien entendu, était également la remplaçante d'Harry, et la plupart de l'équipe était tacitement d'accord sur le fait que l'habitude d'Harry de finir régulièrement à l'infirmerie, au moins un match par an, permettrait à Ginny d'avoir l'occasion de remplir ses fonctions comme Attrapeur. Andrew Kirk et Lavinia Watson prirent le poste de Batteurs et l'équipe Gryffondor était finalement au complet.


	15. Chapitre 12 partie 2

La suite du chapitre deux semaines après la dernière publi, faut-il que je vous aime très fort pour avoir bossé comme une dingue (merci aussi à mes quelques jours de congé, même si je travaille à Noël…)

Voilà donc la fin de ce chapitre 12 ! Pas beaucoup plus d'action que dans la première partie, ce chapitre fait guise d'introduction pour toute l'intrigue qui va arriver…J'ai hâte de vous faire partager les prochains chapitres, que les fans de Snape se rassurent, vous allez en avoir pour votre argent !

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles font toujours grand plaisir ! A la prochaine et joyeuses fêtes à toutes et tous !

* * *

Chapitre 12 partie 2 : Jeux de guerre.

« Vous avez _combien_ de membres dans l'équipe ? » demanda Neville après que Ron lui expliqué la nouvelle formation de l'équipe.

« Et bien, sept, comme d'habitude. » lui répondit Ron d'un ton joyeux.

« Mais je pensais… »

« On est autorisés à entraîner des remplaçants. C'est juste que les autres Maisons n'ont pas assez de joueurs potentiels pour le faire. Comment les équipes professionnelles pourraient durer aussi longtemps si les deux Attrapeurs sont pris ailleurs ? Ils doivent avoir des remplaçants, mais bon, ils ont le choix parmi tout le monde sorcier. On a eu de la chance cette année je pense. » dit Ginny, qui s'était installée à côté d'eux.

« C'est génial ! Les autres Maisons n'auront pas la moindre chance ! Si quelqu'un se blesse, on n'aura qu'à faire un roulement ! » lança Colin Creevy.

Harry secoua sa tête. « Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Colin. On ne pourra pas changer des joueurs en plein milieu d'un match comme ça…n'est-ce pas, Hermione ? »

« Une partie doit durer plus de six heures pour que l'équipe soit autorisée à faire des changements de joueur. » déclara Hermione sans même lever les yeux de son manuel d'Arithmancie.

« Donc pour la plupart des matchs, on aura à choisir les joueurs avant. » conclut Ron.

« En tout cas, » débuta Vinny Watson, « ça va nous aider d'éviter ces désastres quand Harry est blessé et coincé à l'infirmerie… » Elle coupa net et son visage vira au rouge.

Harry acquiesça avec impatience, tenant de ne pas céder à l'irritation de voir que tous ses amis semblaient le ménager. Après tout, c'était mieux que lorsqu'ils ne croyaient pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

« Ouais, j'ai un don pour me retrouver blessé la moitié de la saison. Maintenant, on a Ginny, qui a assez d'expérience pour faire ce qu'il faut si besoin. »

« Et bien, Potter ? Tu es un Attrapeur tellement médiocre que maintenant les Gryffondors doivent entraîner quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ton boulot ? » dit une voix connue et largement détestée. Plusieurs membres des Gryffondors grognèrent, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Harry un peu moins agacé.

« Malfoy ! » lança Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « Je suis surpris ! On est là depuis cinq minutes, et tu n'avais dit aucune méchanceté, pas une ! »

« Cha ch'est bien vrai. » dit Ron, la bouche pleine de pain. « On penchait que tu voulais plus être copain avec nous. »

Les yeux d'Hermione lançaient des éclairs alors qu'elle se penchait, son menton reposant sur sa main. « Oui, Malfoy. Harry avait peur que tu ne l'aimes plus ! D'habitude, tu passes tellement de temps avec lui ! »

L'expression de Malfoy prit une teinte grise, et il grogna quelque chose à travers ses dents serrées qui ressemblait fort à « foutus Sang-de-Bourbe » et rebroussa chemin. Neville les regarda tous les trois, un air ravi sur le visage. Hermione se frottait les mains tandis que Ron donna un coup sur la table en signe de joie. Les jumeaux, qui étaient restés au dîner suite à l'invitation du Professeur Dumbledore, se mirent à applaudir.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on l'ait déjà remballé aussi bien avant ! » déclara Hermione.

« Il n'est pas chi fort chan chon Papounet dans le coin. » dit Ron, la bouche pleine.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, _avale_ , Ron ! »

« Décholé. » (Glup.) « Hé Harry, j'ai vu Snape en grande conversation avec Mme Bibine tout à l'heure. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit très heureux de voir à quel point notre équipe va être forte cette année. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda Ron en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas très gentil de me dire ça. Tu sais bien que je n'arriverais pas à dormir cette nuit en sachant que je n'ai pas rendu Snape heureux. »

Des rires jaillirent de tout le côté de la table, alors que Fred et George se levèrent, se dirigèrent en direction d'Harry pour mettre leur main sur son front, comme pour chercher des signes de fièvre. Au même moment, le Professeur des Slytherins darda son regard vers leur table depuis la table des Professeurs, comme s'il connaissait exactement la raison de leur rire. Bien évidemment, il était bien trop loin pour avoir entendu ce qu'Harry avait dit, mais Ron était d'avis que voir des Gryffondors donnait des aigreurs d'estomac à Snape.

* * *

Au moment de descendre vers les cachots, l'Occlumencie ne semblait pas à Harry une telle épreuve qu'auparavant. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce que la journée s'était trop bien passée pour qu'Harry ne permette à quoi que ce soit de venir la gâcher.

Pas même Snape.

Il se souvint du conseil que Remus lui avait donné après le cours de Défense, et se dit _Ne le laisse pas te mettre à bout. Ne réagit pas. Pense à aujourd'hui, à l'équipe de Quidditch, et du vent, et du ciel bleu – et à quel point c'était satisfaisant de balancer ces Cognards._ Devant le bureau de Snape, il prit une grande inspiration et frappa.

« Entrez. »

Snape se tenait derrière son bureau. Harry croisa son regard froid et traversa la tête sans le lâcher. _Tu peux le faire. Tu peux le faire._ Sans attendre les habituelles courtoisies faites de critiques et d'insultes de Snape, il sortit sa baguette. « Je suis prêt ».

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Snape qui pouvait se rapprocher de la surprise, mais il fit un rapide hochement de tête et répondit, d'un ton narquois. « Si vous le dites, Potter. _Legilimens !_ »

 _Respire._ Le corps de Sirius, tombant à travers le voile en une courbure gracieuse depuis l'arche…Harry pouvait voir Snape murmurer…

« _Protego !_ »

Il avait réagit rapidement, sans vraiment réfléchir. Et Snape n'était visiblement pas préparé à ça. Sa baguette fut éjectée de sa main, et Harry vit un Snape adolescent, suspendu dans les airs par un sortilège de son père…un beau jeune homme blond élégant, arborant la robe de Slytherin, déambule avec un groupe d'amis et fait signe à un garçon aux cheveux noirs solitaire qui se tient contre un mur…une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs, avec des lunettes, très proches à la table alors qu'un gamin aux cheveux gras les regarde…

Quelque chose atteint l'épaule d'Harry, et il trébucha. Le livre tomba au sol avec un son lourd. Snape le fixait, une expression glacée. « Vous serait-il possible de garder votre nez hors de mes affaires, Potter ? »

 _Pense au vol, pense à la sensation d'envoyer valser les Cognards…_ Harry prit une grande inspiration et refréna –difficilement- une vague d'irritation. « Je ne sais pas comment empêcher ça. Monsieur. Je n'essayais même pas. »

« Alors, ne le faites pas. » Harry roula des yeux mentalement. Snape voulait juste une excuse pour être en colère contre Harry. « Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un-deux-trois- _Legilimens_ ! »

Harry vit l'expression mêlée de peur et de surprise sur le visage de son parrain ravagé qui laissait deviner les traits d'un bel homme autrefois, lorsqu'il tomba à travers le voile tenu par cette antique arche…il se concentra, tentant de percevoir le visage de Snape au premier plan de son esprit…le voile flotta un moment, comme en proie à un vent fort…Harry ferma les yeux…le voile reprit sa place initiale…Harry baissa sa baguette et rappela à son esprit les Perles de Pois avec toutes leurs couleurs, blanches, grises, pêche, dorées, bronze, argent, bleues, brillantes au soleil…le Département des Mystères avait disparu, mais il pouvait entendre le cri triomphant de Bellatrix Lestrange et son cœur manqua un battement, mais il serra les dents et ramena ses pensées sur la sensation de voler, du vent dans ses cheveux… _concentre-toi, concentre-toi_ …la sensation de planer bien au-dessus du terrain et de cibler le Cognard, les deux mains sur la batte- _whack_ !

Les yeux d'Harry se rouvrirent d'un coup, et il chancela vers l'arrière, pantelant, son cœur battant la chamade. Mais chaque partie de son être hurlait de triomphe. L'expression de Snape était blême, alors qu'il baissait sa baguette, et c'était la seule confirmation qu'Harry avait besoin : il avait réussit. _Il l'avait fait !_

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, même quand Snape retorqua avec un rictus : « Ne soyez pas trop présomptueux, Potter, c'est la première fois que vous parvenez à vous protéger, et ce en plusieurs mois de ce leçons. »

Harry laissa un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il savait que Snape chercherait probablement une nouvelle plaie pour y remuer le couteau, mais ça ne marchait pas. Il y était _enfin_ arrivé. _Je me demande si je devrais lui dire que je suivais les conseils que Remus m'a donné ! Ah !_ Au lieu de ça, il répondit : « Encore une fois, alors ? »

« Baissez votre baguette, Potter. » ordonna Snape. « Selon toute probabilité, si votre esprit se trouve attaqué frontalement par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous n'aurez pas votre baguette à disposition. Vous êtes parvenu à vous défendre une fois, voyons maintenant si vous en êtes capable en toutes circonstances. »

Prenant une large inspiration, Harry s'exécuta et ferma les yeux.

« _Legilimens !_ »

La porte d'entrée de Privet Drive implosa…Harry eut un hoquet de surprise et tenta de retrouver ses souvenirs de vol sous le ciel bleu clair…il pouvait entendre Tante Pétunia lui hurler de sauver Vernon…sa gorge se serra…il était en train de le perdre…il tenta de se concentrer sur les Perles de Pois pendant quelques secondes, mais la couleur gris argenté lui rappelait soudainement les cendres qui recouvraient le corps de l'oncle Vernon lorsqu'Harry était accouru auprès de lui… _Non, non_ …agenouillé au sol, de désespoir, il entendait le rire froid de Voldemort…les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent, il pouvait voir Snape en pleine concentration…de désespoir, il leva sa baguette et s'écria de toutes ses forces :

« _Protego !_ »

La force de son bouclier envoya Snape contre son bureau, et Harry était trop secoué par cet échec pour se rendre compte qu'il plongeait dans les souvenirs de Snape : un jeune homme aux cheveux gras à genoux, dévoilant son bras gauche dénudé devant la baguette d'un sorcier aux yeux rouges encapuchonné…un sorcier portant un masque blanc, enveloppé dans des robes noires, regardant en silence un groupe de sorciers, semblables à lui, lancer avec entrain des sorts à une famille de Moldus…le même homme, se tenant dans l'ombre de l'entrée de Poudlard comme s'il cherchait le courage d'y pénétrer…un homme aux cheveux gras qui regarde, les poings serrés, deux autres sorciers traîner un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, à moitié conscient, dans une tombe en pierre…

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » La baguette d'Harry vola d'entre ses mains, et il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant que Snape se tenait juste devant lui. « _Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit sur le fait de rester en dehors de mes souvenirs ?_ » gronda Snape.

« _Je ne sais pas comment faire !_ » lui lança Harry avant même de pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Potter. » lui répondit Snape d'un ton menaçant. « Après votre petit coup d'éclat avec la Pensine, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous croie sur parole. »

« Vous pensez vraiment que je veux voir ce que vous et vos amis Mangemorts manigancez !? »

Harry se glaça lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit. Snape était mortellement silencieux, le visage blême et son regard brûlait de haine envers Harry. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il laissa échapper « Je suis désolé ! »

Ce n'était pas chose aisée de dire lequel des deux était le plus surpris – Harry n'avait pas vraiment prévu de dire _ça_.

Snape laissa échapper un rire sans joie. « Foutaises, Potter. Vous ne l'êtes aucunement. »

Harry soupira misérablement, pensant aux mots que Lupin avait prononcés l'autre nuit. Sans oser croiser le regard de Snape, il murmura « Si, je le suis. »

* * *

Le matin suivant, au lever, Ron quitta le dortoir tôt, disant qu'il devait s'occuper de quelque chose. Harry le rejoint lui et Hermione quelques temps plus tard ils étaient occupés à discuter à voix basse dans la salle commune. « C'est ridicule de réagir de cette façon, comme si on avait honte ! »

« Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt… »

« Ce n'est pas juste de lui cacher ça ! »

« Et pourquoi _toi_ , tu ne lui dis pas ? »

« Dire quoi à qui ? » demanda Harry.

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent en l'entendant. « Euh…rien, Harry. Juste…laisse tomber. » balbutia Ron, les oreilles en feu. « Allons déjeuner ! »

Ses deux amis traversèrent en hâte le portrait avant qu'Harry puisse en savoir davantage, à son grand désarroi.

Il tenta d'en savoir plus pendant le petit déjeuner, mais ses amis ne cessaient de lui répéter que cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Ginny leva les yeux en l'air mais ne lui fournit aucune explication. Hermione relisait son devoir de Défense spécialisée – pour la nième fois. « J'ai vu le Professeur Smythe-Wellington ramener des mannequins-cibles dans l'école l'autre jour. La leçon d'aujourd'hui devrait être intéressante ! »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour le distraire. « Au moins, on en a fini avec ces satanés puzzles. »

Hermione lui lança un regard ennuyé, mais Ron acquiesça, en accord avec lui. « On sait que ces cours nous obligent à réfléchir, mais on doit apprendre à se battre aussi. »

« Tu serais surpris de voir à quel point les deux sont liés, Ronald. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Ron murmurera à Harry que peut être à partir de maintenant, ils devraient juste faire ce qu'Hermione leur dit de faire sans discussion. Au moins ils ne seraient pas aussi embarrassés. La seule bonne chose là dedans est qu'au moins, ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Il y avait en effet une dizaine de mannequins d'entraînement appuyés contre le mur de la salle de cours lorsque les élèves arrivèrent. Ils étaient tous habillés comme des personnes. Le Professeur Smythe-Wellington suivait du regard les élèves qui rentraient dans la classe avec des murmures excités.

« Aujourd'hui, » déclara-t-elle aux élèves rassemblés devant elle, « vous allez apprendre comment analyser une situation et réagir de manière offensive ou défensive sous la pression. Nous allons commencer : chacun à votre tour, vous prendrez part à un exercice, très commun à vrai dire, que nous avons déjà vu lors des cours sur les Aurors. » Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire. Pour une fois, Smythe-Wellington ne les reprit pas, elle continua ses explications. « Chacun d'entre vous, vous allez interagir seuls avec ces mannequins-cibles pendant trente secondes très précisément. Les règles sont simples : vous pouvez utiliser un _Reducto_ , aucun autre sort – si vous touchez la cible, ce sera plus qu'efficace. »

Elle leva un sourcil à la vue des élèves qui gloussaient et continua sur sa lancée. « Les baguettes des mannequins vous lanceront un Maléfice Cuisant – si vous êtes touchés, considérez-vous comme mort. » S'en suivit une autre vague de gloussements. « Vous devez juger par vous-même comment répondre ; chaque mannequin est programmé pour avoir un certain degré d'agressivité - certains peuvent esquiver. » ajouta-t-elle. « Si vous n'avez pas été touchés à la fin des trente secondes, vous avez survécu. » Elle fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et quatre murs apparurent au milieu de la pièce, cachant de ce fait les mannequins. « Ce serait un désavantage pour les derniers à passer de voir comment les mannequins répondent, donc vous passerez chacun votre tour, seuls. Qui souhaiterait commencer ? »

Près de la majorité des mains se levèrent. « Miss Patil, allez-y. » Smythe-Wellington arrêta Padma juste avant qu'elle ne rentre dans l'espace dessiné par les murs. « Laissez-moi vous donner un dernier conseil avant de rentrer : traitez cette situation en imaginant que les mannequins sont des vrais êtres humains, et que vous les rencontrez dans la rue. Compris ? Très bien. Quand vous serez tous passés, nous discuterons de chacune de vos performances. Allez-y, Miss Patil. »

Padma, baguette à la main, se dirigea vers la zone d'entraînement nouvellement construite avec un léger rire nerveux. Tous les élèves tendirent l'oreille.

« _Reducto ! Red…oh ! Reducto_ ! » Des bruits de fracas se faisaient entendre, comme si les mannequins explosaient, mais en moins d'une dizaine de battements de cœur, Padma s'écria « Aïïïe ! »

« Elle s'y est vraiment crue ! » lança Draco d'un ton moqueur.

« J'entends un autre son de vous, M Malgoy, et vous passerez le restant de ce cours à écrire des lignes au lieu de participer à cet exercice _en plus_ des cinquante points en moins pour Slytherin. » gronda Smythe-Wellington depuis l'entrée de la pièce d'entraînement. « _Reparo_! Retournez à votre place, Miss Patil. Suivant ! M. Zabini. »

Zabini s'en tira légèrement mieux ; il dura cinq secondes de plus que Padma, bien qu'à l'entendre, il avait « tué » plus de mannequins. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment se comportaient les mannequins là-dedans. Entre les explosions, les cris, il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passait – ce qui était probablement ce que Smythe-Wellington avait prévu. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, il était fier de noter que, de tous les élèves, les membres de l'AD semblaient tenir plus longtemps que les autres

Neville réussit à tenir quasiment tout le temps imparti, et, à en croire les sons qui s'échappaient de la pièce, avait explosé la quasi majorité des mannequins. Harry était très impressionné et lui sourit lorsque Smythe-Wellington eut le dos tourné. Malfoy, au grand déplaisir d'Harry, fut le premier à en sortir « vivant ».

Ron semblait bien s'en tirer, mais il sortit après vingt secondes, avec visiblement la nuque très douloureuse et une expression passablement contrariée. Hermione survécut près de la totalité des trente secondes, mais sans toucher un grand nombre de mannequins, et sortit en lançant un regard insistant à Harry, coupé par Smythe-Wellington qui lui lança « Regardez devant vous, Granger ! »

Susan Bones, quant à elle, réussit à rester « en vie » pendant un bon moment, mais ne toucha quasiment aucun mannequin ; ils pouvaient entendre ses pas sur le sol de sa course pour esquiver les tirs. Puis ce fut le tour d'Harry. Déterminé à faire aussi bien que Malfoy, il leva sa baguette avant même de rentrer, mais il changea de stratégie au dernier moment : il risquait d'attirer l'attention des mannequins avant même de trouver une bonne position. C'est pourquoi il se dirigea prudemment vers l'entrée et tenta de jeter un coup d'œil avant de charger. Smythe-Wellington ne fit rien pour le presser de rentrer, donc il prit son temps pour étudier l'intérieur de la pièce. Cette dernière avait été ensorcelée pour ressembler à une ruelle sombre. Prenant une large inspiration (et ignorant les chuchotements sarcastiques des Slytherins), il se glissa à l'intérieur et se baissa derrière une fausse poubelle.

Le mannequin le plus proche se tourna immédiatement et pointa sa baguette. « _Reducto !_ » s'écria Harry. La silhouette vola en éclat. Tous les mannequins se mirent à converger dans sa direction, et il se mit alors au travail, gardant ses yeux sur chacun d'entre eux, les explosant au moment même où ils se tournaient vers lui. Un mannequin avec un costume d'un vert hideux faisait mine de se cacher derrière un bâtiment, et Harry abandonna sa position, réduisant en cendres deux autres mannequins pour les écarter de son chemin. Un tir le frôla et alla s'écraser contre le mur juste à côté de lui.

C'était intense. C'était excitant – et pour le moins satisfaisait. Harry imaginait le mannequin en gris avec les traits de Malfoy, ceux en rouge, Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange – et celui en noir en Snape. Et celui en vert, Queudver. Avant qu'il ne réalise, il était au beau milieu de la « rue », entouré par des mannequins détruits. Il avait réussi.

Les lèvres du Professeur Smythe-Wellington remuèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle croisa son regard tout en réparant le décor. « Retournez à votre place, Potter. MacMillian, c'est à vous. » Harry était bien content qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son large sourire lorsqu'il se dirigea vers son bureau, et elle fit mine d'ignorer les chuchotements admiratifs de ses camarades – il avait fini plus rapidement que Malfoy.

Tous les élèves ayant effectué leur passage, le Professeur fit disparaître la salle d'entraînement (en dépit des nombreux élèves qui demandaient à repasser) et s'installa à son bureau. « La seconde partie de cette leçon va sembler déplaisante pour certains d'entre vous, mais je peux vous assurer que si vous souhaitez poursuivre dans la carrière des forces de l'ordre magique, vous allez devoir vous habituer à des évaluations orales…en public. » Plusieurs élèves poussèrent des gémissements. « Ces remarques ne sont pas destinées à vous insulter, vous ou vos capacités, mais à vous donner une opinion professionnelle honnête et critique de votre performance. Ceci étant, en général, j'ai pu noter des réactions rapides et vives, bien plus rapides et affirmées que la normale pour votre âge. » Plusieurs membres de l'AD se tournèrent vers Harry avec un sourire, et il se força à se mordre l'intérieur des gens pour garder une expression attentive.

Smythe-Wellingon poursuivit. « Cela dit, comme tous les aspects de cette discipline, cela est un avantage _et_ un inconvénient. Vous vous défendez correctement, même très correctement dans certains cas. Cependant, j'ai pu remarquer une certaine tendance dérangeante de sur-agression. En particulier… » Elle marqua une pause et ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco, puis sur Harry avant que l'un d'entre eux ne dise quoi que ce soit. « M. Malfoy et M. Potter. Ah, et M. Longdubat récolte cet honneur également. » Harry et Neville eurent la même réaction : ils furent bouche bée. Smythe-Wellington ricana. « J'avais pourtant signifié, n'est-ce pas, que vous deviez vous mettre dans la situation où vous rencontriez ces personnes dans la rue ? »

Elle désigna de la main les mannequins, qui reculèrent. « Vous aviez pourtant remarqué leur accoutrement, n'est-ce pas ? Ceci aurait dû être un indice sur comment interagir avec eux. » Quelques hoquet de surprise se firent entendre, et plusieurs élèves se prient le visage dans les mains. Le cœur d'Harry se faisait lourd dans sa poitrine. « Dites-moi, M. Potter, avez-vous pour habitude de traquer et de lancer des sortilèges à des Moldus sans défense dans la rue ? »

Harry fixa le mannequin habillé de vert et étouffa un grognement. Avant que Draco ne puisse ne serait-ce que ricaner, Smythe-Wellington se tourna vers lui et montra les trois mannequins drapés dans des robes rouges. « Et vous, M. Malfoy, vous réalisez que vous avez tué vos trois collègues Aurors qui tentaient pourtant de vous couvrir ? » Harry ne put s'en réjouir – il avait fait la même chose. « Quant à vous, M. Longdubat, vous étiez si occupé à lancer des sorts à des sorciers amicaux que vous vous êtes fait toucher par un individu hostile. »

Smythe-Wellington prit un moment pour fixer les expressions honteuses des garçons, puis reprit. « Vous trois recevez la plus mauvaise note de cet exercice. » Neville enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « M. Potter, vous parvenez à avoir un 2/10 plutôt qu'un 1 car vous avez au moins tentez de prendre un moment pour analyser la situation avant d'attaquer – bien que je sois grandement tentée de reprendre ce point vu votre étonnante incapacité à régir correctement alors que vous avez pris le temps de regarder avant. »

Son expression se radoucit et elle se tourna vers le reste de la classe. « Bien. Miss Bones, vous recevez la meilleure note, car vous n'avez pas fait preuve de sur-agression et vous avez réussit à comprendre qu'un Moldu était présent. Ceci dit, vos tirs manquent de précision, il faudra travailler la visée. Vous avez également manqué le fait que les trois mannequins Aurors ne pointaient pas leurs baguettes vers vous. Miss Granger, vous avez passé beaucoup trop de temps a décider si chaque mannequin était agressif ou non, et vous vous êtes de ce fait trop exposée. Vous devez réagir plus rapidement dans ce genre de situations – _effacez immédiatement ce sourire, M. Macillian_ , puisque nous allons nous attarder sur le fait que vous prenez pour cible des lampadaires au lieu des mannequins ! »

Et cela se poursuivit ainsi. C'était un groupe de sixième année bien morose qui quitta le cours de Défense spécialisée, emportant avec eux les restes de leurs égos. Harry était si pressé de quitter le cours le plus vite possible qu'il jaillit de sa chaise à la seconde où le cours se termina, et Ron et Hermione durent courir après lui.

« Harry, attends ! » lança Hermione. « Ne sois pas si mécontent, personne n'était supposé bien faire ! C'était juste pour nous apprendre quelque chose ! »

« Bones a réussi, elle. » grogna Ron. « Je suis Harry allons nous enterrer dans une serre pendant quelques semaines le temps que nos visages retrouve une couleur normale ! »

« Tu as fait mieux que moi. » dit Harry d'une voix basse en s'appuyant contre un mur. « C'était un désastre monumental. »

Hermione se mit en face d'eux. « Ne le prenez pas trop à cœur ! C'était notre premier exercice pratique ! Elle a dit… »

« Tu n'as pas vu sa tête quand j'avais terminé, Hermione. Je crois qu'elle se moquait de moi. » dit Harry. « Elle sait que je veux devenir Auror, et elle pense que je n'ai aucune chance ! »

« Et bien, si tu abandonnes à chaque petit obstacle, alors oui, elle a raison de le penser ! » lança Hermione d'un ton ferme. Harry la fixa, mais elle croisa les bras. « Tu le veux vraiment ou pas ? »

« Tu sais bien que oui ! » répondit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

« Et tu as bien déjà eu des entraînements ratés dans ton précieux Quiddicth ! »

Harry eut un mouvement rageur des mains. « Personne ne se fait tuer dans un mauvais entraînement de Quiddicth ! »

« Et personne ne l'a été aujourd'hui. » Hermione s'assit sur les marches pour que Ron et Harry ne puissent pas passer. « C'est à ça que servent les exercices comme celui d'aujourd'hui - nous apprendre à gérer nos forces et nos faiblesses. »

« T'as fini de me faire la leçon ? » gronda Harry.

« Très bien ! » cria-t-elle, se levant d'un bond. « Je voulais juste te remonter le moral, mais si tu veux rester là à te morfondre, qui suis-je pour t'en empêcher ! » Et elle descendit les marches d'un pas énervé, essuyant ses mains du dos de la main dans un geste rageur.

* * *

Harry et Hermione s'adressèrent à peine la parole le reste de la journée, et pour ne rien arranger, Ron semblait avoir pris le parti d'Hermione. Harry les vit chuchoter avec des regards vers lui dans la salle commune le soir venu. Il monta se coucher tôt, énervé, alors que le lendemain même, il devait partir avec Snape.

Entre ces deux pensées, il ne parvint pas à faire le vide dans son esprit cette nuit là, et ses rêves étaient parasités de visions des tunnels souterrains que Remus avait identifié comme ceux du bâtiment du Congrès américain Sorcier. Il vit également une pièce qui semblait également souterraine, faiblement éclairée, et contenant un unique et très ancien pilier en pierre, qui rappelait douloureusement à Harry l'arche du Département des Mystères.

Cette comparaison suffit à le réveiller d'un bond en pleine nuit. Il supposait qu'il devrait mentionner cette vision, bien que cela allait lui garantir à coup sûr une explosion de la part de Snape.

L'aube de ce samedi se leva, avec un autre mauvais rêve, et Dobby vint le réveiller à sept heures. « Maîtresse McGonagall dit que vous devez vous lever maintenant, Harry Potter. » lui chuchota-t-il, et lui tendant une petite valise. « Elle dit que les affaires de Harry Potter sont déjà prêtes pour le voyage, et que vous n'avez qu'à y aller en uniforme de l'école. »

« Merci, Dobby. Dis-lui que j'arrive tout de suite. » grogna Harry.

Alors qu'il se tira hors du lit, Ron bailla et marmonna. « T'y vas ? »

« Ouais. » répondit-il tout en s'habillant.

En se frottant les yeux, Ron fit une grimace. « Ils te tirent du lit à une heure indécente, hein ? »

« Le début parfait d'un voyage déplaisant. » répondit Harry.

Ron acquiesça, compatissant, et regarda Harry pendant un moment avant d'ajouter « Ecoute, avant que tu t'en ailles… » Harry marqua une pause et le regarda. Ron était rouge d'embarras. « Hermione m'a dit de te dire d'être prudent. Tu sais…elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle a dit hier. »

Harry soupira. « Je sais. Tu veux bien lui dire que je suis désolé ? » Voyant Ron froncer les sourcils, il ajouta. « Je lui aurais bien dit moi-même, mais il est tôt, et je ne peux pas aller dans le dortoir des filles sans réveiller tout le monde. Pas besoin de ruiner le samedi matin de tout Gryffondor. »

« T'as raison, j'imagine. »

Harry mit son manuel de Défense spécialisée dans son sac avec son cahier. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait devoir s'occuper. Il pensa emmener son manuel de Potions, puis se ravisa. Il ferma son sac, et sourit à Ron, qui le regardait par-dessus son lit. « Dis à Hermione que j'emmène ça. » dit-il en riant, en lui montrant le livre.

Ron rit « Je pense que je vais la laisser me traîner dans la Bibliothèque pour ce cours. On ne va pas laisser cette bonne vieille Smythe-Wellington nous décourager ! »

« Bien raison ! » Ils échangèrent une tape dans la main.

Deux lits plus loin, une masse de draps et de couvertures bougea et grogna. « Taisez-vous voir un peu, vous deux. »

« Désolé ! » chuchota Ron. Il échangea un regard avec Harry et étouffa un rire. Il se pencha vers Harry et murmura « Bonne chance ! Et fais attention à toi ! »

Harry ramassa son sac et lui fit un signe de la main. « A demain soir ! »

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Prochain chapitre, on va voir un certain personnage du Ministère les accompagner au pays des hamburgers, des cows-boys et de Trump (qui est sûrement un Mangemort, j'en suis sûre !)_

 _A la prochaine et merci de votre soutien !_


	16. Chapitre 13 partie 1

Bon, je suis vraiment inexcusable. Quel retard ma parole ! Et encore une fois, je vous poste la première partie de ce chapitre.

Je vous promets la suite rapidement (je vais avoir une semaine de congé à partir de demain et la première semaine d'avril, youh ouh !...)

Un grand merci à :

-stormtrooper2

-Zeugma412

-Daidaiiro30

\- Patate pele (merci beaucoup pour ces beaux compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira !)

\- Quetsche (super pseudo !)

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Arrivée en Amérique

Dobby guida Harry vers une petite salle de réunion, où se trouvait une petite table remplie de nourriture. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin et Snape l'attendaient, accompagnés du Ministre Fudge, et l'ambassadeur Payton et, se tenant derrière Fudge, bagage à la main et un air suffisant, Percy Weasley.

Harry marqua une pause sur le pas de la porte et peina à ne pas soupirer. Les deux prochains jours pouvaient-ils s'annoncer encore plus lugubre ?

« Entre, Harry. » dit Dumbledore en l'invitant depuis la table. « Prends un petit-déjeuner avant de partir. »

Harry se dirigea lentement vers la table et s'installa à côté de Remus, espérant ne pas montrer qu'il évitait Fudge et Percy – ainsi que Snape. Au moins, la nourriture lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose.

« Il y a plusieurs éléments que nous devons explorer avant votre départ, M. Potter. » dit le professeur McGonagall. Il leva les yeux vers elle et attendit qu'elle poursuive « Vous le savez peut être, le gouvernement sorcier américain se trouve dans le même bâtiment que celui des Moldus. » Harry acquiesça. « Pour cette raison, nous allons vous y envoyer avec des vêtements qui vous permettront d'y rentrer comme un Moldu respectable. » Elle sourit à ce dernier mot. « C'est la politique des sorciers américains de coexister avec la communauté Moldus, mais leurs standards de discrétion sont les mêmes que chez nous. Bien heureusement, vous avez de l'expérience dans les interactions avec les Moldus, donc j'imagine que vous savez comment vous comporter en leur présence. »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau, mais fronça les sourcils avec un air songeur. « Mais ils font bien de la magie, parfois ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Payton, levant les yeux de sa grappe de raisin. « On est dans le même bâtiment, mais nos bureaux sont aux étages les plus bas. Ca marche bien. Juste pas de magie autorisée en dehors des bureaux. »

« Sauf en cas de légitime défense, bien entendu. » dit Lupin juste à côté d'Harry.

« Je doute que cela ne soit nécessaire. » lança Snape avec un rictus. « Tant que le garçon ne cherche pas inutilement les ennuis. »

« Harry ne cherchait pas les ennuis la dernière fois que Voldemort a décidé de… »

« Remus, je vous en prie. » intervint Dumbledore. « Toutes les précautions seront prises afin d'assurer la sécurité d'Harry. L'ambassadeur Payton a discrètement préparé l'arrivée d'Harry ces derniers jours, et le Professeur Snape est coutumier des méthodes de Lord Voldemort. »

« Je l'aurai parié. » lança Payton. Snape sourit d'un air suffisant. Percy eut un reniflement de dédain.

« Dans tous les cas, Harry, pour des raisons de discrétion, laisse moi te suggérer de ne pas utiliser de magie sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité. » lui dit Dumbledore. « Dans le cas contraire, cela te conduirait à avoir de gros soucis avec des sorciers pas vraiment amicaux. »

Harry finit sa tartine et regarda le Professeur McGonagall. « Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre ? »

Elle le regarda avec un air sérieux. « Je me permets juste de vous signifier que vous allez représenter non pas uniquement vous-même et Poudlard, mais tout le Royaume-Uni Sorcier, M. Potter. Ayez à l'esprit que vous allez prendre le rôle d'un ambassadeur là-bas, et de votre succès dépendra le soutien dans cette guerre d'une nation qui était restée neutre la dernière fois. Je vous fais confiance pour vous comporter comme il se doit. »

Harry acquiesça avec un air grave.

Dumbledore, sans toujours croiser son regard, sourit. « Il nous reste seulement à te souhaiter bonne chance. Mettons-nous en route »

Dumbledore les guida hors du château vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Harry vit Hagrid apparaître et faire un signe à Dumbledore avant de s'engouffrer par la porte. Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, se demandant à quel point ce voyage allait rester secret. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. » lui dit Lupin, juste derrière lui. « Le Professeur Dumbledore a ensorcelé tous les dortoirs afin que leurs occupants se disent que ce samedi matin est une excellente occasion de faire une grasse matinée. »

Etonné, Harry lui demanda « Fait-il ça souvent pour empêcher les gens de voir certaines choses ? »

« Rarement. » lui répondit le Professeur Dumbledore. « Et il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'un sort de contrôle – j'ai cru comprendre qu'au moins deux personnes dans la tour de Gryffondor se sont pris d'intérêt pour les fenêtres, et ce au détriment d'une bonne grasse matinée. » Il esquissa un sourire et fit un clin d'œil à Harry, puis se tourna vers la cabane d'Hagrid. « Ah, nous voilà arrivés ! »

Derrière la cabane se trouvait une belle calèche d'un gris sombre, à laquelle étaient attelés six chevaux ailés. Hagrid fit un grand sourire à Harry. « Ils sont beaux, hein ? C'est des Gronians, spécialement envoyés par le Ministère ! Ils t'emmèneront là-bas en moins de trois heures ! »

« Ils peuvent traverser l'Océan Atlantique en trois heures ? » s'exclama Harry.

Lupin rit. « Non, la calèche va t'emmener jusqu'au point de départ. C'est un Portoloin international – on en trouve quelques uns dans la majorité des pays. Il va envoyer toute la calèche directement de Belfast à Washington. »

Hagrid prit les bagages d'Harry, de Snape et de Percy et les entreposa à l'arrière de la calèche. « Tout est prêt, Monsieur le Directeur. Les Gronians sauront où aller. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore tendit sa main à Percy, qui la serra après une brève hésitation. « Passez un bon voyage, M. Weasley. Il posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de Snape et le regarda dans les yeux. « Severus. J'ai foi en vous. Soyez vigilant. » Snape acquiesça sans un mot. Dumbledore se tourna et sourit à Harry sans toutefois le regarder. Harry en connaissait les raisons, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir en travers de la gorge le fait que Dumbledore pouvait regarder Snape, et même Percy, dans les yeux, et pas lui. « Bonne chance, Harry. Et reviens sain et sauf. »

Harry serra la main de Fudge puis celle de Payton, et le Professeur McGonagall prit sa main entre les deux sienne. « Soyez prudent, M. Potter. »

« Je le serai, Professeur. » Enfin, Remus vint près de lui. A nouveau, Harry se remémora l'image de Remus sur les marches du 4, Privet Drive. Il semblait être prêt à emmener Harry loin de la calèche à tout moment. « Je serai prudent. » lui dit-il calmement.

« Je sais. » répondit Remus, conscient des regards de Fudge et Percy sur lui. Il sourit et murmura « Ton parrain – et probablement ton père – t'auraient donné des tonnes de conseils pour chercher les problèmes que tu pourrais causer pendant ce voyage. Mais, s'il-te-plaît, fais moi le plaisir de les ignorer. »

Harry laissa échapper un rire. « Promis. » Ils échangèrent une poignée de main discrètement, mais cette poignée était forte.

« On se voit demain soir. » Puis Lupin recula pour laisser la place à Hagrid qui empoigna Harry dans une grande embrassade.

« Prends soi de toi, Harry ! »

« Au revoir, Hagrid ! » fût les seuls mots qu'Harry parvint à émettre, avant qu'Hagrid n'ait fini de comprimer sa cage thoracique. Puis Hagrid rejoint Fudge, Payton et les Professeurs, et Harry se trouva seul à côté de la calèche, avec Snape et Percy – et avec une vague d'horreur grandissante à l'idée de ces quarante-huit heures de galère.

« Après vous, Potter. » dit Snape d'un ton sarcastique. Soupirant en son for intérieur, Harry grimpa à l'intérieur et prit place sur un siège très large et recouvert par du velours violet. Il jeta un regard à Remus et Hagrid par la fenêtre. Percy et Snape s'engouffrèrent à sa suite et se partagèrent le siège opposé ; manifestement, aucun des deux ne voulait s'assoir à côté d'Harry. Harry ne leva pas le regard vers eux et le garda plutôt sur Remus, alors que Percy tapota le plafond avec sa baguette.

La curiosité l'emporta sur Harry, et il se pencha par la fenêtre afin d'apercevoir les chevaux ailés qui partirent au trot, emportant avec eux la calèche qui prit de la vitesse. Harry, les yeux écarquillés, croisa le regard d'un Hagrid rayonnant, et même Remus et les autres professeurs souriaient tout en le saluant. Harry leur fit un salut en réponse, et regarda ensuite les Gronians déployer leurs ailes et les emporter dans les airs.

Se remémorant ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, Harry se tourna vers la Tour Gryfondor au moment où la calèche la frôla. Il ne voyait pas si quelqu'un était à la fenêtre – ils allaient bien trop vite – mais, d'une certain manière, il avait le sentiment que Ron et Hermione étaient là. Il fit un signe de la main.

En moins d'une minute, les Gronians avaient tiré la calèche par delà les montagnes, et Poudlard n'était plus visible. Harry rentra la tête à l'intérieur avec un soupir. Percy avait un livre à la main et était déterminé à ignorer Harry, et Snape lui lança « Si vous en avez terminé avec vos grands adieux, Potter, veuillez nous faire le plaisir de rester _calme_ le reste de ce voyage. »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais sortit son manuel de Défense spécialisée, un cahier, et passa les trois heures suivantes à travailler le chapitre sur les Aurors traitant de la Résolution de Problèmes et d'Exercices de Pensée critique. Hermione serait fière de lui.

A un moment donné, la sensation de descente le fit émerger d'une question particulièrement frustrante sur le bien-fondé de sortir sa baguette en approchant d'un témoin d'un crime qui pourrait tout aussi bien être un suspect, et il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Ils étaient effectivement en train de perdre de l'altitude. Percy se leva et poussa un levier qui se trouvait au plafond. Harry regarda avec fascination l'extérieur de la calèche et les chevaux ailés se Désillusionner – ainsi que sa propre tête à chaque fois qu'il la passait par la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Mais il n'y avait rien à voir à travers la couverture nuageuse, avant qu'enfin une ville n'apparaisse en dessous d'eux.

Ils plongèrent avec un angle vertigineux en direction de ce qui semblait être un hangar-aéroport vide. Au début Harry crut voir des volutes de fumée dans les airs, mais il réalisa assez rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'autres calèches Désillusionnées. Au moment où ils atteignirent le sol, les sortilèges se dissipèrent, et la zone fût alors aussi bondée qu'un aéroport international, avec plusieurs personnes traînant de lourds bagages et des valises.

La calèche se posa enfin, et les Gronians prirent l'allure d'un trot, alignés avec d'autres chevaux ailés tirant des calèches. A la tête de cette file, Harry aperçut un sorcier qui prenait ce qui semblait être des tickets des personnes qui occupaient des calèches. « Rentrez votre tête, imbécile ! » lui lança Snape d'un ton cassant. « Et couvrez votre front. »

Serrant les dents, Harry s'exécuta, et baissa la tête sur ses livres alors que la calèche atteignit le gardien. « Destination ? »

« Washington, DC, Etats-Unis. » lui répondit Snape. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit sa main tendre un morceau de parchemin à l'homme, qui le tamponna et le rendit à Snape.

« Vous êtes les cinquième dans la file d'attente. Veuillez ranger toutes vos affaires et mettez vous à l'arrêt sur la plateforme. » leur dit le sorcier, et il fit un signe aux Gronians.

Sans laisser l'occasion à Snape de lui lancer une remarque acide à nouveau, Harry ferma rapidement ses livres et les fourra dans son sac, qu'il tint fermement sur ses genoux. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre alors qu'il avançait lentement, et vit une autre file d'attente de calèches se déplacer vers une autre plateforme parallèle à la leur. Une calèche se plaça sur la plateforme et marqua un arrêt, puis elle disparut. Sous le regard fasciné d'Harry, quelques instants plus tard la plateforme réapparut, avec une calèche différente qui se déplaça afin que la suivante puisse y prendre place.

C'était un aéroport magique – juste un peu plus rapide.

Leur calèche prit également place sur la plateforme et s'arrêta. Au lieu de ressentir un tiraillement au niveau de son nombril, cette fois ci, Harry le ressentit dans tout son corps, et ferma les yeux au moment où la calèche prit de la vitesse dans un tourbillon de vent et de couleurs.

Ils atterrirent avec un bruit sourd qui éjecta presque Harry de son siège, le forçant à attraper les accoudoirs pour se tenir droit. La première chose qu'il remarqua était la chaleur de l'air qui pénétrait par la fenêtre. Avec curiosité, il se pencha par la fenêtre.

« Vous vous attendiez à une fanfare, Potter ? » lui lança Snape dans un ricanement, mais Harry l'ignora, aplatit sa frange sur son front afin de pouvoir se pencher davantage par la fenêtre.

Ils étaient en train de s'éloigner de la plateforme au galot vers un champ entouré par un paysage fait de collines luxuriantes parées des couleurs magnifiques de l'automne. Harry ne vit aucun signe de la capitale américaine. « Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il sans y réfléchir.

« Falls Church, Virginie. » répondit Percy. « C'est à l'ouest de la ville, à quelques miles pour plus de sécurité, bien que trop peuplé à mon avis. Je ne peux imaginer ce qu'il a pris à ces sorciers américains pour vivre de cette manière, à se déguiser en Moldus, pour habiter _et_ travailler parmi eux. » Son ton fut tellement dédaigneux qu'Harry le fixa.

La calèche s'arrêta à côté d'une route sableuse, là où quatre hommes en costumes gris se tenaient près d'une grande voiture noire. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha. « Poudlard ? »

« C'est correct. » répondit Percy dans un reniflement. « Et vous êtes ? »

« Don Spalding, Sécurité Fédérale Magique. »

Percy et Snape échangèrent un signe de tête, apparemment satisfaits du professionnalisme des sorciers, et Snape ouvrit la porte et posa le pied à terre. Percy le suivit, laissant Harry descendre maladroitement, trainant avec lui son sac de cours.

« Je suis Percy Weasley, Sous-Secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie, et voici le Professeur Severus Snape de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. » récita Percy d'une voix horriblement froide. Il n'avait pas mentionné le nom d'Harry, cela dit ce dernier imaginait qu'il s'agissait plus d'une question de confidentialité que de l'indifférence, donc il souleva son sac et garda le silence.

« Permettez-moi. » lui dit Spalding, tout en prenant son sac, et faisant un geste vers les autres personnes afin de décharger Snape et Percy. Se penchant vers Harry, il lui tendit la main et lui dit à voix basse « Bienvenue aux USA, M. Potter. »

Harry était étonné par le sourire espiègle du sorcier américain, mais il lui rendit sa poignée de main et répondit « Merci. »

« Par ici, messieurs. » leur lança l'un des hommes, et ils leur ouvrirent la porte de voiture.

Tout en conduisant, Spalding leur dit « Nous serons votre escorte pendant tout votre séjour sur le sol américian. Incognito, ben entendu. Nous ferons un arrêt à l'hôtel afin que vous puissiez passer à des vêtements moins « sorciers ». Le Capitole américain est une zone de Sécurité Niveau 1 – interactions totales avec les Moldus à tous temps. »

« Cela semble être un inconvénient terrible en terme d'organisation. » dit Percy.

Harry grimaça, espérant que Percy n'allait pas se mettre à offenser les sorciers étrangers, mais Spalding eut un léger haussement des épaules. « Un inconvénient n'est pas une raison suffisante pour ignorer la population Moldue que je sache. On s'en sort plutôt bien. »

La curiosité piqua Harry au vif. « La police ou les gardes Moldus ne vous demandent jamais ce que vous faites dans les bâtiments de leur gouvernement ? »

Spalding lui adressa un grand sourire dans le rétroviseur. « Si, bien sûr, et nos raisons son parfaitement légitimes. Vous verrez. »

Ils arrivèrent près d'un manoir en briques rouges en plein milieu des bois. « Est-ce donc le logement pour les sorciers étrangers ? » demanda Percy avec curiosité.

« Hum hum. Celui-ci est exclusivement pour les VIP qui nécessitent une sécurité maximum. Quand vous quitterez ces lieux, vous ne serez plus capables de le retrouver. Personne ne le peut s'il n'est pas conduit par l'un de nous avec nos voitures personnelles. »

« C'est une bonne chose. » répondit Snape d'un ton renfrogné.

Ils furent guidés à travers le vestibule éclatant de l'hôtel, avant qu'Harry n'ait l'occasion de regarder avec émerveillement les sols en marbre brillant, les colonnes et les nombreux chandeliers, vers les étages où se trouvaient trois chambres.

« Voici votre chambre, M. Potter, au milieu. » lui expliqua l'un des gardes.

Se tenant sur un perchoir se tenait près de la porte d'Harry un gigantesque aigle pygargue.

Spalding eut un rire franc à la vue de l'expression surprise d'Harry. « C'est Prairie. C'est une de nos gardes. Ils travaillent en équipe ; les deux autres s'appellent Trouble et TJ. Si quelqu'un autre que nous essaye de passer cette porte, ou l'un de vous trois, ils leur arrachent les yeux. Et si vous arrivez et que vous voyez le perchoir vide, » Praire agita ses ailes vigoureusement « ou si l'aigle ne fait pas ça, descendez en trombe et appeler de l'aide. »

Harry acquiesça gravement. Prairie appuya sur un petit espace sur le mur derrière elle, et la porte s'ouvrit. « Soyez prêt à partir dans dix minutes, Potter. » lui dit Snape.

La chambre était l'endroit le plus luxueux sur lequel Harry avait pu poser les yeux, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le loisir de s'y attarder. L'un des gardes avait déposé sa valise sur le lit, donc, sitôt la porte fermée, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un paire de jean gris foncé et une chemise marron qui serait bien plus agréable à porter que son pull à grosses mailles avec ce temps chaud et humide. Il se tenait face au miroir, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux pour couvrir sa cicatrice (avec le miroir qui persistait à lui dire « Laisse tomber chéri, c'est sans espoir. ») lorsque Snape tambourina à la porte en lui aboyant de se dépêcher.


	17. Chapitre 13 partie 2

Enfin ! Bon sang, j'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à finir ce chapitre. Pas très intéressant à traduire, je le crains. J'espère toutefois qu'il va vous plaire !

Merci à nouveau pour toutes vos petites attentions, vos reviews, d'avoir mis cette traduction dans vos follow et vos favorites. Un merci tout particulier à :

\- Daidaiiro30

\- Stormtrooper2

\- Chloay

\- Zeugma412

\- Lord Harold James Gryffondor

\- Quetsche

\- Auriane07

* * *

Ils empruntèrent une autoroute chargée vers Arlington, Virginie. Sur le chemin, Spalding tendit à Harry, Snape et Percy des badges d'identification sur lesquels on pouvait lire **Sommet sur les Relations internationales des Jeunes Leaders, Membres de Poudlard**.

Les gardes arboraient pour leur part des badges mentionnant **CIA**.

« Vous arrivez à passer avec ça !? » s'exclama Harry, sachant pertinemment ce qu'est la CIA.

« Bien sûr qu'on peut. » répondit Spalding en riant. « La vérité, c'est que ces badges sont authentiques. La SFM est en fait une branche de la CIA, même si nos collègues moldus pensent que cela veut dire Section des Fraudes Musicales. On leur raconte souvent des histoires de fous autour de la fontaine à eau ils pensent toujours que c'est nous qui avons jugé Milli Vanilli. »

Harry était déconcerté mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, comprenant, mieux que ses compagnons de voyage, de quoi Spalding parlait. Le front de Snape était plissé par la confusion, et Percy semblait carrément méprisant.

La voiture se faufilait à travers le trafic vers un pont, et Spalding pointa une direction vers l'avant. « Tu vas avoir droit à une vue impressionnante, Harry. »

Harry regarda avec curiosité et après un dernier virage, les buildings laissèrent place à une tour en forme d'obélisque, pointant fièrement vers le ciel et plantée dans un vaste parc bordé de grands arbres. Des grands buildings blancs entouraient ce complexe, et, au fond du parc se trouvait un édifice massif en forme de dôme qui semblait scintiller sous le ciel blanc d'automne.

Harry ne réalisa pas qu'il avait retenu son souffle avant de le laisser s'échapper.

Spalding le regarda avec un grand sourire. « Tu le sens, hein ? »

C'était très étrange Harry ressentait effectivement quelque chose. La ville toute entière semblait dégager de la magie, mais pas de la même manière qu'à Poudlard. C'était une sensation troublante, mais pas menaçante comme lors de ses multiples duels avec Voldemort. « Qu…qu'est-ce c'est ? »

« Washington DC est une capitale puissante, du point de vue moldu et magique. » déclara Spalding. « La population de sorciers doit gérer ses bâtiments autant que les moldus – et nos gars ont ajouté leur touche personnelle. C'est la ville qui possède le plus de barrières magiques au monde entier. Voici la Maison Blanche. » ajouta t-il tout en pointant un bâtiment semblant plus petit, niché au milieu d'arbres et de buissons. La voiture longea le côté gauche de l'obélisque. « On est sur le National Mall là. Et au fond voici le Washington Monument. » fit-il en désignant l'obélisque gigantesque.

« Ce n'est pas très discret de la part des sorciers. » lança Percy.

« Oh, vers la Maison, Coop, va vers la Maison. » lança Spalding au conducteur. Il répondit à Percy : « Les sorciers n'ont pas construit tout ça – ce sont les Moldus. Enfin, le concepteur du Capitole était un sorcier, mais à part ça, nos ancêtres ont juste ajouté quelques touches magiques. Les Pères Fondateurs voulaient créer une cité qui intimide et qui donne une leçon d'humilité aux visiteurs étrangers. » gloussa Spalding. « Disons juste que les Sorciers Fondateurs se sont assurés que si l'architecture urbaine ne remplissait pas son rôle, les enchantements s'en chargeraient. »

Visiblement, cela fonctionnait, pensa Harry avec appréciation tout en essayant de lire les noms sur le marbre blanc des bâtiments qu'ils dépassaient. Ils roulèrent jusqu'en face du Capitole…mais, avec amusement, Harry réalisa qu'en dépit de son étendue, de ses côtés carrés et du dôme gigantesque, le bâtiment n'était pas si grand, il _semblait_ grand. Magique.

Finalement, la voiture s'arrêta au bord du trottoir en face de la rue du côté droit du Capitole. « Terminus, tout le monde descend ! » lança Spalding.

« Gardez la tête baissée, Potter. » murmura Snape à Harry en descendant de la voiture. Il s'exécuta, tout en pensant qu'il ressemblait plus à un dangereux criminel qu'à un visiteur d'une école étrangère au milieu des hommes en costume autour de lui. Percy semblait confortable dans son manteau gris et son pantalon en velours (il aurait pu vivre ici en fait), mais Snape avait l'air de vouloir faire payer celui qui l'avait forcé à porter un costume moldu noir assorti d'une cravate (qui, selon Harry, aurait été bien plus adapté pour des funérailles que pour un rendez-vous diplomatique).

Spalding leur montra du bras les buildings aux formes étranges en face d'eux. « Les Buildings House Office. Le quartier général des bureaux des membres de la Chambre des représentants des Etats-Unis – les _deux_ d'entre eux. » ajouta t-il avec un sourire. « Celui qu'on veut est le Building Cannon, là, tout au bout. » Ils parcoururent l'allée en marbre jusqu'à une porte tourniquet, et Spalding leur chuchota « Laissez vos montres ou votre argent dans le bac et laissez vos baguettes cachées. Les détecteurs de métal ne les détecteront pas. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Percy, confus.

« Juste, faites comme moi. » Spalding déposa quelques pièces de monnaie et la montre en or qu'il portait dans un bac, puis passa à travers le portique en plastique. Harry se surpris à imaginer faire des blagues avec le détecteur de métal et secoua la tête il avait vu des détecteurs de métal bien avant qu'il ait entendu parler de magie, comment pouvait-il réagir comme ça ?

Cela dit, l'arche, ou du moins sa forme, le fit grimacer.

Avec des haussements d'épaule, Percy et Snape lachèrent leurs pièces dans la caisse et suivirent Spaling. Harry en fit de même. L'officier de police leur rendit leurs affaires, et eut une expression perplexe. « D'où ça vient, ça ? »

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement : lui, Percy et Snape avaient déposé des Gallions, des Mornilles et des Noises. L'officier semblait plus curieux que suspicieux, donc il lui répondit : « Des pièces de collection. On les a acheté aujourd'hui. ». Il récupéra les pièces de monnaie qu'il rendit à Percy et Snape.

« Bien joué, gamin. » lui murmura Spalding. « Désolé, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir. »

« Utilisez-vous de la monnaie Moldue également ? » demanda Percy.

Spalding haussa les épaules. « On a essayé de les faire utiliser _notre_ monnaie, mais ils préfèrent les garder pour en faire des collections. » Il sortit de sa poche plusieurs pièces et les montra à Harry. « Double-Aigle, Sacajaweas et Kennedys. L'étage est par là. »

Le gouvernement américain des Moldus était assez impressionnant, pensa Harry, au vu de la rotonde qu'ils dépassèrent en se dirgeant vers les couloirs. Le bruit de leur pas résonnait sur le sol brillant, et la lumière douce associés aux portes des bureaux en bois donnait aux murs de marbre blanc un aspect doré. Harry lisait quelques noms sur les portes au passage : **US Rep. Clint Verne** , R-Floride, 6ème District, **US Rep. Gill Flounder** , R-Californie, 22ème District, **US Rep. Ray Bryce** , D-Caroline du Nord, 4ème District.

Ils empruntèrent une porte sur le côté avec le symbole des toilettes pour homme, ce qui étonna Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il réalisa que les urinoirs étaient disposés d'un seul côté, et la porte vers laquelle Spalding les conduisait s'ouvrit sur une étroite cage d'escalier où, pour une raison qui lui échappait, se nichait un salon de coiffure juste à côté des antiques marches d'escalier. « C'est pour les sorciers ? » chuchota Harry à Spalding, alors que le barbier leur faisait des grands gestes amicaux.

« Nope, les étages supérieurs sont uniquement des espaces Moldus » lui répondit Spalding. « Nos bureaux se trouvent au sous-sol entre deux des buildings de la Maison Blanche. »

« Entre deux Buidlings ? » répéta Harry, confus.

« Ils sont tous reliés par des tunnels – l'œuvre des Moldus. » ajouta-t-il à Harry avec une pointe de fierté qui lui rappelait M. Weasley. « Mais il y a plus de pièces en bas qu'on aurait pu avoir besoin, donc on s'en est approprié quelques unes. Et on s'est assuré que les Moldus oublient que cet endroit existe. »

Le couloir du sous-sol dans lequel ils arrivèrent était tout aussi bondé qu'aux étages supérieurs, et, grâce au regard d'avertissement de Spalding, Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait aussi de Moldus ! Ils passèrent devant une autre rotonde – celle çi tenait uniquement dans le sous-sol et arborait une gigantesque représentation du Capitole, en marbre, sur le centre de l'édifice, et le buste d'un homme qui fit un clin d'œil à Harry lorsqu'ils passèrent devant – et là Harry s'arrêta net.

Ils avaient pénétré dans un autre tunnel qui semblait descendre il avait vu cet endroit auparavant. Snape lui donna un léger coup de coude et Harry força ses jambes à avancer vers un corridor pavé de briques.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était bouche bée comme un touriste, mais les Moldus avaient bâti une véritable ville sous leur Capitole ! Il y avait une banque, un bureau de poste, un magasin de souvenirs, une épicerie, un pressing – et même un vendeur de glaces ! L'endroit était véritablement bondé, et Harry était coincé entre Snape et Spalding, ce qui l'empêchait de profiter de la vue. Le tunnel continuait à s'enfoncer jusqu'à un escalator au dessus duquel on pouvait lire **Longworth HOB**. Ils quittaient le gros de la foule derrière eux pour entrer dans un espace constitué apparemment de placards à balai et de bureaux de tri.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte maculée de peinture grise écaillée sur laquelle était noté **Espace fermé pour rénovation** , et Spalding pressa discrètement son badge contre la porte. Il y eut un léger éclair, et la mention sur la porte se changea en **Congrès Américain Sorcier, Bureaux de la Maison des Représentants** et s'ouvrit en les laissant passer.

« On va déjà aller au bureau de Kate Leland, elle siège au Comité de la Défense Magique. » leur lança Spalding. « Vous allez pouvoir parler avec elle au sujet des futurs plans de Lord Vous-Savez-Qui avant le déjeuner avec les Membres, et ensuite les rendez-vous individuels cet après-midi et demain. Oh, et le diner avec le Comité de la Défense magique, le petit-déjeuner demain avec le Comité des Relations internationales puis le déjeuner avec l'IRS. » Il s'engouffra par la première porte, non conscient du regard abasourdi d'Harry. _Bon sang, on a un planning chargé_. Il n'osait pas regarder Snape.

Spalding les guida vers une porte massive en bois à côté d'un écriteau disant **USW Rep. Katherine Leland, D-Floride, 5** **ème** **District**. La porte s'ouvrit et révéla non pas un placard à balai poussiéreux mais un bureau grouillant d'activité.

Une sorcière blonde de l'âge de Percy se tenait derrière un bureau niché dans le coin à droite de la porte. « B'jour, M. Spalding. » Puis elle remarqua Harry, et elle fût bouche bée. « Ohmondieu ! C'est… »

« Hé, doucement, Pat. » l'avertit Spalding. Une fois la porte fermée, il lui répondit. « Oui, oui, c'est Harry Potter. Et voici le Professeur Snape, de Poudlard, et M. Weasley du Ministère. »

Pat s'était remise du choc, mais lançait néanmois un grand sourire à Harry, ce qui le faisait rougir. Percy semblait offensé qu'on ait oublié son titre. « Informez votre patron que nous sommes ici. »

Pat se leva et se dirigea vers une grande porte de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle toqua, puis ouvrit la porte qui craqua. Harry l'entendit chuchoter « Kate, ils sont là ! »

« Pile à l'heure ! » répondit quelqu'un, et deux femmes arrivèrent rapidement. La première était grande, sa chevelure était brune et bouclée et son visage était illuminé par un sourire chaleureux qu'Harry lui retourna. La seconde sorcière était plus petite qu'Harry. Elle avait une coupe au carré, ses cheveux étaient blonds foncés, un sourire éclatant et des yeux pétillants qui rappelaient étrangement à Harry Dumbledore. Elle lui tendit sa main et lui dit avec un léger accent. « Hey, Harry, comment ça va ? Bienvenue à Washington, ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Ca va être quelques jours chargés, mais pas d'inquiétude, nous allons gérer. »

Tout en se demandant comment une femme aussi petite pouvait donner une impression de tant de puissance et sembler en même temps autant sympathique, Harry lui rendit sa poignée de mains. « Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Madame »

« Oh, désolée, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas été présentés. » dit Pat. « Harry, je te présente la Député Kate Leland, et notre Chef de Cabinet, Lila Brandon. »

« Salut Harry, ravie de te rencontrer. » lui lança la deuxième femme dans une poignée de main.

« Et tu viens de rencontrer Pat, c'est notre Directrice des Opérations. » enchérit la Député. Harry acquiesça tout en essayant de ne pas paraître aussi perplexe qu'il était. « Allons nous installer dans mon bureau. Nous avons environ dix minutes avant d'aller prendre le déjeuner à la Chambre du Comité. »

Elle les guida vers une grande pièce composée d'une table, un certain nombre de fauteuils et d'un sofa en face d'un gigantesque bureau en chêne massif, qu'elle délaissa en faveur d'un coin du sofa sur lequel elle s'asseya joyeusement en invitant Harry de l'autre côté. Il s'exécuta, avec hésitation, et vit en face de lui Percy et Snape. Percy semblait quelque peu boudeur, quant à Snape, bien que son expression était totalement neutre, quelque chose dans son regard avertit Harry que cette attention quasi-constante qu'il recevait des sorciers américains ne resterait pas impuni.

La Membre du Congrès Leland avait une expression bienveillante lorsqu'elle regardait Harry. « Donc, nous avons entendu que tu es la dernière personne à avoir vu Alex vivant ? » La gorge nouée, Harry acquiesça. « Et Tu-Sais-Qui n'a rien dit sur ce qu'il voulait par ici ? »

« Non. » répondit Harry avec calme, les yeux fixés sur les couvertures des livres parsemant la table. « C'est comme si il en avait après quelque chose dans ces bureaux. J'avais vu les tunnels. »

« Donc tu penses qu'il va venir ici lui-même ? » lui demanda Lila Brandon d'une voix inquiète, comme si elle lui demandait s'il se sentait ben.

« Je…je ne sais pas. » admit Harry. « Si vous avez quelque chose qu'il veut suffisamment fort, il pourrait envoyer des Mangemorts. » Les Américains firent une moue. « Mais si les Mangemorts échouent, il pourrait tout à fait venir. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres met son intégrité en jeu uniquement lorsque les autres méthodes échouent. » ajouta Snape sèchement. « S'il s'agit d'informations qu'il recherche, il enlèvera et tuera autant que nécessaire jusqu'à trouver quelqu'un qui les possédera. »

« lls disent qu'il utilise la Legilimencie ? » demanda la député Leland.

« Avec aisance. » répondit Snape. Harry parvint tout juste à ne pas frissonner.

« Mais si c'est un objet qu'il recherche, il serait probable que les Mangemorts tentent de rentrer dans le Département R et DM. » dit Spalding.

« R et DM ? » demanda Harry.

« Recherche et Développement Magique. » lui expliqua Lila Brandon. « Comme votre Département des Mystères – ça va, mon grand ? » Harry n'avait pas pu réprimer un tressaillement.

« Le Mage noir avait des vues sur quelque chose dans le Département des Mystères l'année dernière, paraît-il. » s'interrogea Spalding. Harry acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur ses mains.

La Députée changea de sujet, au grand soulagement d'Harry. « Donc, qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez de demander à ces bons vieux Etats-Unis comme aide ? »

« N'importe quoi. » s'entendit Harry répondre calmement. « Tout ce que vous pourrez donner, Aurors, sortilèges, n'importe quoi. » Les mots sonnèrent très stupides à ses oreilles, et il était trop embarrassé pour lever les yeux. Pourquoi Dumbledore et McGonagall pensaient qu'il serait capable de demander de l'aide à des leaders américains ? Il ne connaissait rien de la guerre !

Mais, à sa grande surprise, la député Leland lui tapota la main « Tu sais, pas mal de personnes pensent qu'on aurait dû s'impliquer pendant la dernière guerre. Après ce qu'il s'est passé pour Alex, je doute qu'il faudra énormément les forcer pour avoir leur soutien complet. Surtout si la demande vient de toi. »

Harry la regarda et se sentit rougir ; elle souria. « Et bah, rien qu'avec ton charme, ils feraient tout ce que tu demandes. » S'il pouvait, il rougirait encore plus. Son sourire n'en fut que plus large. Harry souhaitait pouvoir se cacher dans le sofa et mourir. Snape ne permettrait jamais qu'il n'oublie ce moment. Il fût soulagé lorsqu'elle se leva. « Mettons-nous en route. Ne soyez pas surpris si les gars du bureau de Darren Hoynes font appel à vos lumières sur le chemin. »

Se sentant comme une marionnette balancée de toute part au bout de fils, disant ce qu'on veut lui faire dire sans qu'il n'y connaisse rien, Harry la suivit hors de son bureau. Ils avaient dépassé plusieurs portes lorsque plusieurs personnes surgirent d'un autre bureau quelques pas devant eux. « C'est qui je pense ? » demanda un homme dans un costume gris.

« Harry, je te présente le député Darren Hoynes. Il vient de mon Etat natal. Tu pourras le passer au grill plus tard, Darren, nous allons à la Chambre du Comité d'abord. Toute cette affaire est confidentielle. »

Derrière eux, Pat avait tenté, en vain, d'engager la conversation avec Percy, et avait abandonné pour finalement venir à hauteur d'Harry, sans remarquer son intense embarras. « Alors, à quoi ressemble Poudlard ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« C'est merveilleux. » répondit Harry avec enthousiasme. « Je préfère être là-bas que n'importe où ailleurs. »

« Même ici, hein ? » lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Quoi, la célébrité ne te plaît pas ? »

« Non. » répondit-il avec une fermeté qui la fit sourire, et il entendit Snape ricaner derrière lui.

Alors que Pat secouait la tête, le regard d'Harry fût attiré par un pendentif en argent noir qu'elle portait autour du cou. Son cœur marqua un arrêt. C'était l'image d'un pilier, sculpté finement, avec rien d'autre qu'un amas de roches au pied et au dessus du pilier.

Et Harry l'avait déjà vu auparavant. « Qu'est-ce… » Sa voix était rauque, et il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Qu'est-ce que c'est sur votre collier ? »

« Ca ? » Elle lui montra. « C'est le Pilier de Storgè. Un grigri porte-bonheur. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ? »

« Et bien…non. Enfin, je l'ai peut être déjà vu. » bégaya Harry tout en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son anxiété.

Heureusement, Pat regardait son pendentif. « Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais l'avoir vu récemment, le vrai est ici, au Département R et DM. On l'a depuis des années, sans que ça n'ai changé quoi que ce soit. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Le Ministère de la Magie l'avait en sa possession avant les Américains. » lança Percy derrière eux.

« Oui, et votre Ministère ne savait pas quoi en faire non plus. » rétorqua-t-elle avec malice.

« Alors pourquoi ils l'ont gardé ? » demanda Harry.

Pat haussa les épaules. « Personne ne sait d'où ça vient. La légende dit qu'il y a des milliers d'années, d'anciens sorciers créèrent un bâtiment fait de piliers qui contenaient toute les plus puissantes forces magiques de l'existence. Ce qu'étaient ces forces, on ne sait pas, et comment elles pouvaient être contenues dans un pilier, on en a aucune idée – tout comme vous. » ajouta t-elle à Percy avec une moue moqueuse. « Mais l'histoire dit que si la bonne personne s'associe avec les pouvoirs que renferme le pilier, ils pourraient fusionner et devenir très, très puissant. » Elle roula des yeux. « Et, à nouveau, ce qu'ils veulent dire par « s'associer » au pouvoir du pilier, on n'en a aucune idée, ni comment ils pourraient fusionner. »

« Et qu'est-il arrivé aux autres piliers ? » demanda Harry.

« Personne se sait. Voici tout ce qu'il en reste à notre connaissance. Mais ce qui est vrai, c'est que toucher le pilier semble donner de la chance. D'où le fait qu'ils aient fait un grigri porte-bonheur. » ajouta-t-elle tout en portant la main à son collier.

Harry déglutit. « Intéressant. » murmura-t-il. « Excusez-moi un instant. » Il fit volte face pour se diriger vers Snape.

Celui-ci fronça les yeux lorsqu'il vit Harry ; ce dernier devait sembler assez retourné. Alors qu'il ouvrit sa bouche, un mouvement derrière Snape attrapa son regard. Il écarquilla les yeux et fut stupéfait de voir un minuscule chat noir qui les suivait dans le couloir. « Bastet ? » lança t-il de surprise, tout en sachant que le chat de Ginny ne pouvait possiblement pas être ici.

A ce moment là, Pat et la député lancèrent un regard derrière elles et elles aperçurent le chat. « Bon sang ! REGARDE ! » lança quelqu'un.

La réaction des américains prit Harry totalement au dépourvu. Des baguettes furent dégainées et des cris et des exclamations furent lancées. Certaines portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup et soudain le couloir fut envahi par plusieurs personnes vociférant contre le chat.

« Oh non ! »

« Oh bon Dieu ! »

« Les gars, il est là, il est là ! »

Snape n'avait pas plus qu'Harry la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais il agrippa Harry loin du chat et pointa sa baguette vers le petit félin. « Ne faites pas ça ! » cria Leland. « Ça ne va pas arranger ! »

Snape ne bougea pas, une main tenant sa baguette qu'il pointait vers le chat, l'autre derrière lui, protégeant Harry. Ce qu'était ce chat manifestement inoffensif, Harry n'en avait aucune idée, mais il restait néanmoins immobile derrière Snape et se préparait au pire. Le chaton se déplaça lentement, reniflant en l'air comme Bastet ou Pattenrond avaient l'habitude de faire avec une attitude curieuse, puis il pointa son regard droit sur Harry.

Harry sentit Snape se raidir juste devant lui, et Leland dit d'une voix tendue. « Il n'a jamais blessé quelqu'un jusqu'à présent. »

« Les règles habituelles ne s'appliquent pas à Potter. » grogna Snape. « S'il s'approche, je le tue. »

« Professeur… »

« Taisez-vous, Potter ! »

Le chaton inclina sa tête tout en regardant Harry avec ses yeux jaunes pendant un long moment, puis se tourna lentement face aux sorciers Américains. Doucement, il se mit à avancer vers eux. « Oh, mince… » murmura quelqu'un.

« Laissons le juste dire ce qu'il a à dire, et il s'en ira. » lança Leland fermement sans quitter le chat des yeux.

 _Ce qu'il a à dire ?_ Harry regarda le chat, confus. Il pouvait l'entendre ronronner alors qu'il marchait nonchalamment vers les sorciers apeurés, et là…il se mit à grandir. « Qu'est-ce que… » murmura Snape.

Maintenant, à la taille d'un chat adulte, l'étrange créature ne cessait de grandir, jusqu'à atteindre la taille de Pattenrond, voire même plus. Harry remarqua que le bruit qu'il entendait n'était plus vraiment un ronronnement mais plutôt un grognement.

Les membres du Congrès Américain respiraient lourdement, mais personne ne tenta de lancer un sort au chat, qui avait désormais la taille d'un petit tigre et s'était arrêté juste devant eux. Il s'assit sur son arrière-train, et Harry poussa un cri en même temps que les Américains lorsque la créature laissa échapper un énorme rugissement et se lança dans la groupe des sorciers.

Un sortilège émanant de Snape vers les sorciers terrifiés, mais personne ne fut touché – et personne ne fut griffé ni mordu par ailleurs. Aussitôt qu'elle avait atteint le sol, la créature disparut.

« Oh bon sang, je _déteste_ quand cette chose apparaît ! » dit Leland. Elle tapota l'épaule d'une jeune sorcière en pleurs assise par terre. « Calme toi, on aurait probablement dû s'en douter. » Elle fit un geste en direction d'Harry, qui souhaita à ce moment précis disparaître sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-il.

« Personne ne sait vraiment. » lui répondit-elle. « Mais on sait ce qu'il fait, et je suppose que ton Professeur a raison les règles habituelles ne s'appliquent pas à toi. » En voyant le regard confus d'Harry, elle s'expliqua. Si ce chat a deux règles, c'est qu'il n'a jamais blessé qui que ce soit – bien que plusieurs personnes ont frôlé la crise cardiaque en le voyant – et qu'il saute après la première personne qu'il voit. Là, il t'a regardé longuement. »

« Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas Américain. » tenta Harry désespérément.

Plusieurs personnes ricanèrent ils ne semblaient pas adhérer à cette explication.

« Mais que fait cette créature si ce n'est effrayer les gens à mort ? demanda Snape.

« Il apparaît toujours juste avant une crise nationale majeure. » dit Leland dans un soupir. « Même les Moldus le voient quelquefois. » Elle tapota l'épaule d'Harry. « Et bien, une raison de plus pour le Congrès d'approuver une alliance avec le Royaume-Uni dans cette guerre. Le chat ne ment pas. » Elle marqua une pause, puis se remit en marche. « Okay, la fête est finie, allons à la salle du comité ! »

Ce fut la vue de Pat, toujours pâle et serrant dans ses doigts son pendentif qui rappela à Harry ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il attrapa le bras de Snape. « Monsieur, je crois savoir ce que V…ce que Vous-Savez-Qui cherche ici. Est-ce que vous connaissez le Pilier de Storgè ? »

Snape lui lança un regard dégoûté. « Il s'agit de l'un des nombreux artefacts inutiles étudiés par les sorciers britanniques et américains, M. Potter. »

Gardant sa voix aussi basse que possible, Harry murmura. « Mais je l'ai vu. La nuit dernière, dans un rêve. Et une de ces sorcières dit que c'est ici, dans le Département R et MD.


End file.
